The Unexpected Trip
by redphoneix
Summary: Three teens are transported from our world to the world of Avatar. How will these three help the gaang end the war? Main pairing is ZukoXoc.I know the summary is horrible, but I'm just not that good at it. Just one click to check this story out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my oc's Haley, Phil, and Jackie.

Haley: 16 years old, 5'6", hazel eyes, medium brown curly hair, aquarius (airbender)

Jackie: 16 years old, about 5'6 1/2 ", brown eyes, straight dirty blonde hair, Haley's best friend, taurus (earthbender)

Phil: 16 years old, about 6', blond hair, Haley's cousing, scorpio (waterbender)

The Surprise

"_It's summer and I'm working. My life just couldn't get any better,"_ I thought to myself as I scanned appliances through the scanner at the cashier counter. "Seventy-nine dollars and eighty cents," I say and smile at the guy with a white beard. He hands over eighty dollars. "Twenty cents is your change and have a nice day," I give him another smile.

He smiles and says "you too." I give him another smile as he leaves. "_Man, I smile too much," _I think to myself. For a moment no one is in my line so I spare a glance at my watch, it says it's 6:00. I sigh realizing that I am only halfway through my shift. "_Well at least I only work part-time and am getting my paycheck this weekend." _I think as someone comes into my lane. I smile again. This is my basic day: smiling and handling money for four hours. Oh joy.

Ten minutes later a bag person comes to my aisle. "Paper or plastic?" asks my best friend Jackie to the customer as I continue scanning items. After the customer leaves Jackie asks "So, how's it going?" she asks.

"Are you kidding, this is the best job ever," I reply sarcastically as I roll my eyes.

"So you want to go see a movie tonight," she questions.

"Just as long as it's not POTC 3 again," I say. _I mean seriously I have seen that movie at least three times now. It's good and all but I could use a break from it. Jackie is such a Johnny Depp fan. _

"Oh, alright, um what do you want to see?"

"Uh, how about "1408" or "License to Wed"," I reply.

"Alright, how about "License to Wed"? We could go to have supper first then go to the movies." Jackie suggests.

"Sound's great," I say happily for I get to actually see a movie I wish to see. Jackie leaves to go to help someone else with their bagging. I smile as a form of goodbye. _"Man, I smile a lot. Okay, stop smiling now."_ I smile again as I see someone come into my lane. "_Oh well." _I finally finish with my shift. As I leave so does Jackie and my cousin Phil. We all work together so I guess this job isn't too bad.

"Hey Phil, we're going to go see "License to Wed" later, want to come with?" I ask even though we aren't very close but I'm trying to be nice.

"Sorry, but I'm busy," he replies.

"That's ok, I was just asking," I say as we start to get closer to the door. I whip out my cell from my purse (that has way too much stuff in it) to call the movie theater to see what time "License to Wed" plays. I walk outside and realize that it's pouring outside. As we step off the curb Jackie starts to slip. Phil and I both grab her so she doesn't fall. My other hand is holding up my cell as I try to balance myself. In that split second lightning comes toward us. It strikes us and everything starts to spin and go dark.

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and grass underneath me. "What am I doing on grass?" I say to myself as I start to look around. "Ok great, I'm in the middle of a forest." I say quietly as I start to get up and I still have my purse. Then all of a sudden I hear rustling in a nearby bush.

"What the heck is going on?" I hear someone say. I stay motionless from fear. The person comes into the clearing where I am.

"Haley?" Phil asks as me as he scratches his head full of blond hair.

"Phil?" I question back as I tuck my brown curly hair behind my ear as I look up to Phil who's like four or five inches taller than me. I'm only 5'6".

"Haley, Phil?" says someone with straight dirty blonde hair who comes out from another bush. It takes me about a second to realize that it's Jackie who's like a half-inch taller than me.

"What the hell is going on?" Phil asks looking inquisitively around and then at me.

"How am I supposed to know?" I say a little bit unsure why for some obscure reason that he thinks I know.

"Well you're supposed to be smart," he retorts.

"Well, I have no idea," I say back, "maybe we should try to find a town."

"And are we suppose to walk around until we find a town?" Jackie asks somewhat sarcastic but somewhat sincere as well.

"Uh, oh Phil," I have an idea as I look at a tall tree, "climb that tree and see if you see anything."

"Why me?" he asks raising an eyebrow as I look at him.

Jackie chimes in, "because Haley's the smart one, I'm the actress, and you're the athletic one."

He grunts and I tell him to just do it. It takes him about ten minutes to get to the top. "See anything?" Jackie shouts.

"There's some smoke coming from that way," he says as he points straight ahead.

"Alright thanks," I say as Jackie and I start heading in that direction.

"Wait for me," Phil exclaims from the top of the tree.

"Well, hurry up," Jackie says as she and I smile. We wait as he quickly descends from the tree. We start heading in the direction Phil pointed.

After walking for a while Jackie gets bored and starts listening to her ipod nano. While she starts humming I keep my ears open for any sounds that escape this forest. "How far away was the smoke?" I ask Phil starting to get tired.

"It didn't seem that far away," he retorts as he shrugs. All of a sudden we hear a noise ahead of us. Jackie immediately turns off her ipod and we all walk quietly toward where the sound came from.

"… and some rock shaped rocks that might just be rocks," says a male voice as a rock is thrown toward us and hits Jackie on her head.

"Ow, that hurt," she says a little too loud.

"Who's there?" says a female voice.

Phil steps out from the trees first. I follow after him and Jackie follows me. "_Oh my god, that's Sokka, Katara, and Aang."_ I think as I look up at Phil who knows the show too. Jackie doesn't watch "Avatar the Last Airbender" so she answers for us as Phil and I just stand there in utter shock.

"I'm Jackie, this is Haley and Phil," Jackie says as she introduces herself and then points to us respectively. I just give a small smile and Phil just continues to stare. "Who are you?" she asks the gaang.

"I'm Sokka," says Sokka as he puts on his macho act and looks at Jackie, "and this is Katara, my sister, and Aang.

"Are you guys traveling?" asks Aang as he uses his airbending to get up.

"Dude, you just flew," Jackie points out.

"Yeah, I'm an airbender," Aang says a matter- of- factly.

Before Jackie can ask I give her a look that tells her not to. Sokka then spots her ipod that is still in her hand. "What's that?" he asks.

"An ipod, duh," Jackie responds.

"What's it for?" Aang asks.

"Listening to music. What have you been living in a cave?" Jackie retorts.

"Never heard of it before, how does it work?" Katara chimes in.

"How have you never heard of an ipod before?" Jackie snaps back as Phil and I give her hand signs trying to make her stop.

"Um, will you excuse us for a minute?" I pronounce as I grab Jackie's arm and start moving away from the gaang's earshot and Phil follows me.

"Haley, what the heck is going on and how have they never heard of an ipod before." Jackie asks confusingly.

I look at Phil and he gives me the go ahead nod. "I don't know exactly how to put this but, I believe we are in an animated show."

"WHAT?" Jackie screams and starts freaking out and the gaang looks over at us. "How is that possible?" she asks quietly as she looks at Phil and me.

"Well, I think when lightning struck my cell, which by the way miraculously survived; we were somehow transported here." I answer.

"I still don't know how this is possible but, how does this show work," she asks.

"Well," Phil starts to explain, "in this world people can control fire, water, earth, and air. The fire nation started a war a hundred years ago because they wanted to take over the world. They killed all the airbenders but, Aang got trapped in an iceberg a hundred years ago and Katara used her waterbending to get him out when she found him. Now Aang has to master all the elements because he is the avatar and the only one that can do that. He has to master all the elements so he can take down Firelord Ozai before a major comet comes that the firelord can use to help take over the world easier. Aang can also go into the avatar state where he can use all the power and knowledge of the previous avatars. The only bad thing is if he gets killed during the avatar state the avatar cycle will be terminated and there will never be an avatar ever again. It's Aang's job as the avatar to save the world and Katara and Sokka just want to help him."

"Also there is the guy, Prince Zuko, who's fire nation and after Aang. He needs to capture the avatar because he was banished and is only allowed to go back if he captures Aang." I say. "There is some other stuff but, we can just explain it when you need to know."

"Well, that's confusing. Do you think Aang could send us back home?"

"You can ask but, I'll have to think about going back." I say.

"What?" Phil and Jackie say as they look at me.

"Well, think about it. Our world's crazier than theirs and I don't know… maybe helping someone save the world could be fun." I explain myself shyly.

"She's got a point; I mean I always wanted to go on an adventure." Phil says back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------By the way this is my first story so give me some crtitics or praises on the writing.

Thanks for reading this story. Please review.


	2. Our First Adventure

Haley: Someone say the disclaimer.

Aang: Can I?

Haley: Sure.

Jackie: And now back to the story.

Phil: We can't. Someone has to say the disclaimer first.

Sokka: Fine, Haley owns nothing except for her oc's.

Aang: Hey, I wanted to say it.

Katara: I'm sorry Aang (she hugs him)

Aang: It's okay ;)

Our First Adventure

"Fine, whatever. Do you think we should tell them that they are made up?" Jackie asks as we all look over at the gaang who are still staring at us with questionable looks.

"I don't think that would be a good idea but, I think we should tell them that we are from another world." I say back.

"Why?" Phil asks.

"Because I don't think that it would be a good idea to lie to the avatar, do you?"

"Fine, let's go." Phil states as he starts walking toward the group. Jackie and I look at each other and follow Phil.

"Uh, let's see how to put this…," Phil begins as he starts talking to the group who are just looking at him with curiosity.

"We're from another world," Jackie blurts.

"Huh," all three state in complete shock.

"Right," Phil drags out, "We are from the United States of America on planet Earth. As far as we know we were struck by lightning and somehow transported to your world."

"Ok," Katara proclaims unsurely. "So, do you have anywhere to go?"

"Uh, no." I say.

"Well then you can travel with us," Aang declares smiling.

"Wait, how do you know they're telling the truth?" Sokka questions. "They could be Fire Nation I mean the ipod could be some type of weapon."

Jackie and I look at each other and start laughing and Phil just rolls his eye at Sokka. Jackie hands over her ipod to Sokka and starts to explain how to use it. As a song starts to play Sokka's eye pop. "Wow, it really does play music," Sokka says inspecting the ipod.

"Now do you believe us?" Jackie replies a little angry that he thought we were Fire Nation.

"For now," Sokka states. "We have to go into the nearby town for food first."

"Well, I guess that's settled, you're traveling with us." Aang says smiling. I smile back and turn toward the path and the sun hit my eyes. As we begin walking toward the town I sneeze and I literally fly twenty feet in the air. Everyone stares at me and I just keep walking down the path hoping that was all in my imagination.

"You…you just flew," Phil begins.

"That was so cool," Jackie says grinning.

"But that's not possible; Aang is the only airbender in the world." Sokka proclaims.

"Not to mention that nobody can bend in our world," Phil declares.

"Maybe when we arrived in this world we got the ability to bend." I say.

"But nobody but Aang can airbend. How come you can?" Jackie asks.

"The only reason that I can think of, is that I'm an Aquarius which is controlled by the air element." I say back.

"Awesome, since I'm a Taurus do you think I can earthbend," Jackie asks. I shrug and tell her to try it. She concentrates intently on a rock and it moves like ten feet. "Sweet," she says as she high fives me.

"Well, I'm a Scorpio, what can I bend?" Phil asks starting to get jealous.

"I think that Scorpio's main element is water." I state and get out my water bottle that is in my stuffed purse. I hand over the water bottle to Phil and he takes the cap off. As he starts to move his hand over the bottle the water inside the bottle begins to move. "Congratulations, you're a waterbender," I say smiling.

"Great, now you guys can train with us," Aang says giddily.

"Sounds like fun," I state back.

"I'm 14, so how old are you guys?" Katara asks.

"We are all 16, my cousin Phil is the oldest, I'm a few months younger, and Jackie's four months younger then me," I say.

"Alright, Aang's 12 and Sokka's 15." Katara states back and stares a little bit ahead. "An earthbender" she says quietly. Without listening to Sokka she says hello to the earthbender. He then earthbends creating a small blockade and runs off. Aang figures that the guy is probably running toward a town so we follow his trail until we reach it.

"Alright you guys go find food," Katara says pointing to Sokka and Aang, "while we go look for some clothes that aren't so different," Katara says looking over at our store's uniform. Phil, Jackie, and I follow Katara into a store. Since it's a small earth kingdom town the choices are limited. Phil picks out an outfit compoesed of a shirt and pants and Jack's looks like Katara's except that it's green. I have black pants and a cute green top with a lighter green tank top underneath it. We all have black boots on.

Katara raises an eyebrow at me. "I'm sorry but there is no way I'm ever going to wear a dress," I say explaining myself.

"Alright," she shrugs. As we leave the store Katara sees the earthbender we saw earlier go into a nearby shop. We get Sokka and Aang and then follow the guy.

"Hey, your that kid. Why did you run away before?" Katara asks as she walks inside.

"Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid," he replies.

"No she doesn't," Aang starts walking in, "we saw you earthbending."

The guy's mom quickly shuts the door and the windows. "They saw you doing what?"

"They're crazy mom, I mean look at how they're dressed." he responds.

"Hey," I retort as we all look at what we're wearing.

"You know how dangerous that is. You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending." his mom says completely ignoring us.

"Open up," someone orders banging on the door.

"Fire Nation," Sokka says peeking through blinds, "act natural."

Haru's mom opens the door and the soldiers look around. Aang is leaning on a barrel. Katara is in a still position eating berries. Sokka is holding up an apple and the earthbender and Phil look like they're inspecting it. Jackie and I turn looking at some stuff on the shelves as Aang falls into the barrel.

"What do you want?" says the mom to the head soldier. "I've already paid you this week."

"The tax just doubled. We wouldn't want an accident, would we?" asks the soldier creating a fireball. "Fire is sometimes so hard to control."

She looks down and goes and opens a box taking out the few coins in it.

"You can keep the copper ones," he says dropping the pieces to the floor.

"Nice guy," Sokka says sarcstically as the soldiers leave and the mom bends down to pick up the coins. "How long has the Fire Nation been here?" he asks.

"Five years," she says standing up. "Fire Lord Ozai uses our town coal mines to fuel his ships."

"They're thugs. They steal from us and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it," the earthbender says crossing his arms.

"Quiet Haru. Don't talk like that," his mom tells him.

"But Haru's an earthbender. He can help," Katara says.

"Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities." his mom continues.

"How can you say that? Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are." Katara implies.

"You don't understand," the woman says.

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?" Katara asks.

"They could take Haru away," the woman replies sadly and Haru looks down. "Like they took his father."

Haru leads us to the barn behind the shop. "My mom said you could sleep here tonight but, you should leave in the morning."

"Thanks," Aang says. "I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all you hay," Aang says looking over at Appa.

After being granted the chance to stay the night Katara and Haru go for a walk.

"Aw man, this just sucks, I find someone else that can earthbend and we aren't allowed to, that's just great," Jackie remarks angrily as she lies down. "I seriously want to start learnig how to do some bending," Jackie say and Phil nods in agreement.

"Me too," I say lying down next to them. "We'll learn soon enough we just need to be patient. So you guys want to play war," I say taking a deck of guards from my purse asking everybody in the room.

"What?" Sokka asks raising an eyebrow.

"It's just a card game," I reply smiling.

"How do you play?" Aang says coming over.

"I deal out an even number of cards to everyone. We each lay down a card at the same time and the person with the highest number or face wins and takes all the cards. If anyone ties for the highest card then they deal another three cards and flip the top one and then then keep doing that until someone wins and then the winner takes all the cards that were laid down.

"Sounds easy," Sokka says sitting down. I deal out the cards and we all begin playing. Jackie is the first one to lose the game and I follow a little while after. It's between the boys as Katara walks in.

"So how was your walk?" Jackie asks winking and Aang loses.

Katara answers totally not comprehending what Jackie asked. "It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man," she continues getting into her sleeping bag and looks over at the game as Sokka loses.

"You must have really inspired him," Aang says lying down on Appa.

"I guess so," Katara says.

"Everyone should get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn," Sokka orders getting into his sleeping bag.

"Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?" Katara asks Sokka.

"Yeah, come on Sokka, please," Jackie and I whine.

"Absolutely not, this village is crawling with Fire Nation troops, if they discover you're here, Aang, we'll be eating fire balls for breakfast. Goodnight," Sokka replies.

"I'd rather eat fire balls then nuts," Katara says back.

"Goodnight," Sokka says again as we all laugh and Katara blows out the lantern.

----------

"They took him. They took Haru away," Katara says rushing into the barn as we start packing up our stuff.

"What?" asks Jackie, Aang, and Sokka in astonishment. Phil and I already knew that this was going to happen so we just act surprised to hide the reality of our knowledge about this world from the gaang.

"The old man turned him into the Fire Nation. It's all my fault. I forced him into earthbending."

"Slow down Katara, when did this happen?" Sokka says going to go comfort his sister.

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight."

"Then it's to late to track him. He's long gone." Sokka says.

"We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru." Katara plans.

"And why would they do that?" Aang asks looking at Katara.

Soon Katara explains her plans of the Fire Nation arresting her for earthbending.

"I'm going with Katara," states Jackie, "this could be a great chance to learn some earthbending."

"Alright," Katara says. Jackie, Katara, and Sokka soon start a "fight" as Phil and I act as bystanders entertained by it. Since Jackie is not that great at earthbending yet, Aang uses airbending to manipulate the rock so that it appears to be controlled as Katara and Jackie "bend" the rock.

"You have 12 hours to find Haru, we'll be right behind you," Sokka tells Katara and Jackie. We watch as they leave on the ship and we follow them on Appa above the clouds in hope that the Fire Nation doesn't notice us. It is amazingly boring on a flying bison. Sokka and Phil fall asleep after awhile. Aang was intensely watching the ship as if it was going to blow up.

"Why don't you just tell her that you like her?" I ask Aang as I sit down beside him on Appa's head. "Katara, I mean." Aang looks at me at first with shock then looks down at the ship.

"How did you know that I like her?" he asks not looking at me.

"I can just tell," I say back waiting for Aang to say something after a long pause.

"What if she doesn't like me back," Aang responds, "the way I like her."

"Well, you're never going to know if you don't try. That's what life is all about…taking chances and not knowing what might happen." Aang sighs and looks down again. I stand up and sit down onto the saddle. I look over at Aang. He looks like he is thinking about what I told him and I think that I should give him some space. Phil and Sokka are still sleeping so I take out my ipod from my purse and listen to some Evanescence.

"How long until when we have to get Katara and Jackie?" asks Sokka as he wakes up.

"About an hour," Aang answers looking at the sun as a timer. During this short conversation Phil woke up and I put away my ipod.

"So how was your nap?" I sarcastically ask Phil. Phil just scoffs and looks toward the ship. "We have about another hour before we pick them up."

"Uh huh," Phil says in a whatever tone knowing very well that we are really going to wait longer and help them out. During that hour we just talked about random stuff. We tried our best to explain the concepts of cell phones and television. It was really quite comic how they thought at first my cell phone was a weapon of some kind.

"Time to go get em," Sokka says. We then try our best to be inconspicuous as we descend to pick up our friends. Aang goes onto the ship to go get them because he has the lightest feet.

"I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up on these people," explains Katara coming toward us.

"Me either," Jackie joins in.

"What do you mean you're not leaving?" Sokka asks.

"We can't abandon these people. There has to be a way to help them," Katara says.

"Maybe she's right. What do you say Sokka?" Aang asks.

"I say you're both crazy." Sokka replies.

"I think it's a great idea," I say as a watch light passes over our head. Sokka tries once again to get his sister and Jackie to leave and Katara immediately declines.

"Fine, we better find someplace to hide," Sokka says as another watch light passes by. We hide behind a couple of crates and go over ideas on how to rescue these heartbroken people. Aang looks up and realizes that there is coal on this ship from the smoke that is coming from out of it. A little bit before dawn, Aang goes to close all the vents that ventilate the ship except one. We look up waiting for Aang to airbend the coal up through the open vent.

"There's the intruder," says a Fire Nation soldier.

"Stay back. I'm warning you," Sokka declares as the five of us get in a fighting stance.

"Stay back, I've dropped me brain," Jackie says trying to lighten the moment. The soldiers just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Katara stop. You can't win this fight," says the man I recognize as Haru's father. We hesitate, waiting for the coal or a battle to start as the soldiers start to move toward us. There is a low rumbling as the coal shoots up and Aang shoots out landing on it.

"Here's you chance earthbenders, take it. You're fate is in your own hands," Katara says trying to help these people but they don't move.

"You all listen to me .LISTEN. This is your one chance at freedom and you're just going to walk away from it. That is crazy. What about your family and friends? Don't you ever want to see them again?" Jackie yells at the hopeless people.

The earthbenders just look like they lost hope and even though there is hope lying right in front of them they just look like all is lost. The Fire Nation general just laughs and mocks them at their attempt to put hope back in their hearts.

…you've failed," the general says and starts to walk away. As he continues toward the door a rock flies by and strikes him on the head. Haru steps up with rocks spinning in his hand. The general then shoots fire at him but, it is blocked by a rock wall that his father put up to protect his son.

"Show no mercy," the fire general says and the battle begins

"Haley, don't use your airbending here. The Fire Nation think that I'm the last one so if they know what you can do, it probably won't be too good." Aang whispers to me. I look around for something to use as a weapon and I notice that Jackie is by Haru who is quickly teaching her some basic moves to fight with and Katara is doing the same with Phil. I'm a little upset that I can't use my airbending but I know that Aang is right.

A Fire Nation soldier is coming at me with swords. "_He probably can't bend. Well, at least we're on the same level," _I think as I quickly look for a weapon. He is closer now and I'm just barely dodging the swords. I try to look for some kind of opening so I can grab the sword. The soldier swings the sword but it goes past me and I grab it. I hang on tight even though the blade is cutting into my hands. I kick the guy hard to his face and he falls backwards and his helmet flies off. I point the sword at him as he gets back up and pulls out his other sword. _"Great, now I have to fight with a sword. Maybe watching Pirates of the Caribbean a lot will now help me," _I think as he starts coming toward me. "_Though I doubt it. Oh well, just do your best and don't look away from the sword." _I think trying to motivate myself. Our swords clang and we never get more than an arms length from each other. "_Either I'm surprisingly good at this or we are both pretty horrible," _I think and I'm leaning toward the latter. The earthbenders suddenly blow a hole through the ship and start leaving. They soon finish off the rest of the soldiers by throwing them overboard. I learn from this and start retreating toward the rail. The soldier starts running toward me and at the last second I duck down and move to the side and he falls over the edge of the ship.

Haru and his father thank Katara and Jackie for their belief in them when they believed that all was lost. The rest of us are on Appa waiting for them. I look around. Aang is playing with Momo and then I look up at Katara who I can tell just realized that her necklace was gone. I know that Prince Zuko (totally hot I might add) has it.

Katara sighs and she and Jackie jump down onto Appa. "What happened?" Jackie asks looking at my hands.

"I grabbed a guy's sword by the blade," I say looking at the gashes in my hands.

"Katara, since your a waterbender; can't you heal?" Phil asks knowing that she can.

"I don't know I never tried. I guess now would be an ideal time though," she says getting water out of the canteen and placing her hands over mine. The water glows and I can feel a tingling sensation as my wounds begin to heal.

"Thanks," I say once she's done.

We ride off into the sky as Katara and Sokka start arguing about how she never healed him when he was hurt.

0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thanks for reading. I'd appreciate a review.


	3. The Village

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ocs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Village

As we are traveling on Appa, the we begin practicing our bending. Jackie isn't doing much; she's just twirling some rocks. Katara is using the water from the water bottle to teach Phil some basic moves enjoying the fact that he can be able to control something.

"You ready?" Aang asks me handing me the glider. "Just remember to use the air currents as a boost if you need to."

"Alright," I say as get ready to go. I hesitate as I look down and I see how far we are up. Aang realizes this and sends a small air current at me making me fall over. Remembering the currents I use them to glide me through the sky. I then try to manipulate the currents to I can go back. It's not that hard and I easily land back on Appa. Aang is smiling at me.

"That was so rude," I say as I glare and then smile. "But that was also fun."

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were going to go or not," Aang states.

"I was going to, I just needed.…"

"A push," Aang cuts in smiling with his child giddiness.

"Yeah, whatever," I say as I roll my eyes as I sit down. "Just next time let me do it on my own, okay. I'm kind of an independent person," I say explaining myself.

"Okay," Aang says still smiling. "Want to learn the air sphere now?"

"Sure," I say excited.

"You have to concentrate and move the air currents into a ball and keep it there and then stabilize yourself with a foot." Aang explains as he creates one. It took me the rest of the morning to get it exactly right and move around without falling down.

"What's that," Katara says as she leans over the saddle. I get off my air sphere and look at where she's pointing.

"It's like a scare," Sokka says as we all look at the burnt land. We land quickly to get a closer look.

"Fire Nation," Sokka declares as he looks at some footprints. I glance over at Aang who looks sad. Katara realizes this and shushes Sokka.

"How could I let this happen?" Aang says as he sits down.

"It's not your fault," Phil cuts in. "There's no way you could have known that this was going to happen."

"It's the avatar's job to protect nature but, I don't know how to do my job."

"Saving the world is a huge responsibility; there is no way that one person can save everybody. You can't let one thing bring you down." I add trying to make him feel better.

"Plus some things are supposed to happen and you can't do anything about it." Jackie adds.

"And we are going to the North Pole to find you a teacher," Katara adds.

"Yeah, a waterbending teacher but Avatar Roku was supposed to teach me how to be the avatar."

"But he died a hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him?" Sokka asks.

"I don't know," Aang replies petting Momo. Katara starts looking around. Phil and Sokka start talking about guy stuff. Jackie and I sat down and I started answering questions about this world that she had.

"Hey Aang are you ready to be cheered up?" Katara asks.

"No," Aang says glumly. Katara then throws an acorn at his head and Sokka and Phil started cracking up. Katara glanced at them and threw one at each of them. I smiled and Jackie started giggling.

"How was that supposed to cheer me up?" Aang asks.

"These acorns are everywhere Aang. That means the forest will grow back."

"Thanks, Katara." Aang said smiling.

Suddenly an old man came walking into the forest. Sokka starts questioning him but the old man ignores him and walks toward Aang and said that he say the bison.

"Are you the avatar, child," he asks. Aang nods. "My village desperately needs your help," he continues.

Once we get into the village we learn that at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks their village. Apparently the last three nights he had abducted one of their people. They are now even more worried because the solstice is drawing nearer and that is when the spirit world and the natural world collide.

At sunset the spirit comes into the village. Aang begins to talk with the spirit but it starts to attack the village. Aang is trying his best to get the spirits attention and when he does the Hai Bai starts to attack Aang. Sokka runs out trying to draw the angry spirits attention toward him. "_I want to help to but, I don't want to go to the spirit world. Besides Aang is going to be perfectly fine."_ I think trying to reassure myself. The spirit grabs Sokka and Aang flies after him. Katara starts to run after them but, she stops once they are out of sight. Phil and Jackie put a hand on their shoulder.

"They're going to be fine," I say trying to reassure her walking up behind her. Katara sit down and leans against a pole. I sit down beside her. We don't say anything because I can't find the right words to help her. Phil and Jackie go back inside and I stare off into the forest.

"How are you doing?" I ask in the morning after sleeping against a pole outside.

"Your brother is in good hands?" the old man says coming toward us.

"I know," Katara replies.

I try to look beside her because I remember that Aang is in spirit form and standing or sitting right beside her. I try to concentrate to see if there is the smallest bit of interference in the wind as I follow the air currents with my breathing. There is the faintest stop as if the wind is going through something that is so tiny; I assume that this must be Aang since it is right beside Katara. I smile knowing now that they will be fine. Appa comes over as if trying to reassure Katara or maybe he wanted to be reassured. Katara leads Appa over to get something to eat but, I stay behind. Since I'm all alone I walk into the forest to practice airbending without any interference. I break a stick from a tree and use it the way Aang uses his airbending as a weapon. "_I wonder if I can slit up the shots of air into separate directions with one shot."_ I get a gust of air going and swing the stick and try to break up the air into pieces. I struck the trees which I was aiming for. One to the side of me and one in front of me. _"Sweet."_ I thought as I smiled at my accomplishment. _"Now to get better with my air ball. I wonder if I can use that as a weapon too."_ I concentrate the air currents into the small sphere I would use to ride on but instead of riding it I threw it at a tree. It had so much force that it went straight through.

"Did Aang teach you that?" Jackie asks as her and Katara came up the path.

"Just making the sphere. I just wanted to see what it did when I threw it at something. So, what's up?" I ask wondering what they were doing here. They looked at each other before talking to me.

"Phil had this crazy idea that you might be able to go to the spirit world." Jackie said pointing back toward the village.

"Why would I be able to?" I said wondering.

"Well since you guys came from another world it might be easier for one of you to go there then would one of us. Plus, you're an airbender so maybe if you concentrate on Aang's soul or something you might be able to find him." Katara lectured.

"Well, I guess I could give it a shot." I stated. I sat down and tried to concentrate. I looked up and Katara and Jackie were staring at me. "Um, can you guess leave or something?" I asked politely. They nodded and started walking back to the village chatting.

I concentrate trying to follow Aang's trail. I last felt him by the village entrance so maybe if I follow that current it might lead me somewhere. As I started concentrating the wind started to pick up and then stopped. I opened my eyes and realized that I was in the spirit world. _"Now how do I find Aang?" _I asked myself. I looked up and saw something coming toward me. I realized that it was a dragon. It landed right in front of me and I hesitantly walked toward it. I petted it to see what it would do. It just looked at me so I got on. "Can you take me to Aang?" I asked it and it started to fly fast. After awhile I saw some earthbenders and Iroh. As I passed by I waved to him and smiled knowing very well that he could see me and I was on the right track. I smiled again knowing that he had no idea who I am. The dragon was speeding up and I hung onto her tighter. We landed inside a temple. "Thank you," I said not knowing what to say to a red fiery dragon.

"Haley, how did you get here?" Aang asked.

"Apparently I concentrated hard enough on your trail and then I came to the spirit world and got a ride from a dragon. So has anything happened yet?" I asked.

"Well the dragon that brought me here keeps looking at that statue?" he proclaims staring at the statue of Roku. But yours is looking up."

A light appears and all of a sudden Aang became quiet and I realized that Avatar Roku was probably explaining things to him. "_So am I supposed to go up?"_ I thought to myself as I looked at my dragon. She just kept looking up so I air scooted myself up there. I suddenly realized that I wasn't alone. I saw a lady with long black hair but her back was to me. "Hello?"

She turns around and I realize that it was Zuko's mother. "_Oh my god."_

"Not exactly," she said smiling, "but I believe you know who I am." I nod not believing what is happening. "You see, I brought you and your friends here to help end this retched war and hoping that Zuko will be able to turn it around."

"Why don't you just tell him to help the avatar? I mean you're his mother; he'd listen to you."

"Probably but, he can't come to the spirit world."

"Then tell Iroh to tell Zuko. He can see us."

"You're right he can see us but he can't interact with us. So that's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Well you or one of your friends. As long as you gain his trust he'll believe you."

"Okay, what do you want me to tell him?" I ask still in total disbelief of what was happening.

"Tell him that honor isn't something you're born with and it can not be taken away. Tell him to remember who he was before he got his scar. When he had fun and laughed at all the little things. Tell him that even though he messes up I still love him more than all the stars in the sky."

I nodded and she snapped her fingers and I was soon swirling back toward my body. I looked up, it was already dusk. I've been out of it since noon. "Man, I'm hungry," I think to myself out loud. _"Great now I sound like Sokka." _I think as I walk toward the village. As I walk into the main hut I look around and don't see the gaang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. I can't update this weekend but I'll try to on Moday.


	4. The Beginning of a Mission

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything except my oc's.

The Beginning of a Mission

"Excuse me, where are my friends?" I ask the village leader.

"They left already. They told me to give you this," the village leader say as he hands me a scroll. I open it up and see some intense airbending moves and a note. The note's in Phil's handwriting. It says:

_Aang and Sokka are alright as you probably already know. Aang told us that Roku said that we had to leave you here because you had an important mission to do. He said that if you succeeded the war would be one step closer to being over so good luck. Roku told Aang that you would be fine and I believe you would be also. Jackie wants to write something that she said would make you happy. _

Ladies, will you please shut it! Listen to me.  
Yes, I lied to you.  
No, I don't love you.

Of course it makes you look fat.

I've never been to Brussels.  
It is pronounced egregious.  
By the way, no. I've never actually met Pisarro, but I love his pies.  
And all of this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again gone. Savvy?  
Giselle slaps him, Scarlett slaps him, and he slaps Gibbs

Anyway, hope you laughed. Sokka says good luck and Katara says to never give up and never forget that smile of yours. Aang drew some more advanced airbending moves once we told him of your sphere attack. By the ways he tried it and fell on his butt. Don't worry he got it. Oh yeah we left your purse on the table inside the main hut. I know we said this already but, good luck.

BFF Jackie

Katara

Sokka

Aang

_Cous Phil_

I roll my eyes and smile as I read what Jackie wrote. I fold the letter and walk over to put it in my purse along with the scroll.

"You can stay here tonight if you wish," says the leader.

"Thanks," I reply. I head toward our hut we had. I lay down on a couch in the room and close my eyes.

I woke up a little before dawn and went outside to get some food. As I return to the hut where I slept I see Zuko and Iroh coming. Iroh stares at me as if I have three heads. I look at the leader of the village who is about to say where the avatar went when he sees me. Zuko notices the guy stopped what he was going to say and turns to look to see where the man was looking.

"Have you seen the avatar?" Zuko asks sharply.

"No," I say bluntly.

'My sources say he came here two days ago," he says walking a little toward me then stopped.

"Maybe you were mislead," I say shrugging.

"Do you live here?" he asks trying to figure things out.

"Nope just passing through," I say straightly.

"Oh Haley, you're still here? I thought you left with Aang?" asks a girl I helped once when she needed a couple hands to carry her groceries.

I slap my hand to my forehead.

"So you were lying," Zuko says as if he knew all along. "Now, tell me where did the Avatar go?" he says walking closer to me again. I stare at him and then quickly turn toward the forest and run. I put my hands in front of me pushing away the branches of the trees. I see a huge tree with roots uprooting from it and hide under them (think Lord of the Rings) waiting for Zuko and Iroh to pass by. Since I knew that they would probably catch me and take my purse I put the airbending scroll and letter into my pocket. After awhile I listen intently and I don't hear anything. I get out of my hiding spot, my purse on my shoulder, and sigh of relief when I don't see anybody.

"Didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" I hear a chuckle behind me and I turn around and there stood Iroh.

"One could only hope," I reply giving a small smile.

"There you are," Zuko says as he comes out of the trees behind me.

"_Great now I'm cornered. Man, I wish I could use my bending now. I can't risk being sent straight to the Fire Nation without completing my mission."_ I think.

"Give up, you can't win this fight," Zuko says.

"_That's what you think but, losing battles doesn't mean you can't win the war," _I think with a small smug smile on my face. "You're right," I say which totally baffles them because apparently they weren't expecting that.

"Now where did the Avatar go?" Zuko asks growing more impatient by the minute.

I just shrug. "Answer the question or suffer the consequences."

"I have absolutely no idea," I say with a hint of sarcasm that Zuko caught.

"The village told us that they traveled southeast. I would greatly appreciate it if you told us where they went since we only got a general direction." Iroh says politely.

"Sorry but I'm not betraying my friends." I say.

"Then you're coming with us until you tell us where they went," Zuko says as he grabs my arm harshly. He leads me to the ship and I could tell that Zuko was fuming because he was radiating intense heat which was almost unbearable for me since I was right beside him. It seems that he was going to burn a hole right through my arm.

"Zuko, calm down," Iroh says realizing that Zuko was furious.

"Well, maybe I would if she would tell me where the avatar is," replies Zuko as his hand gets hotter and tighter forgetting or maybe noe caring that his hand was still angrily grasped around my arm.

I close my eyes tight and try to hold in the pain that he was causing. Luckily he calms down as we approach the ship. "Take her to the brig," Zuko commands Lieutenant Jee as he thrusts me toward him. Jee looks at me with curiosity and gently leads me toward the prison hold and locks the door behind me.

"_How am I supposed to get out of this one?"_ I ask myself as I look at the red hand marks on my arm. "_Thankfully they weren't too bad and would probably be gone in few days." _I think as I look through the bars toward the door that leads to the deck. _"Okay, now how exactly am I supposed to get Zuko to trust me? In all the fan fictions I read nearly all of them tried to escape which led to Iroh giving her own room which then led to the eventual trust of Zuko." _I think, trying to devise a plan.

"_Okay I'll give it a shot tonight when it would be less likely for me to get caught,"_ I consider as I walk toward the small barred window and I see that the sun was getting lower. "_Well, not getting out through the window," _I sigh as I sit down on the small cot by the hopeless window.

I look around my cell. The small window's beside the bed that has the boards holding the side in coming off. It squeaked and I swear it was going to break every time I sat down. The cell door's ironically like the one if Pirates of The Caribbean. "_Maybe they're half barrel hinges," _I smirk thinking this. "_Well, I guess I could try that first," _I think as I look at the boards falling from the bed.

I take a short nap trying to rest up for my "escape."

I wake up and I look outside. The only light is coming from the stars and the half moon. I pull at the board trying to unhinge the last nails still keeping it together. It takes a few tries before the board came off. _"Leverage," _I think as I look out my door to see if anyone was guarding it. All clear. I put the board between the bars and push down. I smile as the door comes off of the floor and opens up. "_Yes," _I think giddily. I use my airbending to try to erase the sound of my footsteps. Luckily it was the smallest use of bending and if I was caught the person would assume I am exceptionally good at tiptoeing or they weren't paying close attention. Realizing that once they caught me I would be right back here but in a different cell since my door was off its hinges, I use my airbending to get all of the doors hinges loose but barely together so once opened the doors would fall off. I do this until I get to the door which leads to the deck. I ease the door open and try to look around as my eyesight starts to adjust to the darkness. I walk quietly toward the edge of the boat looking for a dinghy.

"How did you get out?" I turn around expecting to see Zuko, Iroh, or possibly even Jee. It turns out to be some random soldier. He just stands there and then yells, "Captain, the prisoner is escaping." After he yells this he starts moving forward; so acting like someone defenseless; I run. As I turn a corner I see some crates that I could use easily as a hiding place. The guy that spotted me stops as he turns the corner and looks around trying to decipher which way I went. He then leaves through a door that probably leads to the soldiers' bunkers.

"I want this ship searched from top to bottom; she is not getting away," I hear Zuko yell.

"You know if I wasn't a general I probably wouldn't have spotted you," Iroh says quietly trying not to make a scene. I stand up slowly and give a small smile. Iroh glances at my arm and notices the hand bruises. "I noticed your shadow. It was small because of the lack of lighting but, it was still there." Iroh sighs as he looks at me looking down.

"Come on," Iroh said leading me back toward the deck as I keep looking down. "I found her, Zuko," Iroh announces.

"How did you get out?" Zuko asks angrily. I just shrug and Zuko glares at me. "Take her back to her cell."

"Uh sir" starts a nervous soldier, "her cell door is off its hinges and will take about a month to get it fixed."

"Then put her into another cell," Zuko orders.

"We would sir but once we opened the cell doors they all fell off their hinges. Getting them all fixed would take a few months," adds another soldier. I smile because I didn't know that it would take that long. Zuko just glares at me.

"Well it looks like we underestimated our prisoner," Iroh says amused.

Zuko just grumbles and then orders, "Put her in a room and I want her door locked at all times."

"I'll take her," Iroh cuts in. Zuko nods and glares at me and I meet his eyes and smile. Iroh then leads me down a hallway. I try to remember the layout but after awhile I got lost. "So how did you get into the spirit world?" he asks curiously.

"How did you?" I ask equally as curious.

"How did you know I went into the spirit world?"

"You just gave it away that you saw me and that could only mean that you been there at least once." I declare.

"You got a point but, you still haven't answered my question."

"I have my ways," I state as we stop at a door.

"Just so you know; you're room is right across from Zuko's. And mine is two doors down," Iroh says as he points. "I'm curious on how you escaped and damaged all the doors; and I know my nephew is as equally as curious or even more being that he thinks no one can beat him. Maybe he met his match." Iroh says glancing over at me and I just look at the door.

I shrug and he sighs since he was trying to get me to say something more. He unlocks my door and I step through. "Are you going to try and escape again?"

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Well, if you are going to I'll lock the door but if you aren't then I won't bother. It's your choice." Iroh explains.

"I'm surrounded by people who are probably way better at fighting then I am. It would be really stupid at this point to try to escape."

"Well at least you're able to admit defeat. That's a good quality to acquire. I wish my nephew could have that trait. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say as I close the door. I look around the room. The room has a fire nation insignia on the wall. There is a mirror-desk thing with a chair underneath it and there's a closet to my right but, there is nothing in it. The bed has a red sheets and pillows. I sit down and it's not too hard and not too soft. It's way better than the cot I was sleeping on earlier. I lie down and look around the room. "_Well, at least my favorite color is red,"_ I think as I fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. Hope you liked it.


	5. What Next?

What Next?

I wake up to the sun shining into my room. Looking around the room again I see a door by my bed. I walk over to the door and open it seeing a full bathroom. It has a tub/shower and a sink that's on counter that extends from one end of the wall to the toilet. I take a quick shower then straighten out my bed which I sit on and take out the scroll that Aang gave me. All of a sudden there is a knock at the door, "hold on," I say as I quickly put the scroll under my bed. I go to the door and open it.

"Are you coming to breakfast, we got tea?" Iroh asks as I open the door.

"I didn't know I could leave this room." I state back.

"Well you said you weren't going to try to escape again; so we might as well treat you as a guest. So are you coming?"

"I guess so," I say realizing that I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

"Well then, follow me," Iroh says and starts walking down the hall. I follow a bit behind him walking down the hall and turning a few corners. He opens a door and there is a table in the middle of the room. I keep following Iroh as we walk toward the end of the table. He motions for me to sit across from him. "I don't believe I had a chance to introduce myself yet," Iroh says as we sit down. "I'm Iroh, a retired general of the fire nation army."

"I'm Haley," I say giving Iroh a small smile.

Unfortunately, my nephew, Prince Zuko, also the captain, is busy with his search for the avatar," Iroh says as he watches me intently. The cook brings in our food. There's fruit and some sort of meat dish.

"Thank you," I say and smile to the chef as he puts down my plate.

"Sorry about the whole prisoner thing," Iroh says as he first pours me some tea and then himself.

"It's alright. It's not your fault," I say as I pick up the chopsticks. "_Great, I wish I knew how to use these," _I think as I look over at Iroh and try to copy him. "_Well, this isn't working well,"_ I think so I stab the meat and use it as a fork instead. I look up and Iroh raises an eyebrow at this but, doesn't say anything about it.

"So where are you from?" he asks instead.

"A small town in the earth kingdom," I say, thinking of the first town I came to.

"Interesting, so what was that like?"

I try to explain Haru's village to seem that I used to live there. He asked a few more questions and I just gave a simple answer since I'm not really a social person. I finish off the tea even though I don't really like it; just being polite. We finish eating as a commotion of yelling starts aboard. We look at each other and head toward the deck. Once I step outside I realize that we are close to Appa. Iroh heads toward Zuko and I lean against the ship watching everything. We seem to be gaining speed and a catapult rises up from under the deck.

"Really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something a little more fragrant?" Iroh says as he fans himself and I smile. Zuko ignores his comment and lights the ball on fire.

"On my mark," Zuko says raising his hand. "Fire," he says lowering his hand. The soldier cuts the rope that was holding it back and the fireball is sent straight at Appa. Aang pulls Appa to the side and dodges it.

"A blockade," Zuko says eyeing the ships in front of us.

"Technically you're still in Earth kingdom waters, turn back now and they can not arrest you." Iroh says trying to get Zuko to stop. Zuko doesn't look like he is going to give in though.

"He's not turning around," Zuko says noticing Appa flying toward the blockade.

"Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there's nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar." Iroh says pleadingly.

"I'm sorry uncle," Zuko says looking down. "Run the blockade." Zuko says pointing toward the fire nation ships. The fire navy ships catapult their fireballs toward Appa. Appa dodges all the fireballs and one of them comes straight toward us.

The impact of the fireballs hitting the water rock the ship intensely, so I use some unnoticeable airbending to steady myself.

"Prince Zuko, the engines our damaged," reports one of the helmsmen. "We need to stop and make repairs."

"Do not stop this ship," Zuko orders.

I look up toward Appa and see him dodge more fireballs. I sigh as I see Appa get past the blockade. "_Thank god, there safe. Now, what about us?"_

"We're on a collision course," Iroh points out as we get closer to the blockade and their ships begin coming at us from both sides.

"We can make it," Zuko says hopefully.

The engines of the navy ships cut and they stop. As we pass; Zuko and Zhao glare at each other. Zhao's eyes look up and meet mine. I just stare back not knowing what to do. "_Wow, he looks even more like a monkey in person,"_ I think to myself smirking. Iroh strokes his beard wondering why they let the banished prince into Fire Nation waters.

"What's he up to Uncle?" Zuko asks angrily as he grips tightly to the railing. "Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?"  
"Because he wants to follow you," Iroh responds. "He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after, the Avatar."

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke; then that's exactly what I'll let him do."

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover. And make sure that girl doesn't escape again." Zuko says as a smaller boat descends into the water.

"My name is Haley, got it?" I say a little angrily that he keeps calling me 'girl'. I lean back against the wall as Zuko goes down to the boat and Iroh watches him leave.

"I'm going to my room," I say to Iroh who nods.

I walk down the hall and somehow actually find my room. I go to my bed and get on my knees grabbing the scroll underneath it. "Now, to get down to business,' I say quietly to myself as I unroll the scroll. The first technique showed a man creating a tornado. "That does not look easy." I sigh quietly. "_Great and I can't make one that big since no one here knows I'm an airbender. I guess I could try to make one way smaller." _I wave my arms in a clockwise direction and the wind starts to pick up and come together. "_Almost there."_ I move my arms faster and the tornado is forming. The door all of a sudden opens and I drop my hands and the tornado is released and blows everything in the room, even the fire insignia tapestry blows off the wall. "_I should have found a way to stop anyone from coming in since there is no lock."_

I look up at the door to see who interrupted me. Surprisingly it wasn't Iroh.

"Lieutenant Jee?" I say shocked.

"You're an airbender?" Lee says astounded as he points at me.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I ask worryingly.

"I thought I heard a commotion and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Um, thanks."

"I have to tell Iroh what you can do," he states.

"What? Why?" I asked nervously. "_Man, this is so not part of my plan. Well I don't really have a plan but, if I did this would not be part of it."_

"It's my job," he replies blankly. Then he turns around and starts banging at Iroh's door. "Sir, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Iroh asks coming out of his room. He looks at Jee who looks at me. I stand underneath my doorsill and look toward the deck acting like I had no idea about what Jee was going to say.

"She's an airbender," Jee says pointing at me again.

"Am not," I lie my voice getting a little high as I turn to look at them.

"Sir, I walked in and saw her making a small tornado."

"Oh yeah, prove it," I say with my American attitude kicking in.

"Fine. Step aside," Lee says coming toward me. "Sir,' he says to Iroh, "she lost control of the tornado and her room is now a disaster."

They start coming toward me and I back away. Iroh looks at me and I look down.

'Well, that's great," Iroh says happily.

"Huh!" Jee and I shout as I look up.

"Well Zuko needs someone with a different bending to practice with," Iroh declares.

"Aren't you guys like supposed to turn me into the Fire Nation or something?" I ask.

"I can convince Zuko to let you stay because well, you know more about the Avatar than any of us." Iroh says.

"Don't worry about me," Jee exclaims, "I had a niece around your age but she was killed because of this war and I promised myself to never let a thing like that ever happen again if I could prevent it. Don't worry about the crew either; I'm sure I can convince them to not betray you."

"Thank you so much," I state as I give Jee a hug. He looks up at Iroh a little bit unsure of what to do.

"Um, yeah, no problem," Jee says as he smiles down at me.

"It's getting late. We'll explain this to everyone in the morning. You should get some rest." Iroh says looking at both of us.

I walk to my room and say thank you to both of them again. After I close my door I hear Iroh talking.

"You know, you don't have to do this. If you get caught you could be banished from the Fire Nation."

"I realize that but, like I said before I want to do this. No offense sir but, with the way this war is going, I'm not sure I want to be a part of it. I just want to be able to help someone," I hear Jee saying.

"I hope you can convince the rest of the crew with that." Iroh says.

"It won't be that hard. We all think that way and we all don't want Miss Haley to end up in the hands of the Fire Nation. Plus, we hope that she somehow gets Zuko to lighten up," Jee laughs.

"Well, Zuko does need to relax more," Iroh says. "Goodnight Lieutenant."

"Goodnight Sir."

I smile as I take my ear away from the door. "_Well, at least I got two people behind my back."_ "Uh, I'll clean my room in the morning." I say to myself looking at the mess I made.

I wake up and look around. I get up and use my airbending to pick up the stuff and put everything in its place. "That was a lot faster and more fun than doing it without bending." I say to myself as I finish straightening my bed. I go to my bathroom and look in the mirror. "I need new clothes," I say looking at the clothes that I've been wearing since I got here. I take a quick shower and head toward the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Haley," Lieutenant Jee says coming out of his room.

"You can just call me Haley," I smile at him.

"Alright then, you can just call me Jee," he says returning the smile.

"And you both can call me Iroh," the retired general says coming from behind us.

I start giggling and they both look at me. "What, you didn't think that whole conversation was funny?" I said smiling.

They both look at me then at each other. I just stare at them feeling stupid. Then all of a sudden they start chuckling.

"Okay, now what's funny?" I ask barely glaring at them because they're still laughing and I'm about to start too.

"You should have seen you're face," Jee says, "it was priceless."

"Uh, whatever," I say as I glare and leave them thinking that I was mad at them. I stop and turn around, "Are you coming to breakfast or not?" I ask smiling and waiting for them to catch up.

"You guys ready for an interesting breakfast?" Iroh asks as we arrive at the dining hall door.

"We got to do this sooner or later and, sooner is usually better," Jee replies.

I nod and Iroh opens the door. I sit where I sat before. Iroh sits across from me and Lee sits with the crew. A minute later Zuko comes in and sits down at the head of the table which is to the right of where Iroh was seated. Zuko glares at me as he sits down and I just look down at my food.

"Where is the avatar headed?" Zuko asks angrily.

"I have no idea," I lie. I look over at the end of the table to where Jee is sitting. The crew is intently listening to him and I guess that he is telling them about me. Zuko continues to glare at me completely oblivious to what is taking place. In about a second after I see Jee stop talking and the crew looks over at me and starts talking to each other. They get really loud.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Zuko yells above the crew's talk. They all go silent and simultaneously look at me. Zuko realizes this and looks at me. I can tell that my face is getting red so I look down at my food again. Without lifting my head I eye Iroh for support.

Before Iroh could say anything a crew member stood up. We all look at him. "Haley's an airbender, Lieutenant Jee caught her practicing." I slap my forehead in frustration.

"Yeah and I can waterbend," Zuko says sarcastically as he stands up.

"Zuko, he's telling the truth. She can really airbend." Iroh says standing up.

"How is that possible? All the airbenders were exterminated except for the Avatar." Zuko asks as he looks at Iroh.

"I don't know," Iroh says truthfully. "Haley, how is it that you can airbend?"

I look around and everyone is staring at me. "Uh, I'm not really from the Earth Kingdom," I say as I lean into the chair trying to become smaller. I start wondering if I should tell them the truth. "_Well better sooner than later." _I shake my head trying to find the best way to explain that I'm from another world. "I'm from another world," I say bluntly and everyone just gasps at me even Iroh.

"Tell me the truth," Zuko orders.

"Fine, you want the truth. Wait right here," I say as I leave to go to my room. I pull out my ipod from my purse and start walking toward the dining hall.

"If I'm not from another world, how do you explain this?" I ask calmly as I give Iroh my ipod because I don't want Zuko to accidentally burn it.

"What is it?" Iroh asks inquisitively as I sit down.

"It's an ipod. You can download music to it and you then listen to it whenever you want to," I say trying my best to explain. "Here," I say extending my hands and Iroh gives it to me; Zuko just continues to stare heatedly. I turn it on and everyone leans forward as the bright white light shines. I look at Iroh and back at my ipod and try to figure what kind of music he might like. I have no idea on what kind of music he would like out of my songs. So I just click on 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance because I want to see his reaction.

"Now put these things in you ears," I say handing him the white earpieces. Iroh looks at me unsurely. "They just allow you to listen to the music," I say smiling. He puts them on and I push the play button. Iroh just stares at me and then starts laughing.

"This is great. It's like your own personal band." Iroh says smiling.

I smile at him and lean back as I fold my arms happily.

"Can I try?" asks Jee.

"Sure," I say.

Iroh walks over to Jee and gives it to him. "Hey, there's a girl singing," Jee exclaims.

"But I was listening to a guy," Iroh says.

"Once a song ends it moves on to the next one," I explain.

"Can I try?" asks another crewman.

"Alright, just be careful with it," I say.

"Can I try after him?" asks another crewman.

"You can all try if you want to. Just give it back to me when you're all done." I say thinking "_At least it has a full battery life." _

Zuko gets up and leaves. Soon everyone that listened to my ipod starts to leave until it's just Iroh and me.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> > 

Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate a review if you can.

Hope you like it. I'll update as soon as I can.


	6. Bloody Pirates

Disclaimer: I only own my oc's. So sad.

Bloody Pirates

"So do you know how to play pai sho?" Iroh asks.

"No," I say as I shake my head, "but I'd love to learn.

"Great, the board's in the navigation room. Follow me." Iroh says and starts to lead me going up a flight of stairs. Iroh starts to teach me but I lose the first game.

"So do you know how to drive a ship?" asks the guy at the wheel. I shake my head. "Well, I'd love to teach you."

"Alright," I say getting up.

"By the way, my name is Ling."

"Nice to meet you Ling," I smile at him. "So, how do you work this thing?"

He gives me directions on how to operate the navy ship.

"Oh, no." Iroh says looking at the pai sho board.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm missing one of the pieces," Iroh says looking around.

"_It's in your sleeve," _I think but I decide not to tell him this because I don't want to change something that might makes things turn out for the worse.

"We need to go to the nearest town to see if they have a lotus tile in stock," Iroh orders.

"Alright. Haley, turn the wheel to the right and head toward this town," Ling says pointing at the map.

I turn the wheel and look down as Zuko and his sparring partner grab the side of the ship for balance from the sudden jerk of the ship.

"Oops, sorry," I say giving a smile.

"That's okay, I was worse when I started learning," Ling replies.

I look down toward the deck and see Zuko look up angrily and start heading toward the door.

"What's the meaning of this mutiny," Zuko glares furiously as he comes straight toward Ling and me. "No one told you to change course," Zuko says to me realizing that I was at the wheel.

"Uh…" I start.

"Actually someone did," Iroh explains. "I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko.

"Does it have something to do with the avatar?" Zuko asks gaining hope as he turns toward his uncle.

"It is more urgent, it seems I," Iroh sighs, "I've lost my lotus tile."

"Lotus tile?" Zuko says surprisingly calmly.

"For my pai sho game," Iroh continues. "Most people think that the lotus tile is insignificant but, it is essential for the unusual strategy that I own."

"You just changed course for a stupid lotus tile?" Zuko asks.

"You see like most people underestimate its value. Hopefully the merchants will have the lotus tile in stock plus we could buy Miss Haley some new clothes. Once I find the lotus tile I can get on with my life."

Zuko gets angry and blows fire at the ceiling which creates smoke throughout the room.

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew," Iroh says smiling.

Zuko glares at me as he storms out of the room. "We're almost to port," Ling says.

"Uh, you can dock the boat. I don't want to break anything," I say as I give back the wheel. Iroh gets up and motions me to follow. "You don't have to buy me more clothes."

"Nonsense, yours are getting dirty and you could use some different clothes." Iroh says as we walk down the hall toward the deck.

"The thing is, I'd rather earn it," I say smiling.

"Alright, how about I give you some money and you can work it off? I hear that the cook could use some more help.' Iroh suggests.

"That sounds great," I say as we walk onto the deck. Iroh hands me a pouch that has coins in it.

"Meet back here in an hour," Iroh says as we get off the ramp. "I'm going to go look for a lotus tile."

"Lieutenant," Zuko orders as soon as he realizes that I am going to be on my own, "follow the peasant and make sure she doesn't escape."

"Yes, sir." Jee says as he bows to Prince Zuko."

"Hey, Zuko," I yell. "My name is Haley," I say getting irritated that he keeps calling me 'girl' or 'peasant'.

"Learn some respect and call me Prince Zuko," he says walking toward me.

"Why should I show you respect when you don't show me any?" I ask trying my best to stay calm.

"Because I'm a prince and you're just a lowly peasant that isn't even from this world."

"So what?" I say as I cross my arms and put one foot out.

Iroh realizes that I wasn't going to drop this on my own so he steps up.

"Alright let's go shopping," he says as he takes my arm that didn't have the bruise on it. I glare at Zuko and he glares right back. Iroh goes his own way once we get out of yelling distance form Zuko.

"So, where's a good place to shop?" I ask Jee as we both look around. I can't read a single sign because it's all in Chinese.

"There's a clothing shop over there," Jee points. "How much money did Iroh give you?"

"I don't know," I say as I give him the money pouch.

"Wow,' Jee whistles. "Shopping won't be a problem for you." Jee leads me toward the shop that he pointed out. I grab a few shirts, pants, skirts."_Well, it gets hot out and I'll probably should buy some so Jee doesn't think I'm weird." _I pick out some sandals and some shoes that would be comfortable to run or spar in. We pay for the clothes and leave the shop. Jee grins and starts to lead me to another store.

Once we get inside I look around at all the frilly things.

"Um, no offense or anything but, do I look like a girl that likes to wear way too much girly things?" I ask as I look at the clothes then at my clothes then at Jee.

"Well, I think that you could have at least one dress. You never know when you might need one." Jee says as he starts to lead me through the store.

"Fine," I say reluctantly looking around. Jee pulls out a few dresses but, I turn them all down. I look around and see a beautiful black and dark red dress.

"That would look great with your light tan skin and brown hair," says a sales clerk.

"You're right that would. You should try it on," Jee proposes.

The store clerk hands me the dress and leads me to the dressing room. "_Wow, it actually fits."_

"Come out, I want to see. You've been denying every dress in here and you are going to pick at least one before we leave."

"Fine," I say coming out. "Well, what do you think?"

"You look like a princess. You're lightly tanned skin goes perfect with that dress," the store clerk says and I roll my eyes.

"You look great," Jee supports. My face gets warm feeling awkward from the attention "Do you have shoes to go with it?" the lady asks.

"No," I answer.

"How about jewelry?" she asks. I shake my head. "Let's start with shoes and keep the dress on to make sure the outfit works" she says as she leads me toward the shoe section. I pick a sandal style black high heel shoe. "That goes perfectly," she says as I stand up and my dress ends at an inch from the floor. "Now for the jewelry," she says leading me toward the jewelry case.

The only thing that catches my eye is the rose gold necklace shaped as a rose. The lady sees me staring at it. "That would be perfect," she says smiling as she grabs for it. "You know, it was rumored that, this necklace use to belong to a woman who did remarkable things," she says as she puts it on me. The necklace falls perfectly.

"So what do you think?" I ask looking at Jee who was sitting down.

"Perfect," he says to me. "We'll take it," he says to the sales clerk.

I go back to the changing room and put on my old clothes. Jee carries my bags much to my protest. We walk past Zuko and I grab the bags and hang everything up in the closet. I put on a red halter top and pants. I also keep the necklace on. "_It's so beautiful; I'm never taking it off." _

I walk back out and head toward Zuko. Some of the soldiers are carrying stuff toward the ship.

"I checked all the shops on the pier," I hear Iroh say, "not a lotus tile in the entire market place."

"It's good to know that this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone." Zuko shouts at his uncle.

"Not true Prince Zuko, it looks like Haley found some clothes," Iroh says as I approach them.

"What's with all the junk?" I ask watching the soldiers carrying stuff to the ship.

"It's not junk. On the contrary, I always say the only thing better than finding something you're looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain."

"You bought a Sungi horn?" Zuko asks.

"For music night on the ship," Iroh explains. "Now if we only had some woodwinds," Iroh says walking away. "This place looks promising," Iroh says leading us to a ship. Once we get inside I start looking around.

"Oh, that is handsome," Iroh says looking at a creepy jeweled monkey statue. "Don't you think so Haley?"

"Uh huh," I lie looking at it weirdly.

"Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Iroh asks to no one in particular.

"We lost the water tribe girl and the little bald monk he was traveling with," declares one of the pirates to another one.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Zuko asks as he starts walking toward them. The pirate looks at Iroh, then Zuko, and then at me. We end up joining the pirates as they and Zuko want someone or something from the gaang. Zuko and I join the pirates with the smaller ship.

"Stay beside me at all times; you're not escaping…Haley," Zuko orders me.

"Whatever," I huff, "Prince Zuko." I add sincerely realizing that he finally said my name.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" wonders the pirate captain as we stand by the ship's bow.

"We don't need to stop," Zuko says irritated. "They stole a waterbending scroll, right?"

"Um hum," the captain mutters. I start backing away and lean my arms on the ship's railing.

"Then they'll be on the water," Zuko declares while eyeing me to make sure I don't do something stupid.

The pirate captain turns toward me. "We would appreciate if you two would join us for dinner?" he says while greedily eyeing me. Zuko realizes this but I retort before he can say anything remembering a quote from Pirates of the Caribbean. "_Hey I can finally sound smart in this world,"_ I think.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," I say smiling. Zuko actually grins and the captain raises an eyebrow. "Means no," I state back in a smart-alike way. I look back at Zuko's ship and up at one of the ropes above me. "_I am so crazy but, I really don't want to spend another minute on this ship with Captain Jackass."_ I look back at Zuko and the pirate captain and realize that they're not paying any attention to me. I pull out the small knife from my boot that I bought behind Jee's back. I bite my lip thinking this over again. I cut the rope and I grab it as I swing toward Zuko's boat. Luckily I land pretty easily on the deck. I look back and they're staring at me.

"What?" I yell grinning. Zuko punches a fireball at me and I just duck it. I wave and head inside the ship going to the dining hall. I walk in and there is no one in sight. I walk toward the kitchen.

"Wonder what they have for food here," I say quietly to myself as I open up cupboards. Seeing nothing that resembles much of anything I grab a piece of fruit that I knew was edible. I munch on the fruit as I walk back toward the deck.

"I thought you were with Prince Zuko," Jee says coming from around a corner.

"Yeah, so?" I reply smiling.

Jee just rolls his eyes and keeps going down the hallway leaving me walking toward the deck. I go to the bow and sit on the railing with one foot on the bar and another dangling. I look over at the pirate's boat and Captain Jackass and Captain Jerk Hottie are still talking. I finish the fruit I was eating as I hear Katara yell bitterly to herself, "Ow, stupid scroll."

I toss my fruit in the water. "Stay there," Zuko yells at me.

"Yeah, and what if I don't wanta?" I say to myself sulkily.

"Because Prince Zuko said so," Jee says in a slight sarcastic tone. I smile and watch as Zuko and the pirates go to where they heard Katara's shouts. I watch as one of the soldiers tie Katara to a tree and I see Zuko walk around Katara. "_Does he have to be so close to her," _I think to myself as I sigh.

"Oh Agni, you like the prince don't you?" Jee asks smiling.

"What? No I don't." I retort my voice unintentionally getting high which is one way of realizing that I'm hiding something.

"How do you put it? Oh yeah…whatever." Jee says leaving.

I look back at Zuko who has one palm lit under the scroll while saying something to the pirates. The sun is coming up and Iroh approaches me.

"Come on let's go see how Zuko is handling this." Iroh says.

"Alright," I say jumping down from the railing.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Katara asks shocked to see me.

"Doing what I'm supposed to be doing?" I reply whispering to her.

"Yeah, and what's that; betraying us?" Katara asks getting angry.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you what I'm supposed to be doing. You have to believe me that it's not anything against you guys."

"Oh yeah. For all I know you're a traitor."

"Look. I'm just doing my mission. If it was anything against you guys, don't you think Avatar Roku would have told Aang," I say as the gaang along with my friends come out with the pirates.

"Fine, you have a point," Katara says. Eyeing the group she says, "Why is Jackie smiling?"

"She likes pirates," I say simply.

"Hey Haley, good to see ya," Jackie yells over.

"Same to you," I say back smiling.

"What are you doing with Zuko?" Phil asks wondering.

"Traitor," Sokka yells at me.

"We don't know that, Sokka," Aang says giving me a chance.

"Enough," Zuko yells as he walks forward. "Give me the boy," Zuko demands of the pirates.

"You give us the scroll,' the captain replies.

"You're really going to hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece if parchment," Sokka says. I smile at Katara ensuring her that Sokka was actually doing something helpful. She looks over at Sokka and then smiles back at me showing that she knows what he's planning.

"Don't listen to him," Zuko hollers as he points at Sokka. "He's trying to turn us against each other."

"You're friend is the Avatar?" the pirate says looking at Aang.

"Sure is, and I'll bet that he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll," Sokka insists.

"Shut your mouth you water tribe peasant," Zuko shouts.

"Yeah Sokka you should really shut your mouth," Aang murmurs.

"I'm just saying, it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord will pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life."

"Keep the scroll," the captain says. "We can buy a hundred with what we'll get for the kid."

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me," Zuko says as he and his soldiers kick fire at the pirates. The battle begins and I go behind Katara and start untying her.

"Sorry about all this." I say.

"It's alright, just help us out of this one."

"I don't think you'll need my help. Just out of curiosity how are Phil and Jackie doing with their bending?"

"Actually, they're picking it up really fast. Phil is training with me and Aang. Jackie and Aang are making up some earthbending moves of their own until we find a teacher. Anyway, how's airbending going?"

"Alright, I guess. I can make a small tornado so far."

"Well, that's good," Katara says as we duck a sword flying out of the battle.

"You should get going. Just take the pirate's ship and you'll be on your way," we hug as we say goodbye.

"You're not coming with?" Katara asks.

"No, I still have to finish my mission."  
"Good luck," Katara yells waving at me as she runs toward the boat.

"You too," I wave back.

A pirate comes out and starts attacking me with his sword. A duck and grab the handle of the sword and kick the guy in the head. My necklace starts to glow. _"Why the heck is it glowing?"_ I think to myself as another pirate comes out. I defend myself with the sword and twist the guy's sword out of his hands. The sword flies up and I catch it with my extra head. "_I guess the necklace makes it wearer great with swords." _Luckily no one noticed this. I look at the battle and see Iroh separate that the pirate captain from Zuko.

"Are you so busy fighting that you can't see your own ship has set sail?" says Iroh.

"We have no time for your proverbs, uncle," yells Zuko.

"It's no proverb," Iroh says as he points at the pirate's ship.

"Fleeting hogmonkies!" the pirate yells. Zuko laughs at the pirate.

A second later Zuko's little ship passes by with the pirates in it.

"Hey, that's my boat!" Zuko shouts.

"Maybe it should be a proverb," Iroh says looking over at me. I grin at the irony of the situation.

"Come on Uncle, Haley," Zuko shouts running trying to catch up with his ship. I watch the two ships. The pirates are gaining on the gaang as the ships approach a waterfall. Luckily Aang blows his bison whistle and Appa comes. Unfortunately, Zuko's small ship goes over too.

"My boat," Zuko proclaims as he looks over the waterfall.

As Iroh and I gasp for breath at our long sprint Iroh reaches into his sleeve. Iroh laughs and says, "Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time," he says as he pulls out the tile, grinning. Zuko gets mad and snatches the lotus tile and chucks it into the river.

"Well, that was just rude," I say. Zuko looks at me and then comes toward me. He grabs my hands and pins me to a tree.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hope you like it. I promise to update soon. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	7. Just Great

Disclaimer: We all know that I only my oc's.

Just Great

"Where are they headed?" Zuko yells inches from my face.

"I don't know," I snarl back.

Zuko glares at me. "Prince Zuko," Iroh says separating us, "that's enough."

We continue to glare at each other. The birds fly away as if they can sense the tension and hostility in the air. Iroh leads us back to the ship.

"Follow me," Iroh orders. He leads us down a hallway. "Even though you two have differences, you have more things in common. For starters, you both are very stubborn. You two are going to learn to get along one way or another."

"Uncle, where are you taking us?" Zuko asks annoyed.

"You'll see," he replies and I sigh bitterly as we turn around another corner. Iroh opens up the door and motions us to get inside. As soon as we are inside Iroh quickly closes the door and there is a loud click.

Zuko runs over to the door trying to open it but finds it locked. "Uncle, unlock this door immediately."

"Sorry. I can't hear you," Iroh says smugly.

"Then how do you know we're saying anything?" I yell as Zuko fires up to blast the door.

"If you can hear me, you shouldn't use bending at the doors or walls. They are all bending proof and it would only fire back at you," Iroh shouts and we hear him walking away. I look around the room.

There are two beds and a door to the right. I walk toward and figure out it's a bathroom. There is a small window between our beds and a table with candles on it. I go sit on the bed to the right of the small circular window. I look at the door and there is a little slit at the bottom of the door which I assumed food could probably be passed through.

"_I guess that means we really are stuck here. Great." _I think as I lie down looking at the ceiling.

"This is all you're fault," Zuko shouts at me.

"WHAT? " I shout back sitting up crossing my arms and legs.

"Well, if you wouldn't have come to this world, none of this would have happened."

"NO, none of this would have happened if you weren't such a jerk." I say as Zuko lights up a fireball. "Weren't you listening to your uncle, shooting that thing would be suicide," I said a little worried that he was too angry to think of that possibility if he missed. Zuko glares at me and sits down cross legged.

"What are you doing?" I ask still a bit angry.

"Meditating," Zuko replies with a soft angry tone.

"Oh," I reply calmly as I lie back down on the bed. I can tell the sun is going down and I eventually drift off to sleep curled up on my left side and one arm under my pillow.

I wake up and Zuko is still sleeping. "_Wow, I woke up before Zuko; that's a first. Ahh, he looks so peaceful in his sleep."_ I tiptoe to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I airbend my hair dry and go back to the room. Zuko is eating.

"Your food is over there," he says as he points to the food on my bed.

"_This is going to be embarrassing; I still can't use chopsticks." _I think as I grab my food and sit on my bed leaning against the wall. We continue eating in silence. Zuko finishes and puts his breakfast by the door and I get up and do the same. As I turn around I shriek once I see a spider.

"Kill it," I say stepping back. Zuko rolls his eyes and steps on it. He and I both sit back down on our beds and I feel embarrassed again. He suddenly starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I say with a tone.

"You're scared of spiders," Zuko says still laughing.

"Am not, there just disgusting," I say defensively as I cross my arms.

'There's a spider on your bed," Zuko says.

"What? Where?" I screech as I get up and Zuko starts laughing again.

"That was so not funny?" I say throwing a pillow at him.

'Yes, it was," Zuko says trying to stop laughing.

"Whatever. Now you know what I'm scared of so what are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything," Zuko says bluntly.

"Whatever," I sigh.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Zuko asks looking at me.

"When I went shopping. Why?" I ask looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"It looks like something; never mind," Zuko says.

"Looks like what?" I ask curious. "Come on. Tell me, please," I plead.

"Fine," Zuko starts. "My mother used to tell me this story when I was little. It was about this woman ninja who was the best in the world. One day she was fighting with her beloved and he got stabbed. As he was dying he gave her a golden rose necklace that he was going to use to propose to her with that night. For the rest of her life she used her abilities to help the world. One day she rushed into a burning house to save a family. The family made it out alive but she got caught in the blaze. The legend goes that before she died she put all her warrior knowledge into that single necklace and anyone who wears it gets the power. Although there is a burden to wear it; once you put the necklace on it never comes off until you die. I doubt that's the necklace." he finishes.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why waht?" he asks.

"Why do you think that this can't be the necklace?" I ask.

"The necklace was rumored to have a dove on the back that symbolizes that the person wearing it must use the powers of the necklace to help bring peace to the world otherwise it kills the person wearing it."

I turn over the necklace without taking it off. My eyes go wide as I see the dove outlined in red. "_How have I not noticed this before?"_ Zuko watches me as if wanting me to say something.

"Well, there's a dove on the back." I say.

"What color is it outlined in?" he asks.

"Why?"

"Because it was outlined with a certain color," he replies.

"Why don't you just tell me the color and then I'll tell you what color it's outlined in."

"Red," he says.

"Well, that's what color its outline is," I say back.

"Yeah right, you're lying," he states.

"Am not, you can totally see it," I says as he starts to walk over. He pulls the necklace flipping it over making me lean forward. "You do know that my neck is still attached to it?" I say sarcastically.

"Sorry,' he apologizes as he releases my necklace. "It's just a legend anyway," he says. He goes to the bathroom and closes the door. I hear the shower start and I walk around the room.

I try to take the necklace off but, the clasp seems to have disappeared. I lift the necklace up trying to lift it over my head but, it doesn't even get up past my chin. "If it's only a legend how come I can't get it off?" I ask quietly to myself. "_Maybe it's just bad craftsmanship," _I answer myself.

I lie on my bed thinking on how I could figure out what powers this necklace holds. I didn't even hear Zuko come out. He is once again meditating.

"So how do you meditate, Prince Zuko?" I say remembering the respect thing as I sit down.

"You breathe in for ten seconds filling in the stomach and then the lungs. You then release for ten seconds first emptying the lungs and then the stomach. Basically breathing in the good and releasing the bad."

"Alright," I say as I close my eyes. I start breathing in and out feeling my heart beat so fast being so close to Zuko. "_I hope he can't hear that,"_ I think opening one of my eyes and I notice that Zuko is meditating so I go back to concentrating on my breathing. Somehow with my eyes closed I still am aware of all everything around me. As I breathe out I see Jee coming down the hallway toward our room carrying food. All of a sudden he trips over a small rock. I open my eyes. Zuko is staring at me with a weird expression on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"The necklace was glowing," he said staring at it. I hear a crash from outside the door.

"Sorry, kids," I hear Jee from outside the door. "I dropped your food; I'll go back and get some more. Just hang tight."

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Zuko asks looking at me.

"I'm fine," I say as I walk toward the bathroom. Zuko gets up and blocks me.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Nothing, now move," I say wanting to just be alone for a few minutes.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," says Zuko as he folds his arms and leans against the bathroom door.

"Please, Prince Zuko," I insist looking up and Zuko stiffens.

"Uhh," I say sitting down at the foot of my bed. "Fine. When I was meditating I saw Jee dropping our food."

"So, what?"

"No, I mean I saw it before it happened."

"So, I guess the legend's true," Zuko says as he sits beside me.

"I guess so," I say lying back with my feet still on the floor. I grab a pillow and put it over my face not wanting to talk to anyone.

"There's a spider on your pillow," Zuko says.

I scream and throw it and Zuko starts laughing again. "Okay, you need to seriously stop doing that. One day there's going to be a deadly spider and I'm not going to believe you and you're going to be very sorry." I state back hitting him with another pillow.

"Where's Jee with the food?" Zuko asks changing the subject.

Suddenly we hear a click and Iroh walks in. "It seems you two are getting along better."

"So are we free to go?" Zuko asks getting up. Iroh steps aside and Zuko walks out.

"So how'd it go?" Iroh asks.

"Not too bad, I guess," I say shrugging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it ends a little boring and Zuko is a little bit ooc but, I don't really care. This is my story after all.

Thanks for reading. Hope you review.

I promise to update soon.


	8. What's Going On?

Disclaimer: I own only my oc's.

What's Going On?

I head toward the kitchen to start paying back for the clothes I bought as I pass a man carrying a load of boxes.

"Do you need help?" I ask the man.

"Certainly not. I don't need a woman's help or an airbender's for that matter." he says smugly.

"Alright," I say feeling a little bit down and confused. I follow the hallway to the kitchen.

"Do you know how to cook?" asks the chef whose name is Cho.

"Do you count putting things in the microwave cooking?" I ask smiling and he just stares at me. "Um, I can cook a little bit"

"No problem, I'm sure you're a fast learner," he says as he starts to show me around the kitchen. Everything had a label on it but, unfortunately for me they were in Chinese.

"Um, I can't read your written language," I say to Cho.

"Alright, you can label things in your language," he says and we spend the next half hour translating things. "Your writing is so strange," he says and I just shrug. "Well, I think it would be very interesting for everyone if we cook something from your world."  
"Alright," I say thinking about all of his ingredients he has in his kitchen. "How about cheeseburgers and fries?"

"Great, now let's get started." Once the meal was almost ready I started setting the table. The meal went well and everyone seemed to enjoy it except for that one man I met in the hallway. "_Did I do something to make him hate me?"_

After dinner I help clean up and wash the dishes. Once I'm done I go to my room. Studying the necklace I end up falling asleep holding the necklace in my hands. I dream about a black hair blue-eyed woman fighting. The dream follows the story that Zuko told me except for one thing he didn't know. It turns out that the two lovers were on opposite sides. One of the woman's friends caught her kissing her beloved, the enemy. Her friend told their boss and the boss ordered her extermination. Her beloved heard this and they fought side my side against the assassins until he fell. The woman killed everyone that she was fighting out of rage and then went to her beloved side. He told her to always do the right thing no matter how hard it might be as he gave her the necklace.

I wake up and realize that I am crying. I look outside as dry my eyes. The sun is just rising so I get dressed and head toward the kitchen.

"So you ready to learn how to make a dish from our world," inquires Cho as we put our aprons on.

"Yep," I say as I wash my hands. "So where do we start?" Cho points to things telling me to bring them to him. At the end of brewing over what I assume is the equivalent of a stove it looks like some type of soup.

"Smells delicious," Iroh says as I set his bowl down in front of him.

"Cho did a good job," I reply not knowing what the soup tasted like.

"So did you," Cho yells from the kitchen. I just roll my eyes as I finish handing out the soup to the crew. I head back toward the kitchen and Cho hands me a bowl. "So do you like it?" he asks as I take a taste.

"Very good," I lie. _"Man, I hate soup."_ I finish the soup sitting on the counter as Cho keeps talking about food. I act like I'm really paying attention to him but I'm really thinking if there's a deadline to tell Zuko what his mom told me to tell him. _"This is taking forever," _I think as Cho stares at me.

"Are you even paying attention? I'm telling you important things about cooking."

"Sorry, I guess my mind is somewhere else," I respond looking at the door.

"Maybe you should get some air," Cho insists.

"But…," I start.

"When I said maybe I meant it as a command," Cho says ushering me out of the room. I'm about to decline but he shushes me. "I can take care of a few dishes. You're just a kid. You need to have more fun," he says as he pushes me past the empty dining hall and into the hall. "Maybe you could practice some airbending moves; no one has seen you do any since Jee caught you with that miniature tornado."

"Yeah, nothing sounds more like fun than practicing," I say sarcastically. Cho gives me a look.

"Fine," I say defeated. Cho smiles and shuts the door and I hear him walking back to the kitchen. I sigh as I turn around and head toward my room to get my scroll. I grab it from under the bed and head toward the deck. Seeing Zuko and his uncle at the deck I go to the other side of the boat. I sit down and open the scroll.

"Okay, the next one is flying without a glider. But, if the air nomads could fly without a glider why the hell do they need them?" I say quietly to myself as I look at the next set.

"I didn't realize that young ladies knew how to swear," Jee says making me jump.

"It's quite common where I come from," I retort.

"Really?" Jee asks and I nod.

"Besides there are worse words then saying 'hell'," I proclaim.

"Humph," Jee sighs as he crosses his arms. "Well, you shouldn't be saying such fowl language."

"Whatever," I say while thinking "_Who does he think he is?"_

"What do you have there?" Jee asks looking at the parchment.

"An airbending scroll."

"Can you do all of them?" Jee asks interested.

"Well, I can kind of do the first one but, I really want to learn the next one," I say pointing to the flying person.

"Would you like some help?" Jee asks.

"How could you help? I mean no offense or anything but, you're a firebender; what do you know about airbending?"

"My grandfather used to tell me stories. He had friends in the air nation and they showed each other their bending abilities. My grandfather told me in great detail on how they could bend air."  
"In that case, I would love your help," I smile at him.

"Great, we'll start tomorrow." Jee says.

"What? Why?"

"Iroh believes that a storm is approaching," Jee announces.

"But the sky is totally clear," I say.

"Uhh, now you sound like Zuko. Iroh is a retired general and I trust his predictions on the weather. We'll start tomorrow," Jee remarks.

"Fine," I say.

"I'm going to the deck. Are you coming?"

"Naw, I'll stay here." I say stubbornly.

"Alright," Jee says heading back as I lean against the railing.

I stand there for awhile and start to get bored. I look at the scroll and sigh not wanting try this on my own. I head to the deck and see Jee, Zuko, and a few other soldiers standing around.

"Looks like your uncle was right about the storm, after all," Jee says to Zuko as he walks by.

"Lucky guess," Iroh says coming up and then sees me and starts walking toward to me.

"Lieutenant," Zuko begins angrily walking toward him, "you'd better learn some respect or I'll teach it to you." Zuko starts to walk away but stops without turning around once Jee starts talking.

"What do you know about respect?" Jee starts as Iroh and I try to signal for him to stop. Unfortunately his back was to us. "The way you talk to everyone around here; from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect," he continues and I slap my forehead in frustration. "You even kept calling Haley, girl even after she escaped from her cell and disabled all the rest; which impressed us all. You don't care about anyone but yourself," he continues. "Then again what should I expect from a spoiled prince."

Zuko whips around and they both get ready to fight. "Easy now," Iroh says walking toward them. "Enough," he says as he breaks them up. "We all are a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles," Iroh continues eyeing Jee, "everyone will feel much better. Jee and Zuko glare at each other and Jee walks back inside as Zuko turns around.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship," Zuko declares. Iroh walks up behind him and puts his hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko shakes it off and walks toward the front of the ship.

"You okay?" I ask Iroh as I walk up beside him.

"He's just upset," he says more to himself than to me. Iroh smiles at me then walks back inside. Since I know where he's going; to tell the crew the story of Zuko's scar I stay where I am.

I look up at Zuko who is clutching his hands around the railing. I walk toward him and lean against the bars. We both stare at the ocean without saying anything for awhile.

"Who does he think he is? He should show me respect." Zuko declares out of the blue.

"He does have a point," I say and Zuko glares at me while I keep looking at the ocean. "I mean in order to get respect you have to earn it."

"What do you know? You're just a stupid peasant," Zuko says glaring at me.

I turn toward him with one hand on the railing and one hand on my hip. "I may be a peasant but I am far from stupid. You wouldn't last one day in my world. You don't know anything about science and math that my world has figured out. Not to mention our technology and thousand of languages."

"Right, a thousand languages" Zuko says disbelieving me.

Vous êtes une secousse impossible," I say in French as I walk away.

"I order you to stop," Zuko yells at me but, I just keep on walking. A fireball rockets past me making me jump a little but I just open the door to the ship and keep going. As I turn a corner I hear Zuko rushing toward me, "Stop now," he orders as I turn another corner. This starts to become a game of cat and mouse. Me being the unfortunate mouse.

As I turn another corner Zuko is right behind me so I use my airbending to speed up. As I zoom around another turn I look back and realize that Zuko isn't right behind me anymore but, I can still hear him coming. I open the nearest door and go inside. I close the door quietly and quickly look around. "_I didn't know that there was a library on this ship." _I hide beside a bookcase as Zuko slows down and stops.

"Now where did she go?" Zuko asks as he turns the doorknob to the library.

Suddenly there is a loud bang and I fall forward out of my hiding place landing on my hands. "What happened?" I ask as we look at each other.

"I think we were hit," Zuko says as he turns to head toward the deck. I follow running behind him. It's poring outside and I am completely drenched within seconds.

"Where were we hit?" Zuko asks Jee trying to keep his balance as the waves toss the ship around.

"I don't know," Jee answers.

"Look," Iroh points upward.

"The helmsmen," Zuko yells noticing a guy hanging to a part of the railing that was starting to fall off above the ship. Zuko starts to climb up the ladder to help retrieve the man with Lieutenant Jee behind him.

A lightening bolt comes straight toward the ship and Iroh deflects it making him smoke.

"Are you alright?" I ask Iroh.

"Certainly," Iroh replies smiling.

I look up at Zuko to see the man fall. I sigh once I see Zuko catch the guy then lower him down to Jee.

As soon as they get back to the deck Zuko looks out to sea and sees Appa. "The Avatar," Zuko shouts.

"What do you want to do, sir?" asks Jee.

"Let him go," Zuko says turning to Jee, "we need to get this ship to safety."

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm," Iroh says lightly grinning at Zuko.

As we reach the eye of the storm the waves begin to settle down and the rain begins to stop. Everything is still completely drenched.

"Uncle, I'm sorry," Zuko says looking down.

"Your apology is accepted," Iroh says putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder which makes Zuko look up and Iroh walks away.

Unexpectedly Appa comes up out of the water and Zuko and Aang stare at each other. Jackie and I wave at each other.

"What?" I ask as Zuko looks at me. Zuko just scoffs and walks inside. I follow Zuko down the hallway until we reach our rooms.

"What did you say this afternoon," Zuko asks with his back to me.

"Just for the record you deserved it. Um, I said you were an impossible jerk," I said looking down. "Goodnight," I said opening my door.

"Goodnight," Zuko replies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you liked it. I promise to update soon. Review if you want. Thanks for reading.


	9. Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own my oc's.

Secrets

I wake up and go outside to see what the weather's like. It's really warm and since it's still the morning it will probably get really hot later. I got back to my room and I put on a red tank top with golden details around the hem, a red and gold light skirt, and some sandals. I walk outside my room and go to the kitchen.

"You look nice," Cho says as I walk in.

"Thanks," I reply with a smile.

"Iroh wants his tea. Can you bring it to him? He's in the navigation room." Cho asks.

"Sure," I say as he hands me the teapot. I walk out and go down the hallway. For some reason I get the song 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield in my head so I start singing it softly and lightly dancing to the beat of the song making my skirt flow.

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

_  
_I continue singing as I turn the corner.

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

I keep on singing as I go up the stairs and around a corner.

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

I finish singing as I get to the navigation room. I open the door and I see Zuko standing with his arms crossed. "_Wow, he looks good." _I think as I set down the teapot near Iroh who's playing pai sho.

"Want to play me?" Iroh asks me as the guy he's playing loses.

"Sure," I say as the guy gets up and tells me good luck. I smile and sit down.

"We haven't been able to pick up the avatar's trail since the storm," Jee says looking at the map. "But if we continue heading northeast," he stops seeing a shadow coming over us.

We all look up toward a huge ship looming over us. I look at our game, "_Oh come on, I was winning." _

"What do they want?" Zuko asks.

"Perhaps a sporting game of pai sho," Iroh says rubbing his hands together grinning.

We hear footsteps coming up. Zuko still has his arms crossed.

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance," says Zhao's soldier holding up a picture of Aang on a scroll. "All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted, well good for him," Iroh says moving a tile. I just roll my eyes as I move another piece winning the game. I smile at the shocked Iroh and cross my arms happily.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass," Zuko says. "Now get off my ship."

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area," the soldier continues.

"Get off my ship," Zuko says crossly.

"One thing first," says the rude guy I ran into the hallway.

"What?" Zuko says bitterly.

"We'll be taking the girl," he says bluntly. Everyone looks up at once toward the guy.

"Why?" ask Jee getting up.

"Zhao knows she's an airbender and since you can't take her to the Fire Lord; we'll be taking her," he says as another soldier grabs me by the arm pulling me up. As I am pulled up I glare evilly at the traitor.

"How'd he find out?" Jee says coming toward the man. The soldier holding me puts a flame dagger to my throat.

"Come any closer and the girl gets it. We have no problem killing her right in front of your eyes. And to answer your question, I told him," he says smirking.

"You're a traitor, Jairo," Jee steps forward. The soldier holding me brings his flame closer to my neck and I close my eyes while holding my breath.

"Tisk, tisk,tisk," Jairo says moving his finger back and forth. "Now what ever happens to her is on you," he continues smiling. I open my eyes and everyone of Zuko's crew is glaring at him. I give everyone a small smile trying to reassure them that I'll be alright. "Let's go men," Jairo orders.

The soldiers lead me to the bigger ship and Jairo leads me into the prison cell. "Don't bother escaping there will be guards stationed outside your cell all the time," Jairo says smugly.

"What's your problem?" I ask angrily getting in his face.

"I just don't like you," he replies kicking me in the stomach. I gasp and hold my stomach glaring at him. Jairo laughs and turns around locking the cell. I fall against the wall and slide down it. "_There isn't even a bed in here,"_ I think as I pull up my knees and place my arms on them. I put my necklace underneath my shirt hiding it. I put my head down on my knees and try to see what might happen. I get a glance at seeing me being held in a room with my arms tied up above me. I am locked behind a door but, I see Aang being led to another room and being tied up like me. I open my eyes and sigh remembering that Zuko aka the Blue Spirit will at least rescue Aang. I look up hearing boots coming toward me.

"Well, aren't you the little treasure?" Zhao says smugly unlocking the door. He grabs my arm burning me. I try to hold in a cry but, I scream. Zhao just laughs at me as he leads me to land and into a building. He leads me down hallways and we end up outside the room I knew I'd be locked up in.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Fire lord Ozai wants to do that personally," Zhao says as he locks me up. "So, I'll keep you alive but barely," Zhao remarks as he pulls out a sword. "Just to make sure you know I'm not kidding," Zhao announces as he slashes my arm that doesn't have the burn on it. I bite my lip trying to ignore the pain. I look up with watery eyes but I'm not allowing a tear to fall. He's about to swing again but a soldier interrupts him.

"Sir, the archers have captured the Avatar," he announces trying not to look at me.

"Two prizes in one day; must be my lucky day. There is no hope left for you now," Zhao says smirking at me as he closes the door.

"Just wait until tonight," I say quietly. "_Now how do I let Aang know I'm here? I guess I could try to go into the spirit world again," _I concentrate deeply and open my eyes. Yes. "_I did it."_ "Now to Aang's room." I walk in as I see Aang blow Zhao off his feet using air from his breath. I start laughing at this and Aang looks over at me.

"Blow all the wind you want, your situation is futile," Zhao says to Aang as Aang looks over at him. "There is no escaping this fortress and no one is coming to rescue you," Zhao says as he walks out.

As soon as Zhao out Aang asks quietly, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm in the next room," I state. "Airbender, remember?"

"So you have a plan?" Aang asks me.

"Well," I say scratching my head, "not really. We'll come up with something later. I got to get back; the guards might realize I'm missing."

"Wait. How's your mission going?" Aang asks grinning. "I know what it is; Roku told me."

"So you're not mad at me?" I ask knowing that I'm practically trying to befriend Zuko.

"No way. I mean if you get Zuko to help us then we might actually be able to win this war." Aang replies smiling.

"I don't know how you do it; finding the bright side in a time like this," I say walking over to Aang.

"Well ,you must find something because you're smiling," Aang says grinning.

"Yeah, whatever," I say trying to punch him lightly but, my hand just goes through him.

"Cut it out, that tickles," Aang starts giggling and I smile.

"Well, gotta go. Oh by the way I'm just in this room" I say waving goodbye as I go through the wall and back into my body. "_I love going through walls."_

Once I get back in my body I hear Aang scream. "_Don't worry it's just Zuko rescuing him," _I think trying to reassure myself.

"Wait, I have to rescue my friend. She's in that room." I hear a bunch of grunts from the guards and Aang pops his head in.

"Hey Haley," he says as he uses his airbending to cut the cuffs off that were holding me.

"Hey Aang," I say rubbing my wrists.

"You're bleeding," Aang points to my cut.

"I'm alright," I assure him as I place my hand over my cut. I look up at the blue spirit who's looking at me. "Okay let's go."

We sneak out of the building in a sewer like thing. Now all we have to do is get past the wall. Zuko motions us to go up after he checked to make sure the coast was clear.

We see a rope going up the wall so we decide to climb it. Unfortunately for us the soldiers spot us and cut the rope. We land softly due to Aang's airbending. Zuko pulls out his sword and we start running toward the gates after Zhao orders the guards to close them immediately.

"Stay close to me," Aang orders as he passes us using his airbending to get the guards out of our way. I have to use my airbending to keep up with Aang. I look back.

"Aang ,we have to help him," I say looking back toward the blue spirit.

He nods and we join in the fight. I use my air spheres to knock out a bunch of soldiers.

"Follow me, Haley," Aang shouts to me as he grabs Zuko and tries to glide up with the extra weight up to the wall.

"_Well, now would be a great time to learn to fly." _I gather up the wind above me fast and through it down as it pushes me up and I change my course from straight up to the wall using more air. I land roughly on the wall and start fighting the guards on it where Zuko and Aang fell to. I notice soldiers bringing ladders up to the wall. I shoot air spheres at them any chance I get.

"Take this, jump on my back," Aang says to the blue spirit giving him one of the ladders. "Haley, follow us," Aang says throwing me what used to be a spear buy now has the sharp point broken off. I nod as I give a final air shot at the guards. I use the broken spear to help me glide. As Aang is about to go over the second wall a soldier lights the wooden ladder that Aang is using to stabilize himself on. The fire gets to him and he jumps but misses the wall and falls. I descend down.

"You should have got out of here when you had the chance." Aang claims.

"Sorry but, there is no way I'm leaving my friend. I'm not going to leave here without you." I whisper beside him.

"Hold your fire," Zhao shouts at his men. "The Avatar and the girl must be captured alive." After hearing this, the blue spirit puts his swords around Aang's neck.

"Open the gate," Zhao orders.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" asks one of the soldiers.

"Let them out," he says ignoring the question. "Now."

The gate opens and we all back up slowing keeping an eye on the soldiers. Two arrows come toward us. One knocks Zuko out and the other gets me in the arm right above my burn. I grunt at the intense pain as Aang creates a dust cover.

Aang walks over to the blue spirit and pulls off the mask. He shuffles back and starts to run. He stops and looks back at Zuko and me.

"Aang, you can't just leave him here. I mean he did save us. Besides how can an Avatar just leave someone in danger," I say glancing back at the approaching guards.

"You're right," Aang says calmly as he picks up Zuko and we both use our airbending to run to the forest.

We find a spot to sit down once we think we are out of trouble. Aang sets Zuko down. "Haley, you have an arrow in your arm."

"No, really?" I ask smiling sarcastically.

"Um, this is going to hurt," Aang says coming over to the rock I sat down on.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I ask as Aang pulls out the arrow. I close my eyes tight and bite my lip trying to not scream.

"Sorry but, I got it." Aang says holding up the arrow.

"Thanks, I guess. So how is everybody?" I ask.

"Well Phil and Katara are getting really good at waterbending. Jackie found an earthbending scroll and we're using that until we find a real teacher. Sokka is…well Sokka," Aang says smiling. "How about you?"

"Well, I made friends with practically everyone on the ship. And the mission is going slowly but Zuko is starting to loosen up…well a tiny bit at least…when we're not yelling at each other."

"You…yell. I'd love to see that." Aang laughs.

"I'd watch it if I were you," I say smiling as I throw a stick. It doesn't go too far because it hurt moving my arm. I laugh at my lameness. Aang joins in and we stop once we hear Zuko grunt.

Suddenly Aang starts talking. "Do you know what the worst part of being born about a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had and, he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then do you think we could have been friends, too?" Aang finishes with a smile.

Zuko throws fire at Aang and I get up and walk off toward the ship angrily clutching my wounds.

"You should have the doctor fix that," Zuko says as he catches up to me.

"Do you have to be such a jerk, Prince Zuko?" I ask cynically changing the subject to his actions toward Aang as I walk faster now wishing I wasn't wearing a skirt trying to leave him behind me.

Zuko just mumbles something bitterly and stays behind me. It's quiet all the way back to the ship.

I walk onto the ship. "Welcome back, Haley," Iroh says as he's holding the sungi horn and sitting next to the creepy monkey statue.

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night," Iroh says to Zuko as he passes by. "Lieutenant Jee sang a love song."

"I'm going to bed," Zuko says ignoring what Iroh said about music night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	10. Recovery

Disclaimer: I own only my oc's.

Recovery

I walk to the medical wing.

"What happened?" Neo, the doctor, asks concerned.

"Zhao," I sigh bitterly.

"How did you escape?" Neo asks curiously.

"I had help," I say bluntly as Neo motions me to sit on one of the beds.

"I don't know how someone could do this." Neo says quietly as he cleans my wounds then stitches the cuts.

"Put this on every night," Neo says as he puts some goop on my burn and hands me the bottle. "Have you slept at all since Zhao took you?" I shake my head. "You should sleep here then so I can keep on eye on your wounds." Neo says going to his desk and writing something down.

"Alright," I say lying down on the bed. I have to sleep on my back since it hurts to sleep on my side. Despite the fact that I think sleeping on my back is uncomfortable I fall asleep fast.

I wake up and look around and notice that Neo is not in the room at the moment. I get up and go to the window to look at the sun. "_Must be around mid-afternoon."_ I then walk out of the room toward my room. I put on a shirt with sleeves that could cover up my wounds. I changed my skirt to pants and walked out to the deck.

"How are you doing?" Jee asks coming toward me.

"Fine," I say not looking him in the eye.

"Uh huh, I have to tell Ling that Iroh needs to stop at the nearest town. There's also a festival there that you might have fun at," Jee says. "He's almost out of tea," he explains why Iroh wants to go to the village.

"How horrible," I say smiling.

"Well, see you around," Jee says walking toward the navigation room.

"Yeah, see ya," I wave.

I walk deeper onto the deck and look around to see that the only person who's on the deck is Zuko. I walk up behind him and he turns his head. He realizes that it's me and turns back toward the ocean.

"Are you still mad at me? I did rescue you, you know." Zuko asks looking at the ocean.

I sigh heavily. "I could have rescued myself," I say angrily not wanting to believe that I needed the help though deep down I believed him.

"Yeah, you were doing such a great job," Zuko smirks at me as he turns around.

"Oh please," I glare at him as I say, "I bet I could beat you."

"Fine, let's go," Zuko says getting into a fighting stance.

"How about we make this interesting," I say.

"What do you have in mind?" Zuko asks raising an eyebrow.

"If I win we go the festival and you can't talk about Aang." I say.

"And if I win, you tell me where he is heading," Zuko says grinning.

"_The north pole, well he's the one who said heading not where he is at the moment." _

"Deal," I say copying Zuko's stance.

Zuko throws a fire punch which I use airbending at it to make it go over me. I keep dodging Zuko's punches until I have backed up until I'm a foot away from the railing. Zuko throws fire at my feet and I jump up backwards landing steadily on the railing. I smile at him and start throwing air spheres at him. He dodges the first two but, doesn't see the third one coming and he is pushed back ten feet. He glares at me and starts to throw fire at me moving forward. I use my airbending to dodge it and at the same time send an air attack at Zuko. We are to close now and he can't dodge it in time. This blow pushes him over the edge and he falls into the water.

"I win," I yell smiling at Zuko below. Zuko just gives me a fierce looks. I walk to the side of the ship to get a rope. I tie one end to the railing and throw the rope over the side.

"I don't need your help," Zuko shouts at me.

"Yeah, you're doing such a great job on your own," I smile saying back.

Zuko angrily grabs the rope and climbs up. He walks past me once he gets on the deck.

"Where are you going?" I ask. Zuko just smirks at me and I follow him. He starts heading toward the navigation room.

"Have we located the Avatar?" Zuko asks Jee.

"Hey, we had a deal," I yell at him. Zuko just ignores me and looks back at Jee.

"Haley, what was the deal?" Iroh asks.

"We fought and if I won we could go the festival and Zuko wouldn't talk at all about the Avatar. And if I lost I had to tell him where Aang was heading. I won."

"She pushed me over the boat," Zuko proclaims.

"So." I state back.

"That's cheating."

"Is not," I say crossing my arms.

"Zuko, it seems to me that Haley won," Iroh says and I smirk at Zuko.

"We're almost to the town. You two should probably go change," Ling says.

"Why?" Zuko and I ask.

"It's a formal festival. The girls wear dresses and the guys dress up; armor doesn't count."

"Uhhh. I hate wearing dresses," I say quietly."_Wish I knew that earlier."_ Zuko just smirks at me and I glare back at him. I head down to my room.

I pull out the red and black dress and the high heel shoes. I finish getting dressed and smooth out my hair to make sure my curls aren't out of place or frizzy. I look at myself making sure everything's okay. I walk out and head toward the deck.

"You look really nice, Haley," Iroh says. I look at Zuko who's looking at me. "_Take a picture, it'll last longer," _I think as I blush lightly. Zuko's wearing a red shirt with gold trimmings and black pants. The three of us head off the boat and into the village.

"Oh, a tea shop," Iroh says as he heads towards a shop leaving Zuko and I alone. We walk quietly to the festival. I look around there are games and people selling food. "_Just like my world, except with different food."_

"Win a platypus bear for the lovely lady," a man says behind a booth at Zuko.

"You want one?" Zuko asks quietly and I look at the small stuffed animal.

"Sure," I say wanting to see Zuko play the game.

"Just knock all those cans using this ball," the man explains.

Zuko throws the ball at the cans. "_Wow, he has nice muscles." _He knocks them all of except for one.

"So close," says the man. "Want to try, girl?" I nod and he gives me the ball.

"Just to let you know; I'm a girl and we're supposed to throw like this. " I say as I throw horribly and completely miss the cans.

Zuko just looks at me and I smile. "Give me another ball," Zuko says paying the man. The man gives him another ball and this time Zuko knocks down all the cans.

"Good job," the man says giving Zuko the platypus bear.

"Here," Zuko says giving me the bear and starts walking away. I smile and hold the bear with both hands against my stomach.

I catch up to Zuko. "Thanks." Zuko just nods at me. "What's he doing here?" I whisper looking over to my left and Zuko follows my gaze.

"Zhao," he whispers bitterly. "Come on," Zuko says as he leads me fast down another festival aisle. We stop and look back to see if Zhao is anywhere near us. We see Zhao walk into our aisle. We start backing up toward the woods. Fortunately for us, a man in a booth starts talking to Zhao. Unluckily for him, Zhao starts yelling at the man and sets his booth on fire. Zhao looks up toward the woods that we just entered. We look each other in the eye.

"Get her," Zhao orders pointing toward us. Zuko grabs my hand and we run deeper into the forest.

"Hold on," I say letting go of his hand and I take off my shoes. "You try running in heels," I say defending myself. We look back toward where we thought Zhao and his troops were following us. "Maybe they gave up?" I ask softly.

"I want this entire island searched," we hear Zhao shout.

"Guess they didn't," Zuko says and we run even deeper into the forest.

We run for what seemed like a half an hour before it starts to pour. "Great," I sigh heavily. The rain makes seeing anything practically impossible. Someone grabs me and I drop the stuffed animal as I hit the person.

"It's just me," Zuko says putting his face inches in front of mine.

"Sorry," I say as he starts walking away.

"Wait for me," I say as I run toward Zuko. "_Running with bare feet in a muddy forest is not fun." _I think as I make sure I can see Zuko at all times at the same time trying not to slip on the mud. The rain lets up slightly but, it's still pouring. Zuko abruptly pulls me to the side.

"What the…," I start realizing that we were in a small cave.

"Zhao probably won't notice this cave, I barely did." Zuko says as he sits down.

"No offense or anything but, if you saw it wouldn't he?" I ask sitting down across from him.

"I don't know, okay?" Zuko yells at me.

"Okay," I say quietly not wanting to start a fight. I look outside to only find out that it begun to blindly pour again. I lean against the cave and realize that I'm shivering. "_There is no way I'm going to airbend myself dry in this dress. Airbenders airbend themselves dry by moving the air up," _I think as I look over to Zuko. I see steam coming off him as he firebends himself dry. "_Lucky."_

"You're shivering," Zuko points out.

"No kidding Sherlock," I retort starting to shiver more intensely.

"Why don't you just airbend yourself dry?" Zuko asks. I just give him the you-got-to-be-kidding glare. Zuko looks down as realization dawns on him. My teeth start chattering as I look outside again. I look back and become aware of Zuko sitting down right in front of me.

"Give me your hands," he says holding out his hands.

"Why?" I ask and he gives me the-just-do-it look. "Fine," I mumble as I place my hands in his. He closes his eyes so I close mine. I smile once I feel heat go through my body making me warm. Once I'm completely dry Zuko let's go of my hands and we both open our eyes. Gold meeting hazel.

"Thanks, Prince Zuko," I start.

"You can call me Zuko," he says.

I smile and kiss him. He kisses me back. It seems that time stopped and that we are the only two in the world.

Zuko stops unexpectedly and gets up.

He looks outside. The rain has now passed and it's starting to get dark.

"I'm going to go get some wood," he says walking away.

"And I'll go look for food," I say standing up as well as I follow Zuko to the cave opening.

"We'll meet back here in a half an hour. By then the sun will have almost set." Zuko emphasizes.

"Alright," I say as I go right and Zuko goes left.

"Be careful," I hear Zuko whisper and I smile as I continue walking. I look up at trees searching for fruit and looking at bushes for berries.

All of a sudden I hear a rustle in a bush. I see a man come out and he's all dirty.

"Are you alright, sir?" I ask.

"Perfect, deary," I hear a voice behind me. Rapidly a man turns me around and pushes me to the ground. He then kneels on my legs so I couldn't get up and presses a knife to my throat. I look up at a tree. "_Whatever the case may be, I found fruit."_ Looking up was my mistake as I know realize that the first guy is forcing my hands down to the ground behind me so I can't possibly use my hands to fight. "_Great, now what?"_

"You're a pretty little one, aren't you?" says the second one who's holding a knife to me. The first guy starts snickering. The second guy vigorously kisses me and I can't possibly do anything. I begin to cry realizing this. As tears are pouring down the man starts to bring up the hem of my dress.

As his grubby hands get to my thighs my necklace begins to lightly glow. I grab the guy's hands that were holding me down and I throw him against a tree making him blackout. "_Man, this lady must have been strong." _The second guy looks up at this and I head butt him making him let go of me. He throws his knife at me and I catch the handle with my hand. I do a roundhouse kick and the man is thrown against a tree beside his friend and also loses consciousness. I look down at myself and dust the dirt off me.

"I should probably get some food so Zuko doesn't get mad or anything." I whisper to myself as I dry my tears. I quickly airbend to the top of the tree and grab four pieces of fruit. One for each of us tonight and for the morning. I walk back to the cave taking my time so my eyes don't look red when I get there.

Once I get to the cave I see that Zuko is drying out some of the wet sticks. He tosses the dry ones into a pile in the middle of the cave.

"I was about to come look for you," Zuko announces.

"I found some fruit," I say tossing him one trying to change the subject. We eat in silence and Zuko starts a fire once the sun went down.

Unexpectedely two shadows appear in the cave entrance. Zuko and I look up at this. I almost choke on my fruit noticing that they are the two men who attacked me.

"Who are you?" Zuko asks getting up.

"We are just travelers, sir," the second man says as the first one keeps looking at me. They walk in a little bit.

"We would appreciate it if we could stay here tonight," the second man says.

"Fine," Zuko says sitting down beside me. The two men sit down opposite us.

"I'm Deshi and this is my companion, Quon," the second man says.

"Nice to meet you," Zuko says suspiciously.

"You should get some sleep. I'm gonna keep an eye on these two for awhile," Zuko whispers to me.

"Alright," I say lying down. I close my eyes and hesitantly fall asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review. I update as soon as possible.


	11. Unbelievable

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Avatar: The Last Airbender

Unbelievable

I open my eyes and I remember last night. I look over at the two men and sigh realizing that they're still sleeping.

"_Thank god, I don't have to talk to them," _I think.

I look at Zuko who's just waking up. "Good morning," I say smiling.

"Morning," Zuko says sitting up. "We should head back to the ship."

"Okay," I say grabbing the extra fruit quietly as not to wake the two disgusting men.

I toss a fruit to Zuko as we leave the cave. I look back to make sure the men are still sleeping. I walk faster noticing one is beginning to get up.

After awhile I realize that they're not following me probably because of Zuko so I slow down my pace. We turn in another direction and walk for another fifteen minutes.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" I ask Zuko as we pass the tree I got fruit from, again.

"Of course I do. The village was on the north side of this island," Zuko says surely.

Looking at the tree and seeing the moss on the other side of the tree I realize we're heading in the wrong direction.

"Um Zuko, we're heading south," I point out gently.

"No we're heading north. I remember where the village was," Zuko says staring to get angry.

"Well, we've been turning random directions and besides moss points to the north," I say trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice as I point to the moss on a tree.

"Oh really, and how do you know that?" Zuko asks crossing his arms.

"Well, I just do. It's a fact in my world. So I'm heading this way," I say starting off toward the direction I pointed to.

I walk slowly waiting for Zuko to catch up. I stop turning to look where I thought Zuko was.

"Zuko?" I shout becoming aware that he wasn't there. "I know he's stubborn but, this is ridiculous. Maybe he went in the direction he thought was the right way," I say quietly to myself as I walk back looking for Zuko.

"Zuko?" I yell again hoping that he's nearby. Looking around at the woods I see a foot sticking out from beneath a bush. I approach cautiously to it. I carefully push part of the bush back to see who it was.

"Zuko," I say realizing that it was he who lay unconscious underneath the bush. Pulling him out from beneath the bush I look him over. "You must have got attacked from behind," I say gently as I notice the bleeding on his head.

"Zuko wake up," I say gently as poke him in the shoulder trying to wake him. He moans lightly and strains to open his eyes.

Suddenly a hand covers my mouth and another thrusts my hands behind my back. Knowing that it's those two men; I try my best to stall my abduction by kicking my legs. That barely slows him down so doing the only other thing I could think of; I bite him, hard. He yelps and slacks his grip a bit. Seizing the opportunity I yank my hands away and quickly airbend him back. He falls upside down against a tree and like before he's knocked out. I look around understanding that it was only the first guy who attacked me. Turning around in circles I look for the second man hiding in the trees. Not seeing or hearing anything I go back to Zuko as I keep looking for any sign of the man. I see Zuko slowly getting up holding his head.

"Take it easy," I say gently helping him up. Putting his arm around my shoulder to help him balance we slowly head north again.

Luckily for us we didn't see the second man at all. We walk quietly onto the ship and I lead Zuko the medical room.

"What happened?" Neo asks rushing to his side.

"We were attacked this morning," is all I say as we both help Zuko to a bed.

After Neo reassures me that Zuko's going to be okay I head back to my room.

I take a shower and put on a red tank top and black pants. I put my curly brown hair up into a ponytail. All of a sudden there's a bang and I fall forward as I began putting on my boots. I run out to the deck to see what is going on.

"Get back. We're after a stowaway," says a woman with black hair riding a huge animal. The crew gets into a fighting position and Iroh and Zuko walk toward the woman while I lean against the ship's railing.

"There are no stowaways on my ship," declares Zuko.

"_Oh good, glad to know he's fine. He rebounds back fast."_

The beast pulls apart a part of the deck and hurls it. Everyone ducks at the flying scrap of metal. Suddenly a man jumps out of the hole and tries to run for it but, the man gets hit by the beast's tongue and the falls.

"He's paralyzed," says Zuko in astonishment.

"Only temporarily, the toxins will wear off in about an hour but, by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money," the woman says grabbing the man and putting him on the beast.

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asks.

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away," she says getting on her shirshu and rides off.

"Well, I'm impressed, very impressed." Iroh say stroking his beard. Zuko and I just look at him strangely.

"I wonder if it can find the Avatar or the Water Tribe peasant," Zuko says to no one in particular as he goes back inside.

"So where were you two all night?" Iroh asks coming over to me.

"Out." I reply walking toward the door.

"You didn't do anything you'd regret later, right?"

"Um, no," I say a little confused as I begin walking inside the ship and I see Zuko coming toward me.

"I'm going to go find that woman. Are you going to help the Avatar or me?" Zuko asks.

"Well, I won't necessarily stop you but, I'm going to protect Aang if he needs help." I say. "Nevertheless I'm coming with," I say stepping on my tiptoes so I'm face to face with him.

"Fine," Zuko replies.

Zuko, Iroh, and I search the nearest village until we find the lady. We locate her inside a disgusting pub.

"Out of my way, step aside filth," Zuko says as he pushes a guy out of his way.

"He means no offense. I'm certain you bathe regularly," says Iroh coming behind Zuko and I'm right behind him.

"I need to talk to you," Zuko says to the woman.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends, angry boy and uncle lazy," she says and Iroh laughs.

"Your beast trashed my ship, you have to pay me back," Zuko pronounces as coins start coming at the woman after she won the arm wrestle contest.

"I'd love to help you out but, I'm a little bit short on money," she says collecting the coins. "Drinks on me," she shouts and everyone rejoices.

"Money isn't what I had in mind," Zuko says grabbing her wrist. "Follow me" Zuko says as we walk outside and stand by her beast.

"I need you to find someone," Zuko says holding up Katara's necklace.

"What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you?" Jun asks smirking.

"It's not the girl I'm after. It's the bald monk she's traveling with," Zuko answers.

"Whatever you say," she says in reply.  
"If you find them I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for."

"Forget it," she retorts.

"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold," Iroh adds.

"Make it your weight and we got a deal," she says pointing to Iroh.

"You got it," Iroh laughs.

"Get on," she says to the three of us as she grabs the necklace and puts it in front of the shirshu's nose. He sniffs it as Iroh gets on first, then Zuko, and finally me. She jumps on and the shirshu springs forward and I hang onto Zuko for balance. The shirshu follows the trail for awhile and stops beside an old lady and her cat.

"Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?" the old lady asks.

"We're looking for someone." Zuko says.

"I hope it's not Meuiki. Meuiki, did you get into trouble with the Fire Nation again," say the old woman looking at her cat. The cat replies with a meow.

"The Avatar's been through here, let's keep moving," Jun says as she whips her beast forward.

The shirshu leads us to a town and stops in front of a hut.

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko asks angrily noticing that Aang is not here.

"Cause the girl must have spent a lot of time here," Jun replies.

"We have no time for this," Zuko says as he grabs the necklace from Jun and jumps off the beast. He then puts the necklace in the beast's face. The shirshu lashes his tongue at Zuko but Zuko ducks it.

"Hey, watch it," Zuko yells at the best and Iroh and I laugh lightly.

"Oh look, he likes you," Jun states.

"Care to hear your fortune, handsome," asks the old fortune teller to Iroh.

"At my age, there is really one more big surprise left," Iroh responds. "And I'll leave it a mystery."  
"Can you tell me my fortune?" I ask. "_I want my fortune told," _I think whiningly.

"Well, sure, follow me," she says and I jump off.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asks getting back on the shirshu.

"To see what happens in my future. Weren't you paying attention?" I ask smiling.

"Whatever, I'll come back when I've got the Avatar," Zuko declares.

"Good luck with that," I say sarcastically to myself as I wave goodbye.

"Come on, miss," the fortune teller says as she walks toward the building. I follow her inside and I look around. "_Great, Meng's here," _I think dryly.

"My name is Aunt Wu, what's yours?" she asks as we walk into a room.

"_Some fortune teller."_ " Haley," I say sitting down beside a fire in the middle of the room.

"You pick a bone and throw it into the fire. The fire will make it crack and it'll tell you your fortune which I will read to you," Aunt Wu explains.

"Alright," I say picking out a bone and tossing it into the fire. The bone begins to crack and some sparks start.

"Interesting," she says. "You are going to play an important role in the ending of this war," she says looking at me. "You are also going to marry a powerful bender who is also a great leader. You are going to live a long and happy life once the war is over. You are also going to have three kids."

"Thanks," I say smiling as I get up.

"You are planned to have a good life but, remember if you don't play a part in the end of this war I don't know what will happen to you," Wu says getting up and leading me to the door.

"Ok," I say now nervously awaiting my future.

I step outside the building and look around. "_Zuko's not back yet, maybe I should go find the village I know he'll be in."_ I think as I walk back into the building seeing if anyone will give me directions.

"Does anybody know where the village with the perfume makers is?" I ask looking around.

"It's about two miles that way," Meng says pointing to her left.

"Thank you," I say walking back outside and down the road.

"Okay I still need to tell Zuko what his mom told me to tell him but, I can't find the right time and now I have to have a major part in this war to have a long happy life. Great. I probably have to convince Zuko to side with Aang because then we will most certainly win the war. I can do that. I think. I just have to find the perfect time to tell him to go against everything he's been trying to achieve for the last two years. That'll be easy," I speak softly trying to think of a plan. "Oh well, I'll just wing it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. I promise to update soon.

Once again, thanks for reading.


	12. The Message

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

The Message

I keep walking down the road for about an hour until I find the village. I walk into the village just as Katara and Phil bend the perfume toward the shirshu and it starts running around blindly. "_Darn, I missed the fight." _The beast lashes his tongue out striking Zuko and Jun. Iroh falls catching her and stays motionless. "_He's totally faking. Unbelievable." _The group quickly huddles and begins walking toward Appa.

I walk up to Jackie and Katara who are talking. "Ladies will you please shut it. Listen to me," I start smiling.

Jackie gets it and Katara just looks at me weird. "Yes, I lied to you," Jackie says smiling.

"No, I don't love you," I say back.

"Of course it makes you look fat," Jackie replies.

"I've never been to Brussels." I say back.

"It's pronounced egregious," Jackie say breaking up the syllables.

"By the way, no. I've never actually met Pissarro but, I love his pies.

"And all of this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again gone. Savvy?" we finish together.

"It's so great to see you again," I say as I hug Jackie then Katara. "I'm going to go say hi to everyone else." I walk over to Sokka and Phil who are fighting about weapons from some previous argument and Aang is trying to resolve the issue.

"Hey Haley, good to see you." Phil starts. "What would win: a bullet or an arrow?"

"A bullet, easily," I answer.

"Fine," Sokka says defeated. "So how's your mission going?"

"Alright, I guess." I say.

"Hey Sokka, Phil come here for a sec," Jackie shouts on top of Appa.

"Good to see ya again," the two say leaving.

"Same here," I smile.

"So, how's it really going?" Aang asks leaning against his glider.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him," I say stealing a glance at Zuko.

"Well, you're never going to know if you don't try. That's what life is all about…taking chances and not knowing what might happen." Aang says using my advice against me.

I smile. "So, have you told Katara yet?" I ask.

"No," Aang say looking over at Katara.

"Maybe we should start to practice what we preach. How about we just do our best?" I say.

"Alright," Aang says unsurely. I punch him lightly on the shoulder making him smile.

"Don't get in too many fights. You're like a little bro to me, just promise me you'll be careful," I say giving him a goodbye hug.

"I will," Aang responds.

"We have to go," Sokka yells at Aang.

"Good luck," I say quietly.

"You too," Aang says walking away. I wave goodbye to everyone as they leave on Appa. I wait until there just a dot in the sky before I turn around. I smirk seeing Iroh, Zuko, and Jun in the same positions. I walk over to the ladies.

"Is there anything that will restore them faster?" I ask politely.

"They made a whole mess of our village," the lady retorts.

"I'm really sorry about that," I start and the lady looks down at my necklace.

"Where did you get that?" she asks.

"I bought it. It kind of just popped out at me." I say raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Does it have a dove on the back?" she asks looking at me.

"Yeah, it's outlined in red," I say flipping it over. She looks at me as if deciding to do something or not.

"Come with me," she says grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the building.

She leads me to a room with a brilliant shrine. She walks over to it and opens an expensive looking box.

"A woman came here about twenty years ago. She gave us her weapons to protect and also a book. Although we can't read it because it looks likes a code. She told us to give these items to the person wearing this necklace," she says pointing to it. "She said that she didn't want anyone evil to have these and I don't think you are. Was I wrong?"

"I don't think I'm evil," I say modestly.

"Well ,then these belong to you now. She hands me two three-pronged daggers and a small book bound in leather. I open up the book looking at the writing.

"Oh my god, it's in English," I squeal.

"So you can read it?" she asks.

"Yep," I say as I put the daggers called sais in my boots and pull my pants over the boots.

"So do you have something that will help them," I say looking at the door back toward Zuko and Jun.

"Just make sure they don't destroy my village any more," she says handing me a perfume.

"I'll do my best," I say getting up and walking out of the building carrying the book and the perfume.

I put the perfume in front of Jun's nose first and then Zuko's. All three of them get up abruptly.

"What's with the book?" Zuko asks.

"Just something I thought would be interesting to read," I say.

"Now that your beast ran off we have to walk all the way back to the ship," Zuko says glaring at Jun.

"Whatever," she says walking off.

Zuko scoffs at this and we all walk down the road toward the village where we docked. Jun's in front followed closely by Iroh, then Zuko and I'm a little bit behind Zuko. I open the book and start reading.

_To whomever is reading this,_

_I know that you have my necklace and that you probably already know of some of the powers that may have helped you out of a tough situation. Know that this necklace will only help you if you are in dire danger. If you learn the way I was taught, this necklace will enhance your abilities. In this journal I have written down all of my techniques and powers and directions on how to achieve them on your own. It's up to you to learn them because it's up to you to help the world. This necklace will never come off until you have helped save the world one way or another. Beware of using this necklace for personal gain because if you do the necklace will release a deadly toxin into the air and you will die instantly. I have given this necklace my powers so that someone can continue to help this world after I'm gone. I want this world to be at peace one day. I know that if you are reading this that is your dream as well. I wish you luck on achieving our dream. Whatever you do don't give up because you can always find a way; you just may have to look at something in a different way. _

_Sincerely, Jai Li _

"So what's it about?" Zuko says stopping waiting for me to catch up.

"It's written by the person who had this necklace. She's written down all her fighting techniques and powers."

"Can I see?" Zuko asks and I give him the book. "How can you read this?"

"It's in English. The language that I write in," I explain.

"Wait, so you haven't been able to read anything since you got here?" Zuko asks.

"No."

"How come you never said anything?"

"Oh yeah, can you please read this for me because I can't? That would be embarrassing." I say quietly looking ahead.

"I could teach you; if you want me to,' Zuko says scratching his head.

"That would be great, thanks," I say as we walk into town. Jun heads back to the pub and we head onto the boat and I smile at everyone.

"I'll grab some stuff and meet you in the mediating room."

"Alright," I say as I head to my room. I put the book in one of the drawers in my dresser and I grab a pencil from my purse knowing that I'll most likely mess up a lot and I don't want to waste any ink. I head toward the meditating room and sit down leaning against a wall waiting for Zuko.

Zuko comes in a minute later and I smile at him as he sits down beside me.

"We'll start with the elements," says Zuko as he draws the characters for fire, air, water, and earth. "Alright now copy them," Zuko says giving me the scroll. I start copying with my pencil. Zuko just looks at it strangely. "No, this line curves out, not straight down," he says watching me.

"Ah, close enough," I say as I erase it.

"Where did it go?" he asks astonished. I start laughing as I try to explain.

Suddenly the door opens and Iroh looks in. "Um, Zuko we have no idea where the Avatar is."

"What?" Zuko says angrily getting up. "We'll continue this later," Zuko says and leaves heading toward the navigation room.

"So what were you guys doing?" Iroh asks raising one eyebrow.

I roll my eyes and say, "he was teaching me to write."

"Oh," he says leaving. "Just to let you now you worked off what the clothing cost."

"But I only worked a few times," I say standing up.

"I pay well," Iroh says and smiles.

"Thanks," I say hesitantly.

"No problem." Iroh says leaving.

I linger in the meditation room for long time thinking about when I should tell Zuko what his mom said. I sigh getting up once the sun went down. I start heading back to my room when a hand grabs me and pulls me into the room.

I look at who grabbed me and I raise my eyebrow at Jee. "Please sit down," Jee says pointing to a table where Iroh, Cho, Ling, Neo, and a very unhappy Zuko are sitting.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Hoped you liked this chapter. Please review. I love hearing from people. Thanks for reading.


	13. Mission Completed?

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Mission Completed?

"Why were we dragged in here? I have to search for the Avatar," Zuko says angrily.

"We need to discuss something," Iroh says as Jee and I sit down.

I just stare at everybody not knowing what is going on.

"Where were you guys that night after the festival?" asks Cho.

"What's it to you?" Zuko asks getting angry.

"We're just curious and concerned," Iroh says.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I say and everyone looks at me. "What? It's a saying in my world. It means mind your own business if you know what's good for you."

"I guess curious was the wrong word but, Iroh was right we are concerned." Neo says.

"Zhao saw us and we ran once he and his soldiers started coming after us. We went into the woods and stayed in a cave because it started pouring. We left in the morning knowing that Zhao would have given up by then." Zuko says leaving a little detail out.

"That's it?" Jee asks looking at me. I look at Zuko then at Jee and nod.

Now Jee, Ling, Cho, Neo and Iroh look like they're thinking. "What?" I ask.

"So nothing happened between you two?" Iroh asks.

"No," Zuko and I say at the same time looking at Iroh.

"Oh, well, we were hoping Haley could have convinced you to stop obsessing over the Avatar," Iroh says.

"I'm not obsessing and why should I stop going after the Avatar?" Zuko yells at Iroh and looks at the other three men at the table.

"Because your mom wants you too," I blurt out. Realizing what I just said my eyes go big and I cover my hand with my mouth.

Everyone looks at me again and Iroh smiles. "What are you talking about?" Zuko demands.

"The day before you captured me I followed Aang into the spirit world. I...I saw your mom there and she told me to tell you something."

"So my mom's really dead?" Zuko says quietly.

"I don't know. I went there and I'm not dead," I say trying to give him some hope.

"So what did she tell you to tell Zuko?" Iroh asks.

I search my mind for the exact words. "She said; tell him that honor isn't something you're born with and it can not be taken away. Tell him to remember who he was before he got his scar. When he had fun and laughed at all the little things. Tell him that even though he messes up she still love him more than all the stars in the sky," I stop, looking up at Zuko. He just gets up and leaves. None of the men say anything for a minute so I leave too.

I head up toward the deck and lean against the railing. I hear footsteps behind me and I know who they belong to so I don't look back.

"If I did join the Avatar, I will still be banished." Zuko says quietly.

"Not if they don't know you are on his side. If you "capture" Aang and then he "escapes" and defeats the fire lord; then you will be welcomed back home because you brought Aang to the fire lord and this world can be at peace once again," I finish. We stand there for long time looking out toward the sea each wanting the other to say something.

"So did you only stay because of what you had to tell me?" Zuko asks leaning onto the railing.

"That's how it started out but, now I don't know," I say not looking at Zuko. "I still like you but, I don't know how you feel about me now," I say quietly looking at him.

"I want to believe you but, you kept a secret from me this whole time."

"I understand," I sigh starting to walk away.

"I don't think you do," Zuko says grasping my hand. "I'm not mad at you; I just need time to think about things."

"Alright," I say as Zuko lets go of my hand and I head toward the door.

Tonight's music night; you missed the last one so are you coming to this one?" Iroh asks coming toward the dock.

"Sure but, I'll just watch." I say smiling.

"I was hoping you'd sing," Iroh says grinning.

"Trust me. My singing is horrible," I say.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Iroh says trying to convince me to sing.

"Believe me, it is." I say not wanting to sing because of stage fright.

"Haley, you have to go lock yourself in your room, Zhao's boat is coming up." Jee says coming up. I nod and Zuko is right behind me.

"If Zhao asks where she is, what should we tell him, sir?" Jee asks Zuko.

"Tell him that we let her leave," Zuko says not looking at me.

"Don't worry Haley, we got this handled," Iroh says.

"Thanks," I say to everyone as I head to my room. I put the chair in my room against the door under the handle. I wait quietly in my room.

I hear a knock at the door and I don't move. "It's just me, Haley," Iroh says from the other side of the door. I remove the chair and open the door. "Zhao took all the crew members…even the cook," Iroh tells me whiningly. "I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come with?"

"No, thanks," I shake my head.

"You have been hanging around Zuko to much." Iroh says as he closes my door.

I look outside at the window and see a shadow go by and hear a noise.

"Uncle is that you?" I hear Zuko ask softly as he opens his door. "Haley, are you in there?" Zuko asks knocking on my door. I open it and he looks to both sides of him.

"What's going on?" I ask as I quickly grab my book and airbending scroll.

"Stay close," Zuko says as he walks down the hallway. Once he turned the corner he gets into a fighting position. It's like this all the way to the navigation room. We look outside and see a parrot and we recognize that it belongs to the pirate captain. We look at each other with wide eyes. We hear a bang and fire approaches us. The fire blast pushes the both of us into opposite direction. I use airbending but, the force of the fire blast is too strong and pushes me out of the window into the lake below.

"Haley?" I hear Zuko shout.

"I'm fine," I yell back swimming toward where I heard him. "Go to shore, I'll meet you there."

"Alright," Zuko says hesitantly. We swim to shore and I'm the last to arrive. We lie down gasping for breath.

"You two okay?" Iroh asks worriedly running up to us.

"Fine, just a couple burn marks," I say looking at my arms.

"Who's behind this?" Iroh asks.

"I saw the pirate captain's bird," Zuko says.

"I bet Zhao put them up to it," I say knowing that he did and they both look at me. "Well, think about Zhao would get you out of his way and the pirate's were probably paid."

"I agree. It makes sense," Iroh puts in his agreement.

"Now, what do we do?" Zuko asks.

"I'll join Zhao's as his general and you two hide as soldiers. He wouldn't notice two more." Iroh says making a plan.

"Yeah, and where are we supposed to get the uniforms," Zuko asks.

"I'm sure someone from our crew will have an idea." Iroh says as Zuko and I stand up.

"What about my stuff?" I ask pointing out the book and airbending scroll.

"I can make sure it's safe," Iroh says taking it from me.

"Fine but I'm keeping the sais." I say.

"What sais?" they both ask

"Didn't I mention them?" I say and they both shake their heads. "Oh well, I got them from the same lady who gave me the book," I say pulling one dagger out of my boot. I twirled it before putting it back in my boot.

"And you didn't tell us this because…," Zuko asks.

"I forgot," I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"How could you forget? They're in your boots," Zuko questions as he steps toward me.

"I don't know," I mumble shrugging my shoulders again.

"We should get our plan going," Iroh says as he starts walking toward Zhao's ship. Zuko and I just look at each other and start after Iroh. Iroh goes straight to Zhao's room trying to buy us time so we can look for some armor. Zuko looks around a corner and then we start sneaking down a hallway.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neo asks coming out of a room behind us.

"Shush, we're dead," I say realizing what I just said was odd. Neo looks at me confused.

"Zhao blew up my ship trying to kill me," Zuko explains. Neo motions us into the room he just came out of.

"We're looking for armor to disguise ourselves. Do you know where we can find any?" Zuko whispers.

"Wait here. I'll go get some," Neo says opening the door and searches with his eyes looking for anyone around.

"Don't tell anyone else we're hear, we don't want someone to accidentally hear you." I say.

"I'll be back soon. I have this room to myself so you don't have to worry about anyone else coming in. Zuko nods and I just sit on a chair. Zuko stands across the room from me. It's all silence until Neo comes back.

"Here you guys are," Neo says putting down the armor uniform on the bed. "I'll wait outside."

I watch Zuko put on his and follow his example.

"Can you tighten this for me," Zuko asks pointing to the shoulder armor.

"Only if you help me out," I deal. Zuko nods as I walk over.

"Better?" I ask once I'm finished tightening the straps.

"Yes," Zuko says as he turns around to tighten mine.

"Thanks," I say when he finished.

"Uh huh," Zuko says putting on his helmet and faceplate. I copy his actions and we open the door.

"How do you guys walk in these things let alone breathe?" I ask.

"It'll probably be better if you talk in a lower voice," Neo says.

"Like this?" I say talking in a lower voice.

"On second thought, it'll probably be better if you don't talk at all," Neo says laughing. I punch him lightly. "It's good to know those burns aren't bad," Neo smiles.

"We have to get going. We're supposed to meet Uncle in about two minutes." Zuko announces.

"It's good to know that you guys are alive. The crew just heard what happened and their devastated about both of you. And I mean both of you," Neo says looking at Zuko as we start to walk down the hall.

Iroh walks around the corner and we stop walking. "Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing." Iroh says quietly.

"You didn't have to this," Zuko says as he takes off his faceplate.

"No nephew or friend of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup."

"Thank you uncle," Zuko says.

"Yeah, thanks," I say lifting my faceplate off.

"Someone's coming," Iroh says so we both put our faceplates back on.

"Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours." Iroh says quietly and I frown at the plan that Zuko still wishes to capture Aang. "Good luck," Iroh finishes and we walk our separate ways.

Since Zuko wasn't saying anything I walked away. I keep walking down random hallways. "_Great, now I'm lost," _I think as I notice someone following me. I stop and pretend that I'm busy with something as I wait for the person to walk past me. They don't.

"I've never seen you around here before," says a familiar voice that I can't seem to place at the moment. "I mean no one here is your height. Everyone on this ship is about 5'8". So who are you?" ask the voice as I turn around toward him and he pulls off my helmet.

"You're alive?" Jee asks. "We assumed you died with….he's not dead either is he?"

"Um, no," I say scratching my head.

"So why are you two on Zhao's ship?"

"Apparently he still wants to capture Aang," I say bitterly as I frown and cross my arms.

"Don't have a plan?" Jee asks.

"I had one but I guess Zuko didn't like it," I say crossly.

"Really, what was it?" he questions. I explain to Jee of my plan of Zuko fake capturing Aang and everything. "Well, I think that's a good plan. Don't give up on Zuko just yet. He's been through a lot the past few years. He just needs time to think."

"Yeah, that's what he said," I say referring to Zuko.

"If you ever need my help or the rest of the crew's we would be more than happy to help you."

"Thanks Jee," I smile. "I'd wait off on telling the rest of the crew about us. It wouldn't be good if someone finds out who wasn't supposed to. You can tell them when you're done working for Zhao," I affirm.

"Sounds good, good luck," Jee says giving me back my helmet.

"Thanks, I think I'll need it." I wave goodbye as I walk around trying to find Zuko and Iroh.

"Follow me," Iroh says quietly walking in front of me. He opens a door and I see Zuko getting ready to descend in a dinghy. Iroh shuts the door and begins talking.

"You're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape."

"I don't need your wisdom right now, uncle," Zuko says.

"I'm sorry. I just nag you because…well ever since I lost my son…" Iroh tries to say.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it," Zuko says.

"I think of you and Haley as my own," Iroh finishes. I look at Iroh surprised that he included me as part of his family.

"I know, uncle," Zuko says finally turning around. "We'll meet again," Zuko says giving Iroh a small bow. Iroh rushes forward giving Zuko a hug and I smile. "After I find the Avatar," Zuko finishes and get into the boat.

"Remember your breath of fire, it'll save your life out there," says Iroh as Zuko lowers the dinghy down.

"I will,' Zuko says.

"And put your hood up. Keep your ears warm."

"I'll be fine."

Iroh sighs and looks back at me. Looking at me looking out toward the ocean he sighs again. "Alright, you can go," he says.

"Thank you," I squeal giving Iroh a tight hug. I smile as he hugs me back. "Bye," I say as I airbend down to Zuko's boat. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" I say grinning smugly.

"Go back," Zuko orders pointing back to the boat.

"Umm ,no," I say crossing my arms.

"Fine, just stay out of my way."

"I can't promise that."

Zuko snarls something and begins to row the boat toward the fortress.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Please review. I promise to update soon.


	14. The Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

The Decision 

Zuko rows the boat toward the ice fortress of the village and rows up behind a rock. There are a bunch of turtle seals going into a hole and not coming back up.

"Where are they going?" he asks quietly as he walks toward the hole. "They're coming up for air somewhere."

"Follow me," Zuko says as he jumps into the hole.

"Aw man, I hope the opening's not far away," I say. I hold my breath and jump in. We finally find a hole and pull ourselves up out and lay down gasping for air. Zuko spits out a few fire blasts warming himself up. I air bend myself dry. I'm still cold but at least I'm not wet and cold.

"Be quiet," Zuko yells at the loud turtle seals walking past them as I follow. He notices water shooting out of the wall. Knowing that it has to be coming from somewhere we climb up into the rushing water. We climb out of the hole and swim to the surface gasping for breath. He looks down into the water and spots an opening.

"Come on," he says as he holds his breath and goes back underwater. He swims to the opening and it's like an underwater tunnel. Zuko swims up and uses his hands to heat up the ice that is blocking us from reaching the surface. We end up in a pipe like thing and gasp again for breath as we rest.

"Just to let you know I can't make you join up with Aang. It's your choice but, I'm going to do the right thing and help Aang." I say avoiding eye contact.

Zuko starts to say something but decides against it. Then he starts and stops again.

"Just spit it out," I say wonderingly.

"I've been spending a long time searching for the Avatar and now you want me to just give it up. I can't do that."

"Hey, you're the one that has to live with yourself. Can you do that by doing the exact opposite of what you know is the right thing to do?" I retort.

Zuko frowns. "I don't know."

"You had like two days to think about it and all you came up with is I don't know," I say. Zuko looks out of the tunnel and doesn't say anything.

"Well it's your decision to make. I'm going to find Aang," I say getting up and walking out of the tunnel into the village.

I sigh looking back at Zuko who is just sitting there. I turn back to the road and head out to where I think Aang is. I turn a corner and freeze. "_I've been here before. Great, I'm going in circles. Maybe someone around here can tell me where the oasis is," _I think trying to find someone.

"Hey you," I say to one of the Water tribe people. He turns and gets into a fighting position.

"What are you..," I stop realizing I'm still wearing Fire Nation clothing. "I'm a friend of Aang's," I say holding up my hands not wanting to fight.

"Prove it," he declares not relaxing.

"Umm," I think tapping my feet. "_Oh yeah, I can airbend,"_ I smile. I quickly create and air sphere and sit on it. I laugh inwardly at his dumfounded face. "Now can you point me in the direction of Aang?"

"That doesn't prove you're against the Fire Nation," he adds and I get off the air sphere.

"What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" I plead.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Sokka comes up to me being followed by a white haired girl.

"I've completed my mission and now I want to help you guys." "_Well part of it, I still need to convince Zuko to help Aang. Now how am I supposed to do that?" _

"You know this girl?" the soldier asks Sokka

"Of course I do, she's a friend," Sokka replies and the soldier leaves.

"Yue, Haley; Haley, Yue," Sokka says introducing us.

"Pleased to meet you," Yue says bowing.

"Nice to meet you," I say slightly bowing my head.

"So let me guess you came here with Zuko," Sokka inquires.

"Yeah, but we split up once we got here," I reply.

"Why?"

"I'm giving him space," I say. "Wait, how did you know he was here?"

"Yue came to get me once he entered the oasis; we we're going to get on Appa and fly there. We should probably get going now," Sokka says leading the way.

"Phil and Jackie are helping the soldiers," Sokka says.

"That's good," I reply getting on Appa and we're off and quickly land in the oasis.

"What happened? Where's Zuko?" Sokka asks as we jump off Appa.

"He took Aang. He took him right out from under me," Katara sadly declares.

"Where did they go?" Sokka asks.

"Only where they could go," I say looking up and seeing a trail leading out into the vast freezing land. "_I guess Zuko chose his way and I'm going to probably have to fight him eventually, great."_

"We should get going. They might not have gotten too far." Sokka sighs.

"Okay," Katara says getting up and looks at me.

"Haley? How did you get here? Katara asks sadly smiling at me as we climb onto Appa.

"I snuck on Zhao's ship and secretly sailed here," I respond.

"That was smart," Katara says.

"Or stupid if you got caught," Sokka adds.

"Well, I didn't so I'm not," I retort and we all are quiet worrying about Aang and in my case Aang and Zuko.

"Don't worry, Prince Zuko couldn't have gotten too far in this weather," Yue encourages.

"I'm not worried they'll get away in this blizzard; I'm worried that they won't," Katara counters.

"They're not gonna die in this blizzard. If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up," Sokka insures. "They'll survive and we'll find them."

"Look," Katara says pointing to a bright light passing through the sky. "That's got to be Aang." Sokka pulls on Appa's reins and sets the course following the light.

We land outside a cave and Zuko gets in a fighting stance as Katara gets off.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko says.

"Trust me Zuko, it's not gonna be much of a match," Katara replies as she sends a powerful waterbending technique at Zuko making him black out.

"Hey, this is some quality rope," Sokka exclaims untying Aang.

"We need to go the oasis. The spirits are in trouble," Aang informs us getting onto Appa. "Welcome back Haley, I figured you wouldn't be too far behind Zuko.

"Yeah, we kind of have a difference of opinion now," I state lightly smiling.

"Wait," Aang says looking back at Zuko. "We can't just leave him here.

"Sure we can," Sokka declares. "Let's go."

"No. If we leave him he'll die," Aang replies and jumps off Appa and places Zuko on his back as he airbends him onto Appa.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of since," Sokka starts. "Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us." Sokka says using the rope to tie up Zuko.

"_Talk about the irony."_

Suddenly the sky goes red and we look up.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asks Yue who's holding her head.

"I feel faint."

"I feel it too," Aang says touching his head. "The moon spirit is in trouble."

"I owe the moon spirit my life," Yue starts as I tune her out knowing her story and look at Zuko trying to hold my emotions in: love, anger, sadness, disbelief, and confusion.

"Haley, HALEY," Sokka shouts.

"Huh,' I retort looking at Sokka.

"We're approaching the oasis."

"Okay."

We land in front of the pond and get into our fighting stances once we see Zhao holding the fish in a bag.

"Don't bother," Zhao says about to fry the fish and looks around and lands on me for an instant.

"Zhao, don't" Aang says dropping his staff and the rest of us drop our stances.

"It's my destiny to destroy the moon and the water tribe," Zhao starts.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the water tribe. It will hurt everyone including you. Without the moon everything will fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that will unleash on the world." Aang explains.

"He is right Zhao." Iroh says walking toward us.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao says.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao. The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten fold. Let him go now," Iroh yells as he gets into a fighting stance.

Zhao bends down and releases the fish back into the pond. He stands up and quickly lets out a yell as he shoots fire at the fish. We look up and the sky turns gray. Iroh starts shooting fire at Zhao and Zhao backs up. His soldiers start fighting Iroh but Iroh takes them all out. When he's done Zhao's gone.

We all rush over to see if the fish is really dead. Iroh picks it up and puts on a sad expression. "There is no hope now," Yue says looking at the dead fish. "It's over."

"No, it's not over," Aang says as he frowns and starts to glow as he walks into the middle of the pond. The ocean spirit starts circling him and the entire pond starts to glow. Everyone stares at Aang as he is pulled into the pond. The entire oasis starts to glow a brilliant blue and the water starts to rise. Aang is in the middle of the gigantic spirit form controlling the water. He walks out of the oasis and starts unleashing his power at the Fire Nation soldiers.

"Wow," I say silently as I turn back seeing Iroh put the fish back into the water.

"It's too late," Katara says to Iroh as we every one kneels down. "It's dead."

Iroh looks up and turns to look at Yue. "You have been touched by the moon spirit," Iroh says referring to her white hair. "Some of its life is in you."

"Yes. You're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back," Yue says standing up.

"No, you don't have to do this," Sokka says getting up trying to stop her.

"It's my duty, Sokka," Yue says not looking at Sokka.

"I won't let you. Your father told me to protect you," Sokka says.

"I have to do this," Yue replies as she looks up and takes her hand out of Sokka's grip.

Yue places her hands on the dead fish and it starts to glow. "No," Sokka exclaims as Yue faints and he catches her.

"She's gone," Sokka says looking at us. "She's gone," he says again as he hugs her. Yue disappears and we all gasp. The fish glows again and Iroh places it into the water. The fish swims around and the pond glows as Yue suddenly appears in spirit form.

"Goodbye Sokka," she says floating above him. "I'll always be with you," she declares as she kisses Sokka and disappears again. We look up toward the moon and the sky returns to normal.

"I'm sorry, Sokka," Katara says hugging her brother. He gets up and walks out of the oasis.

"The Fire Nation is retreating," Sokka announces coming back in and then leaves again. Every one of us looks up after Sokka. Aang and Katara rush out leaving Iroh and I alone.

"Haley, I have to find Zuko. I believe this is yours," Iroh says handing me the airbending scroll and the book.

"Thanks Iroh," I sigh looking down at the writings.

"Don't give up on him yet, he's just confused. I'll see if I can get him around," Iroh whispers to me as we hug.

"Good luck," I shout to Iroh as he leaves. I walk out and see Katara and Master Pakku talking to each other.

"I've decided to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe," he says turning around.

"What about Aang?" He still needs to learn waterbending." Katara asks looking over at Aang.

"Well, then he should get used to calling you Master Katara," he says smiling.

"Hey Aang, how are you doing?" I ask coming up behind him.

"Alright, I guess," he says staring out toward the ocean.

"So have you told Katara yet?" I ask him remembering our plan.

"I tried to but…," he says to me.

"Hey, at least you tried," I sigh. "Are you ever going to tell her?"

"I'm just looking for the right time."

"Well, I hope you find it," I say giving him a pat on his bald head.

"Hey," he starts laughing.

"We should now concentrate on finding you an earthbender teacher also have someone teach you firebending."

"I bet King Bumi, my old friend, would be more than to teach both Jackie and I," Aang says looking up at me.

"Good idea. I'm going to go find Jackie and Phil now. I haven't even seen them yet."

"Hey, there they are," Aang says looking around pointing to them coming from around a corner.

"Talk to you later, Aang," I say walking over to them.

"So how was the whole fighting in a war thing go?" I ask.

"I took out a lot of tanks," Phil states happily.

"The Water Tribe gave me some coal to use and I totally wiped the smirks off those Fire Nation soldiers," Jackie pronounces.

"So, sounds like your bending powers are going well," I say.

"Katara and Phil pretty much mastered waterbending. Aang goofs off a lot so he's not as far as them but, he is pretty good. As for earthbending, Aang and I are practicing from a scroll that we found. So what's new with you?" Jackie asks smiling.

"My airbending is going alright. I also found this necklace that gives me magical ninja fighting powers." I say smiling.

"You're joking right?" Phil asks.

"No," I say straightforwardly shaking my head.

"How is that possible?" Jackie asks.

"Well, I found this necklace and apparently some woman ninja put her powers in it and left this book to help me understand its powers," I explain.

"That's so cool. You're like an airbending ninja." Jackie shouts at me grinning.

"I guess," I say scratching my head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks for reading. I promise to update soon.


	15. The General

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.

The General

The next morning we jump onto Appa after saying goodbye to everybody. Master Pakku gives Aang a waterbending scroll and Katara water from the oasis. "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi," Master Pakku explains.

"Appa, yip yip," Aang says and we're off.

"Say hi to Gran Gran for me," Katara says as she waves goodbye.

After awhile we land at the Earth Kingdom base and jump off. "Welcome Avatar Aang. I am General Fong," he says as he and his soldiers behind him bow. "And welcome to all of you; great heroes, Appa, Momo, Brave Sokka, the Mighty Katara, the Strong Phil, Marvelous Jackie, and Daring Haley,"

"Mighty Katara, I like that," Katara says smiling.

"_This guy is trying way too hard," _I think as I watch the fireworks that are starting.

"Not bad, not bad," Sokka says looking at the fireworks. Phil and I look at each other and roll our eyes.

"Follow me," says General Fong. He leads us to what seems like the main building. He sits down at a desk and we sit down on cushions on the floor.

"_Sure, this guy gets a chair and we have to sit on the ground."_

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at all the stories on how you single handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power," General Fong says scratching his beard. "It's an awesome responsibility."

"I try not to think about it too much," Aang replies.

"Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord now."

"What? No I'm not," Aang reacts.

"Aang still needs to master all four elements." Katara explains.

"Why? With the kind of power he posses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minute," General Fong counters back standing up. "He could defeat the Fire Lord now."

"But sir, the thing is Aang can only do those things when he's in the avatar state." Sokka clarifies.

"See, it's this special state where…," Aang begins.

"I'm well aware. Your eyes and tattoos glow and your able to summon unbelievable power," Fong interrupts as he walks toward a huge map of the world. "Without you we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores. But with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right into the heart of the Fire Nation."

"Right but, I don't know how to get in or out of the avatar state. Much less what to do when I'm there." Aang starts.

"So it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the avatar state and then you'll face your destiny," Fong plans.

"No nothing's decided," Katara retorts as we all get up. "We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way."

"Well, when you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on. May I show you something?" Fong asks pointing toward the window. Aang and Fong walk to it and look below. "That's the infirmary. And those soldiers are the lucky ones; they came back. Every day the Fire Nation takes lives; people are dying, Aang. You could end it, now. Think about it."

"Aang, that's not the right way to do this," I say to Aang as we walk out.

"People are dying and I could end it. I need to think," he says back.

As it's getting darker outside we walk to where we're going to stay the night.

"I wonder where Aang is." Katara asks.

"He said he needed time to think," I say as I sit down on the bed.

"If we need to end this war quickly as possible maybe learning how to induce the avatar state could be helpful,' Jackie says as everyone else sits down.

"The Fire Nation isn't just going to back down that easily," Phil says.

"No, they're going to stand their ground and fight to the end," I reply and Aang walk in and heads toward my bed.

"I told the general I'd help him by going into the Avatar State." Aang says looking down.

"Aang, no. This is not the right way," Katara says.

"Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Navy, he was incredible," Sokka inputs.

"There's a right way to do this. Practice, study, and discipline," Katara declares.

"Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord," Sokka rejoins.

"If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we'd worked for; then fine go ahead and glow it up," Katara retorts as she starts heading out.

"Katara, I'm just being realistic. I don't have time to do this the right way," Aang sighs. Everyone else is quiet and soon goes to sleep.

In the morning we walk up to a small temple by a waterfall. "This rare chi enhancing tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior it improves strength and energy ten fold. In you, it may induce the Avatar state," a man says as he pours Aang a cup of tea.

"Ten folds energy, huh," Aang says looking at the tea. He drinks it and starts going hyper and begins to move around fast on his air sphere. "Is it working? Is it working? I can't tell. Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar state cause I don't have a good feel of myself. Am I talking too loud?"

"I guess he could talk the Fire Lord to death," Sokka says as Aang hits a pole and Katara crosses her arms. Jackie and I look at each other and start giggling quietly.

Once Aang gets control of himself again we walk back toward the base. We find a spot away from people to try again with a different approach.

"Maybe I can shock you into the Avatar State," Sokka says as Aang sits down.

"I love surprises," Aang declares and Katara places her hands over his eyes.

Sokka grabs Momo and puts him on top of his head. He then pulls his shirt up making it look like he has Momo's head.

Katara then removes his hands and Aang yelps.

"Still not glowing," Aang says holding his hands up and Sokka falls. General Fong just shakes his head.

We then walk inside a bigger temple to try another plan.

"You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the bending nations," a man says to Aang who looks rather funny with all the clothing on. "Now I will join the four elements into one. Water, earth, fire, air," says the man as he pours water, dirt, a flaming torch, and air into a ceremonial dish. "Four elements together as one," he says as he splashes Aang with the combined elements.

"This is just mud," Aang realizes.

"So do you feel anything?" he asks. Aang holds up his finger and General Fong, Katara, Jackie, and Sokka lean forward. Phil and I know what's going to happen so we step back. Aang sneezes and everyone except Phil and I are sprayed with mud.

"We have to find a way," General Fong says as he wipes the mud from his face.

"We're done for today," Katara says leading Aang out.

"Okay. We have to find you new clothes. You can't walk around like that. People will think you are from the Fire Nation," Phil says looking at me.

"You have to find something else to wear," Sokka replies.

"Shopping!" Jackie squeals as she pulls me along. I end up with an outfit similar to the one I had earlier. As we walk back to our hut we see Aang and Katara talking.

"Should we go say hi," Jackie asks looking at me.

"No, it looks like they're in the middle of something," I sigh and continue walking. I lay down on my bed and go to sleep.

I awake as Sokka and Aang are leaving the hut. "Where are you two going?" I ask getting out of bed.

"We're going to go tell General Fong that Aang doesn't want to continue trying to induce the Avatar state," Sokka says quietly trying not to wake anybody up.

"Can I come?" I ask.

"Sure," Aang says grinning.

Sokka and Aang lead the way as I follow.

"The thing is I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose," Aang starts as he walks toward General Fong. So I guess that's it."

"Sure I can't change your mind?" Fong asks.

"I'm sure," Aang replies. "I can only reach the Avatar state when I'm genuine danger."

"I see. I was afraid you'd say that," Fong says and earthbends the desk at Aang which pushes him out of the window.

"Aang!" Sokka shouts and we are apprehended by the guards.

"Men, attack the avatar," Fong orders as he jumps out the window.

I back flip and kick the guards in the back. I then airbend and they hit the wall and black out. I look over at Sokka. Sokka has his guards knocked to the ground.

"What's going on?" Katara asks with Jackie and Phil in tow as we run down the stairs toward where everyone is fighting.

"The general's gone crazy. He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar state." Sokka says and then throws his boomerang knocking out one of earth benders that were going to attack Aang. We then all start attacking the earth benders. I pull out my Sais and use them to enhance my airbending. I soon realize that a large boulder was thrown right behind me. I turn my head around and see an earth bender knocked out about ten feet from me and look back up and quickly thank Jackie as I send an attack at another earth bender.

"Maybe you can avoid me but she can't," Fong says to Aang as he looks at Katara as soldiers begin to surround her. They prepare to fight and the rest of us keep our fighting stances watching their moves. Katara whips water at Fong but he raises the earth making it into mud. He then moves his hand and Katara begins to sink into the ground.

"I can't move," Katara exclaims.

"Don't hurt her," Aang shots as he gets behind Fong and sends an air blast at him. Fong quickly creates an earth wall blocking the shot and makes Katara fall deeper into the earth.

"Can't you do anything?" I ask Jackie.

"I'm not that good. I could end up crushing her or something," Jackie says looking at Katara and then me.

"Katara, no!" Sokka shouts as he charges on an ostrich horse thing toward Katara. Fong moves the earth up and Sokka ends up falling forward and goes out cold.

"Stop this," Aang says running toward Fong. "You have to let her go."

"You could save her if you were in the avatar state." Fong pronounces. Being that he temporarily has his guard down I send a powerful air blast toward him. He flies forward and lands harshly. Unfortunately, he gets back up again. He uses some hand motion and I start to sink into the ground.

"Are you alright Haley?" Jackie says coming over with Phil.

"I'm fine," I say trying to pull out my waist from the ground. "Uhh," I sigh giving up looking at Aang who is still fighting Fong. I stare at Aang who starts glowing.

"It worked. It worked," Fong shouts looking at Aang who sends an air blast at him. Aang starts to move up until he looks like he is standing at the top of a tornado.

"Avatar Aang, can you hear me? Your friends are safe," he says pulling Katara and I from the earth. "It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar state and it worked."

Aang then falls down and the air pushes the earth up knocking the earth benders off their feet. I look up at Aang and see Aang's spirit ride off with Avatar Roku on his dragon. After a while Aang returns to his body and he falls forward. Katara runs over to him and hugs him and I get my feet.

"Thank you, Katara. I hope you never have to see me like that again," Aang says.

"Are you kidding? That was almost perfect; we just have to find a way to control you when you're like that." Fong says coming forward.

"You're out of your mind," Aang says.

"I'll guess we'll figure that out on the way to the Fire Nation," Fong says totally oblivious to Sokka riding up on a creature behind him and then hits him on the head with his boomerang.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" Sokka asks the soldiers and they all shake their heads.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" asks one of the soldiers as they bow. The six of us look at each other.

"I think we're all set," Katara says as Momo jumps onto Aang's shoulder. We then get onto Aang and we are off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Promise to update in less then an hour.


	16. The Hippies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

The Hippies

"Hey look, a river," Jackie says leaning over Appa. "Can we stretch for a bit?"

"That sounds good," Aang says as he heads Appa to land.

"Hey let's practice waterbending," Aang yells to Katara jumping into the water.

"Alright, want to join us Phil?" she asks jumping off Appa.

"Sure," he says walking into the water.

"I'm going for a swim," Jackie yells jumping into the water.

"Come one in. The water's great," she yells at us. Sokka gets onto a huge leaf and floats around.

"Hold on," I shout taking off my top clothes.

"You guy's are going to be done soon, right? We've got a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to Omashu today," Sokka says still floating around.

"What? Like your ready to go right now, naked guy," Katara asks smirking.

"I can be ready to go in two minutes," Sokka replies. "Seriously, whenever."

"So you were showing us the octopus form," Aang says ignoring Sokka.

I quickly dunk Jackie who's watching the four talking.

"Hey," she says smiling and I start laughing. She tries to dunk me but, I send an air blast at her making her go back ten feet. "So that's how's it going to be. Well, watch and learn."

"Please you wouldn't be able to touch me," I smile back.

"Oh let's see," Jackie replies.

"Fine, it's war," I say as I send an air blast at her again. We start fighting barely blocking each other's attacks. "Time," I yell hearing music.

We hear a guy singing and a group of people following him. Momo, who's lying on Sokka freaks, and Sokka falls off his leaf.

"I didn't know there were hippies in this world," Jackie says looking at me and I shrug.

"I'll explain later. Come on," I say to her walking toward the shore.

"Hey hey, river people," the leader says as he points to the six of us.

"We're not river people," Katara explains.

"You're not? Then what kind of people are ya?" he inquires.

"Just people," Aang replies.

"Aren't we all, brother," he says.

"Who are you?" Sokka asks pointing to the leader.

"I'm Chong, this is my wife Lily," he says pointing to the lady to his right and she curtsies. "We're nomads. Happy to go wherever the wind takes us," he says and starts to play his instrument like a guitar.

"You guys are nomads? That's great. I'm a nomad," Aang says back.

"Hey, me too," Chong says.

"I know you just said that," Aang adds.

"Oh," Chong says scratching his head.

"Wow," Jackie whispers quietly to me.

"Umm humm," I agree silently.

"Nice underwear," Chong says looking at Sokka. Sokka quickly puts Momo in front of him and moves away.

We all climb out of the water and Sokka goes to put his clothes back on. One of the women in the group starts putting flowers in Appa's fur. Lily is adding flowers to Katara's hair. The rest of us are lying down at Appa's legs.

"Are you sure you girls don't want me to do yours?" Lily asks.

"No thanks," we say again.

"Hey Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere," Aang says to Sokka who's walking toward us.

"Well, not everywhere little arrowhead," Chong says looking at Aang, "But where we haven't been we've heard about through stories and songs."

"They said they'd take us to see a giant night crawler." Aang says smiling.

"On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow,' one of the guys says.

"Look I hate to be the wet blanket here but, since Katara is busy I guess it's up to me. We need to get to Omashu; no side tracks, no worms, and defiantly no rainbows." Sokka says.

"Oh no, the evil rainbows," I say sarcastically to Sokka.

"Wow, sounds like someone gots the case of destination fever. You worry too much about where you're going," Chong says leaning back.

"You've got to focus less on the where and more on the going," Lily says pulling Katara's hair.

"Oh…ma…shu," Sokka says drawing out the syllables.

"Sokka's right. We need to find King Bumi so Aang and Jackie can learn earthbending somewhere safe." Katara agrees.

"Well, it sounds like your headed to Omashu," Chong says and Sokka slaps his forehead. "There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains."

"Is this real or a legend," Katara inquires.

"Oh, it's a real legend and it's as old as earthbending itself." He replies and starts playing his instrument and singing.

"_Two lovers forbidden from one another_

_A war divides their people_

_And the mountain divides them apart_

_Built a path to be together_

And I forget the next couple of lines,"

"You have got to be joking," Phil whispers.

"But then it goes,

_Secret tunnel, secret tunnel_

_Through the mountains secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel yeah."_

"I think we'll just stick with flying, we've dealt with the Fire Nation before," Sokka says. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah, thanks for the help but, Appa hates going underground and we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable," Aang says smiling.

We then get on and go our way. Unfortunately for us the Fire Nation spots us and sends numerous fireballs at us. We head back to where we left the nomads.

"Secret love cave, let's go," Sokka says pointing forward to the nomads. The nomads follow us as we walk toward the mountain.

"How far away to the tunnel?" Sokka asks.

"Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anybody to find out their love so they built a whole labyrinth," Chong explains.

"Labyrinth!" Sokka shouts.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Chong smiles.

"All you'll need to do is trust in love according to the curse," Lily adds.

"Ahh. Curse," Sokka says stopping.

"Hey hey we're here," Chong says as we stop in front of a huge cave entrance.

"Wonder how he figured that out," Phil says sarcastically.

"What exactly is this curse?" Sokka asks.

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves, otherwise you'll be trapped in them forever," Chong explains.

"And die," Lily adds.

"Oh yeah, and die," Chong says. "Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song,"

"_And die," _he sings strumming the strings of his instrument.

"That's it," Sokka yells. "There's no way we're going into a cursed hole."

"Hey, someone's making a big campfire," one of the nomads says.

"That's no campfire Moku," Katara says looking at the smoke.

"It's Fire Nation," Sokka adds. "They're tracking us."

"So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves," Aang asks Chong.

"That is correct, Master Arrow Head," Chong replies and Aang looks at Katara.

"We can make it," Aang declares.

"Everyone into the hole," Sokka orders.

"Who died and made him boss?" Jackie whispers to me as we all start to walk into the cave.

We hear a crash and look back at the opening of the cave as it collapses making it incredibly dark inside. The nomads light one of the torches and Appa starts to freak out.

"It's okay Appa, we'll be fine," Katara encourages. "I hope."

"We will be fine," Sokka says. "All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?"

"Uh, about two hours each."

"We have five torches, so that's ten hours," Lily says lighting the rest of the torches.

"It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time," Sokka says stomping out the torches.

"Oh, right," Lily says.

"I'm gonna make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through," Sokka says grabbing parchment and walking deeper into the cave.

"Do you think there's anything in that book to help us get out of here faster," Phil asks looking back at me.

"I'll check," I say opening the book. "_There are reading people's minds, moving in a split second, that future thing I used before," _I skim through the book. "Not really."

"Hey, can I see it?" Jackie asks.

"Sure," I reply handing her the book and she starts looking through it.

"So, find anything?" I ask looking at Jackie.

"I wish I could do some of these things," Jackie replies looking at the book. "Can you do any of them?"

"I can kind of do the future one but I have to concentrate really hard," I answer back.

"That's cool," Jackie says.

"Sokka this is the tenth dead end you led us to," Katara tells Sokka who's looking at his map.

"This doesn't make any sense. We already came through this way," Sokka says walking around.

"We don't need a map," Chong says. "We just need love. The little guy knows it," he says pointing to Aang.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map also," Aang responds.

"There's something strange here. There's only one explanation. The tunnels are changing," Sokka says turning from the wall to face us.

"That doesn't make any sense how can they be changing? Jackie asks just as a shaking in the tunnel starts.

"Tunnels are changing. It must be the curse," Chong starts. "I knew we shouldn't have come down here."

"Right, if only we listened to you," Sokka retorts.

"Everyone be quiet. Listen," Katara orders and we all become quiet. We hear a sound come from deeper inside the cave and a flying thing swoops down toward us.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth," Chong says crouching down.

"No, it's a wolfbat," Moku yells as it lands and then flies over our heads. Sokka then uses the torch to try to scare the wolf bat off but, the torch flies out of his hands and lands on Appa's feet. Appa freaks out and starts running around and runs into a division in the cave. As rocks start to fall Aang airblasts the nomads and us back and pushes Katara out of the way.

Sokka quickly runs up to the debris and starts digging. "Yeah, it's no use. We're separated. But at least you have us," Chong grins and Sokka shouts.

"I feel his pain," Phil whispers to me.

"Yeah, me too," I agree.

"_Oh, don't let the cave in get you down. Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into frown,"_ Chong begins to sing.

"Well this song is getting annoying?" Phil says irritated.

"You see, that's just pointing out a problem without offering a solution," I reply.

"Maybe you should start your own song if you don't like ours," Moku says.

"He could hear us?" Phil whispers.

"Looks like it," Jackie laughs.

"Ah great, your plan lead us to another dead end," Moku says as we stop at a wall.

"At least I'm thinking of ideas. I'm trying to get us out of here, Moku," Sokka says aggravated.

"Well well wait a minute. We're thinking of ideas? Cause I had an idea for like and hour now," Chong adds.

"Yes, we're all thinking of ideas," Sokka shouts.

"Well listen to this, if love is the key out of here; then all we need to do is play a love song." Chong says and Sokka and Phil slap their foreheads.

"How is that going to help?" Jackie asks.

"It says to believe in love, so singing a love song will get us out of here," Chong answers as he begins to sing another song and we walk down another tunnel.

"If we don't get out of here soon; I swear I'm going to strangle that guy," Phil says.

We stop abruptly hearing a screeching sound coming from deeper into the tunnel. Suddenly a group of wolfbats fly toward us. We all duck and Sokka reacts by violently moving his arms above his head.

"Hey hey, you saved us Sokka," Chong says as we all get up.

"No, they were trying to get away from something," Sokka explains.

"From what?" Chong asks as we hear a loud sound coming from behind us. We turn around and see a badger mole crash through the wall. And then we turn around hearing another crash coming from behind us. Seeing another badger mole we back up to the sides of the cave. Sokka trips and he hits the string instrument and it makes a sound. The badger moles stop advancing and Sokka picks it up and begins to play it.

"Hey, those things are music lovers," Chong says standing up.

"Badger moles coming toward me; come on guy's help me out," Sokka sings strumming the instrument.

"Badger moles, who live in the tunnels…," Chong begins to sing as the rest of his group starts dancing.

"Come on guys," Sokka says getting on one of the badger moles. Jackie, Phil, and I get on the same badger mole as Sokka while the nomads get on the other one as they all continue playing.

"Ok, now what?" Jackie asks and the badger moles rapidly move forward and go through some walls of the cave and finally we end up outside.

"Sokka," Katara shouts and we all jump off.

"How did you guys get out?" Sokka asks rushing toward us.

"Just like the legend says; we let love lead the way," Aang says looking at Katara.

"Really? We let huge ferocious beasts lead our way," Sokka exclaims turning to wave bye to the beasts.

Sokka and Katara were reuniting and Aang is talking to the nomads.

"That was fun," Jackie says happily.

"Sure, if you like riding on huge beasts that burst through walls," I reply as the nomads begin singing a song and start walking down the mountain.

"Come one guys; Omashu should just be around this hill," Sokka says leading the way up. "The journey was long and annoying but, now you get to see what it's really about. The destination," Sokka continues as we approach the top of the mountain.

"Hey Sokka, have you ever thought of having a career as a tour guide?" Phil smirks.

"I present to you," Sokka resumes ignoring Phil's comment, "the Earth kingdom city of Oh…oh no," Sokka says as we see the Fire Nation insignia on the wall and flags.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank for reading. I promise to update ASAP. Please review.


	17. Escape

I own nothing except my ocs.

Escape

"I can't believe it. I know the war had been spread far but, Omashu always seemed untouchable," Aang sighs in disbelief.

"Until now it was," Sokka responds. "Now Ba Sing Se is the only great Earth kingdom stronghold left."

"For now," Phil adds.

"You know, that's not really helping at the moment," Jackie retorts.

"This is horrible. But we have to move on," Katara encourages.

"No, I'm going in to find Bumi," Aang says walking forward.

"Aang stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still…," Sokka starts.

"What? He's still what?" Aang asks slightly bitterly.

"Around," Sokka finishes.

"Look this isn't just about finding an earthbending teacher; it's about finding a friend," Aang explains.

"Alright, let's go," Jackie says.

"How are we going to get in? We can't exactly ask them to open the gates," Phil asks.

"I know where a secret passage is," Aang says getting back on Appa and we all follow his example.

"A secret passage; why didn't we just use this last time?" Sokka asks as Aang opens the passageway and sewage spills out.

"Does that answer your question?" Aang says jumping inside.

Aang and I use our airbending to get the sewage from drenching us and Katara and Phil use their waterbending to do the same. Sokka follows behind us and the sewage water douses him. Jackie blocks the water with the earth from the sides of the sewer.

Aang finds a manhole and looks around to see if anyone is around before getting out.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," Katara says getting out.

"No, it wasn't that bad," I say as Sokka comes out completely covered in the sewage. Katara waterbends the sewage off using the water from a nearby barrel and Aang airbends him dry.

"Ahh," Sokka yells trying to pull off some creatures from his face as the rest of the group gets out of the sewer. "They won't let go. Help," Sokka yells.

"Stop making so much noise," Aang says pushing Sokka out of the middle of the road. "It's just a purple pentapuss." Aang tickles one and it comes off. Sokka tickles the other one and it comes off.

"Hey," a soldier says and Aang quickly covers his arrows on his head. "What are you kids doing out past curfew?" he asks as two other soldiers follow close behind him.

"Sorry," Katara say. "We were just on our way home." We turn around and start walking away from them.

"Wait. What's the matter with him?" he asks.

"Uh," Katara says quietly looking at Sokka and the spots the pentapusses left on him from their suction cups. "He has pentapox, sir. It's highly contagious," she adds as the soldier starts bringing a finger up.

"Uh, it's so awful. I'm dying," Sokka says acting sick.

"And deadly," Katara adds.

"Hey, I think I heard of pentapox," the soldier says backing up. "Didn't your cousin, Chang, die of it?" he asks one of the soldiers behind him.

"We've got to go wash our hands and burn our clothes," one of the soldiers says starting to run off.

"Thank you friend," Aang says holding a pentapuss. We run around and hide seeing a couple of soldiers.

"Let's find Bumi and get out of here," Katara plans.

"Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka asks.

"Somewhere where he can't earthbend," Aang says looking around. "Somewhere made of metal," he adds as we walk quietly around. There is a low rumble as a boulder rolls down toward a group of people. Aang jumps forward and airbends it away so it wouldn't hit them.

"The resistance," shouts a woman as she points at us. A girl then throws daggers at Aang and soldiers started coming toward us. We run away and the earth underneath us opens like a trap door and we fall down. We look up and see some earthbenders.

"So is King Bumi with you guys?" Aang asks. "Is he leading your resistance?"

"Of course not," says who looks like the man in charge. "The day of the invasion we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city; to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance; King Bumi surrendered. The day of the invasion I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eye and said 'I'm going to do nothing.' It doesn't matter now; fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for."

"Actually, there's another pass to freedom," Aang begins and we all look at him, "you could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. But you're outnumbered; you can't win. Now's the time to retreat and can live to fight another day."

"You don't understand. They've taken our home, and we have to fight them at any cost," the leader says.

"I don't know Yong, living to fight another day is starting to sound really good to me," says one of the men beside him.

"Yeah, I'm with the kid," says another man and the entire resistance sounds like their agreeing with Aang's plan.

"Fine, but there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How are we going to get them all out?" the leader asks.

"Suckers," Sokka grins and we all turn to look at him and Phil and I smile knowing his plan. "You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox."

We walk back up to the village and Aang goes and retrieves some pentapusses. Everyone begins to place the creatures on them and tickle them off to leave red spots.

"The marks make you look sick but, you have to act sick too. You've got to sell it," Sokka says.

An old man begins to walk by and begins moaning. "Now that's what I'm talking about," Sokka explains.

"Years off practice," the old man says hitting his wooden leg with his cane.

"This is actually a good plan," Jackie says to me.

"It helps that these Fire Nation soldiers are complete idiots," Phil adds.

"Okay, everyone into sick formation," Sokka orders.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Katara asks seeing Aang start walking away. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"No, I'm not leaving until I find Bumi," Aang replies and flies off.

"Come on Katara, let's go," I say looking at the group who begins to act sick. "He'll be fine."

We all begin to act sick and head toward the soldiers. Out of fear of the sickness they open the gates. We walk away to get out of the view of the city. At nightfall Aang returns with Flopsy, King Bumi's pet. Sokka and Katara rush out to him.

"We looked everywhere; no Bumi," Aang says glumly and Katara hugs him and Sokka hugs the sad Flopsy.

"We just did a head count," the leader says walking toward them.

"Oh no, did someone get left behind?" Katara asks.

"No, we have an extra," the leader says looking at the Fire Nation baby I'm playing with.

"What? He's cute," I explain sitting by the fire letting the kid go.

"Sure, he's cute now; but when he's older he'll join the Fire Nation and you won't think he's so cute then; he'll be a killer," the leader points out.

"Does that look like the face of a killer to you?" Katara asks holding up the baby.

We soon hear a screeching and a bird lands nearby. "A messenger hawk," the leader says and Aang pulls off a scroll from its leg.

"It's from the Fire Nation Governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son. So he wants to make a trade; his son for King Bumi." Aang says shocked.

"That works for us," Phil says smiling.

We set up camp by the fire and get into our sleeping bags. "Hey Haley?" Jackie whispers.

"What?" I say softly.

"Do you like Zuko?" Jackie speaks softly so no one can hear.

"Yes, but I'm kinda confused at the moment," I say tiredly. "I don't want to talk about it now. Goodnight."

"'Night," Jackie replies.

We wake up in the early morning and start to get ready for the exchange.

"You realize we're probably walking right into a trap," Sokka points out.

"I don't think so. I'm sure the governor wants his son back just as much as we want Bumi. It's a new day," Aang says hopingly. "I have a good feeling about this."

We get onto Appa and fly back toward the city. Once we arrive we go to the trading place that was set in the letter.

"Well, here comes someone," Jackie says as we glare at the three girls that are coming toward us.

"Hi everybody," say Bumi coming down in a metal confinement landing behind the three girls. Aang smiles knowing his long time friend is safe.

"You've brought my brother?" a girl, whom I know as Mai, asks.

"He's here," Aang replies. "We're ready to trade."

The leader, Princess Azula, and Mai start talking. A minute later, Mai steps forward.

"The deal's off," Mai exclaims and Bumi starts being raised back up.

"Bumi!" Aang shouts and he starts heading for him. Azula shoots blue fire at him but Aang just flies up after Bumi. Azula realizes that he is the Avatar and follows him wanting to catch him.

Mai and the other girl, Ty Lee, start running toward us.

"We got to get the baby out of here," Katara informs.

"Way ahead of ya," Sokka explains blowing the bison whistle to call Appa.

We start running toward where Appa will come to. The girls catch up and Ty Lee begins to attack Sokka who she tripped. Jackie and Phil begin fighting her. Katara defends herself against Mai's knives with her waterbending and send them straight back.

"We got this," I murmur to the three and Sokka, Phil, and Jackie run off to get Appa. Ty Lee gets behind Katara and I sneak behind Mai. Ty Lee strikes Katara in key places and disables Katara from using her waterbending.

"How are you going to fight without your bending?" Mai smirks as she pulls out another knife.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I say putting a sai to the back of her neck.

"I seem to manage," Sokka shouts throwing his boomerang at Mai knocking her weapon out of her hand. I run back toward Katara as Sokka lands Appa who hits his tail hard and the girls fall back.

I airbend up to Appa and Katara gets on. "Come on, we have to find Aang," Sokka says as he pulls Appa's reigns making him in the direction Aang went.

"There's Aang," Katara points toward a chute.

"We can catch him," Sokka says and we get beside Aang as I block Azula's fire coming toward us. Aang airbends off the chute but he overshoots and falls down. He uses his airbending to land on another chute and we follow him.

We catch up to him just as we see Bumi earthbend himself back up the chute.

"What's Bumi doing?" Sokka ask.

"He's waiting for the right moment to strike," Aang replies. "I'll take the baby back to his parents," Aang says taking the baby from Sokka.

"We still need to find an earthbending teacher," Jackie says miserably as she leans against Appa's saddle.

"Don't worry. We will," I encourage opening my book.

"_Now what should I try," _I think skimming through the pages. "_Reading people's minds should be fun. Ok first try to concentrate on the person's mind then let your hearing senses solely focus on their thoughts," _I look up and see no one doing much of anything just Sokka landing Appa outside the city to wait for Aang. I look across me and see Jackie just looking off into space. I put my necklace inside my shirt in case it should glow. I close my eyes and start meditating and thinking only of Jackie's mind as I simultaneously focus on my hearing.

"Will I ever get an earthbending teacher?" I hear Jackie say. I open my eyes and continue focusing seeing that she is still looking away and not talking. "Everyone else practically mastered their element why do I have to be the last one to," I hear her say but she's not speaking.

"_It worked," _I smile. "Hey Jackie, don't worry about finding an earthbending teacher," I say quietly sitting down next to her. "We're going to find one soon."

"You think so?" she asks. "Or do you know for sure?"

"I know," I answer.

"Thank god, I thought I would never master this ability," she says hugging me as Aang returns.

"We can sleep tonight in the forest," Aang says tiredly.

"Sounds good," Phil says stretching out his arms and Appa starts heading for the forest. We land softly and get off Appa. As we unpack I start worrying about Zuko and Iroh.

"I'll go get some fire wood," I say heading for the forest. "_They'll be fine," _I think to myself as I start grabbing timber. "_I wonder how Iroh is doing convincing Zuko. Is he using the same tactics that he would have used in the show because if he does than Zuko's going to end up betraying him? I hope not," _I sigh heading back to camp with my arm full of wood. I toss the wood in the middle of our camp.

"Good fire wood," Sokka says coming toward it and lighting it with a striking method.

"Thanks," I say lying down in my sleeping bag.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review. I promise to update soon.


	18. The Swamp

I own nothing except my ocs.

The Swamp

We wake up the next morning to a cloudy day. We pack up camp and get onto Appa. Everyone is silent. Jackie's listening to her ipod, Katara's reading a scroll, Sokka's sharpening his boomerang, and Aang has Appa's reigns and I'm reading my book.

"When did you get that?" I ask Phil who is sharpening a sword.

"The northern Water tribe gave it to me," Phil explains.

"That was nice," I reply.

"Where did you get yours?" he asks pointing to my boots.

"The perfume ladies," I say and he looks at me weirdly. "They said they belonged to the woman who had this necklace."

"Oh," he replies going back to sharpening his sword. I turn a page and look at another technique. "_Moving in a split second, that sounds interesting."_ It says to concentrate intently on the spot where you want to be. It starts off only moving to a place where you can see and then it advances to anywhere in the world. "_I'll try that later. I don't want to freak anybody out. Although, that would be fun."_

"Hey, you taking us down for a reason?" Sokka asks Aang after looking over the saddle. "Hey, why are we going down?" he ask louder since Aang didn't respond.

"What? I didn't even notice," he replies.

"Are you noticing now?" Sokka asks as we decline at a steeper slope.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asks moving forward.

"I know this is gonna sounds weird but, I think the swamp is…calling to me," Aang responds.

"Is it telling you where we can get something to eat?" Sokka asks holding his stomach.

"No. I think…it wants us to land there," Aang says back.

"No offense to the swamp but, I don't see any land there to land on."

"I don't know. Bumi said to learn earthbending I'd have to wait and listen. And now I'm actually hearing the earth. Do you want me to ignore it?"

"Yes," Sokka replies as we now all are looking down at the swamp.

"I don't know," Katara says looking at it. "There's something ominous about that place."

"Yeah, no kidding, it looks dark," Jackie adds. Momo squeaks and Appa groans.

"See. Even Momo and Appa don't like it here," Phil points out.

"Okay. Since everyone feels so strongly about this then; bye swamp," Aang says pulling the reigns. "Yip yip."

"Better throw in an extra yip," Sokka shouts as a tornado comes toward us. "We gotta go."

"Haley, you said you could make a tornado. Can you destroy this one?" Jackie asks.

"First of all, it was way smaller than that and I didn't exactly stop it," I reply.

The tornado comes closer and begins sucking us in. Aang creates a huge air force field encasing Appa. I see Aang struggling so I get up and copy his movements. It's hard and we can only hang on to it for another minute. We all get sucked into the tornado and then thrown out into the swamp.

"Where are Appa and Momo?" Aang asks as we get up. Aang airbends up to the top of a tree and calls their names.

"Sokka, you've got an elbow leech," Katara points.

"Where? Where?" Sokka says freaking out.

"Where do think?" Katara answers smugly.

"Why do things keep attaching to me?" Sokka shouts pulling off the leech.

"Couldn't find them?" I ask Aang who just swung down on a vine.

"No. And the tornado; it just disappeared," Aang replies and we all look into the deep forest and begin walking.

"We better speed things up," Sokka says as he begins to hack away some vines that were thick and in our way.

"Maybe we should be a little nicer to the swamp."

"Aang, these are just plants," Sokka says. "Do you want me to say please and thank you as I swing my machete back and forth?"

"Maybe you should listen to Aang," Katara starts. "Something about this place seems alive."

"Yeah, I don't want anything coming after us because you're hacking at its home," Jackie asks.

"You guys, there're just plants," Phil explains.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things that are alive here. And if you don't want to end up getting eaten by them we need to find Appa as fast as we can," Sokka adds and begins cutting away at the forest.

"Appa. Momo," Katara yells.

"There's no way they can hear us and no way we can see them. We have to make camp for the night," Sokka informs.

A bubble comes up and smoke encases us. "What the hell was that?" Jackie asks.

"Nothing, just swamp gas," Sokka tells us.

"Look, there's nothing supernatural going on here," Phil adds and then we hear a screech and Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Jackie huddle together. Phil and I just look at each other.

"Guys, it was just a bird," I say trying to suppress my fear.

"I think we should build a fire," Sokka says going to go look for wood hurriedly and he begins chopping at a tree.

"Sokka, the longer we're here the more I think you shouldn't be doing that," Aang says.

"No, I asked the swamp. It said this was fine. Right, swamp. No problem Sokka," he says moving a branch and then cuts it off. Aang, Katara, and Jackie glare at Sokka and I begin to wonder if they're right.

We find a tree with at huge hole in the side of it and we build a fire outside of it.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched?" Katara asks.

"I feel that too," Jackie says and I look around for any sign of life.

"Please, we're all alone out here," Sokka says batting away some insects. All of a sudden, a bright white emitting from a bug appears above our fire. Then it flies toward the forest and a bunch of eyes suddenly appear.

"Except for them," Aang says.

"Right, except for them," Sokka says and we all huddle together this time. We end up sleeping against each other's backs.

Suddenly we yell at being pulled by vines away from each other. I try to grab something to stop me from being pulled further. I grab a small tree to stop and grab my sais from my boots and cut the vines that were dragging me. More vines come at me and I cut them all with my weapons as I begin to back up. They stop for a second and I make a run for it. I halt for a minute to check if they were still following me. I sigh realizing that nothing was behind me for the moment.

"Guys? Anybody?" I shout and hear nothing human in response.

"Great," I murmur walking around keeping my sais at my side for quick use.

I turn to my right and see a woman. "_Great, now I'm seeing things." _"Hello. I'm lost, can you help me?" I ask approaching the woman.

"You have my necklace," says the brown haired woman as she turns around.

"Oh, so you're Jai Li?" I ask and the woman nods.

"How's your mission going?"

"Could be worse, I guess," I reply.

"Oh, and how do you plan on helping the avatar if you don't help Prince Zuko first," Jai Li asks calmly.

"Wait. How do you know about Zuko and my mission?" I ask curiously.

"I'm dead. The spirits talk."

"So Lady Ursa is dead?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that. That information will be revealed when the time comes; which may very well be never. Now answer my question."

"I was planning to help Aang end this war, and keep him away from Zuko."

"Really? And what will happen after the war ends. Zuko or Azula would take over and it'll be back to this again," Jai Lee informs. "But, if you convince Zuko to join the good side then when he becomes Fire Lord he'll bring peace throughout the world."

"Well, I can't do that now. I am nowhere near Zuko," I say looking around the forest.

"Have you not read my book? You can go anywhere in the world."

"I have but, I haven't even tried the beginning steps."

"Well try now. Go to that rock," she says pointing fifty feet to my left. I close my eyes and concentrate on going to that rock. I open my eyes and look down and realize that I've made my destination.

"I did it," I smile looking at Jai Li.

"That's good for a beginner. Once you do it more you will move in a slit second. Now that you've done it you can go anywhere as long as you concentrate on that sole thing, whether it is a person or a place."

"So you want me to go to Zuko now?" I ask.

"Yes, but you can say goodbye to your friends first if you wish. They are that way," she says as she points to my left.

"Thanks," I say as she disappears and I head in the direction she pointed. I walk into a clearing just as everyone else tumbles into the open space.

"What do you guys think you're doing? I've been looking all over for you," Sokka shouts.

"Well, I've been wandering around looking for you," Katara retorts.

"Yeah yeah, we've all been looking for each other," Jackie shouts in.

"I was chasing some girl," Aang says getting up.

"What girl?" Katara asks.

"I don't know. I heard some laughing and saw some girl in a fancy dress."

"I thought I saw mom," Katara says looking down.

"Look we we're all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us," Sokka chimes in. "That's why we all saw things out here."

"You saw something too?" Katara asks.

"I thought I saw Yue. But that doesn't prove anything. Look I think about her all the time. And you saw mom, someone you miss a lot."

"What about me?" Aang asks. "I didn't know the girl I saw."

"I saw the woman who owned this necklace. And she told me things."

"What things?" Phil asks.

"That I had to go to Zuko to finish my mission."

"And how are you supposed to do that? We don't even know where he is," Jackie asks.

"She taught me how to go anywhere in the world. She said I could say goodbye first though," I say timidly scratching my head.

"Well, good luck," Jackie says coming toward and hugging me.

"See you around," I smile at everybody and close my eyes concentrating on Zuko. I open my eyes and I'm in an alley. "_I guess I should have practiced more." _I walk down the alley and into the street. Looking around I see the man who forced Iroh to dance for money. "_He still has his swords; I suppose that means that Zuko and Iroh are still here but, where. I guess that I could just follow him since Zuko is going to steal his swords."_ I follow a city block behind the guy. He stops and turns around. I quickly turn toward a stand and put a hat on hiding myself. Seeing the guy moving again I put the hat down and smile at the lady behind the stand.

I once again follow the man and I realize that it's getting dark. I widen the distance between us. I suddenly see a movement and the blue spirit appears behind him but they're still a block ahead of me. I walk forward quietly as I watch the blue spirit grab the guy's swords and knock the guy against the crates behind him making him unconscious. I stop walking a couple feet from Zuko.

Zuko turns around swiftly and places the blades to my throat. "Um, not quite the welcome I expected," I say coolly as I look at the swords.

"What are you doing here? Where's the Avatar?" Zuko says looking around and bringing down his weapons.

"In a swamp," I smirk.

"Then how did you get here?" Zuko says lifting his mask. I raise my necklace as the answer. "You actually expect me to believe that that necklace brought you here?"

"Of course not. That power I got from this book," I say holding up the book and Zuko starts walking away. "Wait for me."

"And why should I do that?" Zuko says turning to look at me.

"Well, why not?" I retort crossing my arms.

"Because," Zuko starts.

"Because why?" I ask stepping toward him. "Whether you like it or not I am coming with you," I remark. "Now where's Iroh?"

Zuko just crosses his arms. "Well, you're going to lead me to Iroh sooner or later. I doubt you're just going to leave him especially in an Earth Kingdom town."

"Fine," Zuko says frowning. He turns around and starts walking down the street and we end up going through the village and into the forest and the only light is coming from the stars above us.

Zuko turns abruptly. "What are you doing here?" Zuko shouts at me.

"I just wanted to make sure you and Iroh were okay," I reply quietly.

"Well we're fine after you're betrayal," he says crossing his arms.

"What?" I yell crossing mine. "My betrayal? You're the one that betrayed me, your mother you uncle, your kingdom, your world. You're a prince; maybe it's about time you started acting like one" I yell at him as I walk toward him and he keeps walking backward. I stop and sit down leading against a tree infuriated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko asks enraged.

"You act like you only care about yourself. You have to capture the Avatar for your honor. If you're going to rule then maybe you should be thinking of others and not just yourself. If you capture Aang, then maybe you'll rule the whole world one day but, the war won't be over. There will be even more pain, loss, and suffering. Do you actually want that?" I ask a little angrily.

You know nothing about anything," Zuko shouts turning glaring at me. I cross my arms and look away furiously.

"Zuko, what's going on?" Iroh says coming out from behind some trees and Zuko walks in the direction from which Iroh came. "Haley? Where did you come from?"

"Long story short, I wanted to be here and help you out with Zuko," I say standing up.

"Well, I could certainly use the help. Half the time I don't think Zuko is listening to me. Follow me. We found a delightful cave to stay the night," Iroh says leading me deeper into the forest.

I follow Iroh into the cave and Zuko looks up glaring at me. I smile mockingly as I sit down across from Zuko; the fire blocking our glares.

I lie down gazing into the fire as sleep draws near. I close my eyes and wake up to a bright day. I sit up looking around. Zuko's gone.

"Good morning," Iroh looks at me smiling.

"Morning," I reply groggily. "Where's Zuko?"

"I'm not sure. He left early this morning."

"Oh," I respond leaning against the cave wall.

"So, anything new?" Iroh asks.

"Yeah. I can read minds and transport myself anywhere I want to. Although I'm not too good at either."

"I'm sure that you'll get it, you just need practice," Iroh smiles over at me.

Zuko suddenly appears and throws two barrels of food at Iroh's feet. "Where did you get these?" Iroh asks concerning the food.

"What does it matter where they came from?" Zuko asks walking away.

Iroh huffs and throws me some food. "Is there a stream or anything near by?" I ask finishing my breakfast.

"There's a waterfall about a quarter of a mile that way," Iroh says pointing to my right.

"Thanks," I say getting up and heading in that direction.

I begin quietly singing 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson.

I find the waterfall and take off my top clothes as I get into the water.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

_  
_I dry myself with my airbending and put my clothes back on. _  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away_

I begin heading back to the cave and as I approach it I see Zuko leaving. "Where are you going?" I ask sincerely.

"For a walk," Zuko says grumpily walking past me. I sigh as I head back to the cave.

"Where did you get the teapot?" I ask looking at the golden teapot.

"Zuko gave it to me. I tried talking to him but, I'm not sure I got through to him," Iroh acknowledges sadly.

"Who knows?" I smile at him trying to cheer him up.

Iroh throws me some food and I sit down leaning against the wall. "Thanks," I say starting to eat the food.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll update soon.


	19. The Trip

I own only my ocs.

The Trip

"Uncle," Zuko starts coming toward us. "I thought a lot about what you said."

"You did? Good. Good," Iroh responds.

"It helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way." Zuko declares and grabs his sack.

"Wait," Iroh shouts and hands Zuko the reigns to the ostrich horse. Zuko then travels forward and I watch him go.

"You should go with him," Iroh says looking at me.

"Alright," I say hugging Iroh. "Bye, see ya later."

I use my airbending to catch up to Zuko and land behind him on the ostrich horse.

"Go away," Zuko says turning his head to look at me.

"No thanks," I reply as Zuko turns forward again this time making our ride go faster. I hang onto Zuko and he ducks. Unfortunately it's too late for me to realize why and a low tree branch hits me making me fall off the ostrich horse.

"Jerk," I say quietly to myself. I feel intense pain in my left arm and look at it. There's a twig going straight threw it. I don't look at Zuko as I run into the forest. I grab the twig and shut my eyes and mouth tight as I pull it out. I stop and lean against a tree holding my wound as tears start to fall.

I suddenly hear a noise and I airbend myself up to a high tree branch. I look down and I see Zuko looking around. Suddenly my branch snaps and I fall landing on a lower branch holding in a yelp from the pain that went through my arm once I landed. Zuko looks up and I glare at him and then look up forward just wanting him to leave.

"Aren't you coming down?" Zuko shouts up.

"Why should I?" I retort.

"You're hurt," he answers.

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" I reply angrily.

"Just come down," he says ignoring my question.

"You wanted to be alone; so go," I yell back.

"Fine," he shouts up at me and walks away. Seeing him not there anymore I airbend down. I look around and Zuko steps out from behind a tree. "I'd figure you'd come down if you thought I left."

I glare at him and turn around and walk away heatedly as I put one hand over my wound trying to suppress the bleeding. Zuko rides up behind me and I continue walking ignoring him.

I continue walking until I see a cave. "_Man, what is it with here and caves."_ Seeing that it's getting dark out I turn my direction toward it. I sit down and lean against the wall. Zuko comes in behind me.

"Go away," I say quietly with anger.

"Just let me clean that," he says and kneels beside me taking out something like antiseptics and gauze. I look out toward the night and hiss lightly at the pain as Zuko cleans the gash. I look back at my arm as Zuko finishes wrapping it. He gets up and walks to the entrance of the cave.

"Where are you going?" I ask looking up at him.

"To go get firewood," Zuko replies not looking at me as he walks out.

I pull out my book and skim through it. Not really reading it I set it back down. Hearing a noise I stand up quietly. "Hello?" I ask moving toward the cave entrance pulling out my sais. Unexpectedly swords come toward me and knock my sais from my hands making them land at the back of the cave. Then the earth moves up and pulls me down hard; my head hits a rock making me unconscious.

"Uhh," I wake up and attempt to scratch my head but my hands are cuffed behind my back with earth and my feet are bound as well.

"Good, you're awake," says a female voice inside the dark cell. "You have been out of it for a couple hours."

"Umm, where am I?" I ask trying to locate the voice as my eyes adjust to the darkness.

"In a cell in the Shing Pub. Shing owns this place and this is basically a brothel. We have to sing a love song every night then the men pay Shing money and well you can figure out the rest. There are guards in the pub and in every hallway and outside this building watching the windows so it's impossible to escape."

"Great," I sigh. "So how many girls are here?"

"Right now, there are just ten, including you and they age from thirteen to twenty."

"Are you serious? There are girls here that are just thirteen. That's horrible." I finish.

"If you sing good enough to get paid for then you don't have to endure the beating that would follow if you didn't get picked. By the way my name's Lian."

"I'm Haley," I reply quickly as I hear a click at the door.

The cuffs on my legs disappear and we get up and follow the guard. I watch as a girl a little older than me head onto the stage.

"Come on, we have to get dressed," Lian says as we walk toward the back. All the dresses are the same. I grab a dress and put it on. It's black, has a low neckline, and ends just above my knees. The high heeled shoes are also black. All the girls line up and I'm behind Lian.

"Hi, I'm Lei," says a girl behind me.

"I'm Haley," I say giving a small smile. I turn back to watch Lian go onto the stage. I tap my foot nervously. "_How am I going to get out of this one."_

Lian finishes and I am pushed onto the stage. I nervously walk on and look around. I see guards lining the wall and by the door. I step up to the microphone type thing and the music begins slowly playing. I search my mind for a song and come up with "A thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton.

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

_  
_I look at the door as it opens and Zuko walks in. I give Zuko the help me out look. He doesn't seem to get it that this is a brothel and I'm being forced to do this.

_  
_Zuko takes a look and stares back at me as realization dawns on him. _  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
_

Zuko keeps looking around looking like he's trying to come up with a plan. "_Great, make it obvious."_ I think.  
_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you... _

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

I walk off the stage and a guard leads me back to the cell I was in. "So how'd it go? Lian asks looking up at me. "Alright, I guess," I say nervously as I try to get out of my earth cuffs that were put on once I sat down.

"That's useless," Lian declares sadly. "If you even did manage to get them off, you'd still be stuck in this cell."

I sigh closing my eyes. I open them hearing a click coming from the door. "Ladies, look like all the girls are getting lucky tonight," chuckles the guard.

He removes the earth binding our feet and we get up reluctantly.

He leads us down the hall and pushes us into separate rooms. A guard ties my hands to the bedposts with rope. He walks away and shuts his door on the way out. I look around. The bedcovering is a white silk and the room is lit by black and white candles. I tense hearing the door open. I look toward it and see a black haired man in his thirties.

"_Stay calm and try to think of something," _I think to myself trying not to freak out.

"Let's get started shall we?" he says taking off his clothes. I glare up at him then at the ceiling. "Now don't be like that," he says getting on top of me. I gather up some air and blow it at him. He hits the wall and falls to the floor out cold. I sigh and look at my ropes.

"_Now how am I supposed to get out of this?"_ I hear the door open and quickly snap my head in that direction.

"Zuko? How did you get past the guards?" I ask as the blue spirit starts walking toward me.

"I have my broad swords," Zuko replies as he leans over to untie me.

"Thanks," I say rubbing my wrists as I get up.

"Let's go," he says heading toward the window putting on his blue spirit mask.

"Wait. I can't just leave. We have to help the other girls." I say not moving.

"We don't have time."

"Well, then make time," I say heading toward the door and opening it looking around to see if there's anyone near. "There's a guard at the end of the hall. You take care of him and I'll get the other girls."

"Fine," Zuko says and we head out the door. I go to the door across the hall while Zuko sneaks up on the guard. I open the door and airbend the man throwing him to a wall and untying my friend. "Come on Lian," I say heading toward the door.

"You're an airbender?" she asks following me out the door.

"Yes," I say and head toward the next door. "Wait here," I say walking in to the room and doing the same thing to Lei's guy. I do this repeatedly until I have all the girls free. I walk toward Zuko with the girls behind me.

"Okay, let's leave," I say and we start sneaking down the hall. Zuko opens the door and looks around. He motions for us informing that the coast is clear. We run fast into the forest and stop once we are far away.

"Thanks for rescuing us;" Lian says to Zuko and I. "We're going to go find our way home."

"Alright, be careful," I smile giving her a hug.

"Yeah, you too," Lian says as they head south.

Once the girls are out of sight Zuko takes off his mask. "You alright," Zuko asks looking at me.

"I'm fine," I say not looking at him keeping myself from shaking.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"For what? You're the one who saved me," I ask.

"I mean for earlier. I'm sorry about the tree thing."

"It's alright," I sigh and turn to look at him. "Where's the cave?"

"It's this way," he says pointing east.

"How is it that every time we separate I get into trouble?" I ask humorously.

"I don't know," he says shrugging as we approach the cave. "We should just take a short nap; we don't want to stay here too long those people might come looking."

"Right, well goodnight," I say lying down.

"Goodnight," he says lying down across the cave.

I wake up to Zuko shaking me. "Come one five more minutes," I whine sleepily.

"No, we have to get moving now," he replies.

"Fine," I say.

"You're not moving," Zuko points out.

"Alright, I'm up," I say getting up rubbing my eyes. "Nice hat," I mock pointing at the straw hat.

"I bought some clothes for you this morning. You kind of stand out," Zuko says throwing me a shirt and pants and boots. He grabs the sack and goes outside to attach it to the ostrich horse.

I quickly change leaving the dress and heels in the cave. I go to the back of the cave to retrieve my sais and put them in my boots. I start looking for my book but, can't find it.

"What are you looking for?" Zuko asks coming back.

"My book," I reply still searching the cave.

"Oh, I put it in the sack," Zuko says pointing to the sack.

"You couldn't have told me earlier?" I ask irritated.

"I forgot. Now let's go. There's a small village about a day length away," he says getting onto our ride. I jump on behind him. As we start moving I hang onto his waist and rest my head on his back. "What are you doing?" Zuko asks tensely.

"Resting, someone woke me up," I answer poking him in the back.

"Whatever," he says finishing the conversation.

We leave the forest and into a desert. I open my eyes and look around as we cross a bridge. A board gives way and I hang onto Zuko tighter and he pulls the reigns and we quickly go across the bridge. Smelling food in the air we stop and look around. We see a couple cooking food by the river. Zuko starts pulling out his sword but stops noticing that the woman is pregnant.

I get off walking toward the small cliff. "Where are you going?" Zuko whispers.

"Well, I don't know about you but, I'm hungry and maybe they can spare some food. I'm just gonna ask," I say starting to climb down the cliff. "You coming?"

"Fine," he says tying up the ostrich horse to a tree and walking toward the cliff.

"Wait, bring the canteen; there's a stream down there," I say looking down. He goes back to the horse and I begin to descend down slowly making sure I don't fall. I drop the last two feet to the ground and Zuko's close behind me.

"Um, excuse me," I say coming up to the couple. "If it wouldn't be any trouble, could you spare some food?"

"Well, sure. We haven't met many travelers and we always enjoy the company. The fish should be done in five minutes," he says motioning us to sit down.

"Thank you," I say sitting down and Zuko sits down hesitantly.

"I'm Hao and this is my wife, Ming. May I ask you your names?" the man asks.

"I'm Lee and this is my sister, Lin," Zuko tells them.

"Nice to meet you," Ming says smiling.

"Nice to meet you," I say back.

"The fish are done," Hao says taking the fish off the fire.

We eat the fish fast answering their questions with a couple words. "Sorry but, we have to get going," Zuko says standing up.

"Thanks for the meal," I say as Zuko goes to fill up the canteen.

"No problem. Thanks for the company," Hao says standing up shaking my hand.

"No problem," I smile. "Good luck," I say to them.

"You too," she smiles back and I wave goodbye as Zuko and I walk back to the cliff.

We begin climbing up and Zuko pulls me up once we get to the top. "Thanks," I smile and Zuko nods.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	20. Our Destination

I own nothing except my ocs.

Our Destination

We spend the next two hours in silence and we grow tired. "Can I have a drink?" I ask Zuko. He pulls the canteen off over his head and hands it to me. "Thanks," I say taking a drink and handing it back to him. "How much longer until we reach the town?" I ask Zuko after he takes a drink.

"A few more hours," he replies looking forward. I sigh and rest my head again on Zuko's back. We end up finishing the water in the next hour and the intense heat begins to make us weaker. I can feel Zuko starting to fall and then collecting himself.

"Are you alright?" I ask worried.

"You see that town, right?" he asks and I lean to my side.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Just making sure I wasn't hallucinating," he replies as we get closer to the town.

We ride into town and to a stand. A group of guys look at us.

"Can I get some water, a bag of feed, and something hot to eat?" Zuko asks the man behind the stand holding out a few coins. I hop down and walk to Zuko's side.

"Not enough here for a hot meal," the man says. "I can get you two bags of feed."

Zuko and I look down and notice two kids hiding and laughing at the men across from us. One of the kids throws an egg at one of the men and it crashes onto his head and the kids run off.

"Hey," the man says as he and his group gets up and starts coming toward us. "You throwing eggs at us strangers?"

"No," Zuko says without turning around.

"You see who did throw it?" he asks.

"No," Zuko says turning around gripping his swords.

"That's your favorite word, no?" asks one of the men.

"Egg had to come from somewhere," the leader points out.

"Maybe a chicken flew over," Zuko remarks and I hold back a laugh but one of his men doesn't.

The stand owner comes back with the feed and the leader steps forward. "Thanks for the contribution," he says taking the feed. "The army appreciates your support. You better leave town. The penalty for staying is a lot steeper than you can afford, strangers. Trust me," he says patting his weapon and walking away.

"Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation. But they're just a bunch of thugs," the stand guy says.

"Thanks anyway," I say as we head back toward our ride.

"Thanks for not ratting me out," says the kid that threw the egg. Zuko doesn't say anything so I just smile at the kid as I get on.

"I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich horse for you," the kid says grabbing the reigns. "Come on, I owe you," he says and leads us to his house. We get off and start walking with him. A bunch of animals surround the house and begin making noise as we approach.

"No one can ever sneak up on us," the kid says.

"No kidding," Zuko remarks and the kid leads our ride away.

"You a friend of Lee's?" a man, who I assume as the kid's father, asks.

"This guy just stood up to the soldiers," the kid says coming out of the barn. "And then he had them practically running away."

"Do these two have names?" the lady says coming out from the house.

"I'm…uh," Zuko says thinking.

"I' m Lin and this is my brother Chang," I say fast and Zuko quickly glares at me.

"Anyone who can hold their own against those bully soldiers is welcomed here," the father says. "Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms."

"The real soldiers are off fighting the war like Lee's big brother Sen Chu," the woman says. "Supper's going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?"

"That would be great," I say before Zuko could say anything.

"Alright, Ganzu could use your help on the barn. Why don't you two work for awhile and then we'll eat," Sela insists. "And Lin can help me with the food." Zuko, Ganzu, and Lee head to the barn while Sela leads me to the house.

"So Lin can you set the table. The dishes are in there," Sela says pointing to a cupboard.

"Sure," I say going toward the cupboard.

"So are you two from around here?" she asks as I start setting the table.

"No," I reply not wanting to say something I'm going to regret later.

"Can you stir this for me for a minute; I have to go get some water?"

"Sure," I say finishing setting the table. I stir occasionally until she comes back.

"Thanks, do you mind cutting those vegetables?" she asks pointing to some by the cutting board and a knife.

"Alright," I say and start chopping the vegetables and put them into the brew at her orders.

"Well, supper's done. You can go get the men now," she says and I nod and head toward the barn.

I climb up the ladder and look at Zuko's hammering job. "Wow, good job," I say sarcastically and smile as Zuko quickly turns and glares at me. "Supper's ready," I say before Zuko can say anything in return.

I go down the ladder and Lee's suddenly is right behind me. "Um, hi," I say as he continues looking at me.

"So where are you guys from? Chang wouldn't tell me," he asks.

"Lee," Ganzu shouts at him and Lee runs toward the house. I roll my eyes and smile. I walk into the house and sit down beside Lee. Zuko comes in and sits across from me. Ganzu sits at the head of the table and Seal sits opposite him. Lee starts talking and Zuko and I just stay quiet. We finish eating and I help with the dishes as the guys finish with the barn.

"You guys are welcome to stay the night in the barn," Sela says as we finish with the dishes.

"Thanks," I say walking toward the door. "And thanks for supper," I say walking out as she nods.

"Sela said we could stay the night in the barn," I tell Zuko as I climb up the ladder.

"That's a great idea. It's not too warm or too cold in there," Ganzu says. "And we're done," he says hammering the last nail.

"Thanks," I say and start going down the ladder. I go into the barn and Zuko follows. We lie down on the hay and close our eyes.

After awhile I hear a squeak and knowing that it's just Lee I keep my eyes closed. He walks softly toward us and takes Zuko's swords. He leaves just as quietly and closes the door.

"You going after him?" I ask opening my eyes and looking at Zuko.

"I just want to make sure he doesn't steal or break them," he says getting up.

"Whatever," I say closing my eyes and going to sleep.

I wake up the next morning directly in Zuko's face. I quickly sit up. Looking back at Zuko I notice he's still sleeping and relax. I walk toward the door quietly.

"We should leave now," Zuko says walking toward me.

"I thought you were asleep," I say.

"I woke up, come on we overstayed our welcome."

"Fine," I say as Zuko grabs the ostrich horse. He leads it out the door and I shut it once we're out. We get on our ride and the three come up behind us.

"This should get you through a few meals," Sela say handing us a container. I take it and put it in our bag as I thank her.

"What do you think they want?" Ganzu asks looking down the road at the approaching so called soldiers.

"Trouble," Zuko responds.

"You know, that's not very positive," I whisper to him.

"What do you want, Gow?" Ganzu asks.

"Just thought someone ought to tell you; your son's battalion got captured. You boy's hear what the Fire Nation did with their last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?" he asks looking at his men.

"Dressed them up as Fire Nation uniforms and put them on the front line unarmed, the way I heard it," says one of his men. "Then they just watched."

"You watch your mouth," Ganzu shouts and the leader moves forward but Zuko makes the ostrich horse block his path.

"Why bother rooting around in the mud with these pigs," Gow says and they all turn and head back.

"What's gonna happen to my brother?" Lee asks his parents.

"I'm going to the front. I'm going to find Sen Chu and bring him back," Ganzu says and the couple head back inside and Lee rushed over to us.

"When my dad goes will you stay?" Lee asks.

"No," Zuko replies. "I need to move on. Here," he says giving Lee his knife. "I want you to have this. Read the inscription."

"Made in Earth Kingdom," Lee reads.

"The other one," Zuko says and I hold back a giggle.

"Never give up without a fight," Lee says reading it and Zuko pulls the reigns and we start moving. I smile and wave and Lee waves back.

"Do you really think the Fire Nation does that?" I say referring to what Gow's people said.

"I don't know," Zuko replies bitterly stopping by a field of grass. He gets off and lies down in it.

"What are you doing?" I ask getting off and walking toward him.

"I just need to think," he says looking up at the sky.

"Alright," I say lying down opposite him; head to head. I cross my arms behind my head and look up at the sky. "_How am I supposed to get Zuko to side with Aang? This is not easy." _I think and sit up hearing a noise coming toward us.

"You have to help," Sela says. "It's Lee, the thugs from town came back as soon as Ganzu left. When they ordered us to give them food, Lee pulled a knife on them. I don't even know where he got a knife."

"Oh boy," I whisper quietly to myself.

"Then they took him away. They told me that if he's old enough to fight he's old enough to join the army. I know we barley know you but..," she cries.

"I'll get your son back," Zuko says standing up.

"We'll get your son back," I say getting up.

"Thank you," Sela says wiping her eyes.

I nod at her and get onto our ostrich horse behind Zuko. Zuko pulls the reigns and we speed off in the direction of the village.

"Hey Zuko, don't use your firebending," I say remembering what's about to happen.

"As long as you don't airbend," he replies.

"Deal," I say as we approach the town.

I see Lee tied up to a pull and the thugs are beside him. Zuko and I get off the ostrich horse and I grab my Sais as we all walk closer to each other.

"Let the kid go," Zuko says.

"Who do you think you are?" Gow replies after laughing. "Telling us what to do?"

"IT doesn't matter who I am. But I know who you are. You're not soldiers; you're bullies, freeloaders, abusing your power, mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army; you're sick cowards messing with a family who already lost one son to the war," Zuko finishes clutching his swords.

"Are you gonna let this stranger insult you like this?" Gow asks one of his soldiers. The soldier then runs at Zuko with a spear and Zuko brings out his sword and knocks the soldier down to the ground. The soldier then gets up and runs away.

"_Coward,"_ I think watching him run.

Another soldier runs at Zuko and he defeats him also throwing him to the ground and once he gets up he runs away also.

"_Okay, I feel useless," _I think clutching my hands tighter around my sais.

Another soldier runs at Zuko pointing a spear at him. Zuko kicks the tip of it off and he turns around and runs.

Gow then gets out his mallets and starts banging the earth to enhance his earthbending.

Zuko breaks the rocks with his swords. Gow sends another attack with bigger rocks and hits Zuko in the stomach. Zuko then runs at Gow with his swords while blocking more rocks but, gets knocked back by another rock. Gow then sends rock after rock at Zuko which he keeps blocking with his swords. Gow gets angry and sends an earth attack at Zuko from the ground knocking him to the ground.

"My turn," I say quietly running at Gow. He sees me and sends a huge boulder at me. I jump up landing on it and jump off and keep running at Gow. As Gow gets ready to send another attack at me I quickly concentrate on the spot behind him. He sends the attack and in a split second I am transported right behind him. Watching the dust collect and realizing that I'm not there he exclaims, "What the…"

"I highly advice you not to move," I say putting my sais to his neck.

Suddenly the earth shoots me up and I fall from thirty feet. I land lightly with an unnoticeable airbending move.

I run at him again as he sends another attack at me. I back flip over the rock and kick him in the head knocking him to the ground unconscious.

I look at Lee and his mother is untying him. I smile and turn to look at Zuko who's getting up. Zuko goes over to Gow and takes his knife that he gave Lee. I watch as Zuko walks over to Lee.

"It's yours; you should have it," Zuko says to Lee giving him the knife. Lee smiles and gives Zuko a hug. I smile as Zuko gives a small smile.

"Thank you Chang, Lin," Sela says looking at both of us.

"It was our pleasure," I say as Zuko nods.

"Bye," I say as Zuko and I head back to our ostrich horse.

"Bye," Lee shouts waving after us and I wave back.

"That was nice of you to help Lee out," I say and Zuko doesn't respond. "It makes you feel good doesn't it; helping someone." Zuko doesn't respond and keeps looking forward. I put my arms around his waist and rest my head on his back as we ride off into the sunset.

"There is supposed to be an abandoned village half a day's length away from here," Zuko says after night falls. "We can rest there tomorrow. We have to rest here tonight though," he says stopping our ride.

"Great," I say as I think "_Sleeping in the middle of a desert, oh joy." _I get off after Zuko and lie down on the ground. He lies down a few feet from me. I rest my head on my arms and close my eyes falling into sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll update soon.


	21. Reunited

I only own my oc's.

Reunited

I wake up as the sun hits my face. I turn over to find Zuko packing up his sleeping bag.

"Good morning," I say as I follow his example and get my stuff packed.

"Morning," he replies and I head over to the ostrich horse and he straps my stuff onto our ride.

"Thanks," I say hopping onto our ride.

"You're welcome," he says quietly as he gets on.

We spend the next hour in complete silence neither one of us wanting to say anything.

"Are you hungry?" Zuko asks as I hear his stomach growl.

"Sure," I say and I reach into the sack to grab what Sela gave us. I open the container and hand Zuko what looked like some type of pastry. I grab one for myself before putting the container back into the bag.

"These are good," I say after taking a bite.

"They're not too bad," Zuko says eating his.

"So, how long until we get there?" I ask finishing my pastry.

"A couple more hours; I think," Zuko replies.

"Alright," I sigh resting against Zuko closing my eyes.

"Haley, wake up we're here," Zuko says after awhile as we ride into one of the alleys of the deserted village.

"I wasn't sleeping," I say groggily.

"Then what did I say as we approached the town?" Zuko asks.

"Haley, wake up we're here," I reply.

"I mean before that," Zuko asks smirking as jumps off and ties the creature to a post.

"I don't know, I was resting," I retort getting off.

"Yeah sure," Zuko comes back with.

"Do you hear voices?" I ask looking around. I follow Zuko down the alley.

"Azula," he says bitterly. "Stay here," he orders at me.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Because, just stay here," Zuko says without giving a real answer.

"Fine," I retort leaning against a wall crossing my arms.

"Do you really want to fight me?" I hear Azula asking Aang.

"Yes, I really do," Zuko says coming out and getting between Azula and Aang.

I step forward to watch what was going on. "I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu," Azula says.

"Zuzu?" Aang says giggling and I smile where I'm standing.

"Back off Azula, he's mine." Zuko says getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm not going anywhere," Azula says getting into a stance. I watch intently as the battle begins.

"Hello," I hear a voice behind me.

I whip around and see Iroh standing there. "Iroh, you scared me," I say. "It's good to see you," I add smiling.

"How come you aren't helping Zuko?"

"He told me to stay here and besides I really don't want him to capture Aang," I say looking back at Zuko who just got thrown through a building.

"Alright, stay here. I'll help Zuko," he says heading toward Zuko.

I return to watch the battle as Sokka, Phil, Katara, and Jackie join in and start to corner Azula. Azula falls and an earthbending girl, Toph, steps out. Everybody begins to corner Azula into a wall.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done; I know when I'm beaten," Azula says raising her hands. "You got me. A princess surrenders with honor." Suddenly she strikes Iroh with lightning making him fall to the ground. Seeing this I run toward him as the rest attack Azula. Through the smoke I see Zuko kneel down across from me next to Iroh. Everybody starts moving toward us.

"Get away from us," Zuko shouts.

"Zuko, I can help," Katara says walking forward.

"Leave," Zuko yells throwing fire at them and they duck. I nod sadly looking at them and they run out of the village.

"Zuko, we need to get him out of the heat," I say quietly.

Amazingly, Zuko picks Iroh up and puts him down inside a house as I go back to the ostrich horse and grab the sack. I lay the sack down beside Zuko who begins to treat Iroh. I sit down on the other side of the house quietly.

"He's going to be alright Zuko," I say as Zuko finishes treating Iroh. Zuko doesn't even acknowledge me in any way and leaves.

I follow him out of the house. "Why are you ignoring me? I just want to help. I thought we might have had something before the North Pole but, you barely even talk to me anymore," I ask calmly.

"You don't understand," Zuko says turning to look at me.

"Understand what?" I ask.

"If you haven't noticed we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and I can't think about this," he replies getting a little angry.

"Think of what?" asking a little bit confused.

"Just leave me alone," he says walking away.

"What did I do?" I ask myself quietly. I walk into the forest trying to clear my head and hide the few tears that are beginning to fall. Hearing a noise I grab a stick. Suddenly a little animal comes out of the forest. I keep holding the stick in front of me not sure what to do seeing a chocolate lab puppy ten feet from me in this world. It stays there wagging its tail and slowly starts to approach me. It stops at my feet and keeps wagging its tail. I kneel down and begin to pet her.

"Where did you come from?" I ask rubbing her ears and I get up and start heading back to the village. I look back and she's looking at me.

"Alright, you can come," I say and she runs to catch up with me. "Now what should I name you? How about Meili?" I ask looking down at the puppy. She looks up at me and wags her tail. "Alright, Meili it is," I smile as we approach the deserted house. Opening the door I find Zuko sitting beside Iroh and I sit across from them not saying anything.

"He'll probably be out for the night. You should get some sleep," Zuko says. "What's with the animal?"

"She just followed me so I'm keeping her. Her name's Meili," I say shrugging as I say lying down. Zuko nods and turns back to Iroh and I close my eyes drifting into slumber. I can feel Meili sleeping beside me.

I wake up and smell tea. "What are you doing?" I ask Zuko as I sit up and see Meili sitting right beside him looking at the tea.

"I'm making tea. He'd want some when he wakes up," Zuko declares.

"That's nice," I reply leaning underneath the window opposite Iroh's.

"Here," Zuko says handing me a cup.

"Thanks," I say taking a sip. "_Wow, that's bitter."_

We hear Iroh groan and we turn to look down at him. "Uncle, you were unconscious. Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack," Zuko says calmly as Iroh begins to sit up and I toss the remaining of my tea out the window.

"Somehow, that's not so surprising," Iroh says as Zuko hands him a cup of tea. I motion for him not to drink it but, he just looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I hope I made it the way you like it," Zuko says as Iroh takes a sip.

"Good," Iroh says looking at Zuko then looking at me as I give him the I-told-you-not-to look. "That was very braising." Zuko takes his cup and refills it handing it back to Iroh.

"So uncle," Zuko starts pouring himself some tea and Iroh tosses his tea out the window. "I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to know more advanced firebending if I'm going to want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're gonna say. She's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her."

"No. She's crazy and she needs to go down. It's time to resume your training," Iroh says.

I get up and head for the door. "Where are you going?" Iroh asks.

"I'm going to practice my airbending," I say walking out and Meili follows me.

"_I wonder what's it like to be at the receiving end of my air spheres." _I think as I create an air sphere. I throw it and concentrate and transport myself to where it was heading. The air sphere hits me and throws me back thirty feet. Meili comes over to me and starts licking me. "Never doing that again," I say quietly to Meili as I rub my stomach and get up.

I move my arms and gather up the wind as I throw it hard at a tree. Instead of just hitting it, the strike cuts the tree in half. Feeling satisfied for now; I walk over to the hut and sit down leaning against it.

"Sit," I tell Meili and she sits down. "Roll over," I command and she follows. "Wow, you're a fast learner," I say petting her. I hear Iroh and Zuko saying something about concentration. I peek into the hut and see Zuko's back to me. "Meili, sneak up on Zuko and start barking," I order and she wags her tail and walk into the hut. A second later I hear her start barking. I hear Iroh start laughing and I get up and walk into the house. I start lightly laughing seeing Zuko's face covered with tea. Meili comes over to me wagging her tail. "Good job," I say petting Meili.

"This was you're fault?" Zuko says angrily getting up.

"Chill out, it's just tea," I say standing up.

"Okay, next lesson," Iroh says getting in between us. Zuko glares at me and follows Iroh out of the house toward a cliff.

"Come on Meili," I say heading out and leaning back against the house. I begin playing with Meili.

"Haley, come here for a minute. You should learn this as well," Iroh yells at me. I sigh as I get up and walk over to them sitting beside Zuko and Meili leans her head on my leg.

"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will and the energy and drive to achieve what they want," Iroh starts as he draws a fire symbol. "Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The air nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, apparently they had a pretty good senses of humor," Iroh says grinning and Zuko just looks up at him and I grin. "Water is the element of change. The people of the water tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko asks.

"And me," I say.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places," Iroh explains. "If you take it from one place it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations, will help you become whole."

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff," Zuko says.

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the avatar so powerful. But it can make you more powerful too," Iroh says poking Zuko with the stick. "You see the technique I'm about to teach you is one I learned by studying the water benders."

Iroh begins teaching Zuko the lightning defense technique as I head back and grab my book from the sack and sit down where I was sitting earlier. I look up and see Meili chasing a butterfly.

Wanting to make sure we'd be okay I concentrate on everything around me. I find myself sailing through the rest of today and into tomorrow and all the way to Ba Sing Se.

"Haley," I hear Iroh shout.

"What?" I yell irritated as I open my eyes. I look down realizing that I'm forty feet in the air. I freak and fall just barely airbending myself in time before I hit the ground. I smile sheepishly at the two and sit back down. The two continue with their lesson. I see Zuko begin getting upset and he gets on the ostrich horse and rides off toward the approaching storm.

"Where is he going?" I ask running up to Iroh.

"He just needs some time to himself," Iroh replies. "We should stay here."

"You stay here and I'll go after him," I say turning in his direction.

"No, he needs time to himself," Iroh says again.

"Yeah well, you do what you want but, I want to go after him," I smile.

"You think you can help him?" Iroh asks looking after Zuko.

"I want to at least try," I say and Meili comes up to me.

"Fine, then. Be careful," he says.

"Thanks," I say to Iroh. "You stay here," I say to Meili and then I run with the help of airbending after Zuko. I slow down as the rain begins and I walk toward Zuko and stop about thirty feet from him. I stand there quietly behind him getting drenched as he yells at the storm and falls down kneeling. Zuko seems to realize he's not alone and turns his head.

"Are you alright?" I ask coming up behind him.

Zuko abruptly turns around. "Are you alright?" I ask again.

"No," Zuko says sitting down.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask sitting down beside him ignoring the rain.

"Not really," Zuko says looking into the distance.

"Alright," I say following his gaze.

We sit there for awhile neither one of us saying anything.

"You should probably head back," Zuko says looking at me.

"Not without you," I say looking right back at him.

"Haley," Zuko says.

"Hmm," I respond.

"Thanks."

"For what?" I ask looking back out over the cliff.

"For just being here," Zuko answers.

"No problem," I smile.

We keep looking out over the world and the rain lightens up.

"We should probably head back. Uncle's most likely worried," Zuko says.

"Probably," I smile at him.

We get on the ostrich horse and head back to the village. We walk quietly into the hut seeing Iroh sleeping. "Goodnight," I say lying down closing my eyes.

"Goodnight," I hear Zuko say as I descend into sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll update soon.


	22. On Our Way

The only things I own are my oc's and creativity.

On Our Way

I wake up and look around. Seeing nobody I go outside.

"Ah, Haley, you're awake. We didn't want to wake you so we just started to pack up our things," Iroh says as I walk toward the ostrich horse.

"Okay. Where's Zuko?" I ask helping Iroh put the sack on the ostrich horse.

"He went looking for food. Do you mind if you go look for him? He's been gone for a little while," Iroh asks.

"Sure," I shrug. Heading into the forest I begin looking around with Meili by my side. I see footprints and assume they're Zuko's so I begin following them. As they end at a tree I look up.

"Hey, we're ready to go," I yell up at Zuko.

"Catch these," Zuko commands as he begins to toss fruit down at me. Somehow I manage to catch all of them; maybe with a little help of my airbending. After throwing the third one, Zuko climbs down. I follow Zuko back to the village.

"There's a small village; it's just through that forest and into the desert," Iroh informs us.

"Let's go," Zuko says getting onto the ostrich horse with Iroh following him and I get on behind Iroh holding Meili.

After an hour of riding, Iroh begins to make 'pain' noises.

"Maybe we should make camp," Zuko says turning to look at Iroh.

"No please, don't stop because of me," Iroh says and we continue going. Now Iroh begins again.

"_Oh my god," _I smile.

Zuko stops and we all get off; Iroh rests on a rock. Meili begins to growl and we hear a noise coming from around us.

"What now?" Iroh sighs as Zuko and I get into a fighting stance. Suddenly we're surrounded by a group of tough looking men on huge beasts.

"Colonel Mongke, what a pleasant surprise," Iroh says putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"If you're surprised we're here then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps," Mongke replies as he signals his men and they all get ready for a fight.

"You know these guys?" Zuko asks Iroh.

"Sure, Colonel Mongke and the Rough Riders are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapon specialist. They are also a very capable singing group," Iroh explains.

"We're not here to give a concert," Mongke starts. "We're here to apprehend fugitives."

"Would you like some tea first?" Iroh asks smiling. "I'd love some. How about you Cachi? I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right?"

"Enough stalling, round 'em up," Mongke says and they start attacking us. I dodge an arrow as Iroh takes out two guys. Zuko blows a hole through the bow as I dodge a fire blast that Mongke threw at me. Iroh begins throwing fire at him while Zuko sneaks behind him. Zuko does a spin kick and Mongke gets kicked far off.

"Come on," I say and grab Meili and I hop on the ostrich horse and Zuko gets on behind me and Iroh behind him. I pull the reigns and we start moving fast. The one guy left on his beast starts following us and a small bomb goes off but we continue riding through the smoke. We look back and no one is following us but, I don't slow down.

"It's nice to see old friends again," Iroh says.

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you," Zuko declares.

"Hmm, old friends that don't want to attack me," Iroh says thinking.

I slow down our ride after half an hour. "Is that a village?" I ask looking off into the distance.

"That's it," Iroh says leaning to look.

"Good, now maybe we can rest without being attacked," Zuko says.

We arrive shortly and I stop outside the tavern. We get off and I tie up the ostrich horse. I follow Zuko and Iroh into the pub and we sit down at a table with Meili lying down at my feet.

"No one here is gonna help us. Theses people just look like filthy wanderers," Zuko says.

"So do we," Iroh proclaims.

"Hey," I exclaim.

"Ah, this is interesting," Iroh points at someone playing Pai sho. "I think we found our friend."

"You brought us here to gamble at Pai sho?" Zuko asks irritated.

"I don't think this is a gamble," Iroh says walking toward the man. Zuko looks at me and I just shrug as I get up. We follow Iroh to the guy.

"May I have this game?" Iroh asks.

"The guest has the first move," the man says motioning to the board. Iroh sits down and Zuko and I sit down too and Meili curls up in my lap.

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways," the man says after Iroh makes his first move.

"Those who do can always find a friend," Iroh pronounces.

"Then let us play," the man says and makes his move.

Zuko and I watch as Iroh and the man begin playing and end up with the tokens in a white lotus form.

"Welcome brother," the man states. "The white lotus opens wide to those who know its secrets."

"What are you old gasbags talking about?" Zuko asks annoyed.

"I always tried to tell you that Pai sho isn't just a game," Iroh smiles as he rolls a token between his fingers.

"It's over," says a muscular earthbender coming toward us with another man behind him. "You fugitives are coming with me."

"I knew it. You three are wanted criminals with giant bounties on your heads," the pai sho man says pointing at us.

"I though you said he would help," I hear Zuko whisper angrily to Iroh.

"He is," Iroh says trying to reassure his nephew. "Just watch."

"You think you are going to capture them and take all that gold?" the man asks the two men. At the word gold all the men in the pub gets up and now the two earthbenders have to deal with everyone in here.

"Come with me," the man whispers to us once the fighting begins. We follow the man into a flower shop.

"It is an honor to welcome such a high ranking member of the order of the white lotus," the man says bowing. "Being a grand master you must know so many secrets," he says and Iroh smiles.

"Now that you'd played pai sho are you gonna do some flower arranging or is someone in this club gonna offer some real help?" Zuko asks confused as we begin to head to the door at the back of the room.

"You must forgive my nephew; he is not an initiate," Iroh informs the man. "And has little appreciation for the cryptic arts."

The man knocks on the door and someone opens the eye slit in the door. "Who knocks at the garden gate?" the stranger asks.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries," Iroh says and the guy closes the eye slit and opens the door. Zuko and I follow them but, the door shuts before we get in.

"I'm afraid it's members only," Iroh says opening the eye slit. "Wait out here."

Zuko steps back and sniffs a flower. I raise an eyebrow at him and then lean against the wall crossing my arms. Meili begins sniffing around the shop.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko asks after half an hour.

"I don't know," I say looking at him.

The door opens and Zuko gets into a fighting stance.

"What's going on? Is the club meeting over?" Zuko asks dropping his hands.

"Everything is taken care of," Iroh says. "We're heading to Ba Sing Se."

"Ba Sing Se," Zuko shouts. "Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?"

"The city is filled with refugees. No on would notice three more," the man explains.

"We can hide in plain site there," Iroh starts. "And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city."

"I have the passports for our guests," a man says coming into the shop. "But, there are two men out on the street looking for them."

We walk to the door and see the two earthbenders holding up a wanted poster and asking people on the street if they've seen us.

I take a look at the huge flower pots. "I have an idea."

Everyone looks at me and I smile and point to the pots. "That could work," Iroh grins.

"I am not hiding in a pot," Zuko states angrily.

"Alright, you stay here and have fun getting captured," I say getting into a pot and Meili jumps in after me and Iroh getting into one beside mine. Zuko looks outside at the two men and growls.

"I hate this," Zuko says getting into a pot.

I sigh as flowers are put on over the opening.

"Stay quiet," I whisper to Meili and she gets into my lap. I pet her keeping her calm until I think we're out of the village. I poke my head out of the pot lifting the flowers off. Meili sticks her head out of the pot. I look at Iroh and Zuko and we look at each other and get back down into the pots.

"You're about a couple miles from the village and about one to Full Moon Bay where a ferry will bring you to Ba Sing Se," the man pulling us says. Lifting the flower off the cover Meili jumps out and I get out. "Here are you're passports, Muishi, Lee, and Lin," he says giving each our passports. "Here's a sack with some food and supplies in it. Goodbye and good luck," he says and begins to head back to his village.

"One mile, huh," I say looking down at Meili who's wagging her tail. I put the sack the man gave us on my back. We begin walking and Meili walks in-between Zuko and me.

We finally arrive at the bay and we get in line for the lady to stamp our passports.

"No pets," she yells to the lady in front of the line.

"Meili, come here," I whisper to my dog. "Get in here and stay quiet," I say dropping the sack off of my back and Meili gets in. "Be good, this will only take a minute," I say closing the sack and gently put it on my back.

"Next,' the lady yells and the three of us step forward. She looks at us and then stamps out passports. We head onto a ferry and it soon begins moving. Heading to the side of the ship I slip the bag off my back and let Meili out.

"Stay close," I whisper to her and she wags her tail.

"Who would have thought after all these years, I return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace as a tourist," Iroh smiling putting on a hat with a flower on it.

"Look around, we're not tourists. We're refugees," Zuko says taking a sip of the soup they gave us. "Uh," he declares spitting it out. "I'm sick of eating rotten food and sleeping in the dirt. I'm tired of living like this," Zuko say leaning against the side of the ship.

"Aren't we all," says a voice. I stiffen knowing that it's Jet. "My name's Jet and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot."

"Hey," Smellerbee says and Longshot gives a nod.

"Hello," Zuko says turning to look back at the ocean.

"Here's the deal," Jet starts, "I heard the captain's eating like a king while all us refugees have to eat his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asks Jet.

""The fat happy kind," Jet says. "You wanna help us liberate some food?" Jet asks.

Zuko glares at his disgusting food and throws it into the ocean. "I'm in," he says and everyone looks at me.

"Alright," I say shrugging my shoulders.

Once night has fallen we get ready for the plan. "Stay with Iroh," I whisper to Meili. The five of us sneak up to the kitchen. Smellerbee and I keep an eye on the area while Zuko and Jet get the food and Longshot waits below.

"Guard's coming," Smellerbee whispers and we all run quietly to the railing. Longshot shoots an arrow to right below it with a rope attached to it. We all ride down and hide as a guard passes by. Sneaking back to the deck, Jet begins to hand out food. Smellerbee, Longshot, Zuko, Iroh, and I sit in a circle and begin eating our food.

"So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man," Iroh says as I give the remaining of my food to Meili.

"Maybe, it's because I'm not a man. I'm a girl," she states angrily getting up.

"Oh, now I see. It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl," Iroh says trying to fix it and Longshot gets up and follows her going to comfort her.

"From what I heard," Jet says coming over after giving out the food. "People eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall."

"It is a magnificent sight," Iroh says.

"So you've been there before?" Jet asks and Zuko and I eye Iroh.

"Once, when I was a different man," Iroh says shamefully.

"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of," Jet says looking to his side. "But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se; for a new beginning. A second chance."

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances," Iroh says and Zuko looks at him.

Jet gets up and leaves to go find Smellerbee and Longshot. "You really believe that uncle?" Zuko asks as I lie down.

"I really do," I hear Iroh say as I drift into sleep and Meili starts walking around our small circle for leftovers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll update soon.


	23. The New City

I only own my oc's.

The New City

"Hey Lin, wake up," I hear a voice say. I look up at Jet. "We're almost to Ba Sing Se. I thought you should know," he says smiling.

"Thanks," I say sitting up. He nods and heads over to talk to Zuko. I look around and see Iroh playing with Meili. I walk over to him and sit down.

"I hear we're almost there," I say to Iroh.

"Yes. I believe we are. I think this place will be good for Zuko," Iroh says looking at Zuko.

"I hope so," I say thinking "_I hope he doesn't betray us for his sister."_

"Are you alright? You look kind of down," Iroh asks looking at me.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"We'll be arriving at the port in five minutes. Get all your stuff organized. We can not account for anything left behind," the captain calls out.

"Come on Meili, just one last time," I say grabbing the bag and Meili looks up at me trying to plead her way out of this. "I'm really sorry but, you have to," I say petting her and she gets into the bag. I tenderly put the bag on my back as Iroh calls Zuko over.

Heading off the boat we get into a line for another lady to look at our passports.

"So Mister Lee, Miss Lin, and Mister Mushi, is it?" she says mispronouncing Iroh's name.

"It's pronounced Muishi," Iroh points out.

"You telling me how to do my job?" the lady says and Zuko and I look at Iroh.

"Oh no no no, but, may I just say that you're like a flower in bloom. Your beauty's intoxicating," Iroh says.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome," the lady growls and stamps our passports. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

Zuko slaps his forehead and I roll by eyes in disbelief and disgust. "I'm gonna forget I saw that," Zuko says taking his passport and Iroh gives me mine smiling. We walk through the doorway and sit down on a bench.

"So you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" Jet asks Zuko sitting down beside him. A tea merchant calls out and Iroh signals him and the man gives him a cup of tea.

"Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it," Iroh declares after taking a sip. "What a disgrace."

Jet talks to Zuko and they get off the bench and walk a way a few steps and begin talking.

I look at Iroh and see him heating his tea. "Iroh, what are you doing?" I whisper angrily.

"It tastes better warm," he replies grinning.

Zuko comes over and looks back at Jet who leaves. Zuko then smacks the tea out of Iroh's hands.

"Hey," exclaims Iroh.

"What are you doing firebending your tea?" Zuko asks angrily. "For a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move."

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilt tea but, it's just so sad," Iroh says sniffling. Zuko and I look at each other rolling our eyes.

"Last call for Ba Sing Se," the conductor of the train announces.

Iroh sets off for the train and Zuko and I follow him. After I sit down on the train I take off my bag and look inside. Eyeing around to make sure no one was watching I say to Meili, "Just a little longer. You're doing a good job."

We have sat down by a couple with a baby. "What a handsome baby," Iroh says.

"Thank you," the woman says as the train starts.

I look out the window toward the rising sun and sigh. "_I hope I can change what's about to happen. If Zuko sides with Azula then that'll mean I failed."_

"What?" Zuko whispers.

"Nothing," I reply leaning back thinking.

Getting off the train we started walking down a street. I open the bag making me fall a little behind. "Alright, stay close to me," I say to Meili and we run to catch up to the two.

Iroh suddenly departs to a stand and comes back holding a giant flower pot with orange flowers in it. Zuko and I eye Iroh strangely.

"I just want our new place to look nice; in case someone brings home a lady friend or a man friend," Iroh explains.

"_Well, he does think that nothing ever happened between us," _I think slightly glaring ahead.

"This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here," Zuko says.

"Life happens wherever you are; whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon."

"That was fast. How'd you find a job that fast?" I ask curiously.

"I know many things," Iroh smiles at me. Iroh leads us to our new place and sets the flower pot on the table.

"Where are we working?" Zuko asks bitterly.

"In a tea shop; isn't that great?" Iroh grins at us as I set the bag by the wall.

"So does this tea shop allow pets in?" I ask Iroh looking at Meili.

"I don't believe it does," Iroh sighs. "Now come on we start soon," he says heading toward the door.

"Stay here, we'll be back tonight. I promise," I say to Meili as I close the door and she whimpers at the first time of being alone.

Iroh leads us to the shop and we enter before the shop opens. The manager hands us each an apron.

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?" the manager, Pao, asks as Iroh tries to get his tied around his belly.

"Ridiculous," Zuko says.

"You don't look that bad," I encourage.

"Uh, does this possibly come in a larger size," Iroh asks still struggling.

"I have extra string in the back," he says pouring tea into cups. "Have some tea while you wait."

Iroh is the only one out of the three of us who drinks it and he makes a strange face.

Zuko and I look at him as he exclaims, "this tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice."

"Uncle, that is what all tea is," Zuko informs.

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible? We're going to have to make some major changes around here," Iroh says as he grabs the teapot and throws the remaining tea out the window.

Iroh began talking to the manager about the tea and he gets to make it. For the rest of the day Zuko and I carried out orders. An hour after the sun set it was time to close up shop.

"Miss Lin, can you dump out the remaining tea?" the manager asks. I nod and grab the teapots and open the door. I start dumping the tea out as I hear a noise coming from my right. Jet suddenly appears.

"I know you're all Fire Nation," he states glaring at me.

"What are you talking about? I'm not from the Fire Nation," I retort leaving him as I go back inside.

I bring the teapot to the sink and wash them. Zuko's sweeping and Iroh and the manager are tallying up today's profits. After we're all done we head back to our small apartment.

Zuko lies down on the couch and I sit on the floor playing with Meili.

"Would you like a pot of tea?" Iroh asks us.

"We've been working in a tea shop all day. I'm sick of tea," Zuko replies.

"Sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing," Iroh pronounces.

"Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?" Iroh asks.

"No, maybe we don't have any," I say looking up at the window. Iroh heads out the door and returns shortly.

"I borrowed our neighbors, such kind people." Iroh says lighting the wood.

"I'm going to bed," I say heading into the extra bedroom.

"You don't want any tea?" Iroh asks astonished.

"No thanks," I say closing my door. After getting into more comfortable clothes I lie down on the bed. Meili jumps up and lies down beside me.

"I never realized I could miss a bed so much," I say turning on my side. I fall asleep in pure comfort.

I wake up to a knock at my door. "What?" I yell blearily.

"We're going to go shopping for food. Want anything in particular?" Iroh asks through the door.

"I'm fine," I say wanting to go back to sleep.

"Alright. I'm going to leave money here for you in case you want to go shopping. We start work at noon. Don't forget," Iroh reminds me.

"I won't," I say closing my eyes. I hear Iroh and Zuko leave. "Great, now I can't fall asleep again," I say looking at Meili. "Guess, I should get up now, huh," I say and she licks my face. I get up and take a quick shower and put my clothes back on. Grabbing the money I head to the door. "Meili, you wanna come shopping with me?" I ask and she comes out wagging her tail.

We leave and head toward the shops. I trade my old clothes for green tank top and black pants. I also buy a nice looking halter top and matching skirt.

Heading back to the apartment I buy some tea for Iroh and a knife for Zuko. Going into the apartment I put the knife on Zuko's bed and I put the tea into a drawer. I go into my room and hang my clothes up. Hearing the door open I go to see who it is.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Jet.

"Look, I know you guys are Fire Nation," Jet starts.

"Well, I'm not so leave. I have to get to work," I say as Meili begins to growl at Jet. Jet doesn't move. "Please leave," I sigh.

"You keep saying that you're not Fire Nation but, you never said that Muishi and Lee weren't," Jet asks leaning against the door blocking my way out.

"If I wasn't Fire Nation why would I hang out with Fire Nation?" I ask.

"I don't know but, I will figure it out," Jet says leaving in a bad mood.

"Man, now I'm going to be late. Wait here Meili," I say closing the door. I run to the shop trying not to be late. I run into the street where the shop is and slow down trying to catch my breath. I walk into the shop and the three guys look up at me.

"You're late," Pao says.

"Sorry," I say scratching my head in embarrassment.

"Well, hurry up, we're about to open," he says.

"Sorry," I say again as I grab my apron and put it on.

"Where were you?" Zuko asks.

"Yeah, you're usually not late for anything. What kept you?" Iroh asks.

"Just talking to someone. They, um, wanting directions to the market," I lie.

Feeling horrible for lying to them I get right to work. As it starts to get dark outside more people start pouring in.

"This is the best tea in the city," one of the men proclaims.

"The key ingredient is love," Iroh says and I roll my eyes.

Suddenly Jet barges in. "I'm tired of waiting. These two men are firebenders," Jet says pointing to Iroh and Zuko. He walks forward getting out his swords. "I know they're firebenders. I saw the old man heating his tea."

"He works in a tea shop," says one of the men.

"He's a firebender. I'm telling you," Jet tries again.

"Drop your swords boy," the man says as he and his friend gets up. "Nice and easy."

"You'll have to defend yourself," Jet says moving forward with his swords. "Then everyone will know. Go ahead show them what you can do."

"You want a show. I'll give you a show," Zuko says grabbing the man's swords. Iroh and I look at each other.

"_Oh boy. Here we go," _I think slapping my hand to my forehead as Iroh shakes his head.

Zuko kicks a table at Jet but Jet jumps on it and rushes toward Zuko. Zuko jumps back onto the table but Jet slices it in half and swings at Zuko who jumps. They continue fighting and end up moving outside.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords. Why don't you go ahead and firebend at me?" Jet tells Zuko.

"Please son," Iroh says trying to get them to stop before Zuko has to use firebending. "You're confused. You don't know what you're doing."

"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now," Jet says to Zuko as they continue sword fighting.

"You're the one who needs help," Zuko says as he pins one of Jet's swords to the ground. Zuko's sword gets incredibly close to Jet and Jet jumps back. "You see the Fire Nation is trying to silence me. It'll never happen." Jet jumps down and continues fighting Zuko.

"Drop your weapons," says a Dai Li agent.

"Arrest him. They're firebenders," Jet says pointing to us.

"This poor boy's confused," Iroh says calmly. "We're just simple refugees."

"This young man wrecked my tea shop and insulted my employees," our manager says.

"It's true sir," says the man that defended us. "We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city."

"Oh, that's very sweet," Iroh says blushing.

"Come with us son," the Dai Li agent says as they approach him.

"Lin, tell them that they're Fire Nation. I know you know," Jet shouts at me.

Everyone turns to look at me. "I'm sorry but you're confused," I lie feeling bad that he's going to be hypnotized.

Everyone heads back to where they were after Jet's gone. We help close up shop and head home. I head straight to my room and wanting to be alone; I even leave Meili outside my door. I lie down on my bed hearing her whimper and paw at my door.

"Haley, are you alright?" I hear Iroh ask.

"I'm fine," I say closing my eyes.

After an hour I'm still awake. I peek out of my room and all the doors are closed. I tiptoe past the sleeping Meili and open the door. I sit down on the porch staring into the night.

"Are you really alright?" I hear a voice behind me.

"I'm fine," I say not turning to look at Zuko. I hear him sigh and close the door. I bring my knees up wanting to hold onto something. I hear the door open again and Zuko puts a blanket around me.

"Thanks," I say looking at him for a brief second. He sits down beside me.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"I just feel bad. It's my fault that Jet got taken away," I say resting my head on my knees.

"It's not just your fault. We all lied. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I fought him when I could have just taken his accusations. No one believed him anyway," Zuko says looking at me.

"That wouldn't be you. You don't take things lying down," I smile at him.

"Thanks for the knife," Zuko says holding it up attempting to change the subject.

"I wasn't sure what you liked and that's the only thing I found," I say looking at him.

"Well, I like it. Thanks," Zuko says.

"No problem," I smile at him.

"Are you feeling better now?" Zuko asks.

"A little," I say.

"Come on, it's getting late," he says holding out a hand. I grab it and he pulls me up fast. We stare into each other's eyes and begin to get closer. We hear the door open and quickly step away from each other.

"What are you two doing?" Iroh asks tiredly.

"Just needed some air," I say stepping past him heading toward my room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll update soon.


	24. Confusing Days

I own only my oc's.

Confusing Day

I wake up to the sunlight shining into my room. I get dressed and ready for the day. Walking out to the sitting room I see only Zuko.

"Where's Iroh?" I ask him looking for something to eat.

"He needed some time to himself. Today would have been my cousin's birthday," Zuko states sorrowfully.

"Oh," I reply not knowing the right words to say to that. I grab some fruit and sit down at the table across from Zuko. Meili comes by me and jumps onto my chair begging for food. I give her some of my fruit as Zuko gets up and heads for the door.

"I'm going out. See ya at work," Zuko says opening the door.

"Alright," I say petting my pooch.

Zuko closes the door and I get up and clean the dishes I used. I look around and our place looks pretty clean.

"Want to go for a walk?" I ask Meili and she wags her tail and bobs her head as if saying yes. I leave the house with Meili by my side turning down streets. As we walk down the streets I look at the people nearby. There are people shopping, kids playing in the streets, shopkeepers, and couples holding hands.

I walk around the streets for about an hour window shopping.

"Well Meili, I think I should take you back home. I have to head to work now," I say looking down at Meili and turn to head home.

"Hello Lin," says Jet coming toward me.

"Um, hi," I say passing by.

"Nice to see you," Jet yells back at me.

"Yeah, you too," I say back to him and head home.

"Well, it's good to know he's alright," I say quietly to Meili.

I open the door to our little apartment and let Meili back in. "See ya later."

I head toward the tea shop and enter quietly. Zuko comes in shortly after I finished putting on my apron. Iroh comes in right behind Zuko and I begin working. Two customers come in; a girl about my age and an old man.

"_Great Jin's here, again,"_ I think to myself as I take the old man's order. Zuko takes Jin's order.

"Uncle," I hear Zuko whisper as I bring my teapot back up to the counter. "We have a problem. One of the customers is on to us," Zuko says stealing a glance at Jin. "Don't look know but, there's a girl over there at the corner table. She knows we're Fire Nation," Zuko explains as Iroh turns to look at her. "Didn't I say don't look," Zuko say turning Iroh as Iroh smiles.

"You're right Zuko. I've seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you," Iroh says.

"What?" Zuko asks confused.

"Well, yeah. It's totally obvious," I say smirking at him but inside hoping he doesn't really like her.

"Thank you for the tea," the girl says coming up to the counter and hands Zuko money. "What's your name?" she asks Zuko.

"My name's Lee," Zuko says and I tend to another customer who has just came in.

"My uncle, sister, and I just moved here," Zuko informs her.

"Hi Lee. My name's Jin," she starts. "Thank you, and well I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time," she asks.

"He'd love to," Iroh chimes in.

"Great, I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown," she declares as she walks away.

Iroh smiles and puts a hand on Zuko's shoulder and Zuko glares daggers at him. I continue attending to customers trying to keep their date off my mind.

At a half an hour before sundown the customers were slowing down so Iroh took Zuko into the back and dressed him up for his date. I stood by the counter waiting for the customers to finish their drinks or to pay. Zuko and Iroh finally come out.

"So Ha…Lin, what do you think?" Iroh asks.

I glance at Zuko. "He looks great," I say trying to not let my face turn red.

"Thanks," Zuko says straining to not look me straight in the eye.

"Well, go on, Miss Jin is probably waiting," Iroh says grinning at his nephew.

I watch as Zuko walks out the door. "This is so great for him," Iroh says smiling at me.

"Yep," I say quietly as I get a broom and begin sweeping the shop as customers start to part. Once I'm finished Iroh strolls over to me.

"You can go now if you wish. It's a slow night. I can handle it," Iroh says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Absolutely," Iroh informs me practically pushing me out the door. He puts his hands out and I give him my apron.

"Thanks," I say and he nods and closes the door. I walk back to the apartment and take Meili for a walk.

"Well, where do you want to go?" I ask Meili. She wags her tail and starts running forward. She runs down an alley and stops at the end of it waiting for me. I catch up with her gasping for breath. I look up seeing lights and Jin with Zuko.

"Meili, come on. We shouldn't be here," I say looking down at her for a second. When I look up I see them kissing. As I feel tears forming I turn and run down random streets. I stop at hill and lean against a tree burrowing my head into my knees. I feel Meili lay beside me but, I don't look up. "How could he?" I ask nobody. "I thought we had something," I mumble as I continue crying. I try to stop crying but, tears just continue pouring. After a while they finally slow down and I unsteadily get up. "Why?" I say looking up at the stars.

I slowly head back to our apartment drying my face. I look at every reflective surface until I'm certain that my eyes aren't red anymore.

I slip into the dark apartment quietly. Luckily it looks like everyone is asleep. I tiptoe to my room and close the door softly behind me and gently slip into bed.

I wake up to the sun glaring in my face. Hearing Zuko and Iroh talking quietly in the other room I quickly get dressed without making a noise. Not knowing if I could face Zuko or not I silently raise my window to the alley.

"Haley, are you up yet?" I hear Iroh knocking at my door which I look back at. I don't say anything and instead exit through my window.

"Stay here," I whisper turning back to face my room to Meili who's looking up from the foot of my bed. As she lies her head back down; I start heading down the alley.

I walk around aimlessly and end up at a park. Sitting down on a bench I start to think. "_If Zuko likes her then I should be happy for him right?"_

"May I sit down?" asks an old gentleman with a gentle face.

"Sure," I say half paying attention to him.

"You look sad," the man says stroking his white beard.

"I'm just thinking," I say looking at him then back forward again.

"I was married for fifty years and I have three daughters. I know that look you have. It's one of confusion and love. You indecisive on what to do; your brain and your heart are telling you different things. Maybe I can help."

"Why do you want to help me?" I ask inquiringly.

"I've been in you position before. I know it can be a confusing time. When I was seventeen I met this gorgeous girl. She was funny, caring, and not to mention beautiful. We went to this festival together and had a great time. A couple days later a troop of soldiers came home from the war. It turns out that she was engaged to a man. I was devastated so I enlisted in the army to get away from this place. I met this lovely woman in another town and we fell in love. I love my wife and family dearly but, every once in awhile I wonder what would have happened if I told that girl my feelings. I hope you do what's right for you," the man finishes and gets up to leave.

"Sir," I say and the man turns around. "Thanks," I say giving him a small smile.

"Sure thing," the man says tipping his hat.

I watch the man leave and see him turn onto another street. I sigh and get up and start walking back to our apartment. As I turn another corner I see Zuko walking toward me. He was looking around and hasn't spotted me yet. I stop trying to decide if I should tell him or not.

"Lin," Zuko shouts spotting me and heading towards me. "Where'd you go? We came to check on you and you weren't there," Zuko asks.

"I went for a walk," I say shrugging as I walk past him.

"Then why did you sneak out?" he asks catching up to me and I don't say anything. "Lin, why did you sneak out?" he asks again.

"I just," I start, "needed time to myself."

We walk silently down the road together. As I turn a corner he turns with me.

"Why are you following me?" I ask glaring up at Zuko.

"You snuck out and I was concerned," Zuko says slowly.

"That doesn't answer my question," I say back looking at him. "Oh, you're worried about me; aren't you?" I ask.

"No, it's just that whenever you go anywhere by yourself you usually end up in trouble," Zuko explains.

"Well, I can take care of myself," I say walking away faster. I sigh softly as Zuko catches up to me again. After a moment of silence I glance at Zuko.

"Do you like Jin?" I ask softly.

"I'm not sure," he replies.

"Then how come you kissed her?" I ask without thinking.

"How do you know we kissed?" he asks slightly glaring at me.

"I wasn't spying if that's what you're thinking. Meili ran off and I went after her. I ended up in an alley and saw you two, well kissing," I explain.

"So you saw us?" he asks more to himself than to me.

"Yeah, so do you like her?" I ask again as we get closer to the tea shop.

"I don't know," he says and then hurriedly moves toward the door to the shop.

"_When am I supposed to tell you I like you if you don't know if you like Jin or not?" _I think sighing as I open the door. I get on my apron and take a man's order. As I leave to get the pot a wealthy dressed man and a couple others stand up and walk toward Iroh.

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew," the wealthy man says. "The whole city is buzzing about you. I hope Pao pays you well."

"Good tea is its own reward," Iroh says smiling at the man.

"But, it doesn't have to be the only reward," the man starts. "How would you like to have your own tea shop?"

"My own tea shop?" Iroh says happily bewildered. "This is a dream come true."

Pao notices what's taking place and shuffles to Iroh's side. "What's going on here?" Pao asks concerned that he's going to lose his best employee. "Are you trying to poach my tea maker?"

"Sorry Pao but, that's business for you, am I right?"

"Muishi, if you stay I'll make you assistant manager?" Pao pleads. "Wait, senior assistant manager."

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring. The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want; complete creative freedom," the wealthy man bargains.

"I even get to name the shop?" Iroh asks wishing.

"Of course," he answers.

"Senior executive assistant manager," Pao pleads.

Iroh hands over the teapot to Pao and bows to the wealthy man in acceptance.

"Did you hear nephew and niece? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city," Iroh says grinning as Zuko and I handle orders.

"That's right you man and lady; your life is about to change for the better," says the wealthy man.

"I'll try to contain my joy," Zuko says bitterly as he sets down the teacups and walks out the door.

I sigh at Zuko and turn to Iroh. "That's great," I say smiling trying to hide my concern that everything is still going exactly the same as the show.

"So are we done working here then?" I ask Iroh once the men have gone, Pao is in the back, and Zuko is back serving tea.

"Yep," he says taking off his apron; Zuko and I follow his example. "Come on, we have to pack," he says excitedly as he starts leading the way back to our apartment.

I head to my room and change into a skirt and top, something worthy of the upper ring. I pack the remainder of my possession into a suitcase and bring it out to the main room. I sit down and begin playing with Meili as Iroh finishes packing. I look up as Zuko comes out of his room dressed formally.

"So I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon; it's dramatic, poetic, and has a nice ring to it?" Iroh asks.

"The Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se," Zuko says holding up a wanted poster for Appa. "And he's lost his bison," Zuko finishes and Iroh takes the flyer. I sigh quietly as I lightly bang my head against the wall in frustration.

"We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble we could lose all the good things that are happening for us," Iroh informs Zuko who's looking out the window.

"Good things that are happening for you," Zuko says turning to look fiercely at his uncle. "Have you ever thought that I want more for life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?" Zuko asks angrily.

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life and why," Iroh advices.

"I want my destiny," Zuko says turning around.

"What that means is up to you," Iroh says as Zuko walks toward the door.

"Do you think I'm wrong?" Iroh asks me once Zuko left.

"No, but then again this tea thing is your dream not his. He just needs to figure out what he really wants," I say.

"You're right," he says sighing. "We should move our possessions into our new apartment."

"Alright," I say grabbing my suitcase. I was going to grab Zuko's but, Iroh beat me to it.

Iroh leads me to down the street and as we turn a couple corners and enter a neighborhood full of beautiful houses and apartment.

Iroh walks past a couple houses and stops at a stunning apartment. "Here we are, our new home," Iroh says opening the door.

Inside there is a huge sitting room and to the side there's a kitchen. It has a huge golden rug on the floor. There are doors to the side of the sitting room and one door across from us.

"That room has its own personal bathroom. I think you should have it," Iroh says putting down the two suitcases and nodding his head to a door to my left.

"Thanks," I say as I head toward the door. Opening the door I see a huge bed to my right. There is a gold trimmed green round rug in the middle of the room. To my left there is another door. Opening the door I realize that it's a bathroom. Next to the bathroom door is a huge closet door. Setting my suitcase down, I open the door and my eyes go wide seeing that it's a walk in closet. Amazed at its hugeness, I walk in. There are some brilliant dresses, tops, and skirt already hung up. Beneath the clothes are shoes to match all the clothes in here. I empty my suitcase and hang up my average looking clothes next to the elaborate designs of the dresses. Closing the closet doors, I grab my suitcase and place it under my bed. I take in my new room again before walking out.

"It's getting late; I wonder where Zuko is?" Iroh asks looking outside at the night sky.

"Probably after Aang or most likely Appa," I say looking up at Iroh from petting Meili.

"You're right," Iroh says standing up. "I'm going after him. You stay here," Iroh orders.

"What? Why?" I ask trying to hold in my surprised anger.

"There's something I need to tell him alone," Iroh only says as he walks out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. I promise to update soon. Review if you want.


	25. Surprises

I own nothing in relation to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Surprises

"Yeah, well now what are we supposed to do while Iroh's off chasing down Zuko?" I ask looking down at Meili.

I look around the room. Everything is pretty much new so there's nothing to clean. "Well, wanna go find them?" I ask Meili who kind of gives me an angry look. "Fine, I won't go after Zuko but, how about just a stroll?" I ask. She wags her tail so we set out down the road. I walk down turning random streets.

"Hey Lin, is Lee home?" Jin asks coming up to me just as I'm about to turn the corner.

"No, he's out. Sorry," I say as trying to be nice but just hoping she'd leave. She doesn't. "_Where'd she come from?" _I think as I look around with my eyes without turning my head.

"Oh, alright. So where are you headed?" Jin asks.

"Just taking Meili here for a walk," I reply.

"Oh, isn't she the cutest. Can I pet her?" Jin asks with big eyes.

"Sure," I say hesitantly.

"There's a club here full of refugees. Every night we all get together. Some night we discuss plans to overthrow the Fire Nation but most night we just have fun. That's where I was heading. I was going to invite Lee to come along but, do you want to? Pets are allowed as long as you can keep them under control," she says petting Meili.

"Oh wow," I say surprised. "Sure, sounds like fun," I say smiling hiding the fact that I'm still slightly angry at her and Zuko.

"Then follow me. There's a secret entrance and the password changes everyday to keep out intruders," Jin explains as she leads me down the street and into an alley.

"Green bear," she says after tapping her foot three times on the ground. "Stupid codes, can't they come up with anything better?" she says and I find myself grinning.

Suddenly a hole appears where she tapped her foot and as I look down into the entrance I see stairs. "Come on," she says grabbing my hand.

There are candles everywhere. The vastness of them light up the hallway brightly and the room that Jin leads me to. There are people of all different ages. I guess from seven to seventy. Jin leads me to a stool by a counter. Sitting down a man comes over.

"So Jin, made a new friend, have we?" the man asks getting out a couple glasses.

"Ignore him, I try," she says smiling. "This is Tareo. Tareo this is Lin."

"Nice to meet you Miss Lin," Tareo says shaking my hand.

"Same here," I smile.

"So what'll it be tonight ladies?" Tareo asks looking at us.

"That's alright. I'm good. I don't have any money anyway," I say giving a small smile.

"That's alright. You don't need money here. This is a free place where refugees can come to relax," Tareo explains.

"Really? That's great," I say astonished.

"So, you hungry?" Tareo asks.

Jin orders first and I just get the same thing. I turn on my stool and look everything over. No Dai Li agents in sight. I look up as someone gets on the small stage and begins to sing. A bunch of people go to the middle of the floor and begin to dance.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to some people."

"Alright," I say uncertainly.

"Great," she says pulling me to a group of people standing by the stage.

"This is Boyd. If you need or want to go on stage for anything Boyd's your man," Jin says introducing me to a man in his early twenties.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lin," I say as I shake hands with Boyd. His friends, Maia and Layne are sitting down beside him.

The music stops and everybody begins to applaud. Jin and I head back to our stool after introducing me to some more people.

"So I heard you're uncle is getting his own tea shop in the upper ring," Jin says.

"Yeah, we're moved into our new apartment earlier tonight," I say.

"Well don't forget about us refugees. You're always welcome here as long as you don't turn all high and mighty on us," Jin says smiling.

"Don't worry about that. I never plan on changing. I'll try to come down here as much as I can and maybe I'll make Lee come too. Though this kind of thing isn't really his style," I explain.

"Oh," Jin says with a hint of sadness. "Well, I hope you can get him down here," she says as her eyes glisten with hope.

"What time is it?" I ask Tareo.

"I think it's almost sunrise, why?" he replies.

"I have to get home. Thanks for inviting me here. Um, how am I supposed to know what tomorrow's password is?" I ask

"A letter will be set on your doorstep underneath the mat and it'll say tonight's password but in reverse order," Jin explains.

"Great," I say. "This was fun. I'll see ya later," I say as I start to head for the door. I whistle for Meili to come who's playing with another pet. She hears me and gives the pet a sort of goodbye look and then rushes over to me.

"Have fun tonight, girl," I ask Meili who's wagging her tail. I stop at the top of the stairs looking for a way out. Suddenly a hole opens in front of me. I look back to see an earthbender at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks," I yell down.

"No problem. If nobody's here and you want to leave; just asks me. I'm Aden."

"Thanks Aden, I'm Lin," I say as Meili jumps out back onto the street. I follow her and we set off back to the new apartment.

"So Meili, think they're home yet?" I ask hoping thinking of Iroh and Zuko. "Iroh did tell me to stay but it's not like he can ground me, right?"

Meili just looks up at me in a mocking way. "Oh don't give me that look. Maybe I can beat them home," I say as we start sprinting toward the apartment.

As I arrive at the complex I see Iroh and Zuko walk in. I rush around to the other side of the building and airbend myself up to my window carrying Meili. I just open it as I hear someone knocking at my door.

"Just a minute," I yell as I begin to fall into my room. Luckily I catch myself and close the window after Meili jumps in. I quickly look in my mirror and fuss with my hair to make it look like I was sleeping.

I open the door just to see Zuko fall.

"Zuko," Iroh and I yell as we rush to his side.

"He's burning up. Go get some water," Iroh orders me. I rush to get the pail and fill it with water. Grabbing a towel I kneel beside Zuko. Iroh's gone to get some blankets and a pillow.

"Help me move him," he says after he finished setting up the makeshift bed. I grab his legs while Iroh takes him by his shoulders. We lift him at the same time and set him down carefully on the nearby bed. I take a blanket and cover the shivering Zuko.

Iroh begins to dab him with the cold water. I sit down against a wall feeling useless. A couple minutes later, Zuko groans and wakes up.

"You're burning up," Iroh informs Zuko. "You have an intense fever. This will help cool you down," Iroh says placing a cold towel on Zuko's forehead.

"So thirsty," Zuko says wearily and sits up. Iroh pushes him back down.

"Here's some clean water for you to drink," Iroh says taking a ladle out of a pail and giving it to Zuko. "Stay under the blankets and sweat this out," Iroh orders.

Zuko takes the ladle, drinks the water and then throws it. Turning to his side he grabs the pail and drinks out of it. Most of the water spills out of the pail and onto the floor. Not caring he throws the pail and lies back down coughing. He soon falls asleep. I follow his example sleeping with my head on my knees.

I wake up to see Iroh gazing concerned toward Zuko.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Iroh as I get up to look through the cupboards.

"Not really but, I could use some tea."

"Ah right. We don't seem to have anything," I say rummaging through the empty drawers.

"Oh, how about you go buy some? I'm sure you could use some fresh air," Iroh says handing me a bag of coins.

"Are you sure you don't want to go? I could watch Zuko," I say.

"That's alright. You go," Iroh says.

"Alright, see ya later. I'll leave Meili here to keep you company," I say.

"Thanks," he says petting the resting dog.

"No problem," I say as I head out the door.

I walk down to the market. I buy some fruit, tea, bread, and some type of meat and walk back to our apartment. I stop outside the door and lift the mat. There's a letter under it and it has two characters on it. I place it back under the mat and open the door. I walk in only to see that Zuko still has a temperature.

We spend the day making plans for Iroh's new tea shop. As we talk the day away we both steal glances at Zuko. Unfortunately, Zuko doesn't wake up that day.

Looking out the window I watch the day turn to night. I lie down a few feet from Zuko once I see that Iroh has dozed off at Zuko's side. Closing my eyes I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up hearing Zuko move. Opening one eye I see that he's waking up and he looks better. I close my eyes just as he turns to face me.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately," I hear Zuko whisper as I feel him move some of my hair off my face. I tingle at the sensation he causes from his light touch.

"_I know the fever changed Zuko for the better but, I never actually realized that. This is going to be a strange day," _I think as I hear him get up and walk toward Iroh who's cooking something.

"What's that smell?" I hear Zuko ask.

"It's juke, I'm sure you wouldn't like it," Iroh replies and I open my eyes looking at them.

I get up silently as I watch Zuko smell the pot. "Actually, it smells delicious," Zuko says holding up a bowl wanting some. "I'd love a bowl, uncle."

Iroh gives him a weird look then gives me a look practically asking me what's going on with Zuko's new attitude.

"Now that you fever is gone, you seem different somehow," Iroh tells Zuko curiously.

"It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up uncle," Zuko says and Iroh and I eye each other with utter bewilderment. Then a second later I see Iroh look at Zuko with a smile.

"Haley, you're up. Here you should have some juke. It's delicious," Zuko says handing me a bowl.

"Thank you," I say watchfully as I take the bowl. I finish my bowl watching Zuko who keeps smiling while he's talking. Iroh leaves for a minute to use the bathroom and I get up to wash the dishes. I look back at Zuko just as he gives his bowl to Meili to lick. He childishly takes it from her realizing I noticed this. I turn back to finish washing, smiling. I hear Zuko gets up and wraps his arms tight around me.

"Thanks for watching over me while I was ill. You didn't have to," Zuko says.

"No problem," I smile tilting my head up to look at him.

"You should go change. I can finish the dishes," he says releasing me.

"You want to do the dishes?" I ask astonished.

"It's no bother. Now go," Zuko says smiling as he motions me out of the kitchen.

"_Yep, this is going to be a very strange day," _I think opening my bedroom door.

I take a quick shower and put on a dress since this is the upper ring and I don't want to look bad especially on Iroh's opening day.

I walk out and see Zuko staring at me.

"You look great," Zuko says and I can feel all the blood in me rush to my cheeks.

"Come on, let's go. We have to make sure everything's the way we like it," Iroh says excitedly.

We walk a couple blocks to a big green building. It has a gold trim on the roof and shutters for windows. There are white steps leading up to the huge door. In front of the shop is a rectangular pond.

Opening the gigantic doors we see many tables. The inside of the shop is just as grand as the outside. There are many tables positioned perfectly. In front of the door there is a green rug with gold dragons on it leading to the counter. Iroh walks in inspecting everything making sure it's perfect. There are already employees showing up and Iroh tells them what to do. A little while later people begin to walk in.

"Who thought that when we came to this city as refugees, that I'd end up owning my own tea shop?" Iroh asks as we stand in front of the counter watching people pour in. "Follow your passions, Zuko and life will reward you."

"Congratulations, uncle," Zuko says.

"I'm very thankful," Iroh replies.

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city," Zuko tells Iroh smiling.

"No. I'm thankful because you decided to share this special day with me. It means more than you know," Iroh says and they hug. I just stand there feeling awkwardly left out.

"Haley," he says quietly. "I mean you too," Iroh says pulling me in making it a group hug.

"Now let's make this people some tea," Zuko says as the hug breaks and he walks toward the teapots.

"Iroh, was there something in the water he drank?" I ask Iroh happy at the cheerful Zuko.

"Nothing, he changed on his own. I'm glad for that; I hated seeing him miserable," Iroh say looking at me. Realizing what Zuko's doing he runs after him and exclaims, "Yes, let's make some tea."

I smile before following him. We begin filling orders.

"Uncle, I need two jasmines, one green, and one leachy," Zuko informs Iroh.

"I'm brewing as fast as I can," Iroh replies smiling.

Just realizing that this was in the show, I look up barely seeing Katara's blue outfit disappearing.

"Would you like some help?" I ask Iroh.

He smiles at me and say, "Nope, I got it. Thanks."

"Uhh huh," I affirm. "Well, I need three greens, two whites, and one jasmine," I tell Iroh. "Beat that," I say grinning up at Zuko. Throughout the rest of the day it was a competition to see who could sell the most. Iroh eagerly kept the tea brewing.

After twilight Zuko grabbed a broom and I took the rest of the customers' orders before he got to them.

"A message from the royal palace," a man says delivering a scroll.

"I…I can't believe it," Iroh says eyes glistening as he reads the scroll.

"What is it uncle?" Zuko says walking, over broom in hand.

"Great news, we've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King," Iroh informs us. He then rushes off toward our tea supply and Zuko smiles and catches my eye. Not seeing the worry in my eyes he gives me a smile.

"Can you believe it? The Earth King," Zuko asks returning to sweeping.

"Yeah, it's great," I say trying to sound supportive but, worried knowing what the near future holds. "_I hope Zuko chooses our side instead of Azula's," _I think heading toward the counter seeing that nobody needed anything at the moment.

A little while later the shop was deserted. "That was a great opening," Iroh says beaming.

"Yeah, no kidding. I might as well have run a marathon," I say recollecting all that rushing.

"Huh," Iroh looks at me confused.

"That was a lot of running in one day," I say.

"Now, how could one end a day like that?" Iroh says searching his mind.

"I got an idea," I say remembering the club.

"What?" Zuko asks.

"I'm not telling. It's a surprise," I say smiling. "We just have to go back to the new apartment first."

They nod and look at each other in pure puzzled excitement. Once we reach our doorstep to our apartment I lift the gold colored rug up and take the letter underneath it.

"Zuko, can you read this for me?" I ask giving the letter to Zuko who takes it hesitantly. "Please," I say pleadingly.

"Alright," Zuko says opening the letter. "Fish blue," Zuko says now even more confused.

"Thanks," I say grabbing the letter and putting it back under the rug. I then lead them to where Jin took me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Review please. I'll update soon.


	26. Oh Boy

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Avatar: The Last Airbender

Oh Boy

"Ha…Lin, what have you got yourself into?" Iroh asks as we walk into the dark alley.

I just smile and tap my foot thrice at the spot Jin tapped hers. "Blue fish," I say giving the password. The ground opens and I look back at Zuko and Iroh who are standing in awe at what just happened.

"Well, are you coming or not?" I ask looking at them. They just nod slowly and follow me into the ground and soon we reach the club.

They follow me as I walk over the counter and sit down on a stool.

"Hey Tareo," I smile. "This is Lee and my Muishi," I say introducing Zuko and Iroh.

"Nice to meet you," Tareo says nodding in their direction while filling someone's orders. "So how was the grand opening?"

"Busy. I love it," Iroh says smiling.

"I know the feeling. The day this place opened I was off the wall," Tareo says giving each of us a drink. "On the house," Tareo kids.

"This place is completely free. You never have to pay for anything," I explain.

"That's nice," Zuko says sitting beside me. Iroh begins looking around and walks toward a pretty lady probably ten years his junior.

"Lin, Lee, when did you guys get here?" Jin asks coming toward us.

"Just now," I say smiling hiding my resentment.

"You wanna dance," Jin asks Lee. Zuko looks at me for a second and I look down playing with the food that Tareo just set in front of me. Before Zuko can answer Jin takes his hand and pulls him toward the dance floor. I look up into the mirror in front of me stuck on the wall. I watch Zuko glance back before they move out of my sight.

Once the song ends they come over and sit by me. Zuko strains to not look at me and I keep my jealousy locked up.

"Lee's a great dancer," Jin informs me.

"Is he?" I ask.

"Yeah, so what's new?" Jin asks.

Remembering that she was a great friend to me when she brought me here I be nice and try to savor our friendship that I knew was in peril due to my jealousy. "_As long as Zuko's happy, I'm happy,"_ I think attempting to make me believe this.

"Well, we had the grand opening today. It was fun. Being by all those people and the adrenalin that they gave was exhilarating," I say sounding really cheerful. Zuko looks up at me confused probably thinking that I was going to be somewhat bitter. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well, I've been here for hours and I'm tired, so see ya guys later," Jin says giving us each a hug.

"Are you mad at me?" Zuko asks as soon as Tareo gets out of earshot.

"Naw, I'm going home," I say getting up.

"I'll tell uncle," he says.

"Okay," I say heading toward the exit. Seeing nobody there I look around. "Hey Aden, a little help please," I shout to him. He smiles and earthbends and I can see a little light escaping from the ground. "Thanks," I yell back at him.

"Anytime," he shouts back smiling. We wave goodbye and I set off toward home.

"Wait up," I hear Zuko shout from behind me as I'm about to turn a corner. I stop sighing without looking back waiting for him to catch up.

"Are you really not mad at me?" Zuko asks looking at me.

"Why would I be mad at you? I just thought we may have had something earlier. I guess I was wrong," I say feeling tears about to form. Before Zuko can say anything I run with the help of airbending toward home. I arrive at my door and lay down on my bed under my silky smooth covers. Meili comes in and lies down on the rug in my room. Wiping the tears that were on my face I force myself to stop crying. I soon hear a door open and knowing it was Zuko from his steps I close my eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Haley, I'm sorry. I'm just with Jin because Uncle made me go on a date with her and tonight she asked me to dance so I did because we're supposed to be siblings plus she didn't give me much time to object. You have no idea how much I want to be with you," Zuko says through the door.

"So, you're just leading her on until we can be together. That's low, Zuko. You can't do that to her, she's a great person," I yell opening the door.

"Well, I don't know how to make her leave me alone. I don't want to be with her; I want to be with you," Zuko tries to make me feel better.

"You could at least tell her you'd rather be friends," I state slowly calming down. "Leading her on like this is just wrong," I say closing the door.

"Goodnight," I hear Zuko through the door.

"Goodnight," I say getting back into bed.

I wake to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. I change into something elegant but moveable knowing what's going to happen today. Making sure I have my sais in my boots I walk out of my room and only see Iroh.

"Where's Zuko?" I ask Iroh.

"He said he had something to do before we left this morning," Iroh explains.

"_I wonder if he's talking to Jin," _I think as the memories of last night pour in my head.

I finish eating whatever Iroh made just as Zuko comes back.

"The ride's here," he explains looking out the window seeing a carriage coming nearer.

We all head out to the carriage. Iroh gets in excited as a little kid going to an amusement park. I follow sitting across from Iroh and Zuko sits next to him. Iroh watches outside at the people while holding his teapot close to him. I glance at Zuko and he smiles. I return it with one of my own.

"_I hope Jin's okay,"_ I suddenly think that I basically just ripped Zuko from her. Felling down I look out the window and realize that we're at the palace. We all get out and begin to head for the huge doors as our ride pulls away.

"Many times I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace. But I always thought I'd be here as a conqueror. Instead we are the Earth King's personal guests; here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing," Iroh says as we approach the doors.

"It sure is uncle," Zuko says smiling down at his uncle then glancing at me.

A soon as we arrive in the doorway a guard comes to greet us.

"Follow me please," he says and leads us to a huge room with a throne. He then leaves and we kneel down on the floor.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko says after awhile.

"Maybe the Earth King overslept," Iroh replies as a man who looks like a Dai Li agent to me comes forward and more begin to surround us.

"Something's not right," Zuko whispers to Iroh.

"It's tea time," a girl who I know as Azula says walking in and eyes me suspiciously.

"Azula," Zuko says standing up.

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're earthbenders but, they have a killer instinct that's so firebender. I just love it," Azula says to Zuko. I watch Iroh from the corner of my eye as he takes a sip from his teacup.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname the Dragon of the West?" Iroh asks as he and I stand up.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, uncle," Azula says looking at her nails.

"It's more like a demonstration really," Iroh says taking another sip of tea.

Zuko smirks and quickly pulls me down behind Iroh. Iroh releases fire from his mouth at the Dai Li making them back up. He then blows up a wall which we run through. The Dai Li shoot earth at us but, it hits the wall just as we turn a corner. Iroh then blows up a wall and jumps out. Without thinking I jump out using my airbending to land softly. We look back up at Zuko who's just standing there.

"Come on, you'll be fine," Iroh shouts up at Zuko.

"No, I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula," Zuko shouts down at us.

"Zuko," I yell pleadingly but he already turned back. Iroh slaps his forehead and motions me to follow him.

Running down a street, Iroh pulls me into an alley and signals me to be quiet. A second later a Dai Li agent comes around the corner. Iroh firebends at him and somehow gets him trapped.

"Where are the Avatar and his friends?" Iroh yells at the man.

"In an apartment on the east side of the palace down a block," the man says frightened.

"Let's go then. You better not be lying," Iroh says angrily which surprises me.

"Come on, we'll cut through the alleys to not draw attention," Iroh suggests.

"Good idea," I say pulling out my sais.

We crept through the alleys until we reach their apartment.

"Guard him," Iroh orders me as he sets the man down on the porch. I nod and point my sais at the man.

Iroh goes to the door and knocks. "Glad to see you're okay," Toph says opening the door.

"I need you're help," Iroh insists quickly. "May I come in?" Iroh then enters and I'm left alone with the prisoner. I continue to point my sais at the man which completely terrifies him.

"_Aren't Dai Li agents supposed to be tough?"_ I ask myself.

Suddenly Sokka, Phil, Toph, and Iroh come out of the apartment. Suddenly the ground shoots me up. "Hey," I screech.

"She's okay. She's our friend," Sokka says and I'm back on the ground.

"Sorry," Toph grins guiltily. She then surrounds the prisoner with earth to prop him up.

"Azula and Long Feng are planning a coup. They're going to overthrow the Earth King," the man says once Iroh takes the cloth out of his mouth.

"My sister, where are they keeping Katara?" Sokka asks pointing his boomerang at the man.

"In the crystal catacombs; in the old city of Ba Sing Se; deep beneath the palace."

After hearing this we all rush off toward Appa. "Sorry about attacking you. I'm Toph."

"That's alright, I'm pretty much use to it. I'm Haley, Phil's cousin and Jackie's best friend. Speaking of Jackie, where is she?"

"She stayed with Katara; so they're probably together now," Toph says as we get on Appa.

We soon land outside the palace and Toph get off and puts her hand on the ground. "Well what do you know there is an ancient city down there but, it's deep," she says as she earthbends a hole into the ground.

"We should split up," Sokka suggests. "Aang, you go with Haley and Iroh to look for Katara and the angry jerk; no offense," Sokka says to Iroh.

"None taken," Iroh shrugs.

"And Phil and I will go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup."

We all nod and split up. Aang begins making the hole into a tunnel while Iroh holds up fire for light.

"So, Toph thinks you give pretty good advice and great tea," Aang starts warily.

"The key to both is proper aging," Iroh says. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State and control this great power. But to do it I had to let go of someone I love and I just couldn't."

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love," Iroh responds as we move deeper into the tunnel.

"What happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula?" Aang asks looking nervous and sad. "Without the Avatar State what if I'm not powerful enough?"

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel but if you just keep moving you will come to a better place," Iroh replies as Aang blows back another chunk of rock. The suppressed air from the hidden city blows out the fire in Iroh's hand. We walk into the beautiful underground city.

Aang places a hand on the ground and listens for vibrations. "They're behind that wall," Aang says before blowing it back. Rushing inside Iroh and I follow him.

"Aang," Katara shouts and goes to hug him. Iroh rushes forward and hugs Zuko. Jackie comes to hug me.

"Good to see you again," she says.

"Yeah, you too," I smile back at her.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko asks Iroh while pointing at Aang.

"Saving you, that's what," Aang responds and Zuko lunges forward but is stopped by Iroh.

"Prince Zuko, it's time we talked," Iroh calmly states. "Go help your other friends; we'll catch up with you," Iroh tells Aang, Jackie

and Katara. Aang bows and Katara glances back at the three of us.

"Why, uncle?" Zuko asks.

"You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger, and wiser, and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good," Iroh says and Zuko looks up first at him than at me.

Suddenly the ground begins to shake and Iroh and I are trapped by the crystals. Zuko gets in a fighting stance as Azula and a couple Dai Li agents come forward.

"I expected this kind of treachery from uncle but Zuko, Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things but you are not a traitor, are you?" Azula says walking toward him.

"Release them immediately," Zuko orders.

"It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself," Azula assures and Zuko looks up at her.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you," Iroh assures Zuko.

"Why don't you let him decide uncle?" Azula cuts in. "I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day; this glorious day in Fire Nation history, the only way we win is together. At the end of this day you will have your honor back, you will have father's love, you will have everything you want," Azula says convincingly.

"Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want," Iroh tells Zuko.

"You are free to choose," Azula says as she waves away the agents and walks down after Aang.

Iroh and I watch as Zuko begins to slowly make his way down the tunnel. I get angry knowing what side he's going to choose if I can't stop him. I airbend the crystals away from me with enough force that they pierce the ceiling and walls. I run after Zuko.

"Zuko," I shout grabbing his arm and turning him toward me. "Don't do this. Don't side with Azula. It's not right. Think about it; deep down you know it's the wrong thing to do. You can't tell me that you are going to actually betray your uncle for your sister who you know always lies. Zuko, I love you but, I can't be with you if you side with Azula. You know that I will help Aang no matter what even if that means if we have to fight each other."

"You say you love me so why would you side with Aang than me?" Zuko asks calmly.

"You have no idea how much I love you but, I have to do the right thing even if that means giving up you," I reply on the verge of tears of frustration combined with love. "So what is it gonna be? And you have to decide now and you can never go back on this choice," I say looking up at his eyes. "Azula or your uncle, who has been by your side through thick and thin?"

Zuko looks down thinking. I sigh and walk forward to help Aang, Katara, and Jackie. I see Katara get thrown back and Aang fly up to attack Azula. Jackie sends and earthbending attack at the same time. Azula falls back and I get in a fighting stance as she gets up. I use my sais to send an air attack at her. Zuko walks out throwing fire between us. We all stand in our stances looking at him. He looks at Azula then at Aang and then at me.

"_Come on Zuko," _I encourage him in my mind. He then throws a fire ball at his sister. I smile and we all attack Azula. Out of nowhere Dai Li agents start coming toward us. Katara, Jackie, and I begin attacking them while Aang and Zuko fight Azula. Sending some troops back I don't notice the couple behind me. I am suddenly thrown forward against the wall. Knocking out for a second I try to gather my thoughts as soon as I become conscious. Batting my eyes open I realize that rocks are coming down toward me. Not reacting fast enough the rocks fall on top of me. I touch my pounding head and look at my hand covered with blood.

Straining to keep my eyes open from falling unconscious, I look out through a space in-between some rocks. I hear Zuko shout something but it seems so far away and I close my eyes. Opening my eyes again I see Zuko pulling me from the rocks. I see his mouth moving but I can't hear a word he's saying and I fall back into unconsciousness. I open my eyes again as I feel something stinging me. I realize that Zuko's carrying me and as I look down I realize Katara's transporting everyone including Iroh on a frozen platform up the small waterfall. I comprehend that the thing that was stinging me was the water from the waterfall. I try to stay awake and once we get to the top Zuko sets me down. Katara comes beside me and uses the water from the waterfall to heal me. I sit up groaning holding my head. Even though it's healed it still hurts.

"We need to get out of here," Aang informs us. Zuko helps me get up and I lean on him.

"We can't just leave. If Azula conquers this city than we're screwed," I say.

"Where are we gonna go? This place is being watched everywhere by the Dai Li. There isn't exactly a place to hide," Jackie points out.

"Actually there is," Zuko says remembering the club.

"We'll meet you guys at our tea shop. Katara knows where it is," I say.

Acting like I feel better Zuko and I run back to our new apartment. Every time my feet make contact with the ground my head pounds. We quickly grab the new letter from underneath the mat. "Come on Meili," I yell inside as I quickly grab my book and she hurriedly comes noticing the urgency of my voice.

"Seal Purple," Zuko tells me as he reads the letter as we run to our tea shop.

We wait in the bushes waiting for the others to come. It doesn't take long and they arrive on Appa. Zuko and I lead them toward the club entrance. Tapping three times I say, "Purple Seal." The ground makes a hole and I shout down, "Aden, you have to make the hole bigger; we have a flying bison with us."

Suddenly the hole becomes very deep and as wide as the alley. After we descend the opening closes and we enter the club. A couple earthbenders widen the club giving Appa and everyone in the club more room. Aang leads Appa to the side and makes a hole big enough for him. After telling Appa to stay, Aang rejoins our group.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll update soon.


	27. Step one

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Step One

"How are we going to tell everyone that the Ba Sing Se has fallen," the Earth King says.

"We can't give up yet," Phil says looking at him.

"Aang, you should tell these people; I mean you're the Avatar," Sokka says.

"Hello Lee, Lin. Who are your friends?" Jin says coming toward us.

"Didn't you break up with her?" I whisper to Zuko.

"I told her I only liked her as a friend; I guess she's okay with that," Zuko murmurs back.

"Who are Lee and Lin?" Jackie asks confused.

"Lee and Lin," Jin says pointing to Zuko and us respectively.

"Right," Sokka drawls out.

"Anyway, we need to talk to Boyd," I quickly cut to the chase.

"Sure, he's over there," Jin says pointing across the room. After I spot him I signal Aang to follow me.

"Hey Boyd, he needs to go on stage. He has an important announcement that everyone should know," I say quickly. The more time we lose the more time Azula gains.

"No problem," Boyd says and we follow him to the stage. "Attention everyone, we have an important announcement that this young man wishes to share."

Aang gets on the stage as Boyd walks off.

"Everyone, Ba Sing Se has just fallen under Fire Nation rule. I know this has never happened before but we can't panic. We all need to put our heads together to make plans to win back this great city. Now has everyone got any ideas," Aang asks to the vast crowd in the room.

"Wait, a minute. How do we know you're telling the truth? Who are you?" a man asks standing up.

"I'm the Avatar, and that is my bison, Appa over there and my friends, Sokka, Katara, Phil, Jackie, Toph and a few new allies. If you can't believe me now will you believe me when it's too late? We have to act now when we still have a fighting chance. Now any ideas?"

The entire group begins murmuring and talking amongst themselves. Suddenly a woman stands up.

"We could start up our own army here. We have plenty of earthbenders here and even the ones that can't bend can fight. All we have to do is figure out a plan to break into the palace and take them by surprise. Does anybody know the best way to do that?" she asks looking around.

Aang, Phil, Sokka, Katara, Jackie, Toph, Iroh, Zuko, and I turn toward the Earth King. Seeing all nine of us staring at him he sighs and begins to walk up to the stage. Standing beside Aang the Earth King began speaking finally taking responsibility for his city.

"Fellow citizens, I know that this is a frightening change but, we have to stay strong. I have lived in the castle all my life so I can help with the plan to break in. Now the benders should teach each other everything they know and the non-benders should be given weapons. Since all the swords used for war are in the castle, anyone who has weapons should go and retrieve them. Anyone who can make swords or any other type of weapon should go get their supplies. This club is now going to be used as resistance fort. So now leave and come back only if you want to help," the Earth King finishes.

Everyone looks at each other and rushes out. I head back to the small group with Aang and the Earth King in tow.

"You guys aren't normal refugees are you?" Jin asks as I approach the group.

"Um, no.," I say hesitantly wondering if I should tell her that Zuko and Iroh are actually Fire Nation.

About fifteen minutes later people start reappearing. The group of us now gets onto the stage and wait as the reappearance of people begins to slow down.

"Attention everyone. Thank you for choosing to fight. Now first a quick question," Aang begins. "Can you work kindly with some firebenders who want to help us?"

Suddenly people begin talking to each other and the noise becomes loud. Abruptly a man stands up from the crowd. As he looks toward us I realize that it's Aden.

"I think that it would be great to have Fire Nation on our side," Aden starts.

"The Fire Nation started this so how can we trust them?" another man says standing up.

"The Avatar seems to and it would do us wonders to have some Fire Nation on our side," Aden replies calmly.

"We don't need the firebenders help," the other man points out.

"Yes we do. After we win back Ba Sing Se we need their help to get into the Fire Nation," Aden replies. Not having a retort for this the other man sits back down.

"Does everyone believe this? Will you all be kind to the firebenders as long as they help us?" Aang asks looking over the crowd as they murmur 'yes'.

"Alright then, I introduce to you Fire Nation Prince Zuko and his uncle, General Iroh," Aang says pointing to Zuko and Iroh behind him. A murmur arouses through the crowd and questionable glares land on Zuko and Iroh.

"So then, it's settled we are all going to work together and get the great city of Ba Sing Se under its rightful ruler," Sokka says walking forward.

"Anyone who has brought weapons that you can lend; put them over there," Phil says pointing to the wall to the right.

"All benders go over there and begin teaching each other and the nonbenders come forward so we can give you weapons. Sokka and Zuko will teach you how to use swords. All the craftsmen start making your weapons while we all plan. Go," I shout to the group.

Everyone begins moving and heading to the right places. Phil, Jackie, and Katara begin handing out weapons.

"Haley, why do we have to work together?" Sokka says coming toward me with Zuko beside him.

"Because you both know how to use weapons and it would go faster if two people teach instead of one. You can learn things from each other also. Plus, you two need to get along. Everyone knows how Sokka dislikes Fire Nation so if you two can work together so can everyone else," I explain.

"Fine," Sokka says before walking away.

"How's your head?" Zuko asks.

"It feels like it's going to blow up but, it's not too bad," I say giving a smile.

"So you're Fire Nation?" Jin says walking toward us.

"He is. I'm not," I start to explain.

"So you two aren't siblings?" Jin asks.

"No," Zuko says before walking away as soon as Sokka calls him over leaving me with Jin.

"You love him, don't you?" Jin asks as I watch Zuko walk away.

"Yes," I say turning to look at her.

"I'm so sorry, if I would have known I never would have asked him out," Jin starts.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know and to be honest we were in a rough patch in our relationship," I say.

"So he's really a prince?" Jin asks glancing over at him.

"Yep," I say looking over at him teaching a group of people how to use swords.

"So he went against his nation for you. That's so romantic. He must really love you," Jin says stealing another glance at Zuko before looking back at me.

"Yeah," I say quietly and suddenly this seems so unreal.

"Haley, can you come here for a second?" Aang asks me from across the room drawing me back to reality.

"See ya," I tell Jin before walking toward Aang. I pass Zuko and Sokka teaching people how to properly use swords, I pass Katara and Toph who are with the earthbenders. Arriving at Aang's side I realize that Jackie and Phil are also there.

"Guy's in your world is there any useful types of weapons that could be easily manufactured here?" Aang asks looking at the craftsmen.

"I don't know how to make a gun," Phil says and Jackie and I shake our head.

"Guys, we need to think of something like in the mind of bows, and swords, and armor," I say looking around.

"There's the reflex bow. It enhances the bow's speed so that might be useful," Phil says.

"Good, go tell that guy what it looks like," Aang says pointing to a guy to the right of us. Phil nods and heads toward the guy.

"I know of this one type of arrow that enhances speed and precision," Jackie says. "I don't know what it's called but, I know what it looks like."

"Good enough, the arrow maker's over there," Aang says pointing to a guy beside the bow maker.

"I've got nothin'," I say.

"That's okay. You can help the Earth King, Iroh and I plan on how to break into the palace. Sitting down on a stool, I look around. Everyone has something to do. The Earth King begins to tell us all about the palace and its secret passages.

"We should rest for the night," Iroh says looking around at the tired people still pushing on.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Aang asks.

"You guys are welcomed to stay here. There are rooms that you can get to by using earthbending," Tareo says walking toward us setting down a teacup in front of Iroh.

"Thanks," Aang says giving him a bow as he stands up and Tareo nods.

"Attention everyone, you should go home now. Go about tomorrow normally and don't even mention this place. We don't want word to get out. You can come back, if you choose to, after the sun has set. Thank you for your cooperation tonight. We need you," Aang says.

A lot of people bow to Aang and the King on their way out. Once everyone has left our group huddles together.

"We're staying here. There are some rooms you can get to by earthbending," I inform everyone who didn't hear Tareo.

Toph puts her hand down and earthbends the doors to the rooms. There are two beds in each room.

"Thanks Toph," Katara says. Aang says goodnight to Appa and Momo before turning to back to us.

"So who are we going to share rooms with?" Phil asks as we look at each other.

"We could pull names from a hat," Jackie plans.

"Great, got a hat?" Sokka asks and Jackie shakes her head as I walk to the counter. Grabbing a bowl and parchment and ink I head back to the group.

"That could work," Sokka says. I write all our names on the parchment, fold them, and place them in the bowl.

"Okay, I'll pull two names and they'll share a room. That okay with everyone?" I ask looking at the group and they all nod.

"Okay, Sokka," I say pulling a name out of the bowl. "You're paired with the Earth King." Sokka grumbles something but nods.

"Toph, you're paired with Katara," I say reaching into the bowl again.

"Next, Me and Jackie," I say smiling.

"Yes," she yells giving me a high five.

"Phil, you're with Zuko," I say and they both just look at each other and give a nod to each other not caring.

"And last but not least, Iroh and Aang," I say emptying the bowl.

"Alright, let's get some rest. We have a big day in front of us," Iroh says and we all nod. Heading to our room, I catch Zuko's eye and smile. I say goodnight and head to my room.

"We haven't had time to catch up. How long have you guys been in Ba Sing Se?" Jackie asks as she gets into her bed.

"A couple weeks, I guess. I haven't really been keeping time," I say getting under the covers.

"So you and Zuko seem pretty close. Katara told me he totally flipped when you got trapped under the rocks," Jackie says propping herself up with an elbow.

"Yeah, we've gotten close. I was kind of in and out of it when I hit my head. I can barely recall what happened after I got hit," I reply.

"Katara said that he threw a huge fire blast at his sister that knocked her back about thirty feet and then he rushed over to you. He pulled you out and tried to get you to stay awake. Once you closed your eyes, she thinks that he thought you were gone. He laid you down gently and then went straight back into fighting. He destroyed like half the Dai Li there but, more kept coming. Azula went straight to Aang and shot lightning at him but, Zuko controlled it and aimed it at the rocks above his sister. As the ceiling was coming down he ordered them go. Carefully picking you up, he ran over to the group and they went up. Apparently when you woke up in the waterfall, Zuko kept staring at you making sure you were actually alive and I'm sure you know the rest," Jackie explains. "So you guys must be close."

"I love him," I say quietly. Jackie smiles and lays back down.

I smile as I fall asleep. I wake up hearing movement coming from the outside of the door. Getting up quietly to not wake Jackie, I head to the entrance. Looking around suspiciously I see someone walking around. I walk up behind them and pull out my sais to the person's neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I ask. The person turns around and I drop my daggers realizing that it's Zuko.

"What are you doing up?" Zuko asks me. "You should be resting," he adds concerned.

"I heard someone walking around and came to check. So what are you doing up?" I ask curiously.

"I couldn't sleep," he says.

"Oh," I say sitting down on the stage and Zuko sits down next beside me.

"I lied to you," Zuko says after a moment of silence.

"What about?" I ask racking my mind for something he could have lied to me about.

"I am afraid of something," he says and pausing as if wondering to continue. I look up into his eyes. "I am afraid of losing you," he adds looking straight back into my eyes.

I give a small smile and feel color creeping up on my cheeks.

"Haley, I love you and I never want to lose you again," he says as we continue to stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you too," I say giving a smile.

We lean closer to each other. My eyes close as our lips meet. I feel Zuko put his hand around my neck and one on my waist as we lean back onto the stage. I put one arm around his neck and my hand on his cheek as we continue kissing. Opening my mouth wider, we deepen the kiss and our tongues are no longer silent as we continue. Stopping for a breath we look into each other's eyes both of ours are glistening with love and happiness.

We stay in this pure state for what seem like an eternity. Unexpectedly we hear a sound and we get up. Figuring that it was just someone moving in their sleep we look back at each other.

"We should probably head back to bed," I say as we walk toward our rooms. Before entering my room Zuko grabs my hands, whips me around, and kisses me again.

"Goodnight," he says after he kissed me.

"Goodnight," I say smiling. I watch him as he walks toward his door. He stops and turns to look at me and we smile at each other before returning to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. I'd like a review. I'll update soon.


	28. Ready?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Ready?

After falling asleep once again, I wake up and this time Jackie's not in her bed.

I smooth out my clothes and fix my hair before exiting the room.

"Morning sleepyhead," Jackie says turning on a stool to look at me. Everyone is up and eating breakfast.

"Morning," I say back sitting beside her.

"We were just deciding on a plan to break into the palace. So far, we decided on entering through one of the secret passages. We take out a bunch of Dai Li and our earthbenders take their place and take out a few more. The people that use arrows will take the Dai Li's spot in the balcony above the throne room. They'll have a clear shot on anything from up there and we enter the throne room and begin attacking Azula and her lot," Jackie explains.

"Don't you think that we should leave a bunch of people outside so the Dai Li and others won't escape?" I ask.

"Good idea," Sokka says. "We can leave most of the people with swords and some earthbenders out there. We could also put up a few archers on the roof of some of the surrounding houses in case some do get past everyone," Sokka plans cheerfully.

"Now all we have to figure out is when. How are the benders, swordsmen, and archers doing?" Iroh asks.

"Well, the swordsmen and archers are great actually. They just needed some tips and now they're great," Sokka says and we all turn to Zuko.

"He's right. They just needed fine tuning," Zuko agrees and Sokka beams.

"And the benders are great. They're even teaching me some things that I would have never thought of," Jackie adds.

"So seeing as everyone's great when should we attack?" Toph asks.

"How about tomorrow?" Phil asks gleefully.

"How about tomorrow night? Being Azula is a fire bender and all, we should attack when she's most vulnerable. No offense Zuko and Iroh but, you guys can fight even without firebending," I add.

"That's actually a great idea," Iroh adds and Zuko just nods.

"So, it's settled we attack once the sun is down," Sokka says.

"Now, what are we supposed to do while we wait for night?" Jackie asks obviously bored.

"Do you still have your ipod?" I ask Jackie.

"Yeah," she says pulling it out and hands it to me.

Everyone watches me head for the stage. Turning it on to the loudest level I put it straight to the microphone. Hearing Evanescence playing throughout the room I tie the ipod to the stand.

"Now that's what I call brains," Jackie says smiling.

"Thanks," I say walking back toward the group. Everyone gets on the dance floor and begins dancing with each other except for Zuko. He's still on a stool as I walk up to him.

"Come on, let's dance," I say pulling him toward the dance floor. We start and Zuko finally begins to lose tension and is now actually smiling.

"Wow, Jin was right. You are a great dancer," I say as Zuko spins me.

"Thanks," he says smiling. Once a couple songs have ended; Zuko and I go back to sit down.

"What would it be tonight, sir?" I smile getting behind the counter.

"I'll have you," Zuko says and I feel myself blushing.

"Very funny," I say standing in front of him smiling.

"Hey Haley, come dance with me," Jackie shouts as a fast song begins to play.

"Alright," I yell at her. "Be back in a minute," I say to Zuko smiling. As I get on the dance floor, Phil gets off.

Jackie and I start dancing and laughing. While dancing I glance back at Zuko who is talking to Phil. "_I wonder what they're talking about?" _I think looking at the two smiling guys.

"That was fun," Jackie says sounding tired. "I need something to drink. You want anything?" she asks and I shake my head as I sit down in a booth.

"Alright," Jackie says leaving and Zuko comes and sits down across from me.

"Have fun," he asks.

"Yep," I say smiling. "I'm just nervous about tomorrow night," I add looking around. Everyone seems to be having a good time. Sokka, Toph, the Earth King, and Iroh are sharing a laugh. Katara and Aang are dancing. Jackie and Phil are talking with smiles.

"It'll be fine. The plan is a good one. We just need to make sure everything goes our way," Zuko says reassuring me as he grabs my hand clutching it tightly.

"Right," I say and Tareo suddenly appears from the entrance tunnel.

"It's sundown. People will start showing up soon," he announces just as we hear three taps coming from above.

Our group heads to the stage and sits down waiting for everyone to show up. Once the room becomes packed and we hadn't heard a tap in half an hour, Aang stands up. At this movement everyone becomes quiet.

"Everyone, we have decided that you guys are great with your skills. We will sneak in through a secret passage behind a bush on the side of the castle tomorrow night. Upon entering the castle we will take out some Dai Li. Most of the earthbenders will take their place. We'll also take out the Dai Li in the balcony of the throne room and the archers will take their place. Our earthbenders dressed as Dai Li will enter the throne room without attacking. You will only attack once the ten of us start. Some of the earthbenders will stay outside with our swordsmen as they guard the castle. Some archers will be placed on top of roofs just in case some Dai Li slip through our grip. Now you are going to have to choose where you want to be. All earthbenders who can hold their attacks and want to attack the Dai Li inside the palace sign up with Toph and Jackie. All archers wanting to be placed on the balcony sign up with your King and Iroh. All swordsmen are going to be place outside but, we'd like to have your name so sign up with Zuko and Sokka. Now archers wanting to be our backup on the rooftops sign up with Phil and Haley," Aang announces and everyone gets up and moves into lines. The Earth King gives Phil and me a map of the entire city.

"Okay everyone listen up," Phil says to our group. "You six will be placed in the three underground sewers here, here, and here."

"Now you five will be placed on top of the palace. And the rest of you will be placed on top the surrounding houses. You have to keep a low profile so that no one knows you're there," I say as Phil points at a person and shows where they'll be.

"What can I do?" Jin says walking up. "I'm not good at fighting but, I want to help."

"How about you are our lookout? Inform these archers if you see anyone heading toward them if you believe that they won't see them," I say.

"Sounds good," Jin says smiling.

"So does everyone know where they're going?" Aang yells over the crowd.

Everyone looks at each other and them back up at Aang nodding. "Great, now go home and rest up. We'll meet here in the afternoon to make sure everything and everyone's in its place. See you guys tomorrow," Aang says bowing.

Everyone gets up and returns the bow. "Thank you young Avatar you have given us hope," says a man.

"No, you all are the ones that give me hope. Without you I wouldn't be sure if I could do this. I thank you," Aang replies.

Everyone smiles and says goodbye as they leave.

"Well, tomorrow is going to be very interesting," Iroh says as we head back to our rooms.

"You got that right," Toph says heading to her room.

Lying down in my bed I close my eyes.

"Hey Haley," I hear Jackie say.

"Hmm," I reply wanting to go to sleep.

"If you ever got married in this world would you want a ring or a necklace?" Jackie asks.

"I'd want a ring basically because of how we grew up and that's what I've always imagined. If I got a necklace I wouldn't be disappointed or anything," I reply.

"Yeah, me too," Jackie says back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say closing my eyes again this time falling into sleep.

I wake up and this time before Jackie. Walking out I sit beside Phil, the only one awake, on a stool.

"So how are you doing? We haven't had much time to talk," I ask.

"I've say I gotten pretty good at waterbending. I can't believe that you got Zuko to change his mind. It's unbelievable what happened and now I have no idea what's going to happen. I liked knowing that everyone was going to be alright; I'm just excited and worried about this plan. I know we have to do it but, I just rather know what's gonna happen," Phil explains.

"Yeah me too. It was comforting to know that we were going to be fine," I agree.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jackie says sitting down beside me.

"Just catching up and talking about tonight," I answer.

"Nervous? I am too," she says looking at us. "This is bigger than anything that has happened yet," she continues.

"The final battle of this war will most definitely be the biggest battle. Compared to what's going to happen this is just a small battle," Phil informs us.

"Yeah, a small battle that determines the outcome of this war," I begin. "If we don't win this battle than the Fire Nation will and will take over the world for good. If we don't win, then we're going to have a harder time defeating the Fire Nation," I add.

"We're going to win," Sokka encourages coming toward us. "We're not going to win with negative thoughts."

"Right, we have a plan and we're going to go through with it," Katara says coming up.

"I was just being realistic. I know we can do this but, you have to think of the other possibility as well. What happens if we don't win this battle and we get locked up?" I ask.

"We'll figure that out if that happens," Katara says.

"Alright, so you guys ready for this?" I ask as everyone else comes out of their rooms.

"That's all we need really; to be prepared I mean. Then we just have to do our best," Aang says.

"Right," Jackie says.

For the rest of the morning we go over all the plans and committing to memory where everyone's going to be. As soon as our people got into their positions we would then open the huge thrown doors and start attacking so they don't have a chance to plan anything. We fight until the three girls are down. The Dai Li would follow leaders and if they see that theirs have been overthrown then they would most likely give in and if not we're ready for that too.

As the morning turns to afternoon people begin to show up. Once everyone has shown up we all go over the plan. We are supposed to get the people outside into position and then meet with the people inside at the side of the castle.

"Time to act; Phil, Haley, Zuko and Sokka get your people and go get set up," Aang shouts at us above the rising crowd.

Our groups get up simultaneously. We separate once we get outside, Zuko and I look back at each other as we part.

"I'll lead the roofers and you lead the sewer people," Phil says knowing that he's the faster of us two when I'm not using airbending.

"Alright," I say and we nod at each other parting. Getting in view of the castle, I quickly undo the top of the manhole. Motioning the six to go first, I jump in after them. Landing in gunk I look at the six.

"Alright, you two stay here. You four come with me," I order and they nod. Following the tunnel and remembering the map, I place the other four at their posts. Remembering the layout I come up close to the secret tunnel. Making my way hiding under bushes I come up to the secret passage. Moving the loose bricks of the wall I enter the tunnel. Adjusting my eyes to the darkness, I realize that everyone's here.

"Alright, let's go," Sokka whispers and we head down the tunnel and come to an abrupt end. The Earth King steps forward and rolls a rock that was blocking the exit. Behind the rock is a door. He opens it and walks forward looking for anybody near. Seeing nobody he motions us forward. We exit through a suit of armor into an armory.

Sokka crouches forward and looks around the door. He holds up three fingers indicating that three Dai Li agents were in the hallway. A couple earthbenders step forward and use the Dai Li's tactics against them. Muffling their shouts with dirt hands they are pulled toward us. A couple nonbenders tie them up and place them in a closet. The two earthbenders that caught them take their place and it's like this until everyone is in position.

Phil, Jackie, Toph, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Iroh, the Earth King, Zuko, and I make our way hiding in the shadows to the throne room. Arriving at the grand entrance, Aang creates a huge current and sends it at the door blowing it down.

"Well about time," is all Azula says.

"Give in now or prepare for battle," Sokka shouts.

"It's not going to be much of a battle. What; ten against fifty? Hardly seems fair now does it?" Azula says smirking as she looks at us and then at the Dai Li. She then sends a fire blast at Aang.

As soon as the fire left her hand the fake Dai Li began attacking the real Dai Li. Azula quickly hid her shocked confusion and a throws a lightning blast at us. It missed and Mai and Ty Lee started coming at us. Mai threw a couple throwing stars at me. I pulled out my sais and caught them with it. Twirling my sais I send them back at her with intense speed due to my airbending. She dodges one but, the other one gets her in the arm. Drawing it out of her arm she throws another one at me. This time I concentrate on the spot behind her. In that split second as the throwing star is coming toward me I place myself right behind her.

"Give up now," I say putting one of my sais to the back of her neck. She quickly turns and grabs my sai out of my hand.

"That the best you got," she asks just before a boulder hits her. Looking around I see Jackie nod at me. I smile and pick up the released sai.

Glancing around I see Zuko and Aang fighting Azula, Iroh and Katara battling Ty Lee, and Jackie and Phil fighting with the earthbenders against the Dai Li. The real Dai Li quickly glances up as arrows begin to rain down; the Dai Li begin to fall.

I see Mai get up from the corner of my eye. Turning toward her I twirl my sais in my hand. She starts running at me and I quickly place myself behind her. I quickly create an air sphere and throw it at her before she turns around. She flies back and hit the wall, hard. Sliding down the wall unconscious; I see Ty Lee turn to look at her friend. As she does so, a water whip hits her and she falls down. Turning to look up at Katara they resume their fight.

I begin fighting the Dai Li. Using my airbending I push them back. As more begin to fall some of the Dai Li begin to run out. I smile knowing that they're running into our second flank. I turn back to glimpse at my friends just as Azula sends a lighting strike straight at Aang. Zuko dashes forward and redirects it this time directly at Azula. Her own lighting hits her and she flies back. Clutching her stomach, Azula attempts to get up but falls back down. Seeing that their leader has fallen, the Dai Li begins to retreat.

Seeing this we all cheer. I begin heading toward Zuko who looks kind of blank.

"You okay," I ask looking up at him.

"I'm fine," he says not looking at Azula.

"You did the right thing," I assure him as I watch Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and the real Dai Li being sent to the dungeons.

"They'll be fine. They all will get medical attention," the Earth King reassures us but, looking at Zuko.

"We should round everybody up," Phil says.

"Right, let's go get our groups," Jackie says adrenaline still in her veins.

"Yeah, we can tell them that we won and they're safe to go home," Katara says.

"We'll meet back here once we're done," Aang says.

Everyone leaves and it's just Zuko and I left in the destroyed room. I go up to him and give him a tight hug. I feel Zuko hug me back and I look up.

"Thanks, I needed that," Zuko says quietly. "I need to go do something," he says walking away down the street.

I head out and check all the sewers informing my group that we won and they could come up now. Entering the castle I realize I'm not last this time. Looking around I wonder where Zuko is; Sokka's back. Just as I'm about to ask, Zuko walks in.

"You are all welcome to stay at the palace tonight. It's the least I can do," the Earth King says.

"Sorry about your throne room," Aang says taking a look at the damaged room.

"It's alright. It's just a room. Speaking of rooms, I'll show you yours," he says starting down a hallway.

We each get our own room. The girls are on one side and the guys are across the hall. Throwing myself on the bed I fall asleep immediately.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Well, what'd you think? Please review. I'll update soon.


	29. Getting Started

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Getting Started

I wake up to the sun hitting my face. Getting up I pull my hair up into a bun I walk out of the room I start down a hallway. I find everyone in the throne room and begin helping everyone clean up. It takes until mid-afternoon to clean up the room. The wall still has holes in them but at least the floor is clean.

"Thank you all very much; you didn't have to do this," the Earth King says as we finish up.

"It was our pleasure," Aang says.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Jackie asks.

"Well, I guess we have to plan for the solstice," Sokka says.

"Alright, there's a meeting room on the second floor. It's the second door on your right," the king says pointing to the direction of the stairs.

"Thank you," Katara says.

"No, it is I who should be thanking you," the king says before we head to the meeting room.

We all gather around the map table.

"We need an army," Zuko says sitting down on a chair.

"So who can we trust?" I ask sitting down beside him. Everyone begins to sit down around the table.

"The Kyoshi Warriors," Sokka starts and moves a ship to their island.

"Haru's village," Jackie adds and places a ship on his village.

"That one village that was being attacked by the spirit," Aang adds moving a piece to that village.

"Zuko's crew," I add placing a ship in the Fire Nation and everyone looks up at me. "What? Jee said he could help and so could the rest of the crew. They're more loyal to you than you think," I say looking at Zuko.

"Great, we have some insiders on our side. Hey, that reminds me what about Jeong Jeong?" Katara asks.

"Well, I guess we could ask him," Aang says moving a ship to where Jeong Jeong lives.

"What about the Gan jins and the Zhangs," Phil asks.

"Who?" Iroh asks.

"We helped them settle their differences when we crossed a canyon," Phil explains placing a ship there.

"Oh," Iroh says.

"Dad's fleet," Sokka says placing a ship where his Dad was.

"The people at the Northern Air Temple," Katara says positioning a ship on that temple.

"The Northern and Southern water tribe," Jackie suggests and sets ships on the poles.

"General Fong, he owes us," Phil says placing a ship on the Earth Kingdom base.

"Right, can anyone think of any more?" Aang asks looking around.

Everyone pounds their heads for more troops, not able to think of anyone we look at each other.

"So this is our army? I say it's a pretty good size. How are we gonna get everybody?" Katara asks.

"We should split up; it'd be faster. We just need a meeting place," I say.

"How about the Northern Air Temple? That would be an ideal place," Phil suggests.

"Okay, we'll split up and give everyone a list of people to recruit and we'll all meet there," Sokka says nodding.

"How should we split up?" Aang asks just as a knock is heard at the door.

"Come in," Sokka says. Opening the door, Longshot and Smellerbee walk in. A second later Suki walks in.

"We want to help you guys," Smellerbee says walking in.

"Suki," Sokka shouts getting up to hug her. "When did you get here?"

"I heard what happened and came here. I ran into theses two on the way to the palace."

"Glad to see you guys are okay, Aang says. "We are going to recruit people for the final battle so we just were going to split up in teams," he explains.

"We could pull names again. Three people per team," Zuko suggests.

"Good idea, Longshot can I borrow your hat?" Aang asks. He writes down all our names and places them inside the hat.

"Okay, first group is Longshot, Toph, and Smellerbee," Aang says pulling out names.

"Next is Iroh, Suki and Sokka," Aang says pulling out more names.

Next group is Zuko, Phil, and Haley," Aang says nodding at each of us.

"Obviously, the final group is Katara, Jackie, and me," Aang says. We all get up and move to get into our groups.

Now, we have Kyoshi Island, Haru's village, the spirit monster village, Jeong Jeong and his people, Gan Jins and the Zhangs, Dad's fleet, the Water tribes, and General Fong," Sokka says.

"Don't forget about Zuko's crew," I say reminding him.

"And the Freedom Fighters," Smellerbee adds.

"Right," Sokka says nodding apologetically. "So how are we going to split this up?"

"We could send a letter to Zuko's crew," I say signaling my group.

"We get Kyoshi Island," Suki says.

"We get the Freedom Fighters," Smellerbee insists.

"I wanna see Dad, so we'll take them," Katara claims.

"We'll take General Fong," Phil vows.

"You sure, we all kind of left him with a headache?" Aang asks.

"I have a fire bender and an air bender on my side, I think we'll be fine," Phil explains.

"Alright, you get Fong and we'll take the South Pole," Sokka says.

"We'll take Jeong Jeong," Aang explains. "Maybe he can help me with firebending."

"Good idea," Jackie says.

"We met the Gan Jin's and the Zhangs once; we'll take them," Smellerbee suggests.

"Alright, that leaves the North Pole, Haru's village, and the spirit monster village," Katara reminds us.

"We'll take the North Pole," Phil insists.

"We'll take the Haru's village," Jackie says. "I could stand to learn more earthbending."

"Guess that means, we get the spirit monster village," Sokka says.

"So that's set. We should leave as soon as possible," Aang suggests.

"We should set out now; we don't know how long it'll take for everyone to show up. Aang you get Appa so you should fly to the Northern Air Temple first and make sure they know everyone's meeting there," Sokka orders.

"Right and we'll ask the Earth King to give you guys ships," Aang says.

"Alright," I say as we all get up.

We all begin making our way to the throne room. Seeing the King, we walk over to him.

"We figured out a plan. We're all going to meet at the Northern Air Temple; we could really use your help. We all are going to split up and recruit our army; we'd appreciate it if you lend us three ships," Katara says.

"Well, I'm sure you all know where the secret harbor is so just give one of the soldiers this scroll and you'll be set. These ships are fully loaded. You could last months on this ship on the food alone and there are even cannons on it," the Earth King says as he begins writing a letter.

"Great, see ya at the Northern Air Temple," Aang says bowing after the Earth King hands him the scroll.

"I just want to help," he replies bowing to us. "Goodbye and good luck."

"You too," Sokka says as we all head out the door. I get Meili on our way to our ride.

"So everyone knows who they need to recruit?" Sokka asks as we all get on Appa.

"Yes, Sokka we all know," Katara replies.

"Just checking," he says glaringly.

We ride to the harbor and Aang hands the scroll to a soldier. The soldier's eyes go big reading the letter and runs off. We follow the man to the hidden docks. He rushes to a man and hands him the scroll. The elder man looks up and walks toward us.

"So you need three boats. Would you like a crew to accompany you?" he asks looking at us.

"We can manage," Sokka says probably still not trusting the men in uniform here.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"We're sure," Sokka insists.

"Alright, follow me," he says leading us down the docks. He stops at the three huge ships. "These are yours," he says turning to look at us.

"Thank you," Aang and Iroh say bowing. The man bows back and leaves.

"I want that boat," Phil says pointing to the one closest to us.

"Okay," Katara says quickly seeing her brother about to protest.

"So this is it, huh?" Jackie says looking at the three boats.

"Yep," I reply.

We all hug saying goodbyes. Iroh is the only one that hugs Zuko but others shake his hand.

"See ya all at the Northern Air Temple," I say as the nine of us get onto our boats and the other three head to Appa.

"Wait," yells the elder man. We all turn and stop walking hearing him call. Running to our boat he hands me a hawk. "You need a messenger hawk; it was in the letter."

"Oh, yeah, thanks," I say as the hawk sits on my shoulder. He bows and leaves again. Once he's out of sight we all wave to each other and set out our different ways.

"So who first?" Phil says walking to the wheel of the ship. The hawk flies up and lands on the top of the flag pole. "Should we go to the North Pole first and hit General Fong later or should we go to him first?"

"I think we should go to General Fong first, what do you think Zuko?" I ask and Phil and I look at him.

"Who's General Fong?" Zuko asks and Phil begins explaining our trip there.

"I agree with Haley, I think we should go to him first," Zuko says.

"Plus, the Northern Water Tribe is close to the Northern Air Temple," I add

"Alright, then we'll cut through this river here," Phil says pointing at a river on the map. "Once we know General Fong is coming, we'll cut around the Earth Kingdom and go by the ocean.

"Okay, now how are we going to set up on who's steering the ship and when?" I ask realizing that the sun is setting.

"We could change people every eight hours," Phil suggests.

"Alright; you first?" I ask.

"Sure, I'm already at the wheel," Phil replies. "Who wants to go after me?"

"I'll be next," Zuko suggests.

"Alright," Phil says. "That okay with you?" he asks me.

"It's fine. I'm gonna go write the letter to the crew. Zuko, can you write for me?" I ask turning to him.

"Sure," he says leading the way inside the ship.

"Talk to you later," I say to Phil. "You wanna keep Phil company?" I ask Meili and she responds by wagging her tail.

"What her name?" Phil asks. "And when did you get her?"

"Her name's Meili and I found her in the woods when I was traveling with Zuko and Iroh," I explain.

"You coming?" Zuko asks stopping at the door of the ship.

"Yeah," I yell back to Zuko. "Later," I say bye to Phil as I leave to follow Zuko.

"Okay, so how should we start this letter?" I ask myself as we sit down at a table. "Okay, write Dear Jee. If you're still up to it we'd appreciate your help and the others'. Write back if you're still interested."

"That's simple and could mean anything," Zuko says but still writes it down.

"Exactly, now how could he make sure that it's me?" I ask.

"I think I know," Zuko says and draws the character for air.

"Perfect," I say smiling and taking the letter. "I'll go give it to the hawk," I say.

"No, I'll mail it. You should go get some sleep," he says taking the letter and holding it above his head.

"It'll only take a second," I say tiptoeing trying to reach the scroll but, it's too high up. Airbending myself up, I grab the letter and back up to the door smiling.

"You cheated," Zuko points out.

"All's fair in love and war," I inform him smiling.

"Is that so," he says before tackling me to the ground. "You should go to bed," he says again taking the letter.

"How am I supposed to move with you on top of me?" I ask smiling. He gets up and pulls me up after him.

"Goodnight," he says before kissing me goodnight.

After kissing him back I say, "Goodnight."

I enter one of the bedrooms and lay down on one of the huge bed falling asleep instantly.

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder lightly. "What?" I say sleepily.

"You turn to steer," Zuko says looking down at me.

"Alright," I yawn as I get up. "Goodnight," I say walking to the bow of the ship.

"_It's just like a pirate ship, too bad Jackie's not here," _I think as I look forward looking at the water and the sky. I steer this ship and watch as the break of sunlight begins peeking up over the horizon.

"Morning," Phil says coming up behind me and Meili following him.

"Morning," I say looking forward again.

"Zuko says he's going to teach me how to fight with swords. I know a little bit but, I want to be better," Phil says.

"That's great. You excited?" I ask turning my head to my side to look at him.

"Yeah, I want to start now but, I don't want to wake him up," he answers.

"Ahh, so you want me to wake him up for you," I ask smiling.

"Yes please,' he replies. "I'll take over for you while you go get him and get something to eat and if you ever need anything just ask?" he deals.

"Alright, I'll go get him," I say handing the wheel over to Phil.

Walking down the hallway I stop at Zuko's door which is across from mine and next to Phil's.

"Zuko," I say knocking on his door. With no one answering I open the door. I walk over to Zuko's bed and realize he's still sleeping. I poke his nose which makes him look funny. Trying not to laugh, I continue poking his nose and stop as he begins to wake up.

"Phil wants to begin learning with swords," I say quietly and Zuko just rolls his eyes as he gets up. "He's my cousin so you two better get along," I say sitting on his bed.

"Oh really, and why should I do that?" he says leaning close to me.

I put one arm around his neck drawing him closer and kiss him. "Because," is all I say. Getting up I walk to the door. Turning around I ask, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate before I went to bed," he answers.

"Okay," I say quickly walking toward the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of fruit, I head back toward the deck.

"Where's Zuko?" Phil asks looking back at me.

"He's coming," I say as Phil hands me the wheel.

"Ready?" I hear Zuko ask coming onto the deck.

"Yeah," Phil replies walking toward him. Turning my head I watch Zuko hand Phil a sword and begin teaching him. I look forward again smiling. I steer the ship with the heat of the sun drowning me and hearing the clank of swords.

"Anyone want to stop at the village?" I ask the sweating boys seeing a tiny island.

"We're fine," they say looking at each other wanting to continue their lesson.

"Okay," I say passing the village.

The day continues on and Phil takes over the wheel around noon. I head to the kitchen and take a closer look around. Seeing spices, herbs, vegetables, fruit, bread, and meat, I recall some of the stuff Cho taught me. Not in the mood to make a big meal, I cut a huge loaf of bread in three and slice it halfway. I head back to deck carrying the three sandwiches.

"Hungry?" I ask Phil and Zuko who are talking at the wheel.

"What's that?" Zuko asks dumbfounded.

"It's a sandwich," Phil says taking one. "Thanks, Haley."

"No problem," I say handing one to Zuko. He takes one hesitantly.

"Not bad," he says after taking a bite.

"So how long until we reach General Fong?" I ask the boys.

"We should get there around tomorrow afternoon," Phil says after looking quizzically at Zuko who nods.

The rest of the afternoon Phil continues being at the wheel. Zuko practices firebending and I practice my airbending; looking innocent every time Zuko gets knocked back a couple feet.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" Zuko says coming up to me after he's knocked back again.

"Doing what?" I say giving an innocent smile.

"You know; sending air currents at me. I can feel them," he says.

"Maybe it's the wind," I say as I continue smiling.

"Oh yeah, cause the wind only attacks one person," he retorts.

"You never know. Maybe you made it mad," I smile.

"You're impossible," Zuko huffs.

"Thanks," I say watching him sit beside me. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down, why, does that bother you?" he asks smirking. "You can't attack me now."

"As long as that makes you happy," I say smiling.

Meili comes up to me walking away from Phil.

"Hey girl," I say petting her. "I'm going to go make something for supper. It's somewhere around dinner time I think," I say getting up.

"Alright," Zuko says resting in the shade.

"Phil, I'm going to make supper. What anything specific?" I yell over to him.

"Surprise me," he shouts back turning to face me and I nod at him.

Meili follows me to the kitchen. I give her some food that she could eat while I think of what to make. I pull out the meat that tastes like chicken. Frying it I add spices and herbs to give it taste.

"Is it done yet?" Zuko asks coming up from behind me.

"Almost, I'm just making a salad," I say cutting the lettuce. I hear Zuko come closer and he wraps his arms around me and places his head beside mine drawing me close to him.

"Thanks," he says.

"I love to cook since Cho taught me," I reply finishing making the salad.

"I don't mean that," he says and I turn around giving him a questioning look. "I'm thankful for you not giving up on me. You came back even after I tried to take Aang at the North Pole," he says looking into my eyes.

"No problem," I say looking up at his eyes. I tiptoe and our foreheads meet and wrap an arm around his neck. Looking into each others eyes sparks fly. We close our eyes and our lips meet and he picks me up setting me on the counter so we're eye level. The kiss deepens and we stop hearing our stomachs growl.

"We should probably eat," I say.

"Probably," he says and gives me a light kiss.

Sliding off the counter I grab plates and put the food on them. Zuko's carrying two of the plates and hands one to Phil. I sit down leaning against the railing by the wheel while Zuko stands.

"Haley, this is pretty good," Phil says eating his food.

"Thanks," I reply.

We finish eating the meal listening to the ocean.

"Zuko it's you're turn to steer," Phil says as he takes our plates and heads toward the kitchen once Zuko took the wheel.

"Do you think we're actually going to win this war?" I ask Zuko.

"I think we just need to get the army ready and we'll be fine," he answers.

"Haley, you wanna wash the dishes? I brought them to the kitchen," Phil shouts opening the door.

"Sure," I say rolling my eyes. "See ya later," I say smiling at Zuko.

"You should…," Zuko starts.

"I know; get some sleep," I say smiling. "I will," I say waving goodnight.

"Hey Phil," I say passing him. "Goodnight," I say heading toward the kitchen.

"Night," he says walking toward Zuko.

I head toward the kitchen and wash the dishes. Once I'm finished I go to room being followed by Meili.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll update soon.


	30. Back to Fong

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Back to Fong

I wake up to someone tickling my side. "Hey," I laugh opening my eyes.

"That's what you get for poking me in the nose," Zuko says smiling and I smile back up at him.

"I thought you were sleeping," I say getting up. "Give me a minute," I say ushering him out. I put on a green halter top and black pants. Opening the door, I say goodnight to Zuko as I head up to the deck.

After an hour of steering, a hawk appears out of the dark sky. Unlacing the letter attached to his leg, I open it. Not knowing what it says I place it in my pocket. An hour after the sun had raised Phil comes on deck.

"What's up?" he says approaching me.

"I got a reply from Jee," I say taking out the letter.

"Let me see," he says and I hand him the letter.

"It says; Yes, I'm still interested and so is the crew. Write back the destination and we'll meet you there. It's signed call me Jee" he reads.

"Since when could you read Chinese," I ask shocked.

"The gaang taught Jackie and me. So you think this is really Jee?" he asks.

"Yeah, write back the Northern Air Temple and you need to be there in a two weeks at the latest and sign it with the air character," I instruct.

"Alright," he says and heads for the door. A few minutes later he comes back and attached the scroll to the hawk and it flies off.

"One down," he says as we watch the hawk fly off.

"And two to go," I say just as Zuko appears with two swords. "Have fun training," I say as Phil turns around.

"You know, he's a pretty cool guy. He teaching me a lot," he says and then walks toward Zuko.

They continue their training throughout the morning. Once a sword hit the flag pole a foot from where I was steering. Phil rushes up to retrieve it giving me an apologetic look. I smile and roll my eyes as I turn to look forward again.

I look down at Meili who's by my side. She looks at me then looks forward to the water. After a while Phil comes back and takes the wheel.

I take out my book and begin training with my sais. Zuko sits down meditating.

"Guys we're here," Phil shouts after a couple of hours. Stopping my practice, I walk forward to the bow of the ship putting my sais back in my boots. I watch as we dock the ship at the Earth Kingdom base.

"Welcome," the General Fong says coming up. "What brings you here?" he asks seeing Phil and I as we all walk off the ship.

"We need to talk," Phil says.

"Then follow me," Fong says leading up to the main building. "So tell me, how's Aang doing?" he asks as we enter the room and sit down.

"He's mastering all the four elements like he supposed to," I answer.

"Oh, well moving on, what did you come here for?" Fong asks.

"We're preparing for the battle to end this war. We all split up and we are recruiting people it. Are you interested?" Phil asks.

"Of course, anything to end this war the retched Fire Nation started," Fong replies. I look at Zuko using my peripheral vision. He looks stiff but at least he's not freaking out. He catches my eye and I smile at him.

"In that case," Phil continues, "we need your troops to head to the Northern Air Temple as soon as possible. It's our base for figuring out the whole plan."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll start sending my troops over in a couple days. We need time to prepare. In the meantime, you can spend the night. The hut you used last time is ready for you," Fong says.

"Thank you," Phil says and we all bow before leaving.

"Well, at least he hasn't attacked us," I say as we start walking toward our room.

"No kidding, I just hope he doesn't try to force Aang into the Avatar State again," Phil starts.

"I don't think he will. He seemed to be fidgeting a lot. I think he's nervous with us being here," Zuko explains as we enter the room. We sit down and start talking about some plans for the ending of the war.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a second?" Zuko asks standing up and begins heading for the door.

"Sure," I say getting up. "Bye," I say to Phil who smiles at me.

"So what you'd want to talk to me about?" I ask once we leave the hut.

"I want to show you something. It's a surprise, so," Zuko says and covers my eyes with his hands.

"Hey," I say smiling. He begins to lead me around blinded. Tripping a couple times, I finally stop and Zuko takes his hands away from my eyes. Stepping forward I gasp looking around. There is a small waterfall and tons of brilliant flowers surrounding it. The effects of the sunset makes this spot seem like paradise.

"Oh my god," I say quietly looking at this heavenly spot. Turning back to Zuko he smiles. Suddenly he kneels down on one leg and I feel myself stop breathing.

"Haley, will you marry me?" he asks opening a small box with a ring in it.

"Yes," I say and he places the ring on my finger. I smile and fling myself in his arms making us both fall to the ground.

We smile at each other and begin kissing each other with much more passion than any other kiss in history.

We lie there and Zuko wraps his arms around me. Leaning into him, I look at my ring. It has one diamond in the middle surrounded by two smaller diamonds.

"How did you know I wanted a ring?" I asks quietly staring up at the night sky.

"Jackie and Phil," he says and I remember that one night in Ba Sing Se when Jackie asked me if I wanted a necklace or ring.

"_So he's been planning this since that day," _I think smiling putting my ring hand on Zuko's chest getting closer.

"But when did you get this?" I ask.

"Right after we won the battle at Ba Sing Se," he replies kissing me. Snuggling closer I drink in this moment wanting to stay here forever.

"So do you have a ring, too?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says pulling out another box from his pockets. I open it and inside is a band with a couple rectangular and round diamonds embedded in it. I place it on his hand and we kiss again.

After awhile we walk back to the hut hand in hand. The feel of the ring on my finger feels so surreal.

We separate for the night since Phil is in the room.

Waking up I wonder if last night was a remarkable dream. Looking at my left hand I smile at the reality of what happened. Twirling my ring on my finger I look up; Zuko's still asleep.

"Looks like congratulations are in order," Phil says sitting up.

"You knew?" I ask.

"Yeah, Zuko and I talked about it when you were sleeping when we were on the ship. I gave it the okay," he adds.

"Gee, I'm glad to know that you gave the approval," I say sarcastically.

"It wasn't just me; he asked Jackie too," Phil explains. "He wanted to know how our world did it. He asked what we though you wanted," Phil continues.

"That's why Jackie asked if I wanted a ring or a necklace," I say as realization hits me.

"And why I chose to come here. I remembered the waterfall. I went for a walk when you and Jackie went shopping," Phil explains.

"Thanks Phil," I say getting up to hug him.

"Okay, enough with the mushy gushy," Phil says and we stop hugging. "Zuko will probably wake up soon, so I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Phil says as he walks out the door.

I walk quietly over to the sleeping Zuko. I lie down beside him watching him sleep.

Zuko opens his eyes and I smile at him. "Morning," I say and Zuko eyes the room and seeing Phil isn't here he smiles back at me.

"I like waking up like this," he says pulling me close.

"Me too," I say placing my head under Zuko's. I close my eyes as Zuko brushes my hair away from my face. Opening them again I look up at Zuko.

"I love you," he says gazing into my eyes.

"I love you too," I say staring back into his golden eyes.

We lie next to each other for a while drinking in the moment. Suddenly we hear a knock at the door.

"Guys let's go. Fong is being too nice and it's freaking me out," we hear Phil say from the other side of the door.

"Alright, we're coming," I answer. I look back at Zuko smiling as he rolls his eyes.

"Come on, let's go," I say as get up pulling Zuko up behind me.

As I walk toward the door Zuko puts his arms around me.

"Stop," I laugh as Zuko begins tickling my neck with kisses.

"Why?" Zuko asks between kisses.

"Because we still have to go to the North Pole," I moan as he continues kissing me.

"Oh, all right," Zuko says stopping and head toward where we docked our ship.

"Hey guys, did you know Fong had a daughter our age?" Phil asks coming toward us as we approach the ship.

"No, I didn't even know he was married," I answer.

"Why?" Zuko asks raising an eyebrow at Phil.

"See, I kind of made this deal," Phil starts.

"What kind of deal?" I sigh.

"He'd help us if we brought his daughter back to her village," Phil explains.

"Didn't he already say he'd help us?" I ask.

"Yeah, but then his daughter walked in and he came up with that," he continues. "It's not too bad though; it's on our way to the North Pole," Phil makes clear.

"Fine, where is she?" I ask.

"She's already on the ship," Phil starts as we walk onto the ship waving goodbye to the people on the base.

"I'll steer," Zuko says and heads toward the wheel.

"Hey Phil, we only have three rooms, where she's going to sleep?" I ask.

"I gave her you room; you and Zuko are engaged so I thought it'd be alright if you two shared a room," Phil explains quietly.

"Fine, where is she?" I ask looking around.

"She's in the kitchen. She's an excellent cook and not too bad at fighting," Phil starts.

"And how do you know this?" I ask. "You like her, don't you," I ask smiling.

"Don't tell her," Phil says looking around making sure nobody was listening to us.

"I promise," I smile. "I'm going to go to the kitchen and see if she needs any help," I say heading inside.

"Hi, I'm Haley," I say entering the kitchen.

"I'm Ning," she says smiling. She has straight black hair that ends in the middle of her back and green eyes.

"Whatcha making?" I ask. "It smells delicious."

"Thanks, and it's something my mom makes. Don't really know what it's called," she replies.

"Well, you need any help?" I ask.

"Sure, can you cut these vegetables?" she asks pointing to them.

"I'd be delighted," I say grabbing the knife.

"So you're going home, huh," I say as I cut the vegetables.

"Yeah, my dad says that he doesn't want me to get hurt but, I want to fight. I really want to help end this war like you guys," she adds giving a small smile.

"You know we could just get 'too busy' and not have a chance to bring you home," I say thinking of a plan to help her out.

"That'd be great," she says giving me a quick hug.

"No problem, I'll go inform the boys," I say heading for the door.

"Um Haley?" she starts and I stop and look back. "Is your cousin with someone?"

"No, do you like him?" I ask.

"Kinda, don't tell him though," she pleads.

"I promise," I smile.

"Thanks," she says.

"No problem," I say as I head out the door and to the deck.

"New plan, looks like we're not dropping Ning off. She wants to help us," I say as I walk toward the wheel where Phil and Zuko are.

"Alright," Zuko says and Phil nods as a smile quickly appears on his face and vanishes.

"Hey Phil, you wanna go help Ning with lunch?" I ask.

"Sure," he says happily while glaring at me despite happiness twinkling in his eyes.

"What's with him?" Zuko asks once Phil disappeared into the ship.

"He likes Ning," I explain. "And she likes him."

"I'm guessing there's a but coming" he says as he puts an arm around my waist drawing me closer.

"But, they don't know the other one likes them," I put in plain words.

"Maybe we should lock them in a room together like Uncle did to us," Zuko suggests jokingly with a laugh.

"That's not a bad idea. We could do that tomorrow," I plan smiling.

"I was just joking," Zuko says seeing my face shine.

"Lunch's ready," Phil shouts from the door. "It's on the table; so we can all sit down and eat today. Anchor the ship," Phil says.

"Alright," I shout back and Zuko anchors the ship before we all head inside.

"Oh my god," I say walking into the dining room. Looking around I see that the table is lined with food fit for a king. The lit candles don't add much light due to the fact that sun is shining trough the windows but they brilliantly enhance the room. "You didn't have to do all this," I say as we all sit down at the table.

"It's my way of thanking you guys," she says.

"A simple thank you would have done that. Though I've got to say this is delicious and greatly appreciated," I say taking a bite of the meat.

"Yeah, it's enticing," Phil says eating the food manner ably trying to impress a certain someone.

"It's a great," Zuko says to Ning and then whispers to me, "though it doesn't beat a sandwich."

Smiling I nudge Zuko with my elbow in his ribs.

"Thank you. This was my pleasure. It gives me something to do. So I hear you guys have shifts for steering; can I be a part of it?" Ning asks.

"Sure, we'll cut the shifts down to six hours and you can have the shift after me," I suggest.

"Sounds good," she says.

"Well that was the best lunch I ever had," Phil says as we finish eating.

"Thanks," she says as she begins to pick up the dishes. Zuko leaves and heads to the deck and feeling a jolt we know we're sailing again. Phil heads out for the deck after he thanks Ning again. I head to the kitchen and begin washing the dishes.

"You don't have to do that," Ning says drying the dishes. "I can."

"It's not a problem; I want to," I say handing Ning a clean plate to dry. "You shouldn't have to do everything around here just because we're helping you. That's what friends are for, right?"

"We're friends?" Ning asks drying another plate.

"Well, aren't we?" I say thinking. "I'd like to think we are," I ask cleaning the last plate and handing it over.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Ning says smiling as she dries the plate.

"So you know how to fight?" I ask as I dry my hands.

"Yeah, I can't bend or anything like that but, I'm pretty good with a sword," Ning says.

"Great, Phil's learning them; maybe you two can train together or something," I suggest.

"I don't know," she says diffidently.

"Well, if you change your mind just ask," I say heading toward the door.

"Okay," she says following me.

"So this was my room and now it's yours," I say pointing to my bedroom door as we walk down the hallway.

"Thanks," she says as we get on the deck.

"No problem," I smile back. I head toward Zuko and Ning stays behind leaning against the ship. Phil goes and talks to her.

"Hey, can we continue our reading lessons?" I ask Zuko.

"Sure, we can start today if you want. Anyway I believe it's your turn to steer," Zuko says stepping back from the wheel.

"Alright," I say taking my turn.

"I'll be right back," Zuko says walking away.

"Where are you going?" I ask wonderingly.

"Just give me ten minutes," he says looking over his shoulder.

"Fine," I shout back turning back to the water.

While he's gone I keep looking back at my ring thinking that this was a dream or didn't even happen at all. Thinking one of these two things every other second, I glimpse at my ring making sure I'm wrong. I glance up smiling. This cycle continues until I hear Zuko come back.

"Oh, flashcards," I say looking at the stack of squares with characters on them.

"Huh?" Zuko asks confused and I explain it to him. "Yeah, I guess they're flashcards. Anyway I thought that while you steer, I could still teach you at least the basics," Zuko explains.

"Good idea. Quiz me," I say.

Zuko goes through the explaining the cards twice.

"Uhh, fish," I say guessing the third card.

"No, it's tree," Zuko clarifies.

"Close enough," I say.

"How are fish and tree close?" Zuko asks looking at me.

"Well, if fish had wings then maybe they'd make a nest in a tree," I say trying to think of something.

"That doesn't even make sense," Zuko replies smirking.

"Whatever, just give me another one," I say shrugging as I continue steering.

"Fine," Zuko says showing another card. It goes like this for awhile and I'm getting about half of them. Once I get all the basics, Zuko writes down some more and begins teaching me them.

"I believe it's my turn," Ning says coming up after Zuko and I finish the deck of cards.

"Wow, you're right," I say looking up at the sun. "Well, here you go," I say handing her the wheel.

"Sorry but, Phil and I already ate. You seemed busy and we didn't want to interrupt you. We just snacked on stuff, so it's not like you missed out on anything," Ning explains.

"That's alright," I say as Zuko and I head inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review.

I'm going out of town for the weekend so I won't be able to update. Sorry. I'll probably update on Monday though.

Thanks again.


	31. Dali

Once again I don't own anything Avatar.

Dali

"So what do you want to eat?" I ask looking through the kitchen cupboards.

"I don't know," Zuko says rummaging through some cabinets.

"How about some fruit?" I ask sitting on the counter by the bowl full of fruit.

"Sure," Zuko says sitting beside me and I hand him a piece of fruit.

"So," I say wanting to strike up a conversation.

"So…," Zuko says thinking. "When do you want to get married?" Zuko asks after taking a bite out of his fruit.

"How about after this final battle we're planning," I propose.

"That long?" Zuko says smirking.

"I want to get married once everything's not so hectic," I answer.

"Alright but what if we lose the war?" Zuko asks.

"You know that's not very positive. But if that happens we'll figure it out then, okay?" I ask before taking a couple bites out of my fruit.

"Alright, one thing at a time huh?" Zuko asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"That's okay. I'm just happy as long as you're by my side," Zuko adds smiling. I look up and smile back.

I lean on Zuko's shoulder and our hands lock. Zuko twirls my ring with his thumb.

"You like it right. Moments like these I think I'm dreaming," Zuko murmurs.

"I love it Zuko," I say looking at my ring. "And I know what you mean. Times like these I just can't believe I'm actually engaged. If it's a dream I don't want to wake up," I say looking into his golden eyes.

"I know what you mean. I can hardly believe that you said yes," Zuko says smiling.

"I can't wait for the war to be over so everyone's life can get back on track," I say thinking about how a lot of families got messed up in this war.

"Yeah, me too," Zuko agrees quietly. "It's getting late," Zuko says quietly as he jumps off the counter and holds out a hand. I take his hand smiling and slide off the counter.

We head down the hallway toward our room. "Wait, I have to grab my stuff," I say opening the door to my old room. Grabbing my things, I head to my new room.

I open the door as Zuko gets into bed. We smile at each other and I hang up my clothes next to Zuko's in the closet before getting into bed beside Zuko.

I curl up on my side next to Zuko and place my hand on his chest lightly stroking his torso. Zuko puts an arm around my waist and takes my hand on his chest with his other hand.

"Goodnight," Zuko says and kisses me.

"Goodnight," I smile as I close my eyes drifting into sweet sleep.

I wake up in the same position I fell asleep in. I close my eyes never wanting to move. Hearing a knock at the door I feel Zuko stir.

"I know you're awake," Zuko says caressing my hand with his thumb.

"So," I say sleepily not moving.

"Zuko, it's your shift," I hear Phil say from the other side of the door and Zuko begins to shift.

"Maybe if we don't make a noise he'll go away," I say hopefully.

"I'll give you ten minutes and if you're not up at the deck by that time; I sending in a wave," Phil says and we hear him walk away.

Zuko gets up from his side of the bed and heads to the closet. I close my heavy eyes in tiredness. I open my eyes hearing Zuko's footsteps draw closer.

"You know where I'll be," Zuko says before kissing me and walks out the door. Not being able to fall back asleep, I get up and get dressed.

"There are some leftovers in the kitchen; if you're hungry," Phil says coming down the hallway as soon as I step out the door.

"Thanks," I say and head toward the kitchen. I eat the leftovers fast and head onto deck wanting to be by everyone.

"There's a town coming up called Dali," Zuko says looking at the map. "Anyone want to stop?"

"Oh, Dali holds a festival every summer. It's probably still going. Can we stop?" Ning asks.

"That sounds like fun and we could use a break from being on the ship," Phil says.

"Alright, then, we'll be in there in about ten minutes," Zuko informs us.

"So, have you ever been to this festival before?" I ask Ning.

"Once, when I was very little. I remember it was huge and back then there was this dance contest that lasted twelve hours and the last pair standing one a huge trophy and a lot of money. I wonder if they still do that; it seemed like so much fun," Ning explains.

"Well, here we are," I say as Zuko docks the ship in the harbor. I tell Meili to stay on the ship and she lays down following my orders.

Ning leads the way with Phil right beside her. Zuko and I are following them hand in hand. We walk into the festive streets. Everything is decorated in bright colors and there are food and games everywhere.

"I hope this is better than our last time at a festival," I say remembering Zhao.

"I'm sure it will be," Zuko says.

"Attention everyone, the dance contest will begin in one hour. Remember the theme is royalty. So anyone willing to dare to dance; keep in mind that you have to dress up. Anyone wanting to dance and has a partner the sign up sheet is over there," a man says pointing to a stand to his left.

"So wanna dance?" I ask Zuko.

"You sure you want to dance for twelve hours," Zuko says uncertainly.

"Come on, it could be fun," I say and lead him toward the stand.

"Yeah well, we don't have anything to wear," Zuko proposes.

"Don't start with that; the Earth King left us with tons of money," I say nearing Phil and Ning.

"Hey, you guys going to dance?" I ask Ning and Phil.

"We don't have partners," Ning says timidly.

"Well, why don't you two dance together?" I ask and they look at each other. "I mean you guys are friends, right."

"I guess that would be alright," Phil starts. "So what do you think?" he asks Ning.

"I guess it's okay," Ning says.

"Great, let's sign up," I say nearing the stand.

"Are you and this lovely girl going to dance?" a woman asks holding up a quill.

I look up at Zuko pleadingly. "I guess so," Zuko says and writes us down. Phil and Ning sign up after them.

Zuko hands me some money. "Meet us back here fifteen minutes before the dance starts," Zuko declares.

"Alright," I say and Ning and I walk into the nearest dress shop.

"So let me guess, you two are going to the dance," a lady presumes as we walk in.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ning asks and I wonder the same thing.

"A woman just knows these things," she says. "Let me see, I think I have the perfect dresses for you two," she says looking at us and turning back into the store. Ning and I just look at each other and shrug. Handing us each a dress she shows us the dressing rooms.

I look into the mirror. My dress is olive green and seems to be made of silk. It's sleeveless and is a single shoulder style. There is also a dragon pattern on it that blends in with the dress. It ends at my ankles and the sides are split up to just above my knees. Stepping out of the dressing room Ning and I look at each other.

Ning's dress is green and also made of silk. Her dress has a v-neck collar and frog buttons. Her dress is sleeveless and has beautiful white flowers on it and ends at the same length as mine and also has two side slits.

"You look great," I say smiling.

"So do you," Ning says.

"So you two are going to buy theses dresses, yes?" the lady asks.

"We'll take them," I say after Ning and I nod at each other.

"Great," she says and I pay for the dresses.

"We have like twenty minutes. We should go back to the ship and put our clothes back," I suggest.

"Alright," she says.

After returning our old clothes to the ship we head toward the stand where we're supposed to meet Zuko and Phil.

"You guys look handsome," I say looking at Phil and Zuko. Zuko has a black silk shirt with a dragon embroidered on the right side and black pants.

"You two look great," Zuko says and kisses me.

"You do look great," Ning says to Phil who's wearing a black silk shirt with turquoise blue frog buttons and turn-up cuffs.

"You look great too," he says and Ning smiles.

"Attention everyone, if you have signed up then head to the dance floor. It's just that way," the man from before says. "Ten minutes left," he adds.

"Come on," Zuko says and we all head through the street and stop at a huge square area set aside from the rest of the festival. There are poles with dragon lanterns surrounding the square that will probably be lit once night falls. A stage is set and there are musicians finishing setting up.

We stand there talking for the next ten minutes. The square begins to fill up fast as more people begin showing up.

"Welcome to this year's dance off. I can see some new faces so I'll explain the rules. Everyone must have a partner. There will be fifteen minute break halfway through. Once one of the partners fall or stops dancing then that pair is out. The last pair standing wins this trophy and a thousand gold pieces," the man says holding up a huge gold trophy with two dancers on top. "So let us begin," the man says and then walks off the stage. Once he's off the band begins to play music and a woman starts to sing.

Zuko and I begin dancing and Phil and Ning start awkwardly. After the first half hour Phil and Ning are starting to get into it.

"They're not too bad," I say watching them dance.

"Want me to teach you some of the dances?" Zuko asks.

"Sure," I say and he smiles.

"Okay, one, two, three," Zuko says stepping side to side. I follow copying his movements. He finishes tipping me and then brings me back up.

"You're a good dancer," I say smiling.

"You're not too bad yourself," Zuko says.

"Please, I stepped on your feet at least five times," I smile.

"It's a good thing you're light," Zuko says grinning.

"I like seeing you smile," I say looking up at him.

"Yours is beautiful," Zuko says and leans forward kissing me. Still lightly moving to the beat to not get kicked off, we continue kissing nevertheless. I open my mouth wider allowing us to deeper the kiss. We begin exploring into each others mouth with our tongues. Stopping after awhile we gaze into each others eyes not seeing anyone else but each other.

The music begins to go faster and Zuko begins swinging and twirling me to the beat. We eventually slow down due to the fact that we're getting tired. After another hour of lightly dancing people begin to walk off the dance floor. I put my arms around Zuko's neck and rest my head on his chest.

"I can hear your heart," I whisper to him.

"Oh, yeah?" Zuko says I smile as I hear it beat faster.

"Come on you two bums," Ning says happily as Phil and her continue dancing around fast to the beat.

"We're resting," I say back and they dance away. "How can they keep going?" I ask looking up at Zuko.

"I don't know," Zuko says and a loud whistle is blown.

"Alright, take a break. There is food over there for the contestants only. We'll begin again in fifteen minutes," the man says pointing to a table full of food to his left.

"Thank god, food," I hear one of the last ten contestants say before she rushes over.

"So five pairs left, huh," Phil says as the four of us walk over to the food table.

"Yep," I say grabbing a bowl of whatever and sitting down on the ground. Zuko sits down beside me after grabbing himself a bowl.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Ning asks excitedly sitting down to my right.

"I don't know; the best are left though, right?" I answer.

"Yeah, well we're going to win," Phil says smiling sitting down next to Ning.

"You'd have to beat us first," I say cockily.

"Not a problem, you guys are already tired," Phil replies.

"So we don't have to do fancy dances to win; we just need to keep moving," I retort.

A little while later, "Everybody that was still standing at the beginning of the break you are welcome to return to the dance floor," the man says and everyone but one pair returns to the dance floor.

Zuko and I continue dancing and after a couple hours after the sun set I begin to get desperately tired. There are only three pairs left on the dance floor.

"You want to stop?" Zuko asks me.

"I dunno," I say yawning.

"Come on; let's head back to the ship. They deserve to win, anyway," Zuko says and I mumble something incomprehensible. "It might help them get together and, it's better than locking them in a room," Zuko explains.

"Fine," I say tiredly.

"Guys, we're going back to the ship. We'll just set sail in the morning," Zuko says to Phil and Ning.

"Tired already, there's only like three hours left," Phil says smirking.

"Yeah, well my legs are killing me. I don't think I can stand for another minute," I say back.

"Alright, see ya guys later," Ning says and her and Phil dance away.

Zuko and I head off the dance floor and down the street toward the ship with me practically leaning on him.

"Zuko, thanks," I say holding his hand.

"For what?" he asks.

"For today; it was fun," I answer.

"No problem," he says.

We walk onto the ship and head to our room. Zuko puts his arms around my waist and I turn around. We gaze into each other's eyes and Zuko pulls me in closer.

"You're beautiful," Zuko says cupping my cheek in his hand. He leans forward and kisses me. I put my arms around him as our kiss deepens and we fall onto the bed. I feel Zuko's hand travel to my back and land on the zipper. He stops kissing me and he looks into my eyes as if asking. I kiss him as a yes. We continue kissing as he unzips my dress and I pull his shirt off. (You all know what happens so I'm not going to explain it.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll update as soon as I can.


	32. Hearts in the Ocean

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Avatar.

Hearts in the Ocean

I wake up curled up to Zuko who's stroking my arm.

"Morning," he says smiling.

"Morning," I say back smiling. "How long have you been awake?" I ask gazing into his eyes.

"Awhile," he answers and I smile. He leans closer to me and kisses me passionately. "You're beautiful when you're sleeping."

"Just to let you two know, we're heading out," Phil says from the other side of the door.

"Gee, he has great timing," I whisper sarcastically.

"We'll be out in a minute," Zuko shouts.

"K, there's food on the table," Phil says before we hear him walk away.

"You hungry?" Zuko asks moving the hair away from my face.

"Starving," I say smiling at Zuko. We feel a jolt and we know the ship is sailing so we get up and get dressed. The two of us walk hand in hand to the dining room. We grab some fruit and pieces of some type of pastry and head to the deck. Ning walks over to me and Zuko walks over to Phil who's steering.

"Morning, so how'd the dance go?" I ask Ning hoping for a certain outcome.

"We won," Ning says giddily.

"That's great," I say back as I sit down eating my food. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she says. "I got a question for you."

"Shoot," I reply eating the pastry.

"Is Zuko really Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?" she asks.

"Yeah, he's on our side though," I reply.

"And you two are together, right?" Ning asks.

"We're engaged, so yeah," I answer.

"Really? That's great. So when are you getting married?" Ning asks wonderingly.

"Hopefully after this war is over," I reply looking up at Zuko.

"That's great; so you'll be like a queen, Fire Lady Haley," Ning says.

"I guess," I say now freaking out. "What if I suck at being a queen?" I ask Ning.

"You'll do fine. You have a good heart," she says back. "Um, wait here," she says and walks toward Zuko. They begin talking and Zuko looks back at the sulky me.

"How are you doing?" he asks coming over.

"Fine," I say.

"That's not what I hear," he starts. "Ning says you're worried about becoming Fire Lady."

"What if I mess up or worse?" I ask looking at him.

"You're not going to mess up. You know what's right and what's wrong. If anyone's worried it should be me," he says. "I was the one that had to change to actually be able to do the right thing and not to mention my father."

"Yeah but, you grew up royal, I didn't," I point out.

"So what, you're better than a lot of noble people I know," Zuko says.

"I just don't want anyone to hate me," I say back.

"No one's going to hate you. Just be you," Zuko suggests.

"Thanks," I say. "So how long until we get to the North Pole?" I ask looking up just as Phil and Ning change positions.

"We should get there in a few days," Zuko answers.

"Alright," I say.

Don't worry about being Fire Lady; we still have to win the war, you know. Let's just take one thing at a time," Zuko suggests. "Phil and I are going to practice with bending today, Phil needs to learn how to fight against firebenders. Want to join us?" Zuko asks.

"Maybe later," I say back.

"Alright," Zuko says and kisses me before getting up. I quickly walk over to Ning before Phil and Zuko begin training so I don't get caught in the middle.

"How's it going?" I ask Ning coming up.

"Pretty good, you?" she asks.

"Alright," I say back. "So you never got to tell me all about the dance," I say.

"Well, after you guys left the other pair started having an argument. It turns that the guy was just using her to get to her sister. She ended up dumping the punch bowl on his head before storming off. It was sad but funny. So we obviously won once they left. So we got the trophy and gold and started heading back to the ship. Before heading to my room, Phil and I locked eyes and kissed. It was so romantic," Ning says with glazed eyes.

"Sounds like a great night," I say and think, "_For both of us."_

"Yeah, well I kind of want to thank him but I don't know exactly how to without feeling awkward," Ning starts.

"Maybe we should make a huge dinner; I kind of want to thank Zuko for making me feel better," I propose.

"That's a great idea," Ning says. "We can start once I'm done with my shift and Zuko can take over."

"Right, so what should we make?" I ask looking back at the training guys.

"Phil told me earlier that he loves spicy food," Ning starts.

"So does Zuko," I say cutting in. "So what kind of food can we make that's spicy?"

"There's this spicy chicken recipe that I know how to make. I think we have all the ingredients," Ning says.

"Great, want anything for lunch," I say starting to get hungry.

"Sure, can I have some fruit or something?" Ning asks.

"No problem," I say. I walk around the guys who are still training. Not wanting to interrupt them I slip by. "_Besides, they can get their own food if they get hungry._" I head into the kitchen and grab some fruit and return to the deck.

"Thanks," Ning says after I hand her hers.

"Sure," I say and sit on the ship's railing. I watch Phil and Zuko as I eat my fruit.

A few hours later Zuko comes up and takes Ning's spot and Ning and I head to the kitchen.

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask.

"How about you can chop the peppers, tomatoes, and parsley while I cook the chicken?" Ning suggests as she gets out the skillet.

"Alright," I say getting out the cutting board and knife.

"So, where did you learn to cook?" I ask Ning as I begin chopping.

"My mom taught me everything she knows," Ning explains. "What about you?"

"The cook on Zuko's ship taught me," I say.

"So you had a professional teach you; no wonder you're so good with the knife," Ning replies.

"Thanks, you seem to know what you're doing too," I say back.

"Thanks," she says.

"I forgot to ask you; do you want to stop by your mom's? We're going to pass there tomorrow morning," I ask.

"That's alright, I don't need to," Ning replies.

"Well, do you want to?" I ask wanting to get an exact yes or no.

"No, my mom can be a bit persuasive and I really want to stay," Ning answers as she flips the meat over.

"I know what you mean, my mom's the same way," I reply smiling.

"Oh, I never got to ask. I know Zuko's from the Fire Nation but where are you two from?" Ning asks.

"How about I let Phil tell you that? It would show that he trusts you," I say not knowing how to tell a new friend that we come from another world.

"Alright," Ning sighs. "But what's the big deal?"

"We just are from a certain place that's way different from here and we mostly keep it a secret," I say.

"A secret city," she says more to herself than to me.

"_More like a secret world," _I think as I grab some plates seeing that the chicken is almost done.

"I'll set the table," I say as I grab the plates and head toward the table.

"Alright, she says as she adds the peppers and some other things to the chicken.

I set the table and head back to the kitchen for cups. After I set the last thing, I head back to the kitchen.

"So how's the food coming?" I ask.

"It's done, I was just going to go put it on the plates," Ning says.

"Alright, then I'll go get the boys," I say and head out toward the deck.

"Food's done, so set anchor," I say walking up to Zuko and Phil.

"Thank god, I'm starving," Phil says and heads to the anchor.

"So what are we having?" Zuko asks once the anchor hit the bottom.

"It's a surprise," I say and head toward the dining room. I walk in just as Ning finished lighting the last candle.

"It smells delicious," Phil says walking into the room.

"It's our way of thanking you for putting up with us at the dance," I say. "We know it's not really your sort of thing."

"Food is always great for showing gratitude," Phil says and heads toward his chair beside Ning's.

"_The way to a man's heart is through his stomach,"_ I think as Zuko and I sit down by each other.

"Bon appetite," I say and Zuko and Ning look at me questionably.

"It means good eating, so dig in," Phil explains roughly.

"Oh," Ning says and we all begin eating.

"This is the best thing in the world," Phil says between bites.

"Thanks, Haley and I made it hoping that you'd both like it," Ning illuminates.

"So, do you like it?" I ask Zuko as Phil and Ning continue talking.

"Love it," he says and grips my hand. "It's delicious."

"Thanks. Hey, can we continue working on learning your language after I take the wheel?" I ask,

"Sure," he says and we all finish eating. Phil and Ning do the dishes much to Ning's protest and Phil's determination. Zuko and I head back to the deck. Zuko raises the anchor and I head to the wheel. We review the old flashcards from before and Zuko writes down some more.

"Alright, this is eye," Zuko says holding up the first card.

"Which one?" I ask.

"This one," he says pointing to his eye.

"Alright, got it? Next." I say and he flips to the next one.

"This is Komodo Rhino," Zuko says.

"Do you like just write down whatever comes to mind or do you actually have a system?" I ask trying to think how eye and Komodo Rhino could be in the same category.

"I just write down what I think of," Zuko says getting slightly irritated with me.

"Okay," I say. "_How in the world do you think?" _

"Can I go on or are you planning on critiquing me further?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, continue," I say to Zuko who's look like he's going to blow. "_I'm sure this would be a bad time to tell him he looks like a tomato," _I think as a smile quickly forms and fades fast.

"What?" Zuko asks confused apparently catching the smile.

"Nothin," I say. "Continue."

"Fine," Zuko huffs and we go through the next set as I continue steering.

"What's this?" Zuko asks flashing a card at me.

"A bunch of squiggles," I say forgetting what that was.

"Come on, we already went through these once. Come on, think," Zuko orders.

"_Someone's bossy. Okay Haley, think," _I think encouraging myself. "Um, oh, it's an eye," I say happily.

"Good, so you got them all the second time. Want me to make some more or wait until tomorrow?" Zuko asks.

"I don't know; the sun's almost down now. What do you want to do?" I ask looking off toward the ending sunset.

"We could just wait until tomorrow," Zuko suggests.

"Sounds good," I say and Zuko wraps his arms around me from behind me.

"You know you could go to bed. I got at least another two hours before Phil takes over," I say as the night draws heavier.

"Yeah, I know," Zuko says hugging me tighter. "I just want to stay; if that's okay with you."

"It's perfectly fine," I say leaning into him.

We stand like this and just talk as I continue steering.

"I'll go get Phil," Zuko says after a couple of hours.

"Alright, I'll be here," I say softly.

Zuko pulls me closer and kisses me on the neck. "I'll be back soon," he says and walks off. A few minutes later Zuko comes with Phil shortly behind.

"Your turn," I say and Phil takes the wheel.

"So I've heard," Phil replies. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Zuko and I say as we walk off and I hang onto Zuko's arm.

Zuko and I head toward our room. We slip into bed and Zuko pulls me close. I fall asleep drinking in Zuko's fiery scent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. I'd appreciate a review. I'll update soon.


	33. A Friendly Welcome

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.

A Friendly Welcome

I wake up curled next to the warm Zuko. Looking up at his face, I realize he's still sleeping. I trace the outline of his scar lightly not wanting to wake him. I pull my hand away quickly once he stirs.

"Morning," he says wrapping an arm around me as he kisses me.

"Morning," I say as we stop and gaze into each other's eyes.

"How long have you been up?" Zuko asks.

"Awhile," I say and put an arm around him drawing him closer and kiss him.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," Zuko says and I smile and he kisses me again.

"So do you," I say and kiss him again.

Hearing our stomachs growl in sync, we stop and I smile.

"Hungry much?" I ask sarcastically and Zuko smiles.

"Seems you are too," Zuko responds pulling me up. Zuko hurriedly puts on a shirt and I put my hair up in a messy bun.

We head toward the kitchen and grab a bite and then head toward the deck.

"Thanks," Ning says who's at the wheel and Zuko takes over the wheel.

"No problem," Zuko says.

"So you heading to bed?" I ask.

"Just gonna take a short nap," Ning says. "Bye," she says waving.

"Bye," I say waving.

"I'm gonna go get my book," I inform Zuko.

"Alright," he says and I walk to the door. After grabbing my book I head back to the deck. I sit leaning against the ship a few feet from the door.

"Hey Haley," Phil says walking toward me.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask looking up from my book.

"You wanna train with me?" Phil asks. "Zuko's at the wheel and Ning's sleeping."

"Gee, good to know I'm your last choice," I say smirking.

"I didn't mean it like that," Phil starts.

"It's okay. I was just joking," I explain. "Sure, I'd love to train with ya," I say as I get up.

"Great, no using your other powers there. Let's keep it fair," Phil says and we get into fighting stance.

"Alright. So who's going to throw the first punch?" I ask.

"How about we attack at the same time?" Phil suggests.

"Alright," I say. "One," I say starting the countdown.

"Two," Phil says continuing the count.

"Three," we say together and I send an air current at his legs and he does the same to me with a water whip. We both get up at the same time. Phil sends a water blast again at me and I airbend myself up missing the water. At the same time I send an air sphere at Phil but he dodges it. We continue fighting/training and we both dodge and occasionally get hit.

"Time," I yell and we both catch our breath. "Okay, time in," I say.

I throw an air sphere at Phil's mid section; in the middle, no way to dodge it. As Phil falls I see a water whip coming toward my foot so I airbend up barely missing the water. Now Phil creates a huge wave from behind him and hurls it at me. I gather up a bunch of air and airbend it in front of me making a hole in the wave.

"Wow, you guys are pretty good," Ning says opening the door just as the water passes around me.

"Thanks," we say and stop fighting and look at each other.

"Want to stop for now?" I ask Phil.

"Sounds good," he says.

"I'm hungry, anyone else want lunch?" Phil asks.

"I'm starving," I say.

"Yeah, I could use some food," Zuko says.

"Me too," Ning says. "Want me to go make something?"

"You don't have to do that. You're our friend; you don't have to cook for us all the time," I say.

"I know that, but I want to. That's okay; isn't it?" Ning asks.

"Of course it is okay, you just don't have to work so hard," I say.

"Don't worry, I'm not. I love to cook," Ning explains.

"Well you cook great," Phil adds.

"Thanks," Ning says. "So what are you guys hungry for?"

"Surprise us," I say.

"Alright, surprise comin' up," Ning says and walks toward the door.

"You know," I whisper to Phil, "I bet she'd love some help from you."

"Okay," Phil says and hurries to catch up with Ning.

"So, how far away are we from the North Pole?" I ask walking up to Zuko and start to shiver due to the sudden change in temperature.

"Actually, we should get there in a day or two," Zuko says looking at me. "Are you cold?"

"Well sorry not all of us can heat ourselves up when it gets cold," I say sarcastically.

"Hmm, well that's not my fault now is it?" Zuko smiles and brings me closer to him in a hug. I smile feeling the warmth spread through my body and relax resting my head on Zuko's chest.

"Do you think Jee and the rest of the crew are heading to the Northern Air Temple yet?" I ask looking out to the ocean.

"Hard to say; I don't know where everyone lives. So who knows how long it'll take for everyone to show up, let alone get a ship," Zuko says thinking out loud.

"True but, how long do you think it'll take them to get to the Air Temple?" I ask.

"They could already have set out for all we know but, if not Jee knows the deadline so they will get there in time," Zuko ensures. "Don't worry too much."

"I can't help it," I sigh. "I just want to know everything's going alright," I explain.

"I'm sure they're fine," Zuko says just as Ning and Phil come out bringing plates.

"Thanks," we say as they give us each a plate.

"No problem. Is it getting cold or is it just me," Ning says shivering as we all quickly eat the food.

"Anyone know if we have coats?" Phil asks looking at each of us in turn.

"I don't know. I never actually looked deep into the closets or for the most part all of the closets," I say.

"Me either," Zuko adds.

"I could go look," Ning says heading for the door.

"I'll go with you," I say giving Phil a smirk as I hand him my plate. I follow Ning to the door. "I'll take the right side and you can take the left," I suggest.

"Sounds good," Ning says and opens her door first as I go into mine. I rummage through our closet and find no coats.

"No coats," I say coming out of my room.

"Same here," Ning says coming out of my former room. We go to the next door which happens to be opposite storage rooms.

"I found coats," I say walking into the room looking amongst the hangers.

"I found armor," Ning says.

"Well that's good to know," I say as Ning comes into the room I'm in.

"Wow, there are styles from every nation," Ning says examining the coats.

"Why would we need Fire Nation coats? It's not like they live where it snows," I ask.

"Those don't look that warm; more like when it rains. The water tribe ones are the ones that look the thickest," she says.

"Huh, you're right," I say examining the clothes closer. "I'd pay millions to see Zuko in Water Tribe parka," I say laughing as we grab a coat for each of us.

"Yeah, no kidding," Ning says smiling as we head back out. We walk toward the deck and realize that it's snowing.

"Here you go," I say smirking as I hand a coat to Zuko. He rolls his eyes and groans taking the coat. I put mine on and smile at the warm it brings. I look back at Phil and Ning who are talking and already have their coats on. Meili is lying down in the doorway staying out of the cold.

"Ahh, don't you look cute," I smirk turning back to Zuko who now has his hood up. "You look like an Eskimo," I say giving a small laugh.

"What's an Eskimo?" Zuko asks clearly irritated after realizing the mock in my voice.

"Tell you some other time," I say not wanting to explain it now and Zuko takes his hood off.

"You know what?" Zuko asks suddenly with a hint of sarcasm.

"What?" I ask a little confused.

"It's your turn," Zuko says handing over the wheel.

"Fine," I say bitterly as I roll my eyes and I take the wheel.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Zuko asks as he puts his arms around my waist.

"No," I say leaning into him.

"Good," Zuko says and I tilt my head up. Zuko looks down at me and tilts his head down kissing me. "I don't like it when you're mad at me," he says smiling. I smile up at him and then look forward again remembering that I'm steering. I lean back into Zuko who rests his head on top of mine. We stay like that for awhile and talk about random things.

The next few days follow the basic schedule of shifts, eating, and training.

I wake up to Zuko holding me. I get up quietly and head out to the deck after grabbing my coat.

"My turn," I say walking toward Phil in the darkness of the early morning.

"Finally, I thought I was going to fall asleep," Phil says giving me the wheel.

"Well, that wouldn't be good, I guess you should go get some sleep now," I suggest.

"Alright, see ya later," I say and he nods before heading toward the door.

An hour later the sun comes up and so does Zuko.

"Good morning," he says and places his arms around my waist.

"Morning," I say smiling up at him.

Suddenly there is a jolt of the ship and we are surrounded by a barricade of ice. Zuko lets go of me and gets into a fighting stance.

"I'm guessing they're still a little anxious after the Fire Nation attack," I say looking up at the two ships surrounding us. Phil and Ning rush out onto the deck.

"I got this," Phil says tiredly stepping toward the bow of the ship and Zuko relaxes a bit.

"Who are you and state you reason for being here?" commands a voice that sounds familiar to me somehow.

"Hahn, it's me Phil. I'm with my friends and we wish to speak to Captain Arnook," Phil explains.

"_Hahn, why does that name sound familiar?" _I think as I rack my brain. "_Oh yeah, he was engaged to Yue. And by the way, what kind of name is Arnook?" _I ask myself and return back to the conversation going on outside my head.

"Oh, hey Phil. Welcome back," Hahn says at the side of his ship. "So who are your friends?" he asks landing his eyes on Ning and me. I see both Phil and Zuko's chests tighten once they realize this.

"Look, we just need to talk to Arnook. It's very important," Phil says with irritation beginning to rise in his voice.

"Alright," Hahn yells and the ice barricade is dropped.

"Thanks," Phil yells with small appreciation. Hahn nods and heads back to command his ship.

"Do you mind if I take over?" Phil asks me and I eye him questionably. "I'm a waterbender and I think it'd be better if I took over," Phil says.

"Alright," I shrug and hand over the wheel. Ning and I head toward the bow of the ship as we come closer to the ice fortress. Zuko heads to the anchor waiting for us to come to a halt.

The ships lead us to a cave to the side of the city. Once we get inside the secret harbor we come to a halt.

"Anchor away," we hear Hahn yell. Phil turns and nods to Zuko who releases the anchor. We get off the ship and Phil ties the ship up for extra caution. Hahn and the rest of the water tribe walk in front of us. Zuko and Phil place themselves between Hahn and us girls which includes Meili.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Ning says to me as we look around.

"You're right," I say. "I didn't have much time to look around before and well you said it, wow," I add as we head toward the meeting place. The rest of the water tribe members seem to leave as we draw closer. Now it's just Hahn in front, Zuko and Phil behind him, and Ning and me behind them.

"Captain Arnook?" Hahn asks walking into the meeting place.

"Yes, Hahn," Arnook says not looking up as he reads some papers.

"Phil and some of his friends are here and they wish to talk to you," Hahn says.

"Thank you, Hahn. You may leave us now," Arnook says getting up.

"Yes sir," Hahn says as they bow to each other.

"See you around," Hahn says to Ning and me as he leaves.

"So, I don't believe I had the pleasure of meeting you all before," Arnook says looking mainly at Zuko and Ning. "I remember you apparently snuck on Zhao's ship to get here," he says pointing to me.

"Yeah, that was me," I say. "This is Zuko and this is Ning," I say pointing to each of them respectively.

"Wait a minute, Zuko, as in Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation," Arnook says walking closer but at the same time keeping his distance.

"Oh, so you've heard of him," I say smiling.

"He's on our side," Phil explains fast.

"How can you be sure? The Fire Nation doesn't exactly have a tendency of being honest," Arnook says eyeing Zuko who seems tense.

"Well, he better be on our side. He and Haley are engaged," Ning explains quickly.

I smile as Arnook looks over the two of us.

"I'll trust him," Arnook starts, "for now."

"Great, now let's get started," Phil says clapping his hands.

"Right, so what did you four come her for and where's Aang?" Arnook asks as he motions for us to sit down across from him.

"Well, you see, we're planning the final battle of this war. Aang and everybody else in our group have split up to recruit people for it. So I guess that answers both of your questions," Phil says.

"So what's the plan?" Arnook says.

"We're going to go into the Fire Nation and Aang's going to take down the Fire Lord," I explain. "We need an army to defend us and that's where we need everybody one we trust to help us out. That is if you're up to it."

"We'd be happy to oblige to your request. So where does everybody meet?" Arnook asks.

"At the Northern Air Temple, it's one of the farthest places away from the Fire Nation so it'd be safe to plan there," I add.

"Alright, I'll get a fleet together and we'll set sail tomorrow morning," Arnook says standing up.

"Thanks for your cooperation," Phil says as we all bow to each other.

"It's my pleasure. Hahn," Arnook yells and Hahn steps back in the room. "Will you show them to their quarters?" Arnook commands.

"Yes sir," Hahn says and we follow him as he walks out.

"Oh, one thing first. You are welcome to eat with my wife and me tonight. We dine at six; that's in about an hour," Arnook declares.

"Thanks, we might have to take you up on that," I say before we return to head after Hahn.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading and please review. I'll update soon.

Once school starts (on Tuesday) I might not update as much as I have been doing. I'll be busy with school, work, after school stuff, writing this story, and posting it. So I will do my best. Just wanted to give you all a fair warning.

Anyway thanks again especially to those who have been reviewing my story. I really enjoy reading them.


	34. Dinner Time

I own nothing in relation to Avatar.

Dinner Time

Once again Zuko and Phil are walking between Hahn and us.

"Why do they keep doing that? Don't they trust us?" Ning asks quietly.

"They're just being protective," I say.

"A bit overprotective if you ask me," Ning replies.

"Yeah, well at least we know they care," I say.

"True," is all Ning says.

"So you and my cousin are getting pretty close, huh?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, we haven't exactly gone on a date yet though," Ning says quietly.

"Well, it's not like we have time for that. We're in a middle of planning the end of the war," I point out.

"Yeah, well a girl can dream can't she?" she asks.

"How about you and Phil go on a date tonight while Zuko and I can go dine with the leaders?" I suggest.

"That'd be great. But where can we go?" she asks as we look around.

"I'm sure Phil can come up with something," I say.

"Alright. Thanks," Ning says as we suddenly come to a halt outside a hut.

"Hey you guys are," Hahn says pointing to the door.

"Thanks," Phil says dryly as he heads inside. Zuko follows after him.

"Ladies," Hahn says to us as we head inside.

"Taken," we both say following Zuko and Phil after the shocked look on Hahn's face.

The first room has a table in the middle and a couch type thing next to a wall. There are five doors. Three lead to separate rooms and two are for the bathrooms.

"So are you going to talk to him or am I?" Ning asks nervously looking over at Phil who is talking to Zuko at the table.

"Do you want me to?" I ask.

"Kinda," she replies with hesitation.

"Alright," I say and head toward Phil. "Phil, can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask and we step away from the other two who are now engaged in a conversation.

"What?" Phil asks curiously.

"How about you take Ning on a date tonight? Zuko and I can go to dinner with Arnook and his wife," I suggest.

"I don't know. You think she'd like that?" Phil asks stealing a glance at Ning.

"Hello. I'm a girl .There are just some things we know," I say smiling.

"Alright, where should I take her?" Phil asks me.

"How should I know? You've been here before; longer than I have. Don't you have a single place in mind?" I ask. "I'm sure you'll think of something," I add encouragingly.

"Alright," Phil says and we head back to the group sitting down at the table.

"So, you want to go out?" Phil asks Ning. Zuko's about to say something not getting what's going on when I kick him. He looks at me questioningly. I just give him the shut-up look.

"Sure," Ning says and they both get up. Zuko's about to say something again so I kick him, again, harder. Now he glares at me.

"Bye," I say waving at them.

"Bye," they say as they turn back to look at us. Ning turns back and mouths a thank you. I mouth a you're welcome.

"Okay, what's going on and why were you kicking me?" Zuko asks giving me a small glare.

"They're going on a date and I didn't want you to say anything that would mess up anything," I explain as I get up and walk toward Zuko. "You're not mad at me are you?" I ask as I sit down across his lap and place my arm around his neck as I look into his eyes.

"No," Zuko says.

"Good," I add before kissing him. I pull back giving him a smile. "So we're going to eat dinner with Arnook and his wife."

"I don't think he likes me because I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation," Zuko replies.

"Well, then I guess this would be a great time to show him you're not an evil conniving dictator," I reply giving a smile.

"Gee, can't wait," Zuko replies with a smirk.

"Come on," I say getting off Zuko and take his hand attempting to pull him up. He doesn't budge. Instead he pulls me back and kisses me.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Zuko sighs and gets up.

"I'm sure it's not going to be too bad, just don't lose your temper," I insist.

"Fine and I'm sure you don't want me to start him on fire either," Zuko says sarcastically.

"That's not funny; just don't get into any fights. We just have to stay one night here," I remind him as we exit the hut.

"Alright, I get it. No fighting or yelling, geesh you're bossy," Zuko says giving me a smirk as we walk toward the meeting place we were earlier.

"I just want everything to go smoothly," I explain as I take Zuko's hand with my ring hand.

"Alright," Zuko says calmly looking down at my ring then back up at me. "I promise I won't start anything."

"Good," I say smiling.

"But you have to promise to not lose your temper," Zuko adds.

"What temper?" I yell at him. "Oh yeah," I smile realizing what I just did. "Alright, I promise."

"Good, because we're here," Zuko says as we stand under the arch. There are tons of food and also a lot of people surrounding the table inside.

"Welcome Haley and Zuko," Captain Arnook says with a hint of hesitation on Zuko's name. "Where are Phil and Ning?"

"They're busy," I say.

"Alright, let me introduce to you my wife," Arnook says and begins to walk toward the front of the table. Zuko and I follow him.

"Zuko and Haley, this is my wife, Yin," Arnook says and Yin stands up. "Yin, this is Haley, the airbender that stowed on Zhao's ship to come here," Arnook starts.

"Oh, yes I remember you. My nephew ran into you and Sokka said that you were on our side. Pleased to actually meet you in person.

"Pleased to meet you," I reply with a smile.

"And this is Prince Zuko," Arnook begins.

"Really, a prince? From where do you hail?" Yin asks questionably.

"Um, the Fire Nation," Zuko stammers.

"Well, it's good to know we have the Prince of the Fire Nation on our side. We might actually be able to put an end to this war," Yin says smiling.

"Right," Arnook says quickly. "Anyway please sit down," he says and motions for us to sit down across beside them.

"So is there an exact plan yet because the plan sounds sort of vague from what you told me earlier?" Arnook asks as we all begin eating.

"Well, there isn't a precise plan yet, we have to see how many people actually show up. All we know is that we have to attack the Fire Nation at the end of summer when there's an eclipse before the comet comes," I reply.

"Well, that's a good start. How do you feel about that; being that your bending will not be as powerful?" Arnook says looking at Zuko.

"It's a smart plan. Besides I'm also skilled with broad swords," Zuko adds before taking another bite.

"How about you Haley? How's your bending going?" Yin asks sensing Zuko's uneasiness.

"Well, I've been practicing air bending. I wouldn't say I'm an expert or anything but, I think I'm pretty good," I reply finishing eating the bread.

"Well, that's great. Are you an expert in anything else like your fiancée here," Arnook asks.

"Well, I'm alright with my sais," I say looking up at him.

"Sais huh, those are interesting weapons. Where'd you get them?" Arnook asks.

"Some people I met once," I state vaguely.

"You two are engaged? That's great; an airbender and a firebender. Who would have guessed?" Yin remarks.

"Yeah, we got engaged, what about one or possibly two weeks ago?" I ask looking at Zuko.

"Something like that. We've been at sea too long, the days roll into each other too much," Zuko replies looking from me to Yin.

"So when's the wedding?" Yin asks.

"Dear, it's not nice to pry into other people's private business," Arnook says looking warily at Zuko.

"It's alright. We're going to get married after this huge battle being planned is over," Zuko says calmly.

"Good plan. So are you going to take the throne after you father…," Yin starts.

"Dear," Arnook says eyeing her to stop.

"I'm planning on it," Zuko states back dryly.

"Well, that's good," Yin replies not asking any more questions due to her husband.

We finish our dinner while talking over small stuff. Hahn walks over wondering if he was going with the fleet to the Northern Air Temple. While he's here, Zuko keeps an eye on Hahn the whole time. Arnook realizes this and gives a small smile once Zuko relaxed once Hahn left.

"You tired," Zuko whispers to me as I yawn while Arnook and his wife are engaged in a conversation about who's going to stay and who gets to go.

"A little," I reply yawning again.

"Alright, we'll leave," Zuko says and we both stand up.

"Thanks for inviting us," Zuko says to Arnook and Yin.

"Yeah, the food was delicious," I add.

"You're welcome here anytime," Arnook says standing up. "Inform Phil and Ning that we'll leave in the morning."

"We will," I reply.

"Good luck you two," Yin adds before we all bow our goodbyes.

"You too," I say before Zuko and I head back to our hut.

"Hello?" I ask entering our hut.

"Guess they're still out," Zuko says hearing no one answer in return.

"It's like midnight," I point out as I take off my parka.

"So," Zuko says I write down a note saying that we leave in the morning and place it on the table.

I just grunt and plop tiredly onto a bed. I turn my head seeing Zuko take off his shirt revealing his muscles and abs.

I close my eyes feeling the heaviness of them. I open them up again feeling Zuko climb into bed. Zuko kisses me pulling me closer to him.

"Goodnight," he says putting his arms around me.

"Goodnight," I say curling up to him and place one arm around him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know it's a little shorter than usual but just deal with it. Well, thanks for reading. I'll update sometime tomorrow if I can.


	35. Next Stop: Northern Air Temple

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Next Stop: Northern Air Temple

I wake up next to Zuko who's still sleeping. After getting up quietly I quickly shower and change. Stepping back into our room, I don't see Zuko. I walk out to the main room and find Phil and Zuko are at the table eating.

"Where's Ning?" I ask looking around.

"She's showering," Phil replies coolly.

"Oh," I say as I sit down at the table next to Zuko. Phil gets up and tosses me a piece of fruit. Looking outside I realize that the sun is just rising. "_How'd I wake up so early?" _I ask myself as I eat the fruit. Ning soon comes out.

"Everyone ready to go?" I ask standing up and throw a piece of fruit to Ning.

"I am," Ning says walking toward us.

"Same here," Phil and Zuko say as they stand up.

Phil and Zuko exit the hut first and Ning and I follow behind them.

"So how'd your date go?" I ask Ning with a smile.

"Great, we first went to a restaurant and we danced there. After that he led me to a bridge and we just talked. Then it ended with a kiss. It was the best night ever," Ning says with dreamy eyes.

"Sounds great," I smile at her.

"So how'd the dinner go?" Ning asks curiously.

"Not too bad. I think Arnook is starting to get over the fact that Zuko is Fire Nation royalty," I say looking up at Zuko as we draw nearer to the hidden port.

"That's good," Ning says as we stop inside the port near our boat. Arnook and his wife are waiting for our arrival.

"We have twenty boats for our fleet. You guys just lead the way and we'll follow," Arnook informs us.

"Alright, let's go," Phil says and the four of us get on the boat and Arnook says goodbye to his wife and goes to his boat. Zuko brings up the anchor and Phil steers the boat out of the harbor.

"So how long will it take to get to the Northern Air Temple from here?" Ning asks.

"Actually, it's pretty close. We should get there tonight," Phil says looking at the map. "I wonder who all made it there so far."

"I wonder if Jee and the rest of the crew are there yet." I say thinking out loud.

"Who's Jee?" Ning asks.

"He was my lieutenant on my old ship. He agreed to help us if we ever needed it. We sent a letter to him to inform him of our plan and now he's rounding up the rest of the crew and he'll meet us at the temple," Zuko explains.

"Wait, so now we have more firebenders on our side?" Ning asks.

"It's more like ten, Zuko didn't exactly have a fleet with him," I add and glance at Zuko who suddenly glares at me. "Sorry," I add quickly.

"That's still amazing. We have airbenders, waterbenders, earthbenders, and firebenders on our side. How can we lose?" Ning states.

"That's the thing thought isn't it?" Phil says. "We have all the benders but, breaking into the Fire Nation let alone the capital is still not going to be an easy task."

"Do you think the Fire Lord will be on a ship or in the palace?" Ning asks glancing at Zuko.

"He'll probably be in the palace unless we begin to win enormously," Zuko replies.

"Even better, we'll know where he'll be and we won't have to search all the ships," I say and Zuko doesn't say anything.

"_Okay change the subject," _I think as I begin thinking of another topic to start. "_Wow, my stomach hurts; I think I'm gonna be sick. Okay take in a deep breath," _I think as I breathe deeply and look out to the ocean. "_Oh great, waves."_

"Excuse me," I say rushing to the bathroom in my room. I pull up the toilet seat and release the contents of my stomach. After a little bit I feel better and relax against the wall.

"Are you alright? You've never been sick before," Zuko asks who's standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine. It might have been something I ate," I reply as I stand up.

"Maybe you should take a nap or something," Zuko suggests.

"I'm fine," I say standing up and put a hand to my head as dizziness overcomes me.

"You're not fine. Just take a nap, okay?" Zuko says giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright," I say and Zuko leads me to the bed. I lie down and Zuko pushes hair away from my face.

"Get better, okay?" Zuko says walking toward the door.

"Sir, yes, sir," I smile as I salute him. Zuko smirks and rolls his eyes at me before walking out the door and closes it quietly. I turn on my side and close my eyes falling into sleep.

I wake up to a bird chirping at my window. "You're gonna give me a headache," I say and throw a pillow at the window. The bird chirps and flies away. I groan and get up. "_Well, I feel better," _I smile as I walk to the door. Looking at the mirror I pull my hair into a bun not wanting to take the time to fix it.

"You feelin' better?" Ning asks seeing my walk out of my room.

"Yeah, thanks. How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

"A couple hours, I think," Ning says. "You wanna help me with lunch? Ning says pointing toward the kitchen.

"Sure, just give me a minute. I need to get some air first," I say.

"Okay, see ya in a bit," Ning says and walks toward the kitchen and I head toward the deck.

"Feeling better?" Zuko asks as I walk onto the deck.

"Yeah, much. I guess it was just a fluke thing," I shrug and Zuko walks toward me. Phil looks back to me and we nod acknowledging each other.

"Well, you don't have a fever," Zuko says putting a hand to my forehead. "Maybe it was something you ate," Zuko considers.

"I'm gonna help Ning with lunch," I tell Zuko.

"Alright," Zuko says and I look behind us noticing the twenty ships behind us.

"Gonna have to get use to that," I say looking at the boats.

"Don't we all," Zuko huffs. Arnook is at one of the bows of the ships and realizes we're looking at them so he waves. Zuko and I wave back.

"Well, gotta go," I say pointing to the door.

"You sure you're all right?" Zuko asks.

"I'm fine," I say walking backwards toward the door.

"Just making sure," Zuko says and I smile at him before heading toward the kitchen.

"So what're we making today?" I ask walking into the kitchen.

"Well Phil recently told me that you guys are actually from another world," Ning starts. "So how about you teach me something from your world?"

"Wait, so Phil told you about our world?" I ask surprised.

"Well yeah, he didn't tell me a whole lot just some basic info on when and how you got here," Ning explains.

"So I guess that means you two are getting closer than I thought," I say thinking out loud.

"Are you okay with that?" Ning asks.

"Oh course I am. It's not like you need my permission for everything relating to Phil," I say with a smile.

"Ok, now about that food," Ning starts.

"I'm in the mood for a sandwich," I say looking at the loaves of bread.

"What's a sandwich?" Ning asks.

"Just watch and learn," I start. "Don't worry, it's probably the best thing you can make in under ten minutes," I say smiling.

"Alright," Ning pauses. "How do you make one?"

"First off, hand me those loaves of bread," I say pointing to them. "Keep one," I start after Ning hands me a loaf as she keeps one. "Step one, cut the bread horizontally like this but, don't cut all the way through," I says as I demonstrate and Ning copies. "Now all you have to do is add stuff you like: tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, and pretty much any kind of meat," I start as I place the ingredients on the bread and close the bread. Ning copies me as I cut the foot long loaf in half.

"That's it?" Ning asks.

"That's it," I answer.

"Doesn't seem like much, does it?" Ning states questionably.

"Trust me; it's more filling than it looks," I ensure.

"Come on," I say as I take my sandwiches and head toward the door. Ning nods and follows.

"Here you go," I say giving Zuko one of the sandwiches as Ning gives one of hers to Phil who's steering.

"Thanks," Zuko says a takes a bite of the sandwich. "We're actually might arrive at the Northern Air Temple in a couple hours," Zuko says as he stares out to the ocean.

"I thought we were supposed to get there tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah but the winds on our side and the weather's perfect," Zuko points out.

"Oh," I reply with all I could think of at the moment.

"So, how are you feeling?" Zuko asks eyeing me.

"I already told you like ten minutes ago and it hasn't changed," I state back calmly.

"Ok, just you've never been sick before and I just wanted to make sure you're alright," Zuko adds.

"Well, I ensure you I'm feeling better," I say finishing my sandwich.

"Alright," Zuko says finishing his lunch.

"Thanks for caring," I say giving him a hug. I look up at Zuko who gives me a smile. Putting an arm around his neck I tip toe up to kiss him.

"No problem," Zuko says as he returns the kiss. Pulling away we smile at each other.

"I can't wait for the war to be over," I say walking over to the side of the ship looking out to the ocean. I lean against the ship resting my arms on the railing.

"Me either," Zuko says barely above a whisper and copies my actions. I glance up at Zuko and see Phil and Ning in the background holding hands. I smile and turn to the ocean where Zuko's gazing.

We all stay in our positions for awhile. I look back at the new scene of ships behind us and then turn back to the ocean.

"Hey guys, I think we're getting closer," Phil says and Zuko and I look up seeing a tall peak with a temple at the top.

"Gee, what gave it away?" I ask quietly so Phil and Ning don't hear me as we walk toward the bow of the ship although I catch a grin from Zuko.

"So how far away do you think it is? I'm really bad with distances," I explain.

"I'd say about ten miles, and the rate we're going it might take about an hour or less," Phil says.

"That's not too bad," Ning ask.

"Yeah and maybe you get to meet the rest of the gaang; well the ones that are there at least," I say giving her a smile.

"Can't wait," Ning says looking eagerly up at the temple that's slowly drawing closer.

We finally arrive at the bottom of the temple and anchor it.

"Wow, that's a long way up," Ning points out and we all look up to the temple that seems to be close to the clouds.

"Oh yeah," I say agreeing as we wait for the Northern Tribe to catch up.

"Well, I guess we should get walking," Phil suggests and we all start walking on the narrow walkway winding up the mountain. We finally make it up to the mountain and begin walking toward the temple.

"They're here," we hear a voice yell from near the temple. Soon a bunch of people begin pouring out.

"Haley," Jackie shouts and brings me into a tight hug. "Good to see you guys made it."

"So who's all here?" I ask as we make our way out of the huge crowd.

"Well you're third; we arrived after Toph and them. Let's see, General Fong brought like six ships full of soldiers oh and your Fire Nation people are here. They're actually pretty nice. Also Jeong Jeong's here and same with all the Freedom Fighters; along with the Gan Jin's and the Zhangs. And you and the North Pole just showed up. Oh yeah, Katara's dad's fleet showed up last night along with Haru's village," Jackie explains.

"So all who's not here are Iroh, Sokka, Suki, the Kyoshi Warriors and the spirit monster village.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the Earth King's here and he brought his army."

"Geeze, how many ships do we have here?" I ask thinking of all the people.

"Well, the Earth King brought thirty ships," Jackie starts.

"Are you serious?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, a bunch of soldiers started to show up at the palace wanting to help. There were people from all over the Earth Kingdom."

"Wow," I say.

"And Freedom Fighter's make up two ship, the Gan Jins and the Zhangs each brought one ship, Fong has six ships, Katara's dad's fleet has four ships, Jeong Jeong has one, Haru's village brought ten ship, the Fire Nation brought ten ships, and what the North Pole has twenty ships? "Jackie asks and I nod.

"Wait, Jee brought ten ships?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, apparently there was a lot more firebenders that wanted to help," Jackie explains.

"So, we have like eighty-five ships," I say adding up the numbers in my head.

"Eighty-seven, you're forgetting yours and Toph's ships,"

"Whatever, that's a lot of ships. We actually have an army," I say as I push a hair out of my face that the wind just blew.

"Oh my god, you're engaged," Jackie screeches seeing my ring finger and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Yeah, so can you let me breathe now?" I smile and Jackie lets me go

"Nice rock," Jackie says looking at my ring.

"Thanks," I say still smiling.

"Wait a minute. She's what?" Katara asks coming up with Toph and Aang beside her. "We just came over to say hi and did I hear that right, you're engaged?"

"Yeah, to Zuko," I state bluntly.

Katara screeches and rushes to hug me. "Okay, you and Jackie have been spending way too much time together," I say as the hug ends.

"Congrats," Toph and Aang say.

"Thanks," I reply.

"Hey guys," a kid in a wheelchair says coming close to us.

"Hey Teo, what's new?" Aang asks.

"Just gonna go fly and I wanted to see if anyone wanted to come," Teo asks.

"Oh, Teo, this is Haley. Haley this is Teo," Aang introduces us.

"Nice to meet you," I say.

"Same to you, so you wanna fly?" Teo asks.

"She's an airbender," Aang starts.

"Really, so have you flown before?" Teo asks.

"Once or twice," I reply not really in the mood to fly.

"Well do you want to now?" Teo asks.

"Maybe later, I have to go find a friend," I say wanting to see what Zuko's up to.

"Alright, anyone else?" Teo asks.

"Sure," Jackie says and Katara and Aang shrug a yes.

"Great, let's go," Teo says and begins to wheel off. "Nice meeting you," he shouts to me and waves so I wave back.

"Not really into flying huh?" I ask looking at Toph as I watch the four leave.

"No, I like to stay on the ground," Toph starts. "Plus someone's got to tell you where your man is," Toph says and I look around not seeing Zuko.

"Where'd he go?" I ask.

"Zuko went to go find his old crew and I think Phil went with him. That new girl Ning told me to tell you and I'm not sure where she went. I think she said something about food," Toph informs me.

"She's probably in the kitchen making an elaborate meal for all of us tonight," I tell Toph.

"Really, cause I'm starving. What time is it?" Toph asks. I look up toward the sun slowly getting closer to the ground horizon.

"I'd say it's around six or seven," I reply.

"Alright, anyway your honey is in the middle section of the temple," Toph says.

"Thanks, see ya later," I say as I head toward the door.

"No problem, I'll just go see how's the food's coming," Toph says and we split up as we enter the temple. "Just go straight through the hall and you'll get there," Toph directs.

"Thanks again," I say and sprint off down the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll try to update tomorrow. Yeah it's Friday (although I have to go to work; at least the people are nice :)) Anyway hope you have a good weekend.


	36. Take the Good With the Bad

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Take the Good With the Bad

I stop at a door. Opening it I see I'm in a circle opening.

"Hey, look who's here," Jee says looking at me.

"Hi Jee. Nice to see you again," I say giving him a smile.

"Phil here just told us that you and Zuko are engaged," Jee says pointing to Phil who suddenly looks up. I look at Zuko who has his arms crossed and leaning against a wall and giving Phil a look. Neo and Ling are smiling at me.

"You're not gonna give us another intervention are you?" I ask remembering the last time all of us (not including Phil obviously) were in a room together.

"Of course not, we just want to congratulate you," Ling says giving a small laugh.

"Oh, thanks," I say sheepishly. "How in the world did you guys get so many people to come with you?" I ask changing the subject.

"Well, it turns out all our families, friends, and their families and their friends and their families, and so forth wanted to help. We had to draw the line somewhere since it'd be suspicious if fifty ships left the harbor at the same time. So we only took ten ships so a bunch of Fire Nation people are on our side and are in the capital awaiting any orders to help." Jee explains.

"Oh wow, that's amazing," I say in shock. "Where's Cho?" I ask realizing that he's not here.

"Oh he's in the kitchen," Neo says.

"So he's probably knows Ning by now," I say.

"Who's Ning?" Cho asks.

"Why don't you ask Phil?" Zuko says smartly and the three men turn to look at Phil.

"She's a friend," Phil says quietly.

"Oh come on, she's more than a friend," I start and now the three look at me. Phil turns to glare at me and I smile at him.

"Alright, we're dating," Phil concludes.

"Well, good for you," Cho says.

"Dinner's ready," a Fire Nation guy around my age informs us opening the door. "Prince Zuko, and Milady," he says bowing at us.

"Okay, how does he know?" I ask sounding aggravated turning to look at the men behind me. "How do you know?" I ask him more calmly.

"I heard it from an earthbending girl. She's was talking about it pretty loudly," he answers looking nervous.

"Did she have blonde hair?" I ask.

"Yes," he answers.

"Jackie," I say quietly. "So who all knows?" I ask wondering how far it got.

"I'm sure everyone knows by now," he answers unsurely.

"Alright, well nothing we can do now," I shrug. "So what's for dinner?" I ask abruptly changing the subject.

"I don't know," he says.

"Alright, let's go. I'm starving," I say turning back to the group.

"Sounds good," Phil says walking past me and stops waiting for us to catch up. The rest of us catch up.

"Haley, this is Cheng. He's our captain on one of the ships," Jee says introducing us.

"Congrats," I say.

"Thanks, congratulations yourself," Cheng replies.

"Thanks, and for the record you don't have to bow to me," I say and everyone who's from the Fire Nation turns to look at me. "What? I don't want people bowing to me. I don't want anyone to think that I think I'm better than everyone," I explain.

"That's very honorable of you but, for most it's just a respect thing," Neo says.

"I grew up without it and I just don't like bowing to people. You can still respect anyone even if you don't bow to them," I point out.

"True," Jee says as we enter outside.

"What are we doing out here?" I ask.

"Well, there are too many people to eat inside so we all eat outside," Neo says.

"Oh," I say and look around seeing tables outside. "_It's like a huge picnic party," _I think.

"Haley, over here," Jackie shouts waving to me. Soon everyone in hearing distance of Jackie turns their heads toward me.

I freak at the sudden attention and hide behind Neo and Jee.

"Are they still looking?" I ask.

"Yes, you're gonna have to get used to this amount of attention," Jee starts and Neo and Jee suddenly begin walking toward a table. Phil and Zuko are smirking at me. I glare at them and begin walking over to Jackie and the gaang.

"Sorry about spilling the beans," Jackie says as I sit down next to her.

"Well, I'm sure they would have found out sooner or later," I say.

"So you're not mad at me?" Jackie asks hopefully.

"I never said that," I say giving her a smirk.

"Sorry, I was just really excited for you," Jackie explains.

"Alright," I say as I dig in just as Zuko sits beside me and Phil sits across from him next to Ning.

"This is the best food ever," Jackie says stuffing her mouth. "You and Cho did a really good job."

"Thanks," Ning says smiling.

"So when are Sokka, Suki, and Iroh supposed to arrive?" I ask.

"They wrote that they should be here sometime tomorrow," Katara says.

"Yeah, you guys never wrote so you were a surprise," Aang says looking at Phil, Zuko, and me.

"Sorry," I say simply.

"It's alright, I don't mind. As long as you guys made it," Aang says.

"We would have written if we got caught up in something," Phil ensures.

"We all get it. Can we move on?" Toph asks.

"So do we have a definite plan yet?" I ask.

"Well, we were thinking that we should attack the Fire Nation on two sides, on the south where the Water tribe and the firebenders will attack, on the north side the earthbenders will attack; that way the Fire Nation soldiers would be spread out. While that battle is going on Zuko and I will sneak into the palace and Iroh, Jackie, Sokka, Toph, Phil, and you will guard the palace. We need people we can trust completely for that. Ning and Suki can join in if they want," Aang explains. "If that's alright with you guys," he adds mainly looking at Zuko.

"I would love to help," Ning says smiling and we all turn to look at Zuko.

"How are you planning to even get close to the palace? It's not like they're just going to relax seeing a bison flying overhead and landing in the garden," Zuko says.

"Actually the plan was to walk underwater toward the Fire Nation and then come up through the earth. Everyone but us two will get up and guard the palace inside and out. We'll keep going forward and come up when the coast is clear. Do you have a basement?" Aang inquires.

"Yes," Zuko says bluntly.

"Good, then what do you think of the plan?" Aang asks.

"It's fine; just I don't think the other guards will take kindly to earthbenders, airbenders, and waterbenders," Zuko remarks.

"Wait," I say thinking," there are Fire Nation clothes on our ship," I say.

"She's right; we found them when we were looking for coats. There are clothes from every nation on the ship," Ning says.

"Yeah, we found them too," Toph says.

"Good, so then the plan's set. We'll head out once everybody gets here," Katara says.

"Hey, another ship just showed up," a man shouts over the crowd.

The whole gaang stands up and we walk over to the side of the temple and wait for the people to come closer.

"It's the people from the spirit monster village," Katara says as the people come in sight.

Aang and Katara go to greet them once they reach the top. The rest of us sit back down finishing eating.

"Eighty-eight," Jackie says sitting down.

"What are you talking about?" Phil asks as he grabs more food.

"We're keeping track on how many ships we have here," I explain.

"Why?" Toph asks.

"Something to do, I guess," I say shrugging.

"Well, it's good to know. We might need to know that for later," Phil says.

"Alright," Jackie says as I finish eating.

An hour later everyone begins to move the tables and chairs back just before the sun sets. A couple hours later three ships showed up. They were from the South Pole. Master Pakku and more waterbenders were the ones sailing in the ships.

"Ninety-one," I whisper to Jackie as we all sit beside a fire.

"How many ships do you think the Kyoshi Warriors will bring?" Jackie asks.

"Probably a few," I answer.

"So, we'll have like ninety ships," Jackie says. "That's awesome."

"Yeah, so we can put like forty-five ships on the north and south side. That'll be an intimidating diversion," I add.

"Yeah, no kidding," Phil says.

"Kids, it's getting late, everyone's heading to bed," Neo says coming up. I look around and notice everyone is heading to the temple.

"Alright," Aang says and stands up.

"I'll show you where you guys will be sleeping," Jackie says to Ning, Phil, Zuko, and I.

"Sounds good,' I say standing up. Jackie leads us into the temple. After turning multiple corners and making our way upstairs she stops at the beginning of a hallway.

"This is Katara's and my room," Jackie says pointing to the first room. "Longshot's and Aang's is here," she says pointing across from hers. "And this is Toph's and Smellerbee's," she says pointing to the room next to hers.

"Do you and Zuko want to sleep in the same room?" Jackie whispers.

"It doesn't matter," I answer tiredly.

"Fine, I'll leave it up to you guys," Jackie whispers back.

"Alright, the rest of the rooms are empty, so you figure it out," Jackie says to the three of us and then heads to her room. The three of us just stand there.

"I'll have this room," Ning says and heads for the room next to Toph's.

"I'll take this one," Phil says taking the room across from hers.

"So you wanna share a room?" Zuko asks once we're the only two in the hallway.

"Sure," I say giving him a smile. We take the room next to Phil's.

"So how are you really doing?" I ask curling up to Zuko under the covers.

"Like you said in the catacombs, there's no going back," Zuko replies.

"Yeah, that answers my question," I say sarcastically.

"I'm fine. I wonder how uncle's doing?" Zuko considers as he changes the subject.

"He's probably just fine," I sigh realizing that Zuko doesn't want to talk about what I asked him.

I close my eyes as Zuko puts his arm around me and I fall asleep to Zuko stroking my arm with his thumb.

I wake up and feel sick again. Seeing that Zuko's still asleep I rush quietly to the bathroom. I close the bathroom door. Once I think I finished puking I rinse out my mouth with water. Feeling slightly better I open the door. Zuko's standing there with his arms crossed.

"What?" I ask averting his eyes as I walk around him.

"You should go see Neo," Zuko suggests.

"I'm fine, it's probably just something in the water or something," I say as I get dressed.

"You're not fine. You were sick yesterday and now today. Go see Neo," Zuko orders.

"I'm fine. I don't need to see a doctor," I ensure.

"That's it," Zuko says walking forward to me and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do?" I ask angrily.

"I'm taking you to Neo," Zuko says and picks me up putting me on his shoulder.

"Hey, you can't do this," I say as we leave the room. "Put me down," I demand as he walks down several hallways.

"Do you even know where Neo is?" I ask him.

"Don't have to. Here comes Jackie," Zuko says as I turn my head to look back to where Zuko's looking.

"Jackie, where's Neo?" Zuko asks.

"Don't answer him," I say and Jackie looks at me confused.

"I think he's in the medical room. Just turn right at the next hallway and it's two doors down," Jackie says hesitantly.

"Thanks," he says and starts off in that direction. I glare at the confused Jackie until we turn the corner. Zuko knocks on the door and after hearing a muffled 'come in' he enters.

Zuko sets me down on one of the beds. Neo's back was to us and he now turns around.

"So what can I do for you two?" Neo asks completely missing everything. "Oh, first things first, Jee wants to talk to you," Neo informs Zuko.

"Great, I'll go. Haley's been sick the last two mornings. Ignore anything she says, she's in denial," Zuko says before walking out.

"Am not," I yell out after him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll probably update tomorrow.


	37. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Denial

"So you've been sick the last two mornings?" Neo asks me.

"Yeah," I sigh crossing my arms.

"Well, I guess we should see if you have a temperature first," Neo says and places a thermometer in my mouth before I can object. "Keep that in, or you'll be in here all day," Neo orders and I roll my eyes. After a few minutes Neo takes the thermometer. "Humph, you're temp is normal," Neo says looking at the reading.

"Great, so am I free to go?" I ask as I get up.

"Not so fast," Neo says and pushes me down by the shoulders back onto the bed. "You can't be sick for no reason," Neo says and begins scratching his head.

"Well, until you have a clue, can I leave?" I ask annoyed.

"You see, I have an idea. The thing is I need to ask you something and you need to answer honestly," he informs giving me a freakish smile.

"Okay," I say hesitantly as I shift myself uncomfortably.

"Have you and Zuko ever…," Neo starts and pauses.

"Ever what?" I ask though having an idea on what he's thinking. "Oh my god, you think I'm… no that's impossible," I say trying to convince myself.

"So you and Zuko never…ya know," Neo starts again.

"Well, we did but, I can't be pregnant," I start.

"Why not?" Neo asks raising an eyebrow.

"Because I just can't be," I start getting really annoyed at this conversation.

"When did you begin getting sick?" Neo asks.

"Late yesterday morning," I say quietly bitter.

"And you were fine by the afternoon?" Neo asks.

"Yeah," I murmur.

"Alright, and when did you and Zuko…you know?" Neo asks.

"Like two weeks ago," I say and he gives me another freaky smile.

"You see that's the average time women begin getting sick. Two weeks after the time of…," Neo begins.

"Okay I get it," I say before he continues. "But, you don't know that for sure, do you?" I ask wanting desperately not to be pregnant at this point in time.

"No, but come here tonight and I'll give you a specific kind of fruit. It doesn't have a name but it helps pregnant women not be sick in the morning. If you're not pregnant then you'll still get sick," Neo explains.

"Great, a magical unnamed piece of fruit," I say "_that could totally ruin my day."_

"It's not magical, it just has this specific chemical," Neo says.

"Whatever, can I go now?" I ask wanting to get out of this room.

"Are you going to tell Zuko?" Neo asks as I walk toward the door.

"No, I don't even know if I am yet," I say placing a hand on the doorknob.

"Haley," Neo says obviously wanting me to tell him.

"Look, if I am pregnant I will tell him…eventually," I add the last word quietly.

"I'm sure he's bound to notice at some point or another," Neo implies.

"What's your point?" I ask.

"When are you going to tell him?" Neo asks again.

"I was thinking never," I say giving a small smile and Neo frowns at me. "Fine, I'll tell him after this whole battle we're planning; that is if I'm pregnant," I say.

"Why after?" Neo asks.

"Because I actually want to be a part of this battle," I explain. "And if Zuko finds out I'm pregnant I'm not quite sure how he'll react. He'll probably lock me in my room or something," I start.

"Lock you in your room?" Neo asks amused.

"Probably not, I'd probably blast it down or something. Anyway don't tell him okay," I plead.

"Alright, I won't tell him," Neo says unsurely.

"Thanks," I say before walking out the door. I begin walking down the hallway and head outside. As I walk out to the opening, I spot Zuko looking at me. He says something to Jee who waves at me. I wave back as Zuko begins heading toward me.

"So what's Neo say?" Zuko asks.

"He said that I'm probably fine but he'll give me some medicine tonight just in case," I tell Zuko.

"That's good. It's not good to be sick at a time like this," Zuko adds.

"I know," I sigh. "So what did Jee want?" I ask changing the subject.

"He wanted to know what I plan on doing if we win this battle and thus the war," Zuko replies.

"So you still plan on taking the throne?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm next in line so, I might as well," Zuko says.

"Attention everyone, four more ships are landing at the base of the mountain. It looks to be of the Earth Kingdom," says Jee looking down below over the side of the mountain.

"I bet it's the Kyoshi warriors," Katara says walking past us toward the side of the mountain. "And probably Sokka too," she adds.

"Ninety-five ships," Jackie says walking toward us. "You guys better hurry to Iroh before someone spills the beans before you two even get a chance," Jackie suggests.

Zuko and I look with big eyes at each other. "Right, let's go," I propose and Zuko and I head fast to the side of the mountain.

"So how are we gonna tell him?" I ask looking down at the approaching people.

"I never actually planned that," Zuko murmurs.

"What? How could you not have a plan to tell your uncle?" I ask freaking out as the people draw even more closely.

"Well, sorry. We have to think of something though," Zuko insists.

"Hey Jackie, can you get the word out that no one here is allowed to let Iroh know about the engagement before we tell him?" I ask.

"No problem," she says and begins walking around whispering to people.

Soon the troops of people arrive to where we are. Everyone first turns quiet. Not realizing the awkwardness Sokka comes toward us.

"Good to see you," Sokka says and everyone begins to try to act normal again in a weird way.

"You too," Katara says coming hugging him.

Iroh walks up to give Zuko a hug and Zuko hugs him back.

"So how'd your trip go?" Zuko asks.

"Pretty good, although the people from the spirit monster village was kind of freaking out; apparently they remembered you and me," Iroh starts. "So anything interesting happen on you trip?" Iroh asks and the gaang standing a bit away from us begins talking excessively to each other.

"We went to a festival. Phil and Ning won the dance contest," I say stalling.

"That's great, so who's Ning?" Iroh asks.

"She's General Fong's daughter and she wants to help us," Zuko says fast and I shift my stance.

"Okay, what's going on? First everyone was really quiet when we got here and now you two are acting strangely," Iroh ponders.

"Um," I stutter and Zuko and I look at each other. "Excuse us for a minute," I say and pull Zuko a few feet away from Zuko. "You tell him," I say.

"I don't know how to tell him," Zuko says back quietly.

"He's your uncle. You two have spent the last two years together; if anyone would know it would be you," I state.

"Would you like some tea, Uncle?" Zuko asks turning around and I give a small smile.

"Love some," Iroh says happily but still eyes us strangely.

"Great, kitchen's this way," I say and start toward the door to the temple. Iroh and Zuko are close behind me. Zuko grabs the teapot and we all sit down at a table. Zuko pours us all some tea.

Iroh takes a sip and looks at the two of us. I stare at my tea waiting for Zuko who's staring forward to begin speaking.

"Okay, what? Am I not allowed to help with this battle or something?" Iroh inquires.

"It's not that," I say still looking at my tea.

"Then what?" Iroh insists.

"I'm engaged," I say quietly.

"Congratulations, do I know him?" Iroh asks.

"Yes," I say waiting for Zuko to cut in.

"Well, who is he?" Iroh asks and I scratch my head trying to think of a way to buy time.

"Me," Zuko finally says and Iroh looks at the both of us.

"That's great. When did you two get engaged?" Iroh asks happily.

"At General Fong's base," I say finally looking up.

"You know Zuko that's not really romantic," Iroh insists and I give a small smile.

"It was at a waterfall garden a little bit into the forest," Zuko says giving me a small glare for leaving that detail out.

"Well, that's wonderful," Iroh says. "When will the wedding be?"

"After this battle," Zuko says as our eyes meet.

"Good, a marriage would be a happy ending to this awful war," Iroh says. "So who all knows?"

"Everybody here," I say quietly.

"Oh, so I'm the last one to know?" Iroh asks with a hint of sadness.

"You would have been the first person we would have told if Haley hadn't told Jackie," Zuko ensures smirking at me.

"I didn't know that she would tell everyone," I insist.

"It's alright," Iroh chuckles. "I thought that you two had some chemistry."

"Yeah, right," I murmur.

"I'm serious. Why do you think that I made Zuko go on a date with Jin?" Iroh asks and now we both look with curious glares at him.

"Huh," I say confused.

"If you hadn't gone out with Jin would you have ever realized that Haley might be the one?" Iroh asks and Zuko shrugs. "And you Miss Haley, do you think that you would have had the guts to try to make Zuko change his mind back at the crystal catacombs?" he asks.

"I dunno," I murmur and Iroh smiles and walks out of the room leaving the two of us bewildered.

"Since when did he know?" I ask confused.

"I don't know," he says quietly and gets up.

"Come on; let's go see what everyone's up to?" Zuko says holding out his hand.

"Alright," I say as I take his hand.

We head out to the deck just as Jackie runs up to us.

"Come on, we have to decide on a plan for this war since we all are here now," Jackie says and motions for us to where the gaang is on a stage type thing.

I walk onto the stage and look out to everybody. Everyone is in groups according to where they're from.

"Okay everyone. The plan is to split up," Sokka starts. "Aang, Katara, Jackie, Phil, Toph, Haley, Zuko, Iroh, Ning, and I will be on a ship or Appa. Once the Fire Nation is in view we'll go underwater and head toward the castle. We'll come up through the basement of the palace and Zuko will lead Aang to the Fire Lord while the eight of us guard the castle. Now we need you to take out the Fire Nation from two sides so they have their defenses stretched out. It'll make it easier but barely. We'll have to attack on the day of the solar eclipse to even stand a fighting chance. They're bending will be down but they still have the best archers in the world not to mention their technology. We need to keep a level head about this. Haley, can you figure out how many ships there are and try to keep the same type of benders on the same side?" Sokka asks and everyone turns to look at me.

"Sure, are the people who were here first going to take our ships?" I ask.

"Yeah, that'd be fine," Sokka says and I sit down writing down everybody and their ship numbers.

_Northern Air Temple- nonbenders/ fly 3_

_Freedom Fighters- nonbenders 2_

_Gan Jin's- nonbenders 1_

_Zhang's- nonbenders 1_

_Spirit Monster village- nonbenders 3_

_Kyoshi- nonbenders/earthbenders __3_

_13 _

_Earth King- earthbenders 30_

_General Fong- earthbenders 6_

_Haru's village- earthbenders __10_

_46_

_Zuko's crew- firebenders 10_

_Jeong Jeong- firebenders 1_

_Jee and crew- firebenders __10_

_21_

_North Pole- waterbenders 20_

_Hakoda- waterbenders 4_

_South Pole- waterbenders __3_

27

_Total: 107_

_Divide into 53 and 54_

_Earthbenders plus Kyoshi warriors, northern air temple, and Freedom Fighters 54_

_Everyone else- 53_

"_I guess I was a little bit off with my math," _I think as I look at the numbers. "Um, can firebenders and waterbenders work together?" I ask everyone after finishing my calculations.

"We're willing to if you guys are?" Jee says standing up to face the waterbenders. Katara and Sokka's dad, Hakoda, stands up and so do all the rest of the waterbenders and firebenders.

"If my children trust you guys, we're willing to give it a go," Hakoda ensures.

"Great," Jee says and he and Hakoda shake hands.

"Good, so Haley, you have them split up?" Aang asks and everyone turns to look at me.

"Yep, I'll say your group and I'll point to where you should go so you can all get to know and trust each other. Just wait until I'm finished, okay?" I ask and everyone nods.

"Great, alright, Earth King and his fleet, General Fong's fleet, Haru's village, Kyoshi people, Freedom Fighters, and Northern Air Temple people, that way," I say and point to my left. "Everyone else, this way," I say pointing right. Soon everyone gets up and intertwines their people to get to know their new companions.

"Okay, everyone listen up," Phil yells above the crowd and everyone falls silent. "Jee and Hakoda, and everyone else on their side, you guys are going to leave before the sun comes up. You all need to get to the southern side of the Fire Nation; which will take longer. The eclipse is in one week, and we don't need anything bad to happen so we can't take any chances. Now everyone else we'll be leaving in the late morning. We can't leave too early so the Fire Nation won't know the full aspect of what's happening," Phil finishes.

"It's getting late," Katara says and I look up at the black sky. "If you're hungry, Cho and Ning made some food; it's in the kitchen. If not head to bed; we all have huge days ahead of us," Katara says and people begin getting up.

"I'm going to go get my medicine," I whisper to Zuko as the last few people are heading inside.

"I'll come with you," Zuko says.

"That's okay. Iroh probably wants to catch up; so you go talk to him and I'll meet you back in the room," I say pushing Zuko toward Iroh.

"Okay," Zuko says hesitantly probably wondering why I don't want him to go with me.

I rush toward the door and turn a few corners before finding the medical room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll update soon.

Uh, school begins on Tuesday. Well, at least I'll get to see people I haven't seen all summer.

Anyway, thanks again.


	38. Acceptance

Acceptance 

"You actually showed," Neo smirks as I enter the room.

"Yeah, well I wanna prove you wrong," I retort.

"Alright," Neo chuckles and I give him a glare which he just laughs off. "Here you go," Neo says and tosses me a piece of fruit that's in the shape of a plum except that it's lime green and has orange dots on it. I take a bite of it.

"Wow, that's sour," I say blinking so my eyes don't water.

"Yeah, sorry, should have mentioned that," Neo says humbly and I realize that the inside is a red color.

"This has got to be the strangest fruit ever," I say softly as I finish eating it.

"Alright, so I guess we'll have to see how you are in the morning," Neo smirks.

"Yeah, whatever," I sigh.

"What's wrong?" Neo asks looking at me as I head for the door.

"Nothing," I lie. "_I don't want to be pregnant. Not now anyway?"_

"Hey Haley," Neo starts and I stop with my hand on the doorknob. "Are you nervous about maybe being pregnant?"

"What if I'm not a good mom? I don't know if I can do this," I say and tears begin to fall.

"You are a great person. If you are pregnant I think that you would make a great mother," Neo says as he walks toward me and pulls me into a hug. "You are going to be just fine. Remember, you have friends all around the world that would stop to help you anytime; including me. I have a kid and if you or Zuko want any advice, just stop by and ask," Neo says.

"Thanks, Neo," I say and dry my eyes.

"Anytime," he says and smiles at me.

"Goodnight," I say as I open the door.

"Goodnight," he waves and smiles.

I smile back before I head down the hallway. Turning to head toward the staircase I see Jackie and Cheng making out.

"Get a room," I say as I start to head up the stairs.

"Haley, I didn't hear you coming?" Jackie starts.

"No kidding, I don't think you two would have heard a stampede coming, the way you were going at it," I smirk at her and she just smiles back.

"Sorry, milady," Cheng says.

"It's okay, and you don't have to call me milady; that's just weird. You can call me Haley," I ensure him again.

"Yes, um Haley," he says hesitantly.

"Okay, goodnight," I say and head back upstairs. As I reach the top of the winding stairs I look back down and see them kissing again. I smile and head toward my room. Opening the door I find Zuko with his eyes closed in bed. I sneak quietly into bed. He opens his eyes and they meet mine. I smile at him. He throws an arm around me drawing me closer.

"So how'd it go?" Zuko asks.

"Fine, so what'd Iroh have to say?" I ask changing the subject.

"Nothing much, something about tea and Pai sho," Zuko says.

"Okay, goodnight," I say giving him a kiss.

"Goodnight," he says before kissing me back. After awhile about worrying about the morning, I fall asleep in Zuko's warm arms.

I wake up hearing commotion outside. I get up silently and look out the window into the darkness. I see Jee walking behind his half of the people who are about to head down to the ships. Wanting to say goodbye I jump out the window and use my airbending to land.

"Hey," I yell running toward them. He, Ling, Cho, and Neo turn around. "Just wanted to say bye and good luck," I say smiling.

"Yeah, you too," Jee says and gives me a hug and waves goodbye hearing Hakoda call him. Ling and Cho each give me a hug before following Jee.

"So how are you feeling?" Neo asks once the three are out of earshot.

"Good, unfortunately," I murmur the last word.

"Well, if you don't get sick; I left enough fruit to last a month in the medical room. They're under the middle floorboard," he says.

"Why are they under the floorboard?" I ask confused.

"Because they are for you and they may be a little illegal here," he explains and seeing my confused face continues. "They're only grown in the Fire Nation," he adds.

"Oh," I say.

"Good luck," he says hugging me. "I know you'll be just fine," he adds.

"Thanks," I say before he heads down the mountain side.

I turn back after waving goodbye to Neo.

"Hey, Haley, wait up," I hear Katara yell from behind me. "I was saying goodbye to Dad," she explains seeing my confused face.

"Oh, I was saying goodbye to Jee and them," I say.

"Yeah, I know I heard ya," Katara asks now looking at me strangely.

"_Heard what?" _I think worryingly.

"Haley, why do you need illegal Fire Nation fruit?" Katara asks raising an eyebrow.

"Um, because I have this one thing which makes me get sick in the morning and it helps me not get sick," I explain weakly.

"What sort of thing?" Katara asks.

"Just a thing," I say hoping no one else shows up.

"Haley, you can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone else," she promises.

I bite my lip thinking to whether or not tell her. "Okay," I say and pause for a minute and stop walking.

"Well," Katara says.

"I'm uh pregnant," I say quietly.

"Really?" Katara asks with a huge smile.

"Yeah," I say softly and Katara squeals.

"So how is Zuko taking this?" Katara asks.

"I haven't told him yet," I reply.

"Well when are you gonna?" she asks.

"After this battle," I inform her.

"Haley, I think you should tell him now," Katara says.

"Why? What good will that do?" I ask.

"Don't you think that this is something you two need to figure out together?" she asks.

"No," I state back and she gives me a look. "Okay. Maybe, but what if he won't let me fight this battle. I really want to contribute to this," I say.

"Well, maybe he'll let you as long as you have someone both of you can trust is with you," Katara plans.

"I guess that'd be okay. Just don't tell anyone about me, okay?" I say.

"I promised and I never go back on my word," Katara says and we continue walking back toward our room.

"Thanks, Katara. I owe you one," I say as we head into our separate rooms.

"No problem," she says as we close the door.

I look at Zuko who's still sleeping. I sigh and begin pacing the room. "_How am I going to tell him?" _I think.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asks humorously and I freeze. Pivoting around I smile at Zuko.

"Come with me," I say and grab him out of bed and out of the room. He grabs a shirt before he closes the door. I lead him down the stairs and into the medical room.

"Okay, why am I here?" Zuko asks as I try to find the loose floorboard. Without answering Zuko's question I open the floorboard and he looks inside it.

"Okay, why is there Fire Nation fruit in the floorboards?" he ask confused.

"Because they're illegal here," I state surprisingly calmly.

"Then why are they here?" Zuko asks.

"Because Neo gave them to me because I need them," I reply.

"Why would you need them?" Zuko asks raising an eyebrow.

"Zuko, do you know what kind of fruit they are?" I ask and he walks toward the open space in the floorboard and I sit down on a bed. Suddenly I see him tense then turn to look at me then back at the fruit. Now he begins pacing and begins putting his fingers through his hair. He abruptly stops and turns to look at me.

"Are you going to say something?" I ask after a minute of complete silence.

"How did this happen?" he asks unbelievably as he sits down beside me.

"I'm guessing that one night after the festival," I say smirking at him.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that part out, I mean how could this happen, now?" he asks. "When did you find out?"

"The morning you brought me to Neo," I reply looking at him.

"I knew I should have stayed," he replies. "Who else knows?"

"Just you, Neo, and Katara," I say saying the last world quietly.

"Why did Katara get to know before me and why didn't you tell me before know?" Zuko asks in a confused anger.

"I was going to tell you after this battle and Katara only knows because she overheard Neo and me talking about the fruit. Katara was the one that told me to tell you," I say not wanting him to blame Katara.

"So why did you want to tell me after the battle?" Zuko ask.

"Well, partly because I didn't want to believe I was pregnant and partly because I still want to fight in this war," I say.

"Well you aren't going to," Zuko says standing up.

"What? I can if I want to. You aren't the boss of me," I say shouting.

"You're pregnant," Zuko says.

"So," I say before he can continue. "I can still fight. If you're worried about me getting hurt, then I'll be with Iroh or someone the whole time," I say and Zuko sighs heavily.

"Fine," he says.

"Thanks," I say hugging him.

"I'm glad you told me," he says giving me a kiss.

"Yeah, me too," I say wrapping my arms around him.

"So, do you think he is…," Zuko starts.

"Or she," I say interrupting him.

"Or she is a firebender, an airbender, or perhaps both," Zuko says smiling.

"Dunno," I say. "Now come on, we need to smuggle these fruits onto our ship. By the way, which ship are we on?" I ask.

"We're not any ship. The ten of us aren't on any ship. We're traveling on Appa," Zuko says.

"Well, where are we sleeping then?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, we all are sleeping on one of the three ships we came on," Zuko says.

"Okay, which one are we on?" I ask,

"The same one we were on when we got here," Zuko states as a matter of fact.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" I ask annoyed.

"Revenge," Zuko says smirking. "Wait here, I'll go get a bag or something to put the fruit in," Zuko says and I glare at him as he walks out.

I sit down waiting for him to come back. He reappears with a bag and we put all the fruit in it.

"I'll go put it in our room in the ship," I say taking the bag from Zuko.

"I'll go I'm a faster runner," Zuko says taking the bag back.

"I think you're forgetting something," I say and take back the bag. "I'm an airbender," I say and use my airbending to run to the cliff and down it. Hurrying to the boat I put the fruit in our closet. After closing the door I head back to the top of the cliff.

"Done," I say to Zuko. "Told you, I was faster," I say giving him a smirk.

"That's only because you're an airbender. Without that you'd be slower than me," Zuko says smirking back.

"So, you're just jealous you can't airbend," I say smiling.

"Yeah, sure I am," Zuko says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm starving. What about you?" I ask realizing that the only thing I ate last night was that weird fruit.

"Yeah," he says and we walk inside just as the sun begins to ascend into the sky.

"So what do you want to eat?" I ask rummaging through the cabinets looking for anything edible.

"Doesn't matter to me," Zuko says looking through some cabinets.

"How about a fruit salad?" I ask not wanting to bake anything.

"Ok," Zuko says and we begin cutting up some various types of fruit.

"So you nervous about what you have to do?" I ask looking at Zuko as we begin eating.

"You have no idea," Zuko says softly.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask.

"Not really," Zuko murmurs.

"Okay," I say feeling down.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you about it. You are the only person I'd want to talk about this with. It's just that if I do talk about it, I don't know if I can go through with it," Zuko says looking at me.

"At least you understand now how I felt after hearing I might be pregnant," I say as I finish eating. "I completely understand if you don't want to talk about it," I say giving him a small smile.

"Thanks, you're the best," he says and kisses me.

"So are we gonna tell anybody about us?" I ask cautiously.

"I don't think anyone needs to know, yet," Zuko says. "Uncle's still kind of giddily happy about us being engaged and I don't want to add this to that. That alright with you?"

"Perfectly fine," I say hugging him.

"We should probably go see who else is awake," Zuko says.

"Alright," I say and we head back out of the temple.

"There you two are," Katara says coming up. "Everyone is starting to head to their ships now so we're gonna leave soon," she informs us. Pulling me aside so Zuko couldn't hear she asks," Did you tell him yet?"

"Yes," I tell her.

"Oh," she says quietly and looks toward Zuko who's raising an eyebrow. "Congratulations," she says.

"Thanks," Zuko says and Katara nods before walking away.

I look toward the side of the mountain and see an enormous amount of people walking down it.

Zuko and I join the gaang who are standing by Appa and waving goodbye to everyone.

"So you all ready for this?" Aang asks as soon as the last few people are out of our sight.

"Too late to back out now," Phil says.

"Yeah and besides it's all for the good of the world, we have to do this," Sokka says.

"Thanks for the pep talk. Let's just get this over with," Toph says and earthbends herself onto Appa. Following Toph's example we all get onto Appa much to Zuko's discomfort.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review.

School starts tomorrow. Just great.

I promise to update as soon as I can.


	39. Plans, Plans, and More Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Avatar the Last Airbender.

Plans, Plans, and More Plans

"So I guess you two should tell us the layout of the palace," Jackie suggests eyeing Zuko and Iroh.

"Alright," Iroh says and Ning hands him some parchment to draw on. "Thanks," he says to Ning.

"You're welcome," she replies and Aang lets go of Appa's reigns for the moment and comes to sit down with the group.

"Okay, since we're coming up through the basement, I guess I'll start there," Iroh says and begins to draw. "Okay, the basement is just one huge room. There's only one way in and out; this door here," he says drawing a door. "This door leads to the hallway which wraps around the garden. This room here is the throne room; which is probably where you'll find Ozai. Another possibility is in the meeting room which is two doors down," he says and draws the layout. "Now across the throne room and through the garden is the dining room and beside it is the kitchen. Not sure if you'll need to know that but just in case. Now on the corner here is the armory. We might need to know that. And upstairs are just bedrooms," Iroh says and turns to look at Zuko. "Think that's everything, don't you?" he asks and everyone looks at Zuko.

"That's probably good," he says.

"How many guards are in and around the house?" Phil asks.

"Let's see there are two at the main door and ten controlling the grounds around the house. There are two guards at the throne room door, armory, and the meeting room, and two roaming the floors at all times. If you don't look suspicious then they probably won't attack you. Just keep your cool and don't do anything that'll compromise our plan," Iroh says.

"Hey, where's the throne and meeting room in relation to the basement?" Aang asks.

"They'll be here," Iroh says pointing to the map.

"Alright, do you think it'll be better to come up from under the throne room or sneak in?" Toph asks.

"It'd probably be better to sneak in. Coming up through the ground would make too much noise," Zuko says.

"Right," Sokka agrees. "So where's everyone going to be?"

"Sokka, Phil, Ning, and Jackie can take out the guards outside and Toph, Haley, Iroh, and Katara can take care of the inside of the palace while Zuko and I find the Fire Lord," Aang suggests. "Everyone good with that?" he asks and we all nod.

"I'm hungry," Sokka says after a little while.

"You're always hungry," Katara points out.

"What's your point?" he asks.

"I'm getting hungry, too," Toph says before Katara can retort anything.

"Alright, anyone else hungry?" I ask not wanting to start a fight over food.

"Yes," they all reply and I glance at Katara.

"Alright, I'll go get some food," Katara says getting up and Aang brings Appa down so we're parallel to one of the ships out of our vast fleet.

"I'll go with you," I say. "There's no way you can carry food for ten people by yourself," I point out before she can object.

"Alright," she says and waterbends herself to the ship. I follow her airbending myself off Appa.

"Hey guys," Teo says coming up to us. "What are you guys up to?"

"We're getting food. You mind if we raid your kitchen?" I ask.

"Not at all. This was one of your guys' ships in the first place. Besides there are tons of food in the kitchen," Teo says.

"Thanks," Katara says and we set off toward the kitchen.

"So how far are you along?" Katara asks seeing no one in the hallway.

"A couple weeks, I think," I say quietly.

"So you have like a few weeks before you start showing. When do you want to get married?" Katara asks as we enter the kitchen.

"Sometime during those three weeks," I say giving Katara a smile. "Although, Zuko and I haven't really set a date, yet. We have the vague date sometime after this battle. If we win then Zuko has to take the thrown and that'll probably take a week. So sometime after that," I tell her.

"Well, then you'll have a busy time after all this," Katara says giving me a small smile.

"Yeah, no kidding," I say as we grab a bunch of fruit, bread, and some other stuff and put them in baskets.

"So do you have any plans after this war is over?" I ask wonderingly.

"I actually have no idea. We'll probably all return home," Katara says.

"Yeah, and then we'll occasionally write and eventually never see each other again," I say imagining that sad possibility.

"I hope that doesn't happen," Katara says as we head back to Appa.

"Yeah, me either," I say before we bend ourselves back onto App.

"Well, here's your food," Katara says and we set the food in the middle of the saddle. I grab a couple pieces of fruit and walk over to Aang who's steering Appa.

"So what's new?" I ask sitting down beside him.

"Nothing much," he replies.

"So have you told Katara yet?" I ask quietly looking at him.

"I don't know how to tell her," Aang says.

"Well you better tell her soon. You never know what could happen at the palace," I say.

"Yeah, I know. How'd you do it?" Aang asks.

"Well, I kind of just blurted out that I loved him when we were in the catacombs. He was deciding whether or not he should side with Azula or us," I say.

"So that's why he looked the way he did when you got trapped under all those rocks," Aang says quietly.

"So are you ever going to tell her?" I ask.

"What if she doesn't like me like that? What if that ruins our friendship? I can't chance that," Aang says.

"Well how are you ever going to know if you don't try?" I ask.

"I don't know. How about you ask her?" Aang suggests giving me a smile.

"We're close but we aren't that close. We've barely seen each other the last two weeks. Not to mention all that time I was with Zuko and not with you guys," I say. "Would Jackie know? She'd been with you guys longer," I question.

"She might," Aang says. "Can you ask her for me?"

"Sure, why not? I'll ask her tonight," I say.

"Thanks Haley," Aang says giving me a smile. "You're a great friend."  
"_Great now he's making me feel horrible for not telling him about me being pregnant," _I think. "_Just smile, I can tell him later," _I think and I give Aang a smile.

"So are you," I say smiling.

For the rest of the afternoon Aang and I catch up. I look back at the group. The guys are all on one side and the girls are on another. They all are chatting about something. Zuko seems to be getting tense. He glances up and smiles at me relaxing a bit. I smile back.

"I'm gonna go see what going on back there," I tell Aang.

"Alright," Aang says. I go sit over between Zuko and Jackie.

"So Haley, what do you want at your wedding?" Jackie asks.

"_Is that what they were talking about?" _I think to myself. "I don't know. I don't even know how weddings go in this world," I say answering Jackie's question.

"Well apparently they're basically just like the ones in our world. They just don't do some of the traditions we do. They don't through a bouquet or have a party afterwards," Jackie says in a sad voice.

"Really, no party? That sucks," I say.

"Yeah, well, I convinced Zuko to let you if you wanted one," Jackie adds smiling.

"She threatened me," Zuko whispers and I smile.

"So you want one?" Katara asks.

"Sure," I say taking Zuko's hand.

"Great, a big one or a small one?" Jackie asks.

"The party or the wedding?" I ask.

"Well, with the wedding, the whole town shows up and so do some outsiders," Zuko informs me.

"Super," I say with a sarcastic undertone.

"Well, there'll probably be more since you're an airbender and he's a firebender," Phil says.

"Not to mention Zuko will be Fire Lord and after you help end this war a lot of people will want to see what's next for you. A marriage to an airbender no less will show you are a good person and that'll get you a lot of people ease over the fact that the Fire Nation started this whole war," Iroh says.

"It won't be easy making peace with the world, will it?" I ask with a sigh.

"It won't be that hard. The water tribes and Ba Sing Se are already on your side. You just need like a peace treaty with everyone," Phil says.

"Besides you guys aren't doing this alone. We all are gonna help, not to mention we got twinkle toes over there," Toph says.

"Yeah, with the avatar on our side restoring peace to this world shouldn't be too hard," Ning says.

"Alright," I say. "It's getting late," I say looking up at the dark sky.

"Right, we have a long few days ahead of us," Iroh says.

"Hey Aang, you can land Appa now," Sokka shouts at Aang.

"Okay," he says and pulls the reigns and we descend to the ship.

"Hey Jackie, can I talk for you for a second?" I say as everyone begins to get off. Zuko turns back to look at me. "One minute," I say and he nods and walks off heading toward our room.

"What's up?" Jackie asks wonderingly.

"You promise not to say anything about this?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure," she says shrugging.

"Aang wants to know whether or not Katara likes him likes him," I ask.

"Don't know. We never talked about that," Jackie says. "Well, we're sharing a room tonight so I guess I could ask her," Jackie shrugs.

"Great, tell me in the morning," I say and we get off Appa.

"So Zuko, Haley, Phil, Aang, and Iroh are on this ship. Jackie, Toph, Ning, Sokka, and I are sharing that ship," Katara says pointing to the ship beside this one.

"What about the Northern Air Temple people?" Toph asks and I wonder the same thing.

"They'll be sleeping in the bunks downstairs. They said that was okay," Sokka says.

"Alright," Toph replies and a plank is dropped between the two ships.

"Well, see ya bums later," Toph says and walks across cautiously. Ning waves bye and follows Toph.

"See ya later," Jackie says and gives me a hug before walking over as she starts humming a pirate song. Katara and Sokka soon follow after.

"Well, I'm tired," Iroh yawns and heads toward one of the rooms.

"I guess that means we're sharing a room," Aang says to Phil.

"Well, that'll get us a time to catch up," Phil says giving a smile.

"I'm gonna go to bed too," I say and start heading for the door.

"Yeah, me too," Aang says and Phil nods as they follow me.

"Goodnight," I say arriving at my door.

"Goodnight," they reply and I enter my room.

"Here you go," Zuko says and tosses me one of the strange pieces of fruit.

"Thanks," I say as I take a bite into the sour fruit. After I finish eating it I get into bed and curl up beside Zuko. Zuko's muscular arm wraps around me once again. I smile and close my eyes as Zuko takes my hand that was resting on his chest.

"How about Sheng?" Zuko asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask with confused tiredness.

"The baby, how about the name Sheng?" Zuko asks again.

"Isn't that a boy's name? What if it's a girl?" I ask now opening my eyes again.

"Uh, how about Xing?" he asks turning his head to look at me.

"Alright," I say tiredly. I close my eyes seeing that Zuko's still thinking.

"How about Cho?" Zuko asks and I open one eye.

"Can we talk about this later?" I ask yawning.

"Fine," he says and I close my eyes and smile at Zuko who looks like he's still thinking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, sorry about not updating as much as usual. Too much homework; I already have four tests tomorrow and I just started on Tuesday. Not to mention I have to fit my job in. Yikes. There are not enough hours in the day. Anyway I'll continue to update as soon as possible. So please review and I'll answer them as soon as I have time.


	40. Attempting to Try

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Attempting to Try 

I wake up and smile realizing Zuko's still sleeping. I quietly get up and hurriedly get ready for the day. I look over at Zuko who suddenly moves. He moves his hand and realizing I'm not there looks up.

"Hey sleepyhead," I say sitting on the bed as Zuko sits up.

"Morning," he smiles and kisses me. He leans back down pulling me with him deepening the kiss.

"You two want tea?" we hear Iroh ask muffled from the other side of the door and I feel Zuko's mouth form into a smile.

"Just a minute," Zuko says as he gets up and throws on a shirt and I follow Zuko as he heads for the door.

"Morning," Iroh says once Zuko opens the door.

"Morning," we say and we follow Iroh to the kitchen.

Phil and Aang are already eating. Teo is sitting across from them. There are also some more of the Northern Air Temple people.

"Good morning," Aang says seeing us enter.

"Good morning," I say sitting down at the table.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I ask.

"Well Iroh's going to teach me some more firebending," Aang says. "Jeong Jeong taught me the basics and some intermediate methods but Iroh's going to teach me some more advanced techniques."

"Well, you ready to begin?" Iroh asks after finishing a cup of tea and Aang's finished eating.

"Sure," he says and they both get up and walk out of the door.

"So you guys got any plans for the day?" Phil asks looking at the two of us.

"Not really, you?" I ask.

"Just more practice," Phil says finishing his food. Zuko soon follows after while I chat with Teo before heading toward the deck.

I see Iroh teaching Aang firebending. Zuko's watching from afar so I walk over to where he is.

"How's it going?" I ask leaning against the railing.

"Fine," he replies still watching the two.

"He's a fast learner," I say watching Aang firebend and turn back to look at Zuko who looks kind of jealous. "You know, since he's the Avatar he has been taught bending way too many times to count. This is more like review for him," I inform Zuko trying to make him feel better.

"I know," Zuko says shortly.

"Um hmm," I agree sarcastically.

"He's not breathing right," Zuko observes. "He holds it in. He's supposed to let it out with the fire. It makes the fire technique more powerful."

"Why don't you go and tell him that?" I ask wanting the awkwardness between them to dissipate.

"Uncle probably will," Zuko explains.

"What if he doesn't?" I ask.

"He always told me that. Why wouldn't he tell the Avatar?"

"Maybe he wants you to," I inquire.

"And why would he want that?" Zuko asks.

"You two are going to have to work together. Maybe you should build your trust now," I explain.

"Whatever," Zuko grunts.

"Look Iroh still hasn't told him. So go over there and tell him. He needs to know these things," I say and give Zuko a push toward Aang and Iroh.

"Fine," Zuko glares back at me and I give a small smile before he turns and walks toward the two.

Aang looks up in while copying Iroh's stance. Zuko gets beside Aang and gets into a stance. I can see Iroh give a small smile as Zuko begins explaining something about breathing. Aang nods and Zuko sends a fireblast out with a shout. He nods at Aang and Aang does the same thing, exactly. They nod at each other and Zuko begins walking back toward me.

"See, that wasn't so hard," I point out.

"No," Zuko replies and looks back at Iroh and Aang. This time Aang is following Zuko's suggestions. I look up at him to see him show a small smile. I grab his hand and lean against him.

I look over to the ship beside us and wave to Jackie who's talking Katara. Eventually Katara walks away and heads over to the side of the ship and begins practicing her bending.

"Zuko' I'll be back in a minute. I have to ask Jackie something," I say.

"Alright," he replies and I walk over to the side of the ship and airbend over to Jackie's ship.

"So, did you ask her about Aang," I ask.

"Yep," she replies.

"Well," I inquire in a hurry.

"She said she likes likes Aang but she doesn't want anything to ruin their friendship," she replies.

"That's what Aang said," I inform Jackie.

"Do you think they'd make a good couple?" Jackie asks.

"I think so," I say.

"I do too," Jackie agrees.

"So what should we do?" I ask.

"I think we should set them up," Jackie plans.

"If you haven't noticed, we're kind of in the middle of a war," I clarify.

"We won't get to the Fire Nation for a couple days. That's plenty of time to get them together," Jackie says with a smile.

"What do you have in mind? They're on two separate boats." I ask.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. But, I'll tell you when I have a plan, or just go with whatever I'm doing," Jackie says.

"Before or after this battle?" I ask.

"Not sure yet," she replies with a smile.

"Okay," I say smirking.

"So, have you thought more about your wedding?" Jackie asks.

"Not really, we haven't had much time to sit down and make plans. But you are totally my maid of honor," I say giving her a smile.

"Thanks," she says and gives me a tight hug.

"No problem, you're my best friend," I say and we hug again.

"I wonder who's gonna be Zuko's best man," Jackie asks.

"Now that'd be something to think about," I say wondering myself.

"Well, I think it's about lunch time," Jackie says hearing her stomach growl. "I'm gonna go find something to eat. Talk to ya later," she says and waves bye as she heads toward the door. I airbend myself back over to the other ship. I land and smile as Zuko is training Aang. A little bit from them is Phil who's practicing waterbending. Looking around I wonder where Iroh went to. I shrug it off and walk toward Phil.

"So are you ready for this final battle?" I ask sitting on the railing.

"Hardly; how about you? If we win then a lot of firebenders are gonna be pretty upset," Phil enlightens me.

"Right, Zuko and I are gonna have to give one hell of a speech to get people to follow us and not try to kill us," I sigh.

"Yeah, that's not gonna be easy," Phil says with a smile.

"Gee, thanks for the support," I say with a smirk but hide the fact that he just made me really nervous.

"I can't believe that Zuko is actually helping Aang with his firebending," Phil says and turns his head to look at the two.

"Yeah, by the way where'd Iroh go?" I ask.

"He went to get tea," Phil says with a smirk.

"Go figure," I say. "I'm gonna go get something to eat," I start and begin walking toward the door.

"Alright," Phil says and I head into the ship.

"Hello Iroh," I say walking into the dining room and heading for the kitchen.

"Hello Haley," Iroh says before placing a move for pai sho against someone and I walk into the kitchen.

After grabbing some fruit I sit down beside Iroh.

"So how's Aang coming with firebending?" I ask and Iroh moves another token.

"He's a fast learner he just needs to work better on control," Iroh replies. "Zuko's working on that with him. I think that would be good for the both of them. They need to trust each other," Iroh adds.

"I agree," I say and finish with my food. Iroh moves another token winning the game and I stand up. "Well gonna go back outside," I say and head toward the door.

"Bye, so who else wants to play me?" I hear Iroh ask eagerly as I step out the door.

I begin walking down the hallway and smile at Zuko who's coming toward me.

"Where are you headed?" I ask smiling at him.

"Kitchen, I need food," he says. "You wanna come?"

"I just ate, sorry," I reply and give him a kiss.

"Alright, so where are you headed?" Zuko asks.

"The deck, I have to tell Aang something," I say and Zuko raises an eyebrow. "It's nothing," I say with a smile.

"Yeah, ok," Zuko says sarcastically.

"Talk to you later," I say and I head off toward the deck and Zuko heads toward the kitchen.

I walk onto the deck to see Aang practicing firebending.

"So how's that going?" I ask walking up to him.

"Alright, it's a lot harder than firebenders make it look," he says and I lean against the railing. "So has Jackie talked to Katara yet?" Aang asks quietly.

"Yeah," I say and Aang turns his head to look at me. "Katara likes you like you like her but she doesn't want to take a chance and ruin your friendship," I answer.

"Okay, but should we take a chance?" Aang asks.

"Well that's up to you two," I reply. "You two might actually hit it off; don't you think that might be worth the risk?" I ask.

"Yes," Aang answers softly and puts his arms down from firebending.

"Maybe you should just think about it," I suggest.

"Okay," Aang says and I give him a hug trying to make him feel better.

I look up and see Phil has disappeared and Zuko's resting his arms on the railing looking out to sea.

"You should go get something to eat," I suggest.

"Okay," Aang nods and heads toward the kitchen. "_I hope he gives them a chance," _I think as I watch him leave.

"So how was lunch?" I ask as I approach Zuko.

"Uncle tried to force me into a game of pai sho and drink tea," Zuko says and we smile at each other. "After I declined for the millionth time Phil came in and now Phil is trapped in that game," Zuko says.

"Poor Phil," I say with a smirk. "Oh," I start thinking of something. "Do you know who you want for your best man?" I ask taking Zuko's hand.

"I never thought about that," Zuko starts. "Who do you think I should have for a best man, the Avatar?"

"Ok, for starters you two are on the same side you don't have to keep referring to him as the Avatar. He does have a name you know. I don't think you have to choose Aang as your best man; I think having him just being at the wedding would be good enough for the world. Aang at the Fire Prince's wedding; now that would send a great message to the world. You should choose who you want for the best man. Who do you want to be your best man?" I ask.

"Aang would be a choice. I'm teaching him to firebend so we're at least acquaintances," Zuko starts.

"An acquaintance isn't really what a best man is," I start.

"I'm not picking Sokka. He's okay he's just a bit…" Zuko says.

"Strange," I say smiling. "Yeah, you probably shouldn't have anyone you think of as odd as your best man. So anyone else coming to mind?"

"Well, you're cousin, I guess. I mean when we were on the ship by ourselves while you and Ning were sleeping we talked about a lot of stuff. He also helped me with my engagement plans," Zuko answers. "He's a good friend. Maybe he should be my best man," Zuko ponders.

"So that a yes?" I ask looking at him.

"I guess so. You gonna tell him?" Zuko asks.

"Not a chance, if you want him to be your best man than you should tell him yourself," I insist.

"Fine," he says. "He's probably still playing pai sho," Zuko says standing up.

"Nope," I say as I look at the door and see him coming out of it and Zuko turns his head following my gaze.

"Now would be the perfect time to tell him," I whisper to Zuko as Phil approaches us.

"Aang took my spot in pai sho so what are you two up to?" Phil asks.

"Actually I was just heading inside. Zuko wants to ask you something though," I say and wave goodbye at the boys as I head back into the ship and head toward the dining room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll do my best to update sometime during this weekend.


	41. Journal

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Avatar.

Journal

"So who's winning?" I ask Aang and Iroh as I sit down by them.

"I just did," Iroh says smiling after moving a token.

Aang looks at the piece in a disbelief and dumbfounded way. "Play again?" Aang asks with determination plastered all over his face.

"Sure just one second," Iroh says and hands me a book. "I thought that since you have someone else's journal you should start your own," he explains.

"You didn't have to get me a journal," I start looking at the red cover with gold designs.

"Nonsense, it was my pleasure," he says.

"Well, thanks," I say.

"No problem," he replies and we smile at each other. Turning back to Aang he asks, "So you ready?"

"This time you're going down," Aang ensures Iroh and I head out of the room. I look at the book and head toward my room. After sitting down at the desk I grab a quill. "_Now where to start" _I think and eventually begin writing. (You can skip this part if you want; it's basically a recap).

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm not much of a diary type person so I'll just write down stuff that I think are important. First off, I should inform you that I am not from this world. I am actually from another one. In that world I come from the country The United States of America. My friend Jackie and my cousin Phil are also from that world. Due to the dates that we were born we now have bending abilities that we didn't have before. I am an airbender, Jackie's an earthbender, and Phil's a waterbender. Anyway the first people that we met were Aang (the Avatar), Sokka, and Katara; they were nice enough to let us fly on Appa( Aang's flying bison) with them. One day Aang and I got into the spirit world and Zuko's (Prince of the Fire Nation) mom told me I had to tell him something. So the gaang left me since Avatar Roku told Aang that I had a mission to fulfill. Oddly enough Zuko ends up coming to the village I was in, questioning the whereabouts of Aang. He figured out that I knew them so he captured me. He locked me up in the cell in the bottom of his ship. I airbending the door off and same with the other ones'. Since I wasn't planning to escape Iroh ( Zuko's uncle) let me stay in an extra room. Moving a bit forward I get captured by Zhao (enemy of both Aang and Zuko who looks like a monkey, seriously I'm not joking). Well it turns out Aang's captured too. The blue spirit (aka Zuko) comes to rescue Aang (so he can capture him) but ends up rescuing Aang and me (due to Aang). We get out and Aang figures out that the blue spirit it Zuko. Aang leaves and heads back to the gaang and Zuko and I head back to the ship since I got hit with an arrow. A little bit later I made a bet with Zuko that I could beat him and I won (I airbended him off the ship). Since I won we got to go to a festival. Turns out that monkey face is there too. After spotting us he and his men chase us into the forest. Zuko finds a cave for us to hide in. Seeing me shivering from the rain that completely drenched me Zuko comes over and warms me up (with his firebending). I ended up kissing him but thankfully he returns the kiss. Well anyway we make it safely back to the ship the next morning. _

_Awhile before all this I bought a necklace. Apparently it belonged to a woman ninja, Jai Li. Anyway anyone who owns this necklace can't take it off until they helped the world. I also have sais and a book that she owned. _

_We head for the Northern Water Tribe where Aang is. We snuck on Zhao's boat since pirates (by the order of Zhao) blew up Zuko's ship. Apparently Zuko's still bent on capturing Aang so Zuko and I separate once we get inside. Zuko captured Aang and the gaang and I go find them. Luckily they're okay, Katara knocks Zuko out and Zhao kills the moon spirit. Yue (water princess and Sokka's girl) sacrifices herself for the moon spirit. Things turn back to normal and Aang (with the help of the spirits) defeats the Fire Nation army that arrived with Zhao. Zuko disappears and Iroh goes and finds him. Now I'm united with everyone and we head off on our way to find Aang an earthbending teacher. One day we get sucked into a forest and I see the spirit of Jai Li. She taught me how to go anywhere in the world in a blink of an eye. She taught me this because she gives me a mission to get Zuko to the right side. So I do as she says and am transported to where Zuko and Iroh are. Zuko and Iroh soon split up so I go with Zuko. We later meet up with Iroh in a deserted village. A little bit later I found a dog and named her Meili. Later we arrive in Ba Sing Se where Iroh gets a job for all of us in a tea ship (go figure). One day Iroh forces Zuko to go on a date with Jin (much to my hidden displeasure). I ended up seeing them kissing; that completely broke my heart. Zuko figured that out a while later and eventually ended up breaking up with Jin. Iroh soon opens his own tea shop and one day Zuko wakes up completely happy (after freeing Aang's bison; he figured Aang was looking for Appa so Zuko began his own search; Iroh convinced Zuko to let him go) . I know weird, right. Well, it was good to see him so happy though. Soon, we're invited to the palace to serve tea. Turns out it was Azula who had taken over the palace. Iroh and I make it out but Zuko idiotically decides to stay and fight his sister. He gets captured. Iroh and I find Aang. A new girl, Toph, had joined the gaang. Toph and Iroh already met so we decided to work together since Katara got captured too. We rescue the two. After the gaang left; Azula comes in. She tells Zuko that if he helped her gain this city then their father would welcome him home and he'd get his honor back. Iroh tries to convince Zuko that she's lying. Azula leaves to pursue the Avatar and Zuko looks unsure and follows Azula. I follow him and try to convince him no to side with Azula. I also end up blurting out that I love him. He stands there thinking and I go and help Aang seeing Dai Li agents appearing. I soon get knocked out by a bunch of rocks landing on me. I wake up in Zuko's arms. Somehow we all made it out okay. Well we start a rebellion and end up winning the kingdom back. _

_And now we're nearing today. We all decide to split up (Zuko and Iroh included) recruit everyone who we can trust because we are going to end this war. At General Fong's base in the woods by a waterfall surrounded by brilliant flowers Zuko proposes. I said yes, so now we're engaged. At the base Phil (us three make up one of the groups) meets a girl, Ning, who is now helping us with this war. Anyway we had some extra time so we stopped at a festival; after which Zuko and I had sex. If you're wondering yes, I am now pregnant. A few weeks currently. Well we are all reunited now and our on our way to the Fire Nation to attack on the day of the solar eclipse. _

_Well that's pretty much what's going on right now. I'll write back when I think of it and update you._

_Sincerely, Haley_

I finish writing and close the book after putting the quill away. "_Well that's a lot of writing," _I think as I get up.

After closing the cover I head toward the door. Walking out to the deck I realize that the sun is setting.

I look around and only see Phil on deck practicing waterbending.

"How's it going?" I ask sitting on the railing.

"Fine, Zuko asked me to be his best man?" Phil says after a pause.

"And?" I ask.

"I said sure," Phil says turning his head to me.

"Well that's great," I say smiling.

"Yeah, uh do best men here give speeches?" Phil asks.

"I don't know, I could find out if you want me to," I say.

"Alright," Phil says.

"So how far away are we from the Fire Nation?" I ask looking out to sea.

"Uh, I think one of the captains' said we should get there around tomorrow afternoon. That is if we don't come along any troubles," Phil informs me.

"Alright; by the way where is everyone?" I ask looking around.

"Well, Aang's still playing pai sho with Iroh; Zuko's in there two, and everyone else is below the ship I think. They're making sure everything's ready for the battle," Phil explains.

"Alright," I reply hopping off the railing. "Continue," I say walking away and he goes back to waterbending. "Talk to ya later."

"See ya," he replies as I disappear inside the ship. I walk down the hallway and make my way to the dining hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know it's short but I've just been busy. I'm gonna be gone for the weekend so I won't be able to update until Monday.

So review if you want and I'll get back to you probably by Monday.


	42. Here we go

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Avatar.

Here we go

"Hi Haley," Aang says as I open the door and Iroh turns to look at me.

"Good evening," Iroh says. "Would you like some tea?" Iroh asks pouring himself some.

"_I wonder what cup of tea he's on," _I think humorously. "Um no thanks. So who's winning?" I ask stopping beside them.

"Well, I won one game, but Iroh won all the rest," Aang says with a smile on his face.

"Good for you," I reply.

"So how's the journal?" Iroh asks moving a piece.

"Good, I wrote a lot. I'll do my best with it," I reply eyeing around for Zuko.

"Zuko's in the kitchen; getting something to eat," Iroh says and I react by giving a small smile and rub the back of my neck at being caught.

"Um, thanks," I reply and see Aang smirking at me.

"Talk to you guys later," I say giving a lame wave before heading toward the kitchen. I open the door and Zuko immediately turns his head to look at the door.

"Hungry?" he asks holding up a bowl of noodles.

"Yum, that looks good," I say smiling and Zuko hands me the bowl and gets one for him.

""I thought you might be hungry," Zuko says.

"Thanks," I reply and sit on the counter. Zuko nods and sits besides me.

"So Phil told me he said he's gonna be your best man," I say after taking a bite.

"Yes," Zuko replies shortly.

"So is he supposed to give a speech or something?" I ask Zuko.

"A speech? Why would he need to give a speech?" Zuko asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well, in my world it's tradition for the best man to give a speech at the reception," I explain.

"Well, I guess he could if he wanted to," Zuko says slowly.

"Alright," I reply.

"So where'd you go?" Zuko asks after a moment of silence. "You were gone for awhile once Phil came on deck."

"Well, I went to go see Aang and Iroh. Iroh gave me a journal so I went to go write in it."

"Really? What'd you write?" Zuko asks with a small smile.

"I just wrote about the important things that happened to me since I came here," I explain briefly.

"I have a journal too," Zuko quietly admits.

"Are you serious?" I ask trying to hold in a laugh. "You don't seem like the kind of person that would keep a diary."

"It's a journal. Iroh gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday. I don't write in it everyday. I just do when something important happens," Zuko explains.

"So what's the most recent thing you wrote?" I ask with curiosity taking its hold of me.

Zuko ruffles his hair then looks at me. "The most recent thing I wrote is my fears for the future," Zuko sighs.

"What kind of fears?" I ask gazing into his eyes.

"I don't know. If my father wins. If we win and I have to take over the nation. If I would change into my father. If you'd get hurt or worse. Or if you left me," Zuko says looking forward and away from me.

"Zuko there is no way you'd turn into your father and what could possibly possess you to think that I would ever leave you?" I ask looking at the man looking down.

"I don't know. It's just that…," Zuko starts and stops with a sigh.

"Just what?" I ask wanting for him to continue.

"You're a good person and I'm…not," Zuko says avoiding my eyes.

"You're a good person," I say trying to reassure him.

"No, I'm not. I tried to capture the world's last ounce of hoper for personal reasons and sometimes I still want to," Zuko says getting off the counter.

"But you don't. That has to count for something," I insist as I watch Zuko pace.

"And I hurt you," Zuko says and stops pacing with his back to me. I immediately look at the scar from the twig that went through my arm and sigh.

"Zuko," I say softly and jump off the counter and stop right behind him. "That's all in the past now. Do you honestly think I care about that now? You changed and if I didn't love you I wouldn't be your fiancée now, would I?" I say and place my arms around Zuko's waist. "And I'll never leave you," I say hugging Zuko and I rest my head against his back. "I love you and I plan to stand by you to the end." Zuko loosens up and I let go of him as he turns around.

"Thanks, I love you too," Zuko says and places his arms around my waist drawing me close. I place my arms around him hugging him back. I smile as I feel Zuko's hand go through my hair. "I love you," Zuko says again.

"I love you too," I reply looking up and smile at Zuko. We stare into each other's eyes for awhile. Zuko smiles back and kisses me.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"Yes," Zuko replies and kisses me again.

"Great," I reply with a smile and me eyes move to the window. "Geeze, how long have we been in here?" I wonder aloud as I look at the blackness outside the ship. Zuko looks at the window behind me and shrugs.

"Guess you should take your medicine now, huh?" Zuko says with a coy smile.

"Shh nobody knows about that but you and Katara," I state quickly and Zuko smirks at me. I playfully glare at him and open the kitchen door.

"Yeah, there are so many people around," he says smirking as we enter the empty dining room.

"Well, I didn't know that, so shut up," I say and Zuko smirks again.

"Yeah, okay," he says and we head back to our room. Zuko heads toward the closet and tosses me a fruit as I sit on the bed.

"Thanks," I say and Zuko sits down beside me and I quickly eat the small fruit. "Man, that is still so sour," I say finishing the fruit. Zuko smirks and I lay down my back on his chest and my head under his chin.

"Goodnight," Zuko says and places his arms around me.

"Goodnight," I reply and close my eyes seeing the candlelight go out. I smile and fall asleep into Zuko's warm arms.

I wake up in the same position. After tilting my head up I realize that Zuko's still asleep. I close my eyes loving this moment. After a bit I quietly get up and start to change.

"Morning," Zuko says tiredly as I throw on my top.

"Morning," I reply with a smile.

"How you feeling?" Zuko asks sitting up.

"Thankfully not sick," I say with a small smile. "Are you hungry? I was gonna get something to eat," I ask.

"Sure. Give me a second," Zuko says and gets out of bed. He grabs a shirt and walks toward the door. "You coming?" he asks turning around after placing a hand on the doorknob.

"Yep," I say and head toward him. Zuko smiles and kisses me.

We head toward the kitchen and see food already on the table.

"It seems that Ning was a bit excited for today," Iroh explains seeing my confused face.

"But she's on the other ship," I state even more confused.

"Yeah but, she thought that we all need a good hearty breakfast for our battle today," Aang explains.

"Well, I am defiantly grateful," I say as I sit down at the table. "This looks so good," I say quietly as I toss a bunch of food on my plate.

"So when did you guys wake up?" I ask.

"About ten minutes before you showed up," Phil says.

"Oh," I say and take a bite of my food.

"It seems that we should be arriving at the Fire Nation this afternoon," Iroh says and eyes Zuko and I look at him from the corner of my eye. Aang and Phil look at Zuko then avert their eyes to the ceiling.

"Will everyone stop acting like that?" Zuko commands. "I'm fine," Zuko says and gets up to leave.

"If he's fine then why'd he leave?" Aang asks and I keep looking at the door.

"He just needs some time to himself to think things through," Iroh says taking a sip of tea.

"Or maybe someone should talk to him," Aang suggest and he and Phil look at me.

"He probably just wants some time to himself," I say stabbing my food with the chopstick. I finish my food in silence and barely pay any attention to the conversation the three are having.

"I'm going outside," I say softly and Aang looks up and nods being that Phil and Iroh are too deep into some conversation.

I leave and find Zuko standing tall at the front of the ship. After debating for awhile if I should go talk to him or not I decide to just go see how's he doing. Walking quietly I stop at Zuko's side. I look at him and turn to follow his gaze toward the ocean.

"You know, I always thought that I would return home and father would welcome me with open arms and I'd have my honor back," Zuko says quietly still looking out to sea.

"I don't know if you know this now or not but you can't have someone take your honor away. You earn it. And I think that you have more honor now then you ever had. You changed and joined Aang. You gave up everything you knew to help the world. You're fighting to save the world now. If that doesn't give you all the honor you need I don't know what does," I say softly.

Zuko stands there for awhile. "You didn't let me finish," Zuko says and I look to him confused.

"Huh," is all I could muster up.

"My honor and my throne is all I could think about before…before I met you," Zuko says. "The day we kissed in the cave made me begin to think differently. I wouldn't admit it to anyone; I could barely admit it to myself but I think I began to fall in love with you that night. The day I was angry and with the twig, I vowed to myself to never let that happen to you again on my account or someone else's. And now I'm going home to where I grew up with my fiancée and a baby on the way. There is no possible way I could have dreamt this could happen," Zuko says finally looking at me. I glance up at Zuko and smile. Zuko puts an arm around me drawing me closer. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you," Zuko says wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you, too," I say softly. We stand like this just being together for what seems like a great dream.

I come back to reality hearing footsteps and Zuko suddenly tenses.

"Guys, we entered Fire Nation waters. We should get ready to go now," Phil says coming out of the ship.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. Please review.

I won't have time to update this week. The rest of the chapters will probably be short. School and work combined doesn't make a lot of time. Sorry. I'll do my best to update this weekend.

I have the vague ending in mind and I'm sure you guys probably have some kind of idea. Anyway I have an idea for a sequel. Do you think I should do it or not?

Thanks for reading so far and I hope you'll continue.


	43. Begin for Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Begin for Battle

I look up at Zuko and he continues to stand tall. Turning to Phil he nods.

"I'll go get Toph, Katara, Ning, Sokka, and Jackie," I say and they nod at me. Phil and Zuko go inside and Meili who has been pretty lazy this whole trip follows them. I airbend over to the others' ship. Seeing no one on the deck I enter the ship. "_I should probably check the dining hall first," _I think to myself hoping that the design of this ship is the same as ours.

"Hey Haley, what are you doing here?" Ning asks as I open the door that thankfully is the dining room. Ning is sitting with Katara and a couple earthbenders.

"We just entered Fire Nation waters so we're gonna get going," I explain.

"Alright," Katara says standing up quickly followed by Ning.

"Where're Jackie, Sokka, and Toph?" I ask not seeing them.

"Oh, they're in a room downstairs. Jackie got hyped up on telling about a billion things from your world. Sokka and Toph got really interested," Katara explains leading us to a staircase.

"Oh, really? What was she talking about?" I ask.

"Languages, music, television, and other stuff," Katara replies giving me a look as we walk down the hallway.

"How interesting," I reply.

Katara replies with a grin as we turn a corner.

"Hey Ning, thanks for breakfast," I say with a smile.

"No problem," she replies and we stop at a door.

"Hey guys, it's time for us to go," Katara informs the three of them.

"Alright," Sokka says and stands up.

"Hey Haley," Jackie says standing up.

"Hey," I reply with a short wave.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Toph says and walks past us and begins heading down the hall. We soon follow and make our way out to the ship I was on.

"So we all ready?" Katara asks as we all assemble in a group on the middle of the deck.

"Yeah, Meili and Appa are gonna stay here. Some of the people from the Northern Air Temple are gonna take Appa and resupply weapons to the people flying," Aang updates us.

"Sounds good," Sokka says. "So how far away are we from the Fire Nation?"

"About five miles," Phil says. "You can sorta make out the edge of the nation," Phil says and points.

I look up and see the faint outline of the nation. There are a few ships on the horizon heading in our direction.

"Fire Nation scouting ships," Iroh explains.

"They're coming to see if we pose a threat. They're too far away to realize the actual numbers of our ships," Zuko begins. "They'll call for back up by shooting a fireball straight up. More ships will come; my guess is they'll be bigger than the size of Zhao's fleet at the North Pole; even if half of our people are already deployed in the south."

"We should get going now before they realize we're here," Sokka says watching the ships slowly draw closer.

Aang nods and Katara moves her arms creating a hole in the ocean. I lean over the railing and I can barely see the bottom of the ocean. Toph steps beside me and raises her arms. Part of the ground below rises and an earth platform stops at the railing.

"Well it's now or never," Jackie says and we all get onto the platform. The earth lowers to the bottom of the ocean and becomes one with it again. Katara and Aang are in front making the tunnel as we begin to walk forward. Phil is in back closing the end of it and making sure the back doesn't cave in.

Jackie is practicing earthbending with some small rocks she found. She and Toph are talking making sure she knows all she can about earthbending or at least most of it. Iroh is ahead and talking to Aang.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I ask Zuko who's right beside me.

"Don't know. Uncle's probably explaining more about the package or our navy," Zuko guesses.

"Alright," I sigh. After what seems like a couple miles of walking we look up hearing a noise coming from above us.

"It's the scouting ships," Phil says as we see a bright light shoot up into the sky.

"And now they're requesting back up," Sokka sighs watching the fireball.

"And now the war begins," Aang says and we all look at each other.

"Well, let's keep going. Everyone is counting on us," Katara says and we begin to walk faster.

"Bring it on," I hear Jackie say.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know it's short but at least I updated. I'll try to update tomorrow if I can if not then some time next week. Please review.


	44. Welcome to the Fire Nation

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Welcome to the Fire Nation

"So are you ready for this?" I ask Zuko quietly trying to do my best to hide the fact that I was freaking out. Not to mention I was having second thoughts about Zuko having to fight his father again. "_What if he can't do it? What if he gets hurt or worse? How could I live on if Zuko's gone? I can't raise a kid on my own," _I think.

"Once again and for the last time I'm fine, yes I'm okay," Zuko says with an irritated tone. He keeps looking forward with an irritated expression now plastered on his face. After a bit his face loosens up and turns his head toward me. "How are you doing?" he asks now with concern.

"I'm fine," I lie. Zuko raises an eyebrow at me and I look forward again.

"Haley," Zuko pleads.

"I'm fine, okay. We're gonna win," I say and then whisper to myself, "and everything's going to be okay."

"You're worried about something," Zuko points out softly.

"Yeah, well you were earlier," I start.

"So what; now it's your turn to stress out?" Zuko asks with slight sarcasm. "I told you what I was worried about and you helped me with that. At least tell me what you're worried about," Zuko insists.

I sigh and look up. There are many ships now above us all heading in the direction we were coming from.

"What if you get hurt…or worse," I say and softly say the last word.

"So what if I get hurt? At least I'll still be alive," Zuko starts apparently not hearing the last two words I said. "Oh," he adds and a look of realization and sadness appear in his golden eyes. "I'm not going to die," Zuko says encouragingly.

"You don't know that," I whisper not wishing to make a scene.

Zuko sighs appearing as if not certain of what to say next. "You're right. I don't know that," he finally says.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" I question.

"You and I both know that no one can possibly predict the exact outcome of this war. We just have to do the best we can and have the back-up we need. We have the avatar and every type of bender on our side. We just have to trust everyone who's with us. We have an important thing to do and we can't let everyone who is counting on us down just because of some doubts or concerns we have," Zuko replies.

"I know that but I'm still gonna worry," I reply with a small smile.

"As long as it doesn't cause you to lose your judgment. You need to be able to see everything that's going on. Besides I don't know what I'd do if I lost you especially if it's my fault," Zuko says softly.

"You know, you're not very good at making people feel better," I grin.

"Yeah, well, I tried," Zuko says and puts an arm around my shoulder drawing me close.

After another mile of walking Katara and Aang stop and we all look at the mound of rock and dirt ahead of us.

"I'm guessing this isn't the tourist entrance to the Fire Nation," Jackie says trying to lighten up the mood.

"Guess not," I say and walk forward. "So how far exactly in is the palace?" I ask.

"About half a mile," Iroh informs us.

"Great," Toph says with sarcastic excitement and puts her hand up to the wall. A loud sound echoes in our bubble and an entrance has been made. Toph and Aang step ahead and they begin to make the hole longer and wider. Once we're all safely inside the hole, Toph replaces the hole we made at the beginning with earth.

"Finally," Phil sighs after holding back all the water.

"Wow, it's dark. I can't even see my hand in front of me," I hear Sokka say.

"Gee, how horrible," Toph says with sarcasm.

"Sorry," Sokka apologizes.

"Mhmm," Toph replies and we hear the sound of rock moving.

Iroh and Zuko simultaneously light up a fireball in their hands and the hole is lit up.

"Thanks," Ning says.

"You're welcome," Iroh says with a smile.

"So how far are we in?" Phil asks after awhile.

"Actually I think we're here," Toph says.

"Yeah I can feel something heavy right above us," Aang says after placing a hand on the wall of the cave.

"It's probably the palace," Iroh say softly.

"Looks like we're gonna have to come up through the ground," I say.

"I guess," Zuko sighs. "Just keep it quiet."

"We'll do our best," Jackie says softly.

"So let's quickly review the plan," Sokka says and pulls out the map Iroh drew. "We know there is only one door in and out of the basement. Does anyone come down there?" Sokka asks.

"Just the servants," Iroh says.

"I'll look for foot vibrations before saying when it's okay," Toph ensures us.

"Okay, then we'll sneak our way to the throne room and Aang and Zuko check that place out first for the Fire Lord," Sokka continues.

"We'll have to keep quiet until you two reach the throne room. Only attack anyone if you have to," Iroh says.

"Alright, once we're in you guys are gonna have to go through the palace and make sure no one comes in," Aang orders.

"Alright, Katara and I will guard the throne room doors," Sokka insists.

"Phil and Toph can take the grounds; Jackie and Ning can take the first floor; and that leaves Iroh and Haley to take the second floor. Everyone good with that?" Katara asks and we all nod.

"Oh god guys; we forgot to change into Fire Nation clothes," Jackie says and we all look down at our clothes.

"That's alright. There are usually some Fire Nation servant clothes in the basement anyway," Iroh says.

"That's good; then at least we'll fit in," Phil says.

"Yeah, so enough chit chat; let's get going," Toph says and earthbends a hole in the ceiling which causes debris to fall all around. Aang creates an earth platform which we all get on. Aang and Jackie raise the platform while Toph pushes back the ceiling as we rise higher and higher.

"Stop," Toph whispers after fifteen minutes and Jackie and Aang suspend the platform. Toph places her hands on the ceiling and we all remain quite for a minute.

"Okay, it's all clear," Toph says and does her best to quietly open a hole into the basement. We enter the huge basement. There is a small amount of light coming through the windows. Sokka rushes over to the window.

"It looks like the eclipse is half way done," Sokka announces. "We have to hurry. The comet's going to come some time after that."

"Or at the same time," I think out loud and everyone turns to look at me. "What? It's a possibility," I say defensively.

"She's got a point," Phil agrees. "We don't know when the comet is coming."

"So the faster the better, huh," Jackie says. "Oh look clothes," Jackie announces changing the subject and the mood.

"Haley, this looks like it would fit you," Jackie says and hands me a simple short-sleeved dress.

"Thanks," I reply taking it. Jackie quickly hands out all the clothes and remarkably finds one that could fit Iroh. We hurriedly go to a secluded spot and change.

"Don't you think that someone will recognize Zuko and Iroh?" Ning asks.

"Well, Zuko has hair now but, the scar is a dead giveaway and Iroh basically looks the same," I say.

"Yeah, well they'll just have to keep their face down or hidden or something," Toph says.

"Okay, we've come this far so let's keep going. Someone will figure it out sooner or later," Katara says.

"Alright, fine then. Let's get going," Iroh says.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. I'm sorry that it took me forever to update but I had work, schoolwork, and meetings. Oh joy.

Enough about my week. I hope you liked this chapter. I promise to update as soon as I can. That would probably be this weekend.

SO please review. I like to know what people think.

Avatar returns tomorrow. YEAH. SQUEAL.


	45. Get Ready, Get Set, Begin to Destry FN

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Avatar.

Get Ready, Get Set, Begin to Destroy the Fire Nation 

All of us quietly head up the stone steps to the basement door.

"So is anyone nearby?" Ning asks quietly. Toph kneels down and place one hand on the ground.

"There are only three people in the hallway. Two just went around opposite corners and the third is on the hallway across from us," Toph explains and stands back up.

"So the coast is clear?" Phil asks making sure.

"Well there are people in the rooms and I didn't check upstairs but, the hallway is clear for the moment," Toph replies.

"Alright then; let's go," Sokka says. He quietly opens the door and winces at the slight creak it makes. After stopping for a second he realizes that nobody heard so Sokka slips out into the hallway. Katara follows and then Toph. Aang sighs and soon follows them. The rest of us quietly walk into the elaborate hallway.

"Okay, Phil and Toph, you guys head out to the grounds," Sokka orders.

"Great, which door is it?" Phil asks with a hint of sarcasm as he looks at the doors lining the hallway.

"Just go straight, take a left, then at the first hallway you come to take a right. Just follow that hallway and you'll get to the back door," Zuko explains pointing behind us, the opposite direction of the throne room.

"Alright," Phil says. "Good luck guys," he says and begins to head down the hallway.

"Yeah you too," I reply.

"Don't mess up," Toph says to us as she waves and catches up to Phil.

"Good luck," I hear Aang say quietly.

"I guess we should get going now," I say to Iroh.

"Right, I wish you all the best of luck," Iroh says and bows to the Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

"Same to you," Aang says and bows back and Sokka and Katara just give a good luck smile.

"All right Haley, follow me," Iroh says and starts to follow the direction that Phil and Toph went.

I nod and follow Iroh. I look back and the rest are heading toward the throne room. Zuko, in the back, turns his head and I give a small smile. Zuko returns a small smile just as they turn a corner.

"So where are these stairs?" I ask as we walk past a hallway that I assume leads to the back door.

"Around this hallway," Iroh says and we take a right. Immediately I see a double helix shaped staircase.

"That looks cool," I say.

"The design was that of an airbenders and the waterbenders and earthbenders built it. A couple hundred years ago; there was this wicked storm that destroyed an air nation's temple, an earth kingdom city, and massively damaged the North Pole. The Fire Lord sent out three teams of his soldiers and his best generals and they helped repair the damaged places. So when they heard we were building a palace; they decided to help out," Iroh briefs me on the history of the staircase as we walk up it.

Putting my fingers on the railing I notice spiral designs outlined with little blue gemstones.

"It's really beautiful. I never could get Zuko to appreciate the artistic details and the history of this staircase. But it seems like you're interested in it," Iroh says looking at me as I trace the designs with my fingertips.

"I think it would be good if I could learn all that I can about this world since I'm here," I smile looking at Iroh.

"That's very ambitious of you. I think you would make a great queen," Iroh says giving me a smile.

"Thanks," I say simply not exactly believing that. "But that's only if we win," I say bluntly.

"That's true, well here we are. Do you want to split up or stay together?" Iroh asks me as we step off the staircase.

"I don't know. What do you think would be best?" I question as we just stand there probably looking suspicious if someone came around the corner.

"We should probably split up so we have both sides under surveillance," Iroh suggests.

"Sounds good," I say.

"So do you want the right or the left side?" Iroh asks.

"I'll take the right," I say and begin heading in that direction.

"Haley," Iroh begins and I stop and look back. "Remember I'm right here if you need help, just yell."

"Alright," I say and begin to head down the hallway. There are pictures of the royal family lining the walls that probably date back hundreds of years.

Continuing to walk down the hallway I hear a door squeak open. I stop trying to decide what to do. "_What am I thinking? Don't stop walking," _I think so I continue walking. "_Just keep walking and breathing," _I think and concentrate on my breathing trying not to freak out. I hear the footsteps get quieter. "_They must be going around the other way," _I think and sigh. "Iroh," I whisper to myself hoping that he's okay. I stop at the end of the hallway waiting to hear what will happen.

"General Iroh, when did you get back?" I hear a male voice question.

"Did Prince Zuko capture the Avatar?" another voice asks.

"I recently came back," Iroh replies only answering the first question. "What are you two doing up here?"

"We came to the library to get a book that might give us some information that could help our fight against the Avatar. Did you know that we have two fronts that are being attacked simultaneously?"

"Yes, I am aware of this. That's why I came here; to help put an end to this battle," Iroh says.

"Well, that's very admirable sir," the lower male voice says.

"Thank you, Wen," Iroh says. "See you two later."

"See you later General Iroh," the other man says.

Suddenly there is loud bang coming from downstairs that sounds like it's coming from the throne room.

"What was that?" Wen asks.

"It sounds like it's coming from the throne room," the other man says.

"You think it's the avatar?" the other man asks.

"_Come on Iroh, do something. Oh god is he expecting me to do something?"_ I think.

"Who knows," Iroh says.

"_Okay, he's buying time. Maybe I should do something? Alright, here goes nothing." _I think as I use my airbending to run back down the hallway soundlessly. Rounding around the corner to block the door I pull out my sais. Sighing quietly I turn the corner holding the sais behind my back.

"Who are you?" the man, Wen, who looks to be in his mid-thirties, asks and I just shrug trying to keep my cool.

"Do you know what is going on down there?" the other man, who looks to be around my age, asks.

"Yes," I say bluntly.

"Well, what's going on?" Wen asks.

"The palace is being taken over by the Avatar and a few of his allies," I say coolly and Iroh keeps quiet.

"So you came up to inform us?" Wen asks now getting suspicious.

"Something like that," I say now and the other guy looks from Iroh to Wen and back to me trying to decide what to do.

"So who side are you on?" the guy asks.

"I think you all ready know that," I say certainly.

"Do you think she's much of a threat?" the man whispers to Iroh.

"Not just her," Iroh says and turns and now his back is to me.

"Wait, you are on her side. You're with the Avatar?" Wen asks in disbelief and gets in a fighting stance.

"Wait; let's think about this. If General Iroh is with the Avatar then don't you think he has a good reason?" he asks.

"And Prince Zuko," Iroh adds.

"Look Lok, the Avatar is our enemy," Wen starts. "Why are you siding with him anyway?" he asks directing the question toward Iroh.

"I believe that once the Avatar defeats the Fire Lord the world will be back in balance again and a better place," Iroh replies.

"So what side do you guys want to be on? Because if you're against us then we'll have to attack you. Do you really think that you can beat the Dragon of the West?" I ask and they look at each other.

"Who are you to be saying that to us?" Wen asks.

"Actually if we win she'll be playing an important part in the aftermath of all this," Iroh explains.

"Really, because no offense or anything but you don't seem strong enough to be of any major importance," Lok says.

"Just to let you know I'm an airbender," I say in a matter of fact tone and the two men look at me as if I said something completely stupid.

"It's true. She's an airbender," Iroh defends me.

"I'm sorry sir but I have to be on the Fire Nation side for this one," Wen says and throws a fire blast at Iroh.

Iroh rushes forward and begins to slice the air with a fire blast heating up the hallway.

I pull out my sais from behind my back and look at Lok. "One chance, what side are you going to be on?" I ask him holding my sais to my side.

Lok looks over to Iroh and Wen who are intensely fighting. Iroh tries to back up Wen but Wen holds his ground. "Umm," Loc says unsurely.

"So," I say not wanting to waste time. I want to know what's going on downstairs. Suddenly the outside goes completely dark.

"_Great, the eclipse is complete now," _I think. Iroh and Wen lose major power in their firebending. I look where Lok is.

"I'm help you guys out," Lok sighs.

"Good," I say softly and look at Wen. He glares angrily at Lok and mumbles something. Wen quickly grabs his swords that were strapped to his side and dashes at Iroh. Being that Iroh's only weapon was firebending he dodges. I gather up some air with my sais and bend it at Wen flinging him back to the wall. He hits his head and falls to the ground unconscious.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I ask looking at Iroh.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," he says watching Lok drag him into a closet and moving a nearby stand against the door. Iroh and Lok nod at each other.

"So you really are an airbender," Lok says astonished.

"What you thought we were lying?" I ask.

"I wasn't sure what to think," Lok replies.

"Is anybody else up here?" Iroh asks quickly looking around.

"No, it was just Wen and me," Lok informs us.

"Alright then, can we go see what's going on downstairs?" I ask Iroh.

"Sure, it's clear up here," Iroh says and swings his hand signaling Lok to go ahead of us probably so we can keep an eye on him. I follow Lok as we make our way down the staircase.

"You know, I was once friends with Zuko before he was banished," Lok says going down the steps.

"So what, when he got banished you abandoned him? Gee you're a great friend," I say with sarcasm.

"No, it wasn't like that. I wanted to go with him but the time I got to the harbor he was already gone. I knew that if I went after him I probably wouldn't be much of a help. I wasn't exactly good at anything. So I practiced and got better with firebending. When I turned sixteen I joined the army camp and tricked my officer into having me stationed here in the palace. I figured I could sooner or later help Zuko take over or convince him to not destroy the Avatar. I never thought that would be a great way to end things. I never supported the Fire Nation taking over this world," Lok explains.

"Oh," I say feeling bad that I quickly criticized him. "Sorry," I say as we begin to head to the throne room.

"It's alright," he says with a smile. "So how did you get into all of this?"

"She's Zuko's fiancée," Iroh says with a smile.

"Really?" Loc asks smiling.

"Yes really," I answer.

"So when's the wedding?" he asks.

"Sometime after this crazy time," I reply and Lok nods.

We soon walk around and see the throne room directly ahead of us.

"Hey guys," Katara says as we draw closer. Sokka looks over to Lok cautiously.

"It's okay; he's with us," I explain. "What's going on in there?" I ask looking at the door behind them.

"I don't know. We weren't sure if we were supposed to go in there; Aang did tell us to guard the door," Sokka says and Katara crosses her arms. Soon we hear a huge crash inside the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. So who watched the season premiere of Avatar? I did (raises hand super high). So review on the story or the show; I don't care.

I'll try my best to update sometime this week. Well, I hope you like this story so far, you better you read like forty some chapters so far. Anyway this story is almost over and I'll start the sequel afterwards. I plan to make that one sorta funny. Thanks for reading again.


	46. Why Does This Have to be so Hard?

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Avatar.

Why Does This Have to be so Hard?

"What's going on? We heard a crash and came to look," Ning says with Jackie by her side rounding the corner.

"We don't know," Katara sighs.

"Maybe we should just check if they're okay," I suggest worriedly.

"If we're alive after this," Sokka says and nods his head toward the hallway. The loud stomping of shoes begins to draw closer to our post. Coming from both sides of the hallway men in red uniforms appear. Seeing them we all get into a fighting stance.

"No one is allowed in this room," Sokka states.

"Oh, and who are you?" one of the men asks stepping forward. The candlelight on the wall allows us to see that he is a tall man appearing to be in his thirties. "Lok, who are these fools?"

"They are with the Avatar, he and Zuko are in there," Lok replies indicating the throne room.

"If you are aware of this then why haven't you attacked them?" the man asks. Another soldier steps forward and whispers something into the leader's ear before Lok can answer. The leader begins to scan all of us and finally comes to rest on Iroh who is beside me.

"General Iroh is that really you?" the leader asks unsurely.

"Yes Admiral Long, it is I," Iroh shortly answers.

"Why are you betraying your country and your people? I am not entirely surprised on Zuko's treachery but you? You've laid siege to Ba Sing Se, you the famous Dragon of the West, and royalty to the Fire Nation are a traitor," Long replies sternly.

"Admiral Long, I am doing this out of means that you could not possibly comprehend…," Iroh begins.

"Oh and why is that?" Long interrupts with an angered voice.

"I have seen and done many things in my life and some I am not so proud of when I look back. I am siding with the Avatar knowing that he will bring peace to the world and put everything in balance again," Iroh answers.

"The world would do just fine if we have total control over it," Long replies proudly.

"No, the world would never be at total peace if one nation rules over everything," Iroh shouts bitterly.

"Then I guess we have different views," Long says glaring at Iroh.

"So are we going to fight soon because this is getting really old," Jackie whispers to me. "How can they fight, didn't they lose their firebending? Did Iroh?"

"Not all of it but, the power greatly decreased. Besides they still have swords and arrows," I whisper back.

"What are you two talking about?" Admiral Long asks glaring at the two of us.

"Just that we are going to kick your ass," Jackie says with attitude.

Long glares at us and grips his swords saying, "And how is that?"

"One, we can still bend, two, most of us trained with the Avatar, and three we're better looking," Jackie replies with a smirk.

"We are incredibly skilled fighters. Why do you think that we are in the Fire Nation palace?" Long replies.

"My question for you is where were you?" I ask wondering how no one down here found them.

"Now why would I tell you that?" he says and swings his sword and dashes toward me.

I grab my sais stepping forward. I swing the sais backward grabbing air and send it toward him. He flies back and hits the wall. Following this action the rest of the soldiers begin coming toward us drawing their swords. Katara and Sokka continuing guarding the doors while sending attacks at the soldiers. Iroh and Ning attack the soldiers on the left side while Jackie and Lok follow me to the right side.

Looking to where Lok hit I see him rise glaring at me and I just smirk at him.

I grab my sais and swing another blast of air at Long but he dodges.

"You're going to have to do better than that," he says smirking at me.

"So, you're just dodging," I reply and he glares at me coming toward me with the sword.

I use my sais to send another air attack at Long, this time sending him straight through one of the windows.

"_Take that," _I think as I jump out the window following him. Just as I walk out of the window I see a bright read light in the distance drawing closer. "_Great, the comet," _I think.

"Looks like you're going to be the one on the defensive side soon," Long smirks.

"That's only if you can still fight by then. It's still about five miles away," I say smart-alecky.

"Believe me, I will be," he replies.

I glare at him as I send another air blast at him sending him back about thirty feet.

From the corner of my eye I see more firebenders coming out from the palace being pursued by Jackie, Ning, Loc, and Iroh and I quickly return my focus to Long who's now coming straight at me with his swords.

I automatically focus on the spot behind him. "_Well, it's now or never," _I think after being transported. I grab the wind currents and begin to twist them counterclockwise. The tornado is much bigger than my first one. He turns around feeling the wind change. I smirk and send the huge tornado at him. Still controlling the tornado he gets sucked into it and I send it about half a mile away. I tug on one of the wind currents and Long flies off and falls into the ocean.

I look back at the others. Toph and Phil are now helping out. Toph and Jackie pick up some of the firebenders on an earth platform and send it over the cliff. Phil is using the water in the plants to tighten them around the nonfirebenders. Iroh and Lok now have swords. It seems like Jackie and Toph just threw off three quarters of the people. I grab my sais seeing someone sneak up behind Phil. I immediately send an air attack at the man sending him back thirty feet and he lands with a loud thud. Phil looks back and I nod saying that I got it. He nods back and is using his sword to fight someone. I run at the man who just now stood up and send another blast at him sending him back and he's precariously standing at the edge of the cliff. He look at me and runs forward but I send another attack at him this time making him fall off. I look over the cliff but it's too dark to see him. I look back at the remaining Fire Nation soldiers. About fifteen of the nonbenders are hanging upside down by plants. Iroh and Lok have about ten or so people handcuffed. There are surprisingly only five people still fighting. I look back at the comet and see it's almost here.

The rest of the group seems to notice and Toph can sense their mood changing.

"What's going on?" she asks confused knowing that we're winning.

"The comet's pretty close," I answer and Toph frowns.

"Well, then let's get this show on the road and help out twinkle toes and hot head," Toph says and stomps her foot and the remaining soldiers sink into the ground and only their heads show. "Even if they do have help, it would take a few hours for one person to get out," she says with a smirk and all the soldiers glare at her, even though she can't see them.

"Let's go," Jackie says and we all hurry back to the throne room doors. There are about five soldiers frozen in ice obviously due to Katara's waterbending.

"So are the soldiers going to be any trouble?" Sokka asks moving to look out one of the windows. Seeing one man hanging upside down and cussing, Sokka gives a small smirk.

"Nope, well not those soldiers anyway. We don't know where they came from so keep a lookout for more," Phil says.

"Will do," he says. "So who's going to go in there?" Sokka asks hearing shouts coming from inside the throne room.

"I am," Katara and I say at the same time.

"Alright," Sokka sighs.

"I stay here and help Sokka guard," Ning says.

"I'll stay here too," Toph adds.

"I'll go see if I can find out how they got here," Lok says.

"Wouldn't you know already? You have been stationed here," I ask. "Or do you know Iroh because didn't you grow up here? I ask.

"Yeah, well there are a lot of hidden rooms and secret passages here. There are numerous places where they could have hidden," Iroh explains.

"Okay, then why don't you and Lok search; it would go faster with two people," Phil says.

"Okay," Lok says and looks at Iroh.

"Good luck," I say.

"You too," Iroh replies with a sad look in his eyes. Then after a moment Iroh hugs me, tightly. "Be careful, you and Zuko," Iroh says not letting go.

"I promise," I say smiling and Iroh lets go. "You be careful too," I say and Iroh nods. "See you later," I say to Loc and he nods and he and Iroh begin making their way down the hallway.

"So you guys ready?" Sokka asks looking at the four of us.

"Yep," Jackie says Sokka begins to open the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry it took me a long time to update. I hope you liked it. Review please.


	47. Sorry Notice

Sorry I haven't updated yet. One day I was just checking my email and the computer just died. Total blackness. So now someone is looking at it but, I think that it's totally screwed. y computer died on me. So my mom bought a new one. She has to put some stuff on it. Currently I am typing on a friend's computer. I can't update today. I have so much to do. Being a week without a computer sucks and now I have too much stuff piled up. I'll do my best to update tomorrow though.

Anyway thanks for being patient.


	48. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

The Beginning of the End

Rushing inside we see the Firelord throwing fire at Zuko and Aang. It's difficult to tell who's winning. Aang's arm is bleeding and Zuko has a trail of blood dripping down his face. The Firelord has a burn mark on his arm that matches the intensity of Zuko's.

As we rush forward Katara makes a water whip and slashes it toward the Firelord. He sees it and chucks a wall of fire toward it. The water and fire collide making steam.

"_I can't see anything_," I think bitterly. "_Should I keep the cover or blow it away so we can see what's going on?_" I think. I begin turning my head to see if I can possibly make something out. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flame dulled by the steam. A second later I hear a voice shout in pain. Hoping it was Ozai and not anyone else I concentrate in the direction the Firelord was earlier.

"What a waste of a son," I hear him think.

"_Oh no, Zuko_," I think widening my eyes. "_Please be okay,"_ I think as I dash toward where the shout came from.

I slow down coming to the spot where I thought Zuko was. The steam slowly begins to lift as I see someone lying on the ground. I see Aang staring wide-eyed at Zuko who has his eyes closed tight and one hand clutching his stomach.

The steam soon clears completely and everyone's face forms to a shocked expression; everyone's except Ozai.

"How could you? Your own son…?" Aang begins angrily asking as I kneel down at Zuko's side and take hold of one of his hands and Zuko opens his eyes slowly.

"What kind of person would do that?" Aang shouts and begins to rise up with the air circulating around him. Jackie and Phil run up and the three begin attacking the Firelord. Katara is standing a few feet behind me contemplating on whether to fight or heal Zuko.

"He's weak. He deserved what he got," Ozai starts and fights back with fierce intensity.

"I'm sorry," Zuko says quietly looking at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I reply painstakingly holding back tears.

"Tell the baby that I love him. Will you do that for me?" Zuko asks.

"You can tell him yourself. You're going to be fine," I reply failing to hold back a tear.

"I love you," Zuko says grasping my hand tighter.

"I love you too," as Zuko closes his eyes and I feel his grip on my hand loosen. Holding on to my last ounces of strength I turn to Katara.

"Can you help him?" I ask as more tears begin to form in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall.

"We need to get him out of here," Katara says looking at Aang who is still mad. Phil and Jackie are beside him. The three of them are throwing punches at the Firelord who easily stops them.

"Alright," I say to Katara and we carry the unconscious Zuko. We hurriedly get through the room and open the doors.

"What happened to him?" Sokka asks looking at Zuko.

"No kidding, even I can tell he's not doing great," Toph adds as we set him down.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ning asks kneeling beside us.

"Let's hope so," Katara says bringing out the water from the oasis. She bends the water out and brings it over Zuko's stomach.

The water brightens and Zuko's stomach begins to heal. Zuko groans and starts to open his eyes. Seeing him okay I grasp him into a tight hug. I feel his face turn into a small smile and hug me back.

"What happened?" Zuko asks and I let go of him.

"Katara healed you," I answer.

"Thanks," he says glancing at Katara who nods back.

Suddenly Zuko begins to glow and is surrounded by fire.

All of us back up do to the heat intensity emanating from Zuko.

"What's going on?" Ning asks confused by the sudden change.

"The comet," Sokka says looking at the comet above us.

We all simultaneously looks at the door just as a wall of fire shoots out from it making the walls crack.

"Looks like we really need to help now," Toph says before dashing into the room. The rest of us look at each other and follow Toph.

Ozai is glowing brighter than Aang and Zuko combined. Jackie and Phil are running with Aang toward the Firelord and streaming their elements toward Ozai.

"On second thought, I think my abilities are best served making sure no one else comes in," Sokka says backing up.

"Are you sure?" Katara asks.

"Yeah, this is more of a bending battle," Sokka says as Ozai sends a huge blast at the three.

"Yeah," Sokka says a little down. "Well, good luck," Sokka says in a happier mood before heading back to the doors. Ning, Toph, and Katara dash to help out the others.

I turn to Zuko, who looks like he's thinking.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly.

"Haley, stay here," Zuko says turning to look at me.

"Wha…?" I begin to question even though I know why.

"Haley, just please," Zuko says.

"Alright," I sigh. "Hurry up, looks like they need some help," I say nodding my head toward the group getting set back by the glowing Firelord.

"Stay safe," Zuko says and I nod before heading toward the group.

"Be careful," I say quietly to myself before heading toward the doors.

"Hey Sokka, looks like I'm with you," I say meeting up with Sokka.

"You're a bender, why aren't you with them?" Sokka asks as we hear a blast coming from inside the room.

"Zuko wants me to stay here," I explain shortly.

"Why? Does he think that you can't fight or something?" Sokka asks.

"It's not that," I say as I begin to look around the corner to see if anyone was around. No one in sight.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want to upset Zuko," Sokka says looking up at the sky; the comet slowly drawing away.

"It's noth...," I start.

"Whatever," I hear Sokka mumble.

"Do you really want to know?" I question hiding my slight annoyance.

"It's up to you," Sokka replies sarcastically.

"Fine if it'll shut you up," I start and turn to Sokka. "I'm pregnant," I sigh.

"Yeah sure, you're pregnant," Sokka says giving a small laugh and I raise an eyebrow at him. He stops laughing seeing my serious face. "You're pregnant?" Sokka whispers.

"Yes," I sigh as I lean against the wall.

"What's going on?" Iroh asks coming from around the corner.

"Uh nothing," I say my eyes widening. "_I hope he didn't hear anything," _I think.

"Well, actually everyone else is in there fighting the Firelord," Sokka says dully.

"So why are you out here?" Loc asks.

"I can't bend. And with the Firelord being all powerful and all; I can pretty much only help by making sure no one unwelcome gets through these doors," Sokka says.

"How noble of you," Loc replies and the two turn to look at me.

"Uh, I'm helping him. You know just in case some crazed fire benders appeared," I say quickly.

"Wait, why aren't you all glowy?" Sokka asks. "Aang, the Firelord, and Zuko were glowing."

"Because the comet's too far away," I say looking out the window as the comet disappears behind a far away mountain.

"So can you guys still bend?" Sokka asks being that the eclipse is still happening.

Iroh forms a fireball in his hand, and it appears but a little dimmer than usual.

I look up at the eclipse again. The sun is barely peeking out behind the moon.

"I don't think they have a lot of time left," I say and the three glance at the eclipse.

"I think you're right. You three stay here," Iroh says and begins heading toward the door.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Loc asks.

"You never know; they might need help," Iroh says but steals a protective glance in my direction.

"_Great, he knows," _I whine to myself.

"Alright," Loc sighs and Iroh disappears into the throne room.

"Keep the door open," I say and Sokka props open the door with his foot.

Aang, Zuko, and Iroh are lined up opposite Ozai. All three are blasting fire at Ozai who is holding his ground.

Aang sends a blast of air at Ozai, who dodges it. At the same time he sends a lightning bolt towards Iroh, striking him in the stomach.

"_Geeze, what is it with this family and shooting lightning at Iroh?" _I think to myself.

Zuko glares and sends a stronger attack driven by anger toward his father. Ozai gets pushed back and Zuko keeps sending strong attacks at him. Zuko pushes Ozai to a corner and lights his hands with fire knives.

"Come on do it," Ozai insists and Zuko continues to glare at him. "You can't. You're weak. You've always been weak. You're a disappointment to me and the Fire Nation. You're a disgrace. It's a mystery how your mother saw anything in you."

At the mention of his mother, Zuko's flames begin to get bigger. "Don't talk about her," Zuko says bitterly.

"She was selfish. She was a fool to have ever stood up for you. She deserved what got to her," Ozai says.

"Don't talk about her," Zuko shouts and shoots fire at Ozai. Ozai attempts to redirect the fire but only can do part of it. The rest of the flame heads straight to the Firelord. He hollers and after a little while stops.

Zuko falls to the ground panting. Seeing him fall I rush to his side. The Firelord is unconscious and his stomach to his neck is burnt.

Arriving at Zuko's side I kneel beside him placing a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't turn to look at me. I stay there for a moment to see if he was going to say anything. He doesn't.

I sigh and get back up turning to Iroh.

Katara is beside him with the water from the oasis stretched out healing him.

"Are you okay?" I ask Iroh walking toward him.

"I'm fine. How's Zuko?" Iroh asks quietly looking at Zuko who's still kneeling and staring at the ground.

"I'm not entirely sure," I say.

Sokka begins to walk cautiously toward the Firelord. He bends toward him probably to see if he's breathing. Quirking his eyebrows, Sokka puts two fingers to the Firelord's neck.

Sokka sighs and turns to us. "He's dead," he says quietly not looking at Zuko.

Suddenly a few people burst through the door.

"I though you found everyone," Sokka says.

"So did we," Loc replies and gets into a fighting stance.

"Wait," I say recognizing a face. "They're friends."

"So I guess it's over," Jee says looking at Ozai and Zuko.

"Not entirely, we still have to set peace agreements with the rest of the world," Iroh says as Zuko stands up. We all watch him silently as he exits through the doors and turns down the hallway.

"Is he alright?" Jee asks looking at Iroh and me.

"He'll be fine," Iroh says.

"I'm going to go find him," I say quietly and start in the direction to where Zuko went.

"His room is upstairs and three doors on your right," Iroh calls after me.

"Thanks," I say and turn to the staircase.

I walk softly up the staircase and soon arrive at the second floor.

"_Must be that one," _I think being that it's the third one on the right and has light coming from beneath the huge ornate doors.

I stop and stand for a second in front of the doors. I sigh and knock on the door. "Zuko, it's me. Are you okay?" I ask.

No one answers. I slowly turn the handle and push the door open. I see Zuko sitting on the floor meditating beside a table of candles.

"Zuko," I say stepping behind him. He doesn't reply so I sit down beside him crossing my legs.

"I murdered my father. I got angry and I…," Zuko.

"Zuko, it had to be done. If not you then someone else would have had to do it. You know that," I say putting my hand on his tense shoulder.

"I know," Zuko says and we sit there for awhile.

After a few minutes, I look over to Zuko who hasn't changed since I've came in. I sit up on my knees turning to him. Looking at him I give him a hug.

After a moment he hugs me back. A bit later we end up leaning against the side of the bed due to fatigue. He has one arm wrapped around me and I have one around him. I close my eyes still being in each other's arms. What seems like an hour later, I open my eyes to see Zuko's closed. My hand still being on his chest I sense Zuko's breathing normal.

"_Must be sleeping," _I think to myself as I look up at him.

"I love you," I say quietly and give him a kiss. Shocking me he ends up kissing back. I pull away with a jump.

"You were awake?" I ask confused.

"No, you woke me up," he replies with a smirk.

"Good to know you're feeling better," I reply.

"Come on; let's go to bed," Zuko says standing up and offering me a hand.

I smile and take his hand. He smiles back pulling me up.

We crawl into bed and Zuko drapes a hand over me and I place my hand around him.

"I love you," I hear Zuko say as I begin to fall to sleep.

"I love you too," I manage to say and I feel Zuko kiss me on my forehead. I smile and tighten my grip around Zuko.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry for taking for ever to update. You have no idea how hectic last week was.

Anyway, please review. I hope you like it.

Ugh, I have to do the PSAT on Wednesday. Gee, I'm jumping for joy. NOT.

Sorry, I kind of had to vent about that. My friend is insane and studying like crazy for this test. She memorized like a hundred vocab words and I only know like five of those words.

I'll probably update any day after Wednesday. I have Thursday and Friday off due to a hockey meet. Yeah.


	49. The Day After

The Day After

I wake up and stretch my hands. I open my eyes not feeling Zuko beside me and prop myself on my hands. I look around still a little tired and see a dress laying over a chair and a note on it. I walk over to the dress slowly and pick up the note.

"_Great Chinese, let's see if I can make this out," _I think to myself.

"Uncle thought that you might like to dress more elegant since you're going to be the Fire lady soon. I had to go to a meeting with the generals, Iroh, and Aang to plan on how to inform the Fire Nation and the rest of the world that Ozai is dead and we plan on making peace. Everyone else will either be eating or in the garden. Thanks for helping me feel better last night. See you soon. I love you." I read the note silently and smile at the last words.

After setting the note aside, I pick up the red dress and put it on. I turn to the mirror. There are gold strings on the sleeves that dangle brilliantly. The dress forms layers toward the bottom that rest on my chins. I turn around and notice something on the back of my neck. I trail my fingers following my necklace and end at a clasp. I finger with the clasp for a couple seconds and finally twist it apart. Taking the necklace off I look at it. Turning it over I stare at it as some words begin to appear. "_Thank you" _It reads and soon disappears. I smile and set the necklace neatly down on the dresser.

"You're welcome," I say quietly to myself.

"_Now all I need are shoes," _I think and realize there is a pair of black high heels on the chair.

"Great I have to wear these all day," I mumble to myself as I put them on. I look at the mirror again and realize that my hair is a mess. I pull my finger through my hair trying to detangle it. "Oh, whatever," I mutter as I turn to leave.

Opening the door I see a woman about twenty-five with pin straight black hair and a red shirt and skirt standing right in front of me.

"No, that won't do," she says and takes my arms and pulls me back into my room.

"Um, who are you?" I ask a little bit weirded out.

"I'm the fashion and hair consultant here at the palace," she says pushing me to sit on a chair in front of a mirror.

"Oh," is all I can mutter still confused.

"You sleep a long time," she says as she begins to curl my hair with her fingers and I can sense heat coming out.

"Yeah sorry, rough couple days," I answer. "_How long has she been standing there?" _I think to myself.

"Ow," I say as she pulls half my hair into a bun. "My hair is still connected to my head."

"Sorry," she replies with a smile in her voice

"There; how's that?" she asks.

"That was fast," I say quietly looking at my now perfected curls.

"Working here makes you that way," she replies with a smile.

"Thanks," I say getting up.

"Anything else you need; just ask," she says as she bows and heads toward the door.

"Wait," I say and she stops. "What's your name?"

"Xing," she replies with a smile.

"Oh and by the way you don't have to bow to me," I say really hating bowing.

"Okay," she says slowly and unsure.

"But if you want to, I guess you could," I say trying to put her more at ease. "It's up to you."

"Thanks you," she replies and I can tell she's struggling to restrain herself from bowing. "Follow me, a couple planners are waiting for you and Zuko in one of the meeting rooms so you can plan your wedding. Also, I need some ideas on what you want for your wedding dress," Xing says as we walk down the hallway.

"Alright," I say as we start heading down the stairs.

Arriving at the bottom of the staircase I see Aang and Katara by the pond in the garden. Watching them through the windows, I follow Xing down a few hallways.

"What happened to Ozai?" I ask not really sure if it was my place to ask.

"He was buried this morning. No one wanted to make a big scene about it; thinking it might cause an uprising," Xing explains.

"Oh," I reply wondering why Zuko didn't tell me.

"Well here we are," she says arriving at an over-elaborate door. "You ready?" she asks and I give a small nod. She smiles and opens the door. There is a huge square table in the middle of the room with a three people seated at it. At the far side of the table there are two huge chairs. Zuko's seated in the one on my left. The other two people stand up realizing who I am. I smile and return nods as I walk to the chair beside Zuko.

"Am I late?" I whisper and Zuko just smiles.

"Okay how about we get started now," Zuko suggests.

"Okay, my plan is to invite all the royals and of course the Avatar and his friends. The wedding will be in the courtyard and the reception in the throne room. I can see it now; we'll have magnificent red decor and tables and a delicious gourmet meal. You two and your friends and relatives will be seated in the front," the man starts.

"Good idea Dishi," the woman beside him says.

"Why are we just inviting the royals?" I ask.

"It's always been that way," Xing starts and a the two planners lightly smirk at my question.

"Well, can't we change it. Why can't we invite everyone?" I ask.

"Like an open invitation?" the woman asks.

"Yeah, why not?"

"But that's just so informal and so far from a royal thing to do," she replies.

"What do you think?" I ask looking at Zuko and so do the other three.

"I think Anthea's has a point. It's just not how it's done," Zuko says not looking at me.

"Fine, if you just want to do it your way then fine; leave me out," I say and storm out of the room.

"Haley," I hear Zuko say as I round the corner. "Haley, stop," I hear Zuko plead and he dashes around the corner.

I stop and turn around. "What?" I shout at him.

"What's your problem? All I said was I thought Anthea had a point," Zuko replies getting angry.

"You didn't even ask why I wanted everyone there. You could have at least supported me in there and we could have discussed it later. You made me look like an idiot," I reply fumed.

"Well fine, let's discuss it," Zuko yells.

"NO, I'm too mad at you at the moment," I reply and turn away heading down the hall. Turning the corner I hear Zuko shout in anger probably letting off some steam, literally. Feeling really sad and angry at the same time, I turn the corner and sit on the other side of a stand with a vase on it so I can't be seen from the main hallway. Bringing my knees to closer, I hide my head and let some tears fall. I'm so angry at Zuko and sad that he and I are actually fighting now; after all we've been through.

"Haley," I hear Zuko say softly.

"What?" I say bitterly not lifting my head.

"I'm sorry; you can invite everyone if you want," Zuko says and I lift my head and see him kneel down. "I don't like fighting with you," Zuko says wiping the tears from my face.

"Me either," I say wrapping my arms around him hugging him and I start crying again.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asks.

"I'm just so happy we're not fighting anymore," I say as I look at Zuko with my arms engaged around his neck and I think "_Stupid hormones."_

We smile at each other and he leans forward and kisses me. "So you're okay now?"

"I'm fine; a little hungry though," I say with a smile.

"You haven't eaten yet?" Zuko asks stunned.

"No," I reply taking Zuko's hand as he pulls me back onto my feet.

"So how are you feeling; you didn't eat that fruit last night?" Zuko asks as we begin heading toward the kitchen.

"Actually, I feel fine. That part must be over," I say though meant to think the last part.

"That part?" Zuko asks looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep, I think the next part is crazed hormones and having a strange appetite," I say smirking.

"Great, so we'll have more days like this then," Zuko says banging his head with his palm.

"Yep, so anything that happens from this point forward I get to blame on you," I say smiling as I turn around now walking backwards.

"And why is that?" Zuko asks with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey, this is all your fault," I say putting one of my hands up defensively and the other on my stomach.

Zuko smirks, "Oh really?"

"Umm hmm," I reply nodding my head.

"You didn't exactly say no," Zuko replies.

"What's your point?" I smile.

Zuko smiles and kisses me backing me up to a door. Losing whatever thought was going through my head, I wrap my arms around Zuko's neck as one of his hands stays on my face and the other trails to my hips. Hearing my stomach growl, we pull apart touching our foreheads together.

"Come on; let's get you something to eat," he says opening the door and walks through another door, one that swings.

"Dang, this is some kitchen," I say as I look at the polished counters, stoves, cabinets, and even the floor. It's like a kitchen in a five star restaurant.

"Well, now it's yours too," Zuko says and I smile at him.

"So what's for brunch?" I ask rummaging through the cabinets.

"What's brunch?" Zuko asks watching me.

"You know, breakfast and lunch; brunch," I reply still looking through the cabinets.

"There's usually a chef here," Zuko says quietly looking around.

"Must have took a break," I say as I grab an banana and some bread and some sauce that tasted pretty good.

"What are you making?" Zuko asks looking a little disgusted.

I just shrug and cut open the loaf, pour the sauce on it, and slice up the bananas into the sub.

"Don't eat that," Zuko says grabbing at the sandwich.

"Hey," I exclaim stretching my hand out in the opposite direction so he can't get at it.

"Come on Haley, you can't seriously want to eat that," Zuko says.

"Actually, I think it looks pretty good," I reply.

"It's disgusting; here at least eat something normal," Zuko says handing me an apple.

"Hello eating for two here," I say knowing that a single apple won't fill me up.

"Fine," Zuko says setting an apple on the table beside me and I just look at him with my eyebrows raised. "Oh come on; at least this is some actual food," Zuko says getting frustrated with me.

"This is actual food; it's a banana, bread, and sauce. See three different food groups; you just never seen them put together this way," I reply with a smart-alike tone.

"That's just weird," Zuko says this time actually taking my sandwich.

"Hey, give it back," I say.

"No," Zuko says setting the sub behind him.

"Fine, I'll eat the damn apples," I say with a definite tone in my voice.

"Good, now come on; Xing wants to start on your dress," Zuko says taking a foot out the swinging door.

"Alright, I'm coming," I say and Zuko now completely walks out the door.

"_Big mistake," _I think as I quickly grab the sandwich and take a bite.

"Are you coming?" Zuko asks from the other side and soon begins to open the door. Seeing that, I put the sandwich behind me, knowing that Zuko would notice a chunk missing from the sandwich.

"Well?" Zuko asks stepping back into the kitchen. I just nod being that I still had food in my mouth. Zuko looks at me with an eyebrow raised and I just stand there. His eyes dart to the counter and back at me.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't eat that?" Zuko says staring down at me.

After swallowing my bite I reply, "No, you agreed."

"But you said that you'd eat the apples," Zuko states.

"Yes, but I never said that I wouldn't eat the sandwich," I point out.

"Ah, you're impossible," Zuko says knowing he lost the battle.

"Haley 1, Zuko 0," I say with a smile.

"What; are you keeping track now?" Zuko asks.

"Yeah, hey wait, you agreed to have anyone invited so that's two for me, ha," I inform laughing.

"Yeah, we'll see who's laughing next," Zuko says as we walk back out into the hallway.

"Oh please, you'll never win one," I state.

"Really and why is that?" Zuko asks as we turn a hallway.

"Please, girls always win," I say as we turn a corner.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Zuko says as we arrive outside another huge door.

"Oh, Zuko, there you are," we hear a voice behind us. "Sorry Haley, but we need Zuko for another meeting," Iroh says. "Or do you want to come with?"

"That's okay; I'll catch the next one. I have to do get my dress for the wedding," I say indicating the door behind me.

"Alright," Iroh says.

"See you later," Zuko says and he and Iroh head down the hall. I turn back to the door after seeing them round a corner.

"Okay, here, we go," I say and turn the doorknob pushing the door silently open.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry it took me a while to update. Thanks for reading and I'd appreciate a update.

Anyway, the PSAT went ok. We have to wait until December to get our results. The math part was ok; it's just the English stuff that I suck at. Seriously though I think they just like using words that no one in the English speaking language even uses anymore; at least no since the 1700's.

Anyway, there I had to vent. Now that's out of my system.

I'll try to update soon.

Thanks again. :)


	50. Is This Day Ever Going to End?

Is This Day Ever Going to End?

"Hello again," Xing says turning toward me as I open the door.

"Hi," I reply hesitantly walking forward.

"Okay, so do you have any idea on what you want for the dress to look like?" Xing asks as she opens a huge closet filled with many different kinds and colors of fabrics.

"Well, where I come from it's tradition for the bride to wear white," I say scanning over the other colors.

"Like you made perfectly clear today, it's alright to break away from tradition," Xing reminds me.

"I know," I sigh.

"But every girl has dreamt of her wedding day," Xing says looking at me and the white fabric.

"Do you think I'd be a hypocrite if I chose white?" I ask considering what I said earlier.

"Of course not, so you want white then?" Xing says pulling the white fabric out further.

"Yeah, ooohh that's a nice color," I say a darker shade of red catches my eye.

"You have a good eye," she says taking that roll of fabric out. "So what about the white?" she asks setting the red on a nearby table.

"Can I have both?" I ask.

"Definitely, which one," she asks and I stroll over to the whites.

There are rolls with many different kinds of flower designs and a few plain ones. "I'll take this one," I say pulling out a plain white roll.

"Perfect, these two will work brilliantly together," she says placing the white next to the red roll.

"So now we have to figure out the design," she says sitting down and motioning for me to sit beside her. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really," I say propping myself on my elbows.

"Okay, how about this?" she asks as she begins drawing a strapless white dress that comes to the ground. She then draws a line sloping from the waist indicating another layer and lace tying up the back. "So that's the rough sketch, what do you think?"

"Are you kidding? That's amazing," I state and she smiles.

"Would you like the red the inside layer or the outside?"

"The inside's alright, and can you make that color the lace to?" I ask.

"Sure," she says with a smile. "Now stand up there; I have to take your measurements," she says pointing to a podium.

"Okay," I say and step onto it.

"How long do you think the dress will take? " I ask wondering mainly on my measurements stomach wise.

"A few days, I think," Xing replies.

"Wow, you really are fast," I say surprised. "What if I gain a couple pounds before the wedding?" I ask undecidedly as she begins to measure me.

"I doubt you'll gain a lot of weight by then," she starts and then if a thought hit her she asks, "Why?"

"Just wondering," I reply with a shy smile.

"If there's something I need to know then, you should probably tell me," she says as she stops measuring me.

"I'm pregnant," I sigh.

"Congratulations," Xing says with a smile.

"Um, thanks," I say a little confused.

"So who else knows?" she asks.

"Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Neo," I answer.

"That's it; not even Iroh?" Xing asks.

"Well, I think he knows."

"Alright, maybe you shouldn't tell the world because well that's not exactly the proper thing to do; get pregnant before you're even legally married. Especially with you becoming the new Fire Lady soon," Xing explains. "Don't get me wrong; I think you should tell your friends and family, at least when you two are ready."

"You're probably right," I reply.

"Well, I'll leave the middle a little loose and we'll adjust it if need be," she informs me about the dress.

"Thank you," I say stepping off the podium and giving her a hug. "For everything."

"Anytime; and if you ever need someone to just talk to, I'm always here," she says and tentatively hugs me back.

"Thanks. See you later," I say walking out of the room, "and thanks again."

"No problem," she replies with a smile in her voice as I close the door.

"_I'm hungry," _I think to myself and begin making my way back to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, I begin to rummage through the cabinets.

"That sauce was good," I mumble as I pour some into a bowl. "Apples," I say grabbing them and cutting them into slices. "Bon appetite," I say as I dip an apple slice into the sauce. "Mmm, heaven," I say eating it as I sit down.

"Haley?" I hear Zuko asks just as he pushes through the door. He stops and looks at me weird and shakes his head.

"Are we going to go around and around again or are you just going to give in and let me eat cause you know you're going to lose?" I ask.

"Fine, eat your crazy food," Zuko says sitting across from me shaking his head again.

"So what was the meeting about?" I ask.

"It wasn't even a military meeting. We sent out invitations to the leaders of the world to our wedding. Apparently it's going to be in a week."

"Wait, so we have a week to plan the wedding!" I ask stressing.

"Yeah," Zuko says shuffling a hand through his hair as he leans back into his chair.

"Well then, I guess we have to talk to the planners again, huh?" I say not really wanting to.

"Haley, they are really good at what they do so just give them another chance; we need their help," Zuko replies grasping reality.

"Fine," I say exaggeratedly. "When do we have to talk to them again?"

"Tomorrow morning, I think you hurt their feelings," Zuko says with a smirk.

"Whatever, they probably just have other things to do," I reply.

"Well, I have a bunch of other stuff to do. I'll be in the throne room if you need me," Zuko says standing up.

"Well I'm gonna finish my snack, so I'll catch up in a bit," I say and Zuko once again eyes my food strangely. He opens his mouth but before he can say anything I interrupt, "Just walk away."

Zuko shakes his head in strained annoyance. "I'll see you later," he says with one hand on the door.

"Love you," I say digging into my food again.

"Love you too," he replies just as he walks through the door.

After finishing my strange snack I head out of the kitchen. Not really seeing anyone today I make my way back to the palace gardens to see if Aang and Katara are still there.

"Who are you looking for?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

"Oh just my friends," I reply realizing it's Loc.

"I think Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Jackie are outside practicing their bending and Phil and Ning are somewhere around here," Loc say looking around.

"Ok, thanks," I say and begin to head outside wanting to tell them now about me being pregnant. Stopping I wonder if Zuko wants to be with me when I tell them.

"What's wrong?" Loc asks seeing me stop.

"Is Zuko still in the throne room?" I ask turning to him.

"Last time I checked he was still there," Loc nods.

"Thank you," I reply.

"Anytime," Loc says and we begin heading in opposite directions.

Arriving at the huge doors, I pause and walk inside. I see Zuko conducting some people on restoring the room to its former glory.

"You need to repaint that wall and reset those windows there," Zuko orders pointing to where a window once was.

"Hey Zuko," I say coming from behind him.

"How was your snack," Zuko says turning to me.

"It was good, thank you very much," I say a little sarcastically. "So what else is new?" I ask changing the subject.

"I have to make a speech in front of the city in a few hours," Zuko puts bluntly.

"So are you nervous?" I ask knowing that I would be.

"Not really, I'm used to this much attention," Zuko replies watching the people follow his orders.

"I meant about you saying that you took out your father and going against everything that the Fire Nation did for the last 100 years and making peace with the other nations," I say.

"You forgot about topping it off with me getting married to an Airbender," Zuko adds.

"True, so how are you doing?" I ask.

"Well, it's going to be rough at first, but as long as we get the majority of the nation on our side then I think it'll be fine," Zuko replies.

"You're probably right. Um, I was going to tell the gaang about me being pregnant and wondered if you wanted to be with me when I told them," I state hoping he say yes.

"It's not like I'm friends with them," Zuko says.

"Oh," I say a bit disappointed.

"But if it'll make you happy, then I guess I could," Zuko says turning to look at me and I smile.

"Thanks," I say still smiling and he nods with a smile.

"You guys just continue with what you're doing," Zuko says to the men sweeping, painting, and resetting the windows. They all stop for a moment and nod at Zuko before continuing their work.

"Oh and if you guys are hungry I recently took up a new style of cooking," I say with a smile.

"Ignore her, she's joking" Zuko says. A couple of the workers look at each other strangely and an older man has a smile growing on his face. "Come on," Zuko says to me with a small smile taking my wrist and leading me out the door.

"So where are they?" Zuko asks once we get outside the room.

"I have no idea where Iroh, Phil, and Ning are, but Loc told me that everyone else is outside," I say as we begin heading down a hallway.

"In the garden?" Zuko asks.

"No, I think outside the palace, in the grounds," I say.

"Oh. So what do you think of Loc?" Zuko asks after a pause.

"He's okay; I don't really know him that well. He said he was your friend before you left."

"That was a long time ago. We were good friends. We confided everything to each other and had the best of times," Zuko says reminiscing. "But that was before I left. To be honest I don't know if we can ever have that back. Everything is so different now," Zuko says looking down.

"Well, how about you spend some time with him; I'm sure he'd like that and so would you," I suggest.

"Yeah, I would, but there's no time," Zuko says.

"How about tomorrow you spend the day with him; you know catch up on old times," I propose.

"We're supposed to meet with the planners tomorrow, remember?" Zuko asks.

"It's okay, you need this. You spend the day with your friends and the girls and I will meet with the planners. And if there are any more war or other meetings, I'm sure the guys and Iroh would be more than happy to fill in for you," I say.

"I'm the next Firelord; I'm not supposed to have people filling in for me where I need to be," Zuko says not wanting to pull away from his duties.

"I'm sure you can spare one day," I reply.

"I'll think about it," Zuko says as we head outside.

"Hey, Phil and Ning are here," I say seeing everyone talking ahead of us.

"We can tell Uncle after we tell them," Zuko suggests.

"Actually I think he already knows," I say with a small smile.

"What?" Zuko quietly says with a slight angered tone.

"I didn't tell him if that's what you're thinking," I say. "I just told Sokka and he might have overheard a little bit," I add.

"Why did you tell Sokka?" Zuko asks stopping in his tracks which draws a couple eyes from the group to wander over to us.

"Well, when you told me to stay in the hallway yesterday, Sokka was being sarcastic and saying that you didn't think I could fight, so I just…"

"You were just being defensive," Zuko finishes.

"Yeah, kinda. Are you mad at me?" I ask.

"No, I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your place," Zuko sighs.

"No, you would have probably attacked Sokka," I say smiling and Zuko just smirks back.

"Come on, we have to tell them sooner or later," I say and Zuko takes my hand.

"Yeah, we put it off long enough," Zuko says and we begin heading toward the group again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry that it took me a while to update. I hope you liked it. Review if you want.

Well, I got confirmed today. Thank God, no more confirmation classes. YA!!!!!!!!! It's not that I don't like church or anything it's just that at times it can be a bit boring. Anyway, yesterday we did "Faith Expressions." That's where, either in groups or solo, you do something that shows your faith; whether it's a video, poem, speech, poster, song, or whatever you wanted. I did a powerpoint for a poem called "The Dash." For the record it's not my poem. Anyway we had 51 students in confirmation so this thing took two hours and fifteen minutes. Some were pretty good and as you can guess some where kind of lame; no offense to those students. I think mine was probably in the middle of those two extremes.

So getting set for this was the main reason that I couldn't update. So thanks for reading.


	51. The Truth

I own nothing except my oc's. No one but me can claim them. Ha Ha. I know you're jealous. ;)

The Truth

"Hey Haley," Jackie says seeing us approach and the others stop talking and turn to us.

"_Awkward,"_ I think but say, "Hi. So, what where you guys talking about?"

"Just deciding on what we're going to do after your guy's wedding," Phil replies.

"Oh, really, what are your plans?" I ask.

"Well, Sokka and Katara say I can go back to the South Pole with them," Aang begins.

"I'm thinking of heading back to the base with my dad," Ning says.

"I'll probably stay here," Jackie says with a huge smile.

"Let me guess, Cheng?" I ask remembering the guy I met briefly at the air temple.

"Maybe," Jackie says with another smile.

"Well, I'm gonna stay here too," Toph says sitting down after bending up a chair of stone.

"I'm thinking of staying here too although I'm not really sure," Phil says glancing at Ning.

"So any new plans with you guys, besides running a nation?" Aang asks looking from me to Zuko.

"Um," I start stealing a glance at Zuko.

"Well, spit it out," Toph says after I stay uneasily quiet for a little while.

"I'm pregnant," I say with a small shy smile.

"Really, when did you find out?" Jackie asks with a huge smile and eyes to match.

"A few weeks ago," I say scratching my head.

"And you waited this long to tell us?" Phil says.

"Yeah well, I didn't want it to interfere with our plans," I begin. "I wasn't sure how you guys would take it."

"Well, we sure wouldn't have let you in on the invasion plan," Jackie says.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't fight," I say getting a little angry.

"We know that," Phil sighs.

"You just have to be more careful," Ning says in a calm tone.

"I know," I respond with a slightly annoyed sigh.

"Just promise us you won't do anything dangerous," Aang says.

"Alright, I promise," I say holding up a hand.

"So how's your wedding plans going?" Katara asks changing the subject.

"Okay, I picked out stuff for my dress," I start.

"And I sent out invitations to the leaders of the other countries proving we're serious about making peace with the world," Zuko adds.

"Sounds like it's going well," Sokka says with exaggerated enthusiasm.

"Yeah but it's going to be a bit different than any other wedding in history," Zuko mumbles, but everyone still heard.

"Why? Because you're marrying an Airbender?" Toph asks.

"Not just that; I'm inviting everyone in the Fire Nation," I say with a huge smile.

"Well, that's going to be a huge wedding, is there enough room for everyone?" Sokka asks looking around.

"I highly doubt that everyone can come, being that the wedding will be in about a week," I say brushing my hair out of my face as the wind begins to pick up.

"One week! How is that enough time to plan a wedding; it took my cousin a year to plan hers," Ning exclaims.

"Yeah, we know," I sigh.

"Oh yeah, we need to pick out dresses for you four tomorrow," I say thinking about them being bridesmaids.

"Yeah, shopping," Jackie says with a very girlish squeal.

"I have to meet with the wedding planners tomorrow, you guys can come with if you want to," I say trying not to sound as if I was pleading although I am in my mind.

"Sure, and after that we can go shopping," Jackie squeals again.

"Great, so while you girls are doing girly things, what are us men supposed to do?" Phil asks with a smile.

"I don't know; whatever you want to do. Loc and Zuko might hang out tomorrow, maybe you can join them," I propose and everyone turns to Zuko.

"Sure," he replies calmly with a shrug as the wind begins to howl at our back even more.

"I think we should head inside now," Ning suggests. We all agree and head inside the palace.

"We're going to go find Iroh," I say to the gaang.

"Okay then, see you guys later," Toph says and they begin to head down the hall.

"So where's Uncle?" Zuko asks turning to me.

"How am I supposed to know? He's your uncle," I reply forcefully.

"It's not like I keep tabs on him," Zuko says a bit frustrated and begins heading down the hallway opposite the one gaang went down. I sigh heatedly and catch up to him.

"Well, is there any meetings go on right now?" I ask trying to think of something.

"Haley, if there were any meetings, don't you think I'd be there?" Zuko asks annoyed.

"At least I'm trying to think of something," I mumble bitterly. "What does he usually do in his free time here?"

"I don't know. Drink tea?" Zuko guesses as we pass by the door to the pond.

Seeing Iroh feeding the ducks, I stop. After realizing I'm not at his side anymore Zuko stops and turns around.

"What?" he asks.

"I found Iroh," I say smiling. Zuko walks forward to me and looks through the door I'm stopped by.

"Maybe we don't have to tell him; he already knows," Zuko says stepping back.

"So, what now you're embarrassed of me being pregnant?" I ask knowing what I was saying wasn't true, but this halt hurt a bit.

"No, no, it's not that," Zuko says. "It's just I never thought about what or how I'd tell him," Zuko sighs.

"Well, you're not alone. You know that, right?" I ask taking his hand. He smiles and grasps my hand tighter. After pausing for a moment we begin walking toward Iroh.

"Good afternoon Uncle," Zuko says sitting beside Iroh and I sit on Iroh's other side.

"Good afternoon, Zuko, Haley," Iroh says with a smile. "It's been a strange afternoon, ten minutes ago, the wind was howling and now everything is so peaceful," Iroh smiles as he tosses a few more bread crumbs into the pond and little turtleducks come by to nibble at them.

Zuko and I look at each other undetermined on when we should tell him.

"Uncle," Zuko starts and pauses looking forward.

"Zuko, you can talk to me about anything," Iroh says looking at Zuko seeing him not continue.

"Haley's pregnant," Zuko says quietly.

"Congratulations," Iroh says and turns to hug me.

"Thanks," I say hugging back. He lets go of me and gives Zuko a tight hug. Zuko hugs back after a slight pause.

"Uncle, I need to breathe," Zuko says being that Iroh is still holding him tightly.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you two," Iroh says sitting back with tears glistening in his eyes. We spend the next hour moving the conversation from the baby, to the wedding, and to the afterwards plans as we watch the day begin to turn to late afternoon.

"Well, Jackie, Toph, and Phil, are thinking that they'll stay here," I inform Iroh.

"That's great, we should set them up with a house," Iroh replies with a smile.

"Um, Zuko" says a voice coming from by the door.

"What?" Zuko asks looking up.

"You have to give your speech in half an hour; everyone is waiting for you in the room by the balcony," Aang replies.

"Of course," Iroh says and stands up. "I almost forgot; we can't be late," Iroh says turning to Zuko and me.

"I know Uncle," Zuko as we both get up.

"So Zuko, do you have your speech ready?" Iroh asks as we begin to ascend a new set of stairs by a window.

"Yes," Zuko says in a monotone.

"Good, good. How about you, Aang, Haley?" Iroh asks.

"Since when was I supposed to give a speech?" I ask confused and slightly getting anxious.

"Well, you don't have to, but you are going to stand up there with Zuko and Aang," Iroh says.

"How come no one ever tells me anything?" I say slightly annoyed.

"You know now," Aang points out as we begin walking down a hallway.

"Yeah, that does me a load of good," I mumble to myself. "So Aang do you have a speech prepared?" I ask trying to sound cheerier.

"Not really, I'm not sure if I'm going to add something after Zuko or not."

"If you do, I'm sure you'll do fine," I say trying to encourage him.

"Just remember that the Fire Nation citizens are people too, and don't freak out by the numbers waiting down below," Iroh says.

"I won't, I mean on such short notice, how many people can show up?" Aang asks as we stop just outside the entering of the balcony.

"You guys ready?" Katara asks walking out of a room and we all nod simultaneously.

"Okay, Zuko enters first and goes straight to the middle, then Haley you're to Zuko's right, and Aang follows and goes to his left. Iroh goes by Aang, and Jackie by Haley, Sokka to Iroh's left and Katara to Jackie's right, Phil you're by Sokka, and Toph you're by Jackie. And last but not least, Ning you're standing by Toph," a woman says coming out from the same room. "Everyone understand?" she asks and we all nod.

Two really creepy looking old ladies walk past us and go to separate sides of the balcony. "People of the Fire Nation, I introduce to you the new leader of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Zuko and soon to be Fire Lady Haley," the old woman says as Zuko begins to head out to the middle. I turn to the others and Jackie gives a reassuring smile. Sighing inwardly I follow Zuko and stop to his right.

"_Oh boy, that's a lot of people," _I think, regretting the wedding invitations for a moment, as I scan across the hundreds in view and dots in the distance. I turn to Zuko to see him slightly smiling down at his nation.

"And now the legendary Avatar Aang, the Dragon of the West, Iroh," the ladies shout down to the people as Aang and Iroh make their way to their spots. "And the Avatar's companions, Jackie, Sokka, Katara, Phil, Toph, and Ning," the ladies say pausing between each name as the corresponding people walk to their destination.

The audience turns silent waiting for Zuko to begins speaking and explaining.

I look at Zuko from my peripheral vision and see his chest rise and fall releasing tension. "People of the Fire Nation, on the day of the eclipse, the Avatar, his companions, and me included took it upon us to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. While our combined army from all four nations worked together to fight the Fire Nation's army, all of us standing here before you defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Unfortunately his injuries caused him to lose too much blood and he passed away that night. We did what had to be done to save our nation and our world, which we are all a part of.

In spite of what happened and what still may happen I have decided to negotiate peace with the rest of the world. My mind and more importantly my heart agrees with this notion. Our hearts tell us what the right thing to do is even when the mind hasn't yet decided. So I ask all of you to look within and decide for yourselves what the right thing is. Do you really want more suffering? Or do you want this world to be as it once was, where peace was not an issue of question, where war wasn't even in anyone's mind, and everyone could live their life as they pleased without fear? Our nation is grand, prosperous, and innovative, and I am in no way trying to change that. Our knowledge of history should tell us that the Fire Nation was at its peak in time of peace, not in time of war.

The use of violence for the past hundred years, as we all know, has led to even more violence and destruction. With all the damages made during the war, I am sending ships to the other nation's cities to help rebuild and make anew the peace I wish to return. Peace is a voluntary choice that can not survive with domination and mortification. Peace originates from the heart and mind, not from a cannon or dominating fire.

The time has come for the Fire Nation to put its trust in peace after it has raged war for years without any success. Recently I have set out invitations to the other nations to my wedding to ensure everyone that I am truly willing to end this war. At the end of this week is my wedding, with respect to soon to be Fire Lady Haley's wishes, all the people of the Fire Nation are invited. Everyone standing up here will attend and despite of recent events we hope that you will all come.

I appreciate that every one of you came here today to hear the truth and I hope I answered all questions," Zuko finishes and we all turn away from looking him from his powerful speech to see how the people reacted. After a second of silence, cheering begins and soon becomes so loud that I can not even hear myself breathe. I smile and turn to Zuko. He turns to me with a sheer look of happiness radiating from his eyes and takes my hand.

"We introduce to you Fire Lord Zuko," the women say just as they place a crown atop Zuko's head. We turn from Zuko to the people and I watch in awe as they all begin to bow. Putting his hands together Zuko bows back and the rest of us follow suite. Zuko stands back up straight and begins to leave. As he does so the people once again begin to clap and they continue as the rest of us leave.

"Zuko, that was a brilliant speech, and don't think I could have done better," Iroh says giving Zuko a pat on the back.

"Thanks Uncle," Zuko says and begins to head down the hall.

"Is he okay?" Aang asks looking from Iroh to me.

"I'm sure he's fine; he probably just wants some time to think. He's been through a lot the last few weeks," Iroh replies as I watch Zuko turn a corner.

"So Haley, what time is the meeting with the planners at tomorrow?" Jackie asks.

"After breakfast," I reply still looking down the hall. "See you guys later," I say and begin to head down the hall after Zuko.

"Bye Haley," Jackie says with a wave and I wave back.

I turn the corner trying to follow Zuko's path. _"Now which way did he go?" _I think as I come across a fork, one hallway leads to rooms and another leads to stairs. I try the stairs and follow the hallway after it. Coming to the middle of the castle, I see Zuko sitting against the tree in the garden. Debating whether or not I should just leave him alone, the better of me decides to see how he's doing.

"Hey Zuko," I say coming up from behind him. "Are you okay?" I ask sitting down beside him.

"I'm fine. I just needed some time to myself," Zuko says staring at the pond.

"Alright," I say getting up. I begin to head away, but Zuko stops me by grabbing my hand.

"But you can stay if you want," Zuko says looking up at me.

"Okay," I smile as I sit down again.

Zuko smiles back and leans against the tree. I curl up against him and Zuko puts one hand on my shoulder. I place my hand on his chest as he begins to thread his fingers through my hair. We spend a while just thinking and holding each other.

"This has been one crazy day," I say quietly after a while as I look up at the twinkling night sky.

"You can say that again," Zuko replies as he follows my view to the stars.

I nestle my head into Zuko's chest as my eyes begin to close.

"We should head to bed," Zuko says and I can feel his hands brushing my hair out of my face.

"Okay," I say quietly and open my eyes tiredly getting up. Zuko gets up and I take his arm leaning on him as we begin to head to the stairs. Zuko wraps an arm around me as we make our way to our room.

"I'm gonna go see if Loc is still up and ask if he wants to come with us tomorrow," Zuko says as I take off my shoes rubbing my sore feet.

"Alright," I yawn. Zuko walks over to the bed and kisses me.

"What was that for?" I ask being half awake.

"Just in case you're asleep by the time I get back," Zuko smiles as he turns back from the door.

"Okay," I say as he closes the door. "I love you," I say getting under the covers.

"I love you too," Zuko says before closing the door. I soon drift into sleep making Zuko's prediction correct.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading. I know it took my awhile to update, but at least I did. It's been a long tiring week.

Review if you'd like.

I'll do my best to update sometime this week.


	52. Shopping!

Guess what? I'm back. So here you go... the next installment of the story you know and love. LOL.

Shopping!

I open my eyes to see Zuko still sleeping inches away from me. I stare at Zuko for awhile watching him sleep and thinking about our plans for the day.

"Morning," he says opening his eyes and seeing me looking at him.

"Morning," I smile back. "So is Loc going with you guys?" I ask.

"Yes," Zuko replies stretching his arms.

"That's great, so what are you guys doing for the day?"

"Don't know, we haven't really planned anything," Zuko replies starting to get up.

"No idea huh? Well, I'm sure you guys will think of something to do," I encourage as I grab a dress from the closet and this time putting on sandals.

Zuko turns toward me and kisses me. "Be careful," he says looking straight into my eyes.

"Zuko, we're going shopping, not to war. I'll be just fine," I say wrapping my arms around his neck and give him a kiss.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," Zuko says as I break away and head toward the door.

"I'll be fine, I have a waterbender and two earthbenders with me," I ensure as we exit our room and head toward the stairs. Zuko grumbles something about knowing that.

"So what did you and Loc used to do together?" I ask trying to change the conversation to a happier mood as we head toward the kitchen.

"Train, hangout, stuff like that," Zuko says and as if a memory struck him he smiles.

"What?" I ask with a curious smile.

"One time, when Loc and I were about eight, we were outside 'practicing' our firebending during school. Loc threw fire but before he could get it under control it landed in the flower pot. It started on fire and the teacher had to put it out," Zuko says with a smile on the verge of a laugh. "She thought it was the guy behind Loc because he always got into trouble. He had to go to the office and we never told anyone. I felt a little bad that the other kid got into trouble but, he was such a jerk," Zuko finishes as we continue walking and talking. We soon arrive outside the door to the huge kitchen.

"So you excited for today then? Maybe you and Loc can reunite and you can be somewhat friends with the rest of the guys. I'm sure Phil will help you out," I encourage before opening the door.

"Let's hope you're right," Zuko says placing one hand on the doorknob.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," I say and Zuko nods opening the door.

"'Morning," I say to everyone as we enter the kitchen.

"Good morning," everyone replies.

"So how long will the meeting take?" Katara asks as we take our seats.

"I don't know; it depends on what we're doing I guess," I reply with a simple shrug as some plates are set in front of me and I thank the chef.

A man suddenly walks into the door and we all turn to look at him. "Sir, these came for you," he says fast seeing that we all were looking at him.

"Thank you," Zuko says taking the scroll from him. He bows and leaves the room now all eyes are on Zuko as he opens the scroll and begins reading it.

"So what does it say," I ask looking over his shoulder and making out a few words.

"It says that the other nations have agreed to leave our wedding for the Fire Nation, but they set up a meeting a few days after our wedding at Ba Sing Se," Zuko says looking at the scroll again.

"Sad, you guys will have to leave right after your wedding," Jackie says knowing it'll take a few days to get to the meeting.

"Well, it needs to be done sooner than later. We can't keep it off forever. So who all gets to go?" Phil asks looking at Zuko.

"It doesn't really say, but I assume that you all can come," Zuko replies setting down the scroll.

"So that'll mean we'll have to get up early after the wedding doesn't it?" Toph asks sulkily.

"Our ships are fast, we can leave around this time," Zuko replies.

"Good," Toph says finishing her breakfast leaning back.

"Come on let's get this meeting over with, then we can go shopping!" Jackie says screeching the last part as she stands up.

"Sounds good," Katara says getting out of her seat.

"See you later," I say squeezing Zuko's hand comfortingly. "Try to have fun," I whisper. "See you guys later," I say as all of us girls leave the room.

"Have fun," I hear Aang says before the door closes.

"So where's this meeting room?" Ning asks as we walk down the hallway.

"It's just around the corner and a couple doors down," I say leading the way.

"So what are these people like?" Katara asks as we turn the corner.

"I've only met them once, but they're sure seem to be all for tradition," I say.

"Well, they better get ready for a new tradition because now the world is changed. They should get that through their thick heads," Toph says as we draw closer to the door.

"Can you please not tell that to their faces? They might find that a bit offensive," I say although with a small smile.

"I'll try," Toph says sarcastically.

I open the door and walk in seeing Dishi and Anthea stand up bowing to me. I nod and take my seat at the head of the table and the girls quickly take a seat.

"Let's get started shall we?" I say as the two take their seat again.

"Today we need to decide where your wedding is going to be since you're inviting the entire nation," Dishi starts.

"The only idea we can think of is that you get married on the balcony and have the reception outside in the grounds,' Anthea proposes.

"That sounds good," I say happy that they finally are taking my side.

"The only problem is if it rains," Dishi says putting a damper on my happy mood.

"I can easily take care of that," Katara says with a grin.

"Yeah, and if sugar queen here can't then we can easily put up a tent of rock," Toph adds indicating Jackie and her. Dishi and Anthea look at me at the words 'sugar queen.'

"She was talking about Katara," I inform them.

"Okay," Dishi draws out uncertain of what to say.

"Now all we have to decide is the minor things that'll make the wedding," Anthea says. We spend the next few hours going over things like the colors of tablecloths, napkins, where the tables are going to be set up, flowers, and the food being served.

"Okay we'll have a rehearsal of the wedding in a couple days," Anthea says and Dishi stand up.

"Good, thanks for you help," I says as Dishi and Anthea bow to me and the girls and then exit the room.

"Well, that was loads of fun," Jackie says sarcastically.

"Look at it this way, we got the boring stuff done with," Ning says.

"And now we get to go shopping," Katara says with a smile.

"I'll try to hold in my enthusiasm," Toph says with a very audible sigh.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. We could always redo the plans for the wedding if you like that more," I say with a sly grin.

"Where are we going shopping?" Toph asks with over exaggerated enthusiasm.

I smile and we head out of the room, out of the palace, and I turn down a ride, even though it's not a queen's place to walk. "_Whatever."_

"This place looks nice," Jackie says as we come across a huge store with a beautiful gown in the window.

"Alright let's check this out," I say as we head into the store with Toph lagging behind.

"So do you want our dresses to be exactly the same or different?" Ning asks as we all look at something different.

"Well, I want them to be the same color but, I guess if you find something that's not very different that you like I guess that would be okay," I shrug.

"Haley, it's your wedding, what do you want the bridesmaid's dresses to look like? We'll wear them even if they are totally hideous," Jackie says with a smile.

"Gee, thanks," I say and begin to scan the dresses.

"So what color?" Katara asks.

"Uhh, red. That'll match my dress," I shrug thinking aloud.

"Alright, what kind of dress?" Jackie asks and I shrug. "How about this?" she asks pulling out a red dress with a very overdone frilly bottom.

"Wow, that would look great," I say straightly and Jackie looks at me with disbelief.

"Great," she stammers out trying to give a genuine smile but failing miserably.

"I was joking," I state.

"Thank God," she replies immediately putting back the dress.

"How about you guys try on dresses and I'll see what I like and think will look good on all of you," I propose.

"Yeah, fashion show," Jackie says darting to various ends of the store.

"Do I have to? I can't even see," Toph says crossing her arms.

"You don't have to," I say as an employee begins walking toward us. "Although you could be my bodyguard," I say thinking of possible outcomes of what would happen if the whole store or neighborhood found out who I was and where I am.

"Sweet," Toph says smiling.

"May I help you?" the woman asks looking at me and I sigh inwardly glad she doesn't know who I am.

"I'm looking for bridesmaids' dresses for my wedding. The girls are trying on dresses to see what I like," I reply.

"Alright, ask me if you need something," she says with a smile.

"Thank you," I smile back and she nods and walks away.

"Man, I didn't get to beat her to a pulp," Toph wines and I smile.

"Come on," I say as we head to sit in chairs outside the waiting room.

Ning comes out first wearing a bright red dress with a long train, sleeves, and a crazy bead pattern.

"Try going a darker shade of red," I say not commenting on the other hideous aspects of the dress.

"Yeah, and maybe a completely different design," Jackie says laughing as she comes out in her dress.

"Well, at least mine doesn't look like it was made for a six year old," Ning burns pointing out the bow in the back.

"I liked how the straps crisscrossed," Jackie says defensively pointing to them.

"Okay," Ning says in a disbelieving tone.

Before Jackie can retort Katara comes out of the dressing room. Her dress is a darker shade of red with a halter top and a small ball gown bottom.

"Well, I'd have to say that Katara's is the best one," I put simply. "But I like how Jackie's straps crisscross," I say softly and look around for the lady that I was talking to earlier. I find her at the desk watching another lady.

"Here, come with me," I say and we head toward the desk.

"Hello again," she says with a smile.

"Hi, do you think I could get that top," I start pointing to Jackie, "and that bottom," I finish as I point to Katara's dress.

"Alright, in what color?" she asks.

"That color," I say pointing again to Katara.

"Okay, how many dresses?" she asks.

"Four, for them," I say pointing to the girls.

"Alright, follow me and we'll get you're measurements," she says looking at my friends.

"Give us a couple minutes," Jackie says as she, Katara, and Ning head back to the dressing room to change back into their clothes.

"Do you mind if we start with you then?" the lady asks Toph.

"Fine," Toph sighs and we follow her to a back room. After measuring Toph, Katara, Ning, and Jackie walk in.

"So how long will making the dresses take?" I ask after she finishes measuring.

"Well, we have a lot of orders to make so in about a month," she says looking at a calendar.

"Yeah, we need them in two days," Toph says.

"Well, I'm sorry but that just isn't possible. We can't hold everyone else up just because you came here two days before you needed the dresses. Who do you think you are, the queen?" she finishes with a small laugh.

"No, but she is," Katara says pointing to me in a truthful manner that makes the lady stop laughing.

"Sorry, but my wedding is in a few days and we need the dresses by rehearsal," I state calmly as the lady just blinks.

"You seriously expect me to believe that you're the Fire lady? She's an airbender, or so I've heard," she says crossing her arms.

"Haley, do some airbending," Jackie encourages.

"Fine," I sigh and the lady raises an eyebrow. Her face turns to utter astonishment as I make a small tornado in my hand.

"So you really are the Fire lady?" she asks still in shock.

"Yes, so please can I have the dresses in two days?" I ask politely.

"Of course, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," she starts.

"It's okay," I say with a smile.

"I'll send the dresses to the palace when they're done, even if it might be early," she insists as she begins stressing.

"Thanks," I say and she bows to me. I bow back feeling bad about making her freak out.

"Thanks again," I say as we exit the room and head back onto the street.

"Now where to?" Toph asks.

"We need shoes," Jackie says and we head to the shoe store a couple blocks away.

"Do our shoes have to be the same?" Ning asks as we all begin looking at different styles, again.

"Naw, you're dress will be covering your feet. Just get what you want," I say as I eye a pair of white three inch heels.

"Do I have to wear shoes?" Toph asks annoyed with a pair of heels she just threw off her feet.

"Can you just wear some during the wedding? You can take them off if you want when we're outside," I ask.

"Alright, I guess I can live with that," Toph says trying on another pair as I grab the heels I like. I see a pair of flat sandals that look elegant and comfortable. Grabbing them, I head back to Toph.

"Here, try these," I say giving them to her.

"These aren't so bad. Better than heels anyway," she says. "I'll take them," she adds with a nod.

"Great," I say as we go find the other three.

"Find anything," I ask approaching Katara.

"Yep," she says with a smile holding a box.

"Great, where did Jackie and Ning go?" I ask looking around but not seeing anything being surrounded by walls of shoes.

"They're a couple rows that way," Toph says pointing straight ahead.

"Thanks," I say and she nods as we make our way to them.

"What's up?" I say approaching the two looking like they're arguing.

"Ning like these, but says they're too expensive," Jackie says turning to me. "I tried to tell her that you're the queen and besides weddings are expensive."

"She has a point," I say. "Do you really like them?" I ask looking at the rather elegant black heels.

"They're too expensive," she says quickly.

"That wasn't what I asked," I state with a small smile.

"Yes, I like them," she says after a slight pause.

"Alright, then we'll take them," I say.

"But," she starts.

"If it'll make you feel better, think of it as an early birthday present," I add.

"Alright," she sighs but has a small thankful smile.

"No problem, now let's pay for these," I say and we head to the desk. We pay for them and head back onto the street.

"Now what? It's only mid-afternoon," Katara says looking at the sun's position.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That's all for now folks. Ha ha bugs bunny moment there.

Anyway, sorry it took forever to make this chapter, but I was busy. I mean crazily busy like you wouldn't believe.

I'll do my best to not take forever on the next chapter.

Sorry again. Anyway review please. If you don't I'll track you down by backtracking the internett lines and have Zuko beat you to a pulp. Just kidding. Or am I? LOL

Thanks for reading.


	53. Now Where?

Now Where?

"So we finished shopping early, any one have any ideas on what else to do?" Toph asks bored.

"We could go to the beach," Katara proposes.

"That sounds like fun," Jackie adds and we all agree.

We drop off the clothes and shoes at the palace before heading toward the beach.

"Yes, sand," Toph says falling down on the sand as we arrive at the beach.

"I'm going swimming," Jackie says and dives into the water. "Anyone care to join me?"

"I'm fine," Toph says relaxing deeper into the sand.

"I'll join you," Katara says as she and Ning follow Jackie to the water as I lie down beside Toph.

Beginning to freak out about the wedding, I close my eyes going over the wedding plans in my head. Starting to stress even more, I try to put those thought away for now knowing that worrying about it will not help.

"Come on you lazy bums," I hear Jackie yell and open my eyes squinting from the sun.

"Yeah and who's going to make us?" Toph replies not moving keeping her eyes closed.

"I'm just gonna sit her for awhile, I'm tired," I say lying back down again relaxing.

I get closer to sleep as I hear splashes and laughter coming from the three. Suddenly I sense something and open my eyes just quick enough to see a blob of water hovering above us. Before I can even blink, the water falls onto us.

"Hey," Toph shouts jolting up and the both of us glare at them in an amused way. "Well if that's how it's going to be…," Toph says smirking at me and I get the idea. She shifts the ground underneath them but before they can get their footing I send a wave of air at them making them fall over into the water. The three get up slowly faking glares at us as we begin laughing.

"That's what you get when you mess with an earthbender and an airbender," Toph says with a huge grin.

"Oh yeah?" Jackie questions, "just in case you've forgotten I'm an earthbender," she adds placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah but who's better?" Toph asks getting into a fighting stance. I quickly look around luckily seeing no one.

"Guys maybe you shouldn't do that now and here," Ning suggests.

"Ahh Ning, we were just having a bit of fun," Jackie says.  
"I know but, maybe you shouldn't use your bending here," she defends.

"She has a point. Even though we're going to make peace with the other nations; we shouldn't show off our bending in the Fire Nation. It might seem a bit like we're trying to dominate them or something and we don't need that especially now," I add.

"Alright, we'll try to keep that in mind," Jackie says. "But I'm better."

"We'll see about that later," Toph adds lying back down.

"Fine by me," Jackie finishes.

"Anyone thirsty?" Katara asks changing the subject.

"You have no idea," I agree.

"Hey, me too," Toph says getting up.

We all stroll over to the nearest concession shack in the sand and sit down on the stools by the counter.

We quickly order drinks and they disappear fast so we order seconds.

"Wow, it's getting dark already," Ning says turning to look at the setting sun.

"So should we head back or what?" Toph asks.

"There's going to be a band playing, kind of welcoming this new peace in our own way, so it's going to be a fun night if you ladies wish to hang around," the man at the stand informs us.

"Sounds like fun, you guys wanna check it out?" Ning asks.

"Sure," we all say with a shrug.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," Jackie says and we all turn to follow her gaze to her right. Low and behold we see the guys walking along the beach and surprisingly enough they all seem to be having a good time; even Zuko. Not seeing us they walk along the tide past us.

"Well don't bother saying hi," Jackie shouts after them and they stop turning around.

"Hi guys," Aang replies with a huge grin at Katara.

"So where were you guys headed?" Katara asks.

"We were going to head back to the palace," Sokka says. "What about you?"

"There's a band going to play and we were planning to check it out," Toph says.

"You guys wanna join us?" Ning asks quietly.

"Sure, sounds great," Phil says taking a stand by Ning making her lightly blush.

Soon we hear music beginning to play. "Looks like it's starting," Jackie says jumping off of her stool. She begins to lead the way to where the band is.

"Well, look who's here," I say turning Jackie to look toward her right.

"Cheng's here!" she says gleefully and begins heading to where he's standing. He introduces her to his friends.

"Suki," Sokka shouts as he finds her by her friends and she looks up and smiles at him which in return and he struts over to her.

"Would you like to dance?" Phil asks Ning formally.

"I'd be delighted," she replies with a smile taking his outstretched hand.

"Wanna dance?" I ask turning to Zuko.

"Do you want to?" Zuko asks.

"Hey, I asked first," I reply with a smile.

"Sure," Zuko replies with a smile and I quickly return it.

"You guys are strange," Loc says shaking his head.

"So?" I question with another smile and Zuko just shrugs at Loc before leading me to the dance floor.

"So how was your day?" I ask.

"Not too bad, we just hung out at the beach all day," Zuko says as we begin to move to the beat of the music. "So, how was your day?" he questions back as he twirls me.

"We went shopping then came here. I figured out my bridesmaids' dresses. The woman of the shop was real nice about making them for me on such short notice…once she figured out who I was," I say with a smile at the end.

"I bet," Zuko replies with a laugh. "How did the meeting go?"

"Not too bad being that the wedding is the day after tomorrow. We got almost everything arranged. Just some minor things need to be perfected; then we're done. I'm gonna go check on my dress tomorrow to see how it's coming along. Hey, what are you wearing?" I asked completely forgetting about that.

"You remember the clothes I wore to the other dance?" he asks and I nod. "Well, it's kind of like that, just fancier, and my robe," Zuko explains.

"Ok," I say with a smile.

"So what does your dress look like?" Zuko questions.

"Like I'd tell you," I retort with a smile and Zuko raises a confused eyebrow. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding," I inform him.

"Why?" Zuko questions with a hint of a smile.

"That's just how it is where I'm from," I reply.

"Well, anyway I'm not gonna see you in it," I just asked what it looked like," Zuko explains.

"Still, I'm not gonna tell you," I add and Zuko twirls me again.

"Alright, fine, I'm don't mind surprises," he replies.

"I'm sure," I smirk. Getting tired I wrap my arms around Zuko's neck and rest my head on his shoulder. His arms move to my waist and we swing slightly to the music. Suddenly there's a loud bang and I look up and smile seeing fireworks. I look back at Zuko with a smile meeting his golden eyes.

He looks at me for another second before kissing me. I tighten my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

"I love you," Zuko says as we rest our foreheads against each other's.

"I love you too," I say with a smile.

For the next couple hours we dance, eat, and have fun. I sit down on a bench getting tired.

"Are you getting tired?" Zuko asks sitting beside me.

"I'm fine," I say yawning as I lean onto Zuko.

"We can head home if you want," Zuko says.

"Nah, everyone else is still here," I insist.  
"I'm sure they won't mind if we leave," Zuko replies.

"Gee thanks," I says back.

"You know that's not what I meant. They know you're pregnant and should be resting more than you are," Zuko explains.

"Alright, alright, we can head home," I give in making Zuko smile.

I quickly say goodnight to everyone and Zuko and I walk home.

"Goodnight," I say to Zuko as we crawl into bed.

"Goodnight," he replies as he draws me closer to him as he wraps his arms around my stomach.

I turn my head and give him a kiss before falling asleep to the heat he's emanating.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, I know it's been forever since I last updated. Sorry about that.

I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'm going to the cabin and the only thing it doesn't have is inernet access.

Oh yeah, instead of making a sequeal, I think I'll just make this story long; basically because I'm not entirely sure how long the sequel will be.

Anyway, sorry for the wait and hope you liked this chapter.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	54. Good Day

Good Day

I wake up still in Zuko's arms. I turn my head and realize he's still fast asleep. I quietly get out of bed and begin to get dressed for the day. I hear a noise coming from the bed and see Zuko stretching.

"Morning sunshine," I smile at him.

"Why are you so chipper?" he asks smiling back.

"I don't know maybe because we're getting married tomorrow," I reply.

"I know," Zuko smiles pulling me into a hug.

"But that means we have to do all the final touches today. I need to set everything up, check my dress, check everything," I add getting stressed.

"You know; I am here to help," Zuko says and adds, "So are all of our friends."

"Well, they don't know how I want everything and you didn't even support at our first meeting, how do I know that you aren't planning to mess everything up," I reply getting overemotional again.

"Haley, the girls were with you at the meeting so they can help you because they know what you want, and I'm not gonna mess up the wedding, ok?" Zuko tries to reassure me.

"You could just be saying that too shut me up," I retort angrily.

"Man, I'm really wishing you got pregnant after the wedding," Zuko adds silently to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't want to be with me anymore?" I ask tears beginning to glaze my eyes.

"Haley, that's not what I meant," Zuko tries.

"Oh sure, what you don't love me anymore, then fine, the wedding's off," I exclaim leaving the room.

"Haley, please rethink this," Zuko says rushing after me.

"Why, you don't want to be with me because I'm pregnant," I say hurriedly as I turn a corner.

"Haley," Zuko says as he pins me against the wall. "You're acting like a crazy person. One minute you're happy the next you're crying over something completely irrational," Zuko says calmly taking his arms off of my shoulders.

"Oh so now I'm crazy," I reply angrily.

"Are you even listening to yourself? I'm just trying to be rational here. You yourself said you would act overemotionally. Can you at least try to rethink things over before saying them?" Zuko says making an effort to get me to rationalize.

"Fine, I'll try," I agree as I hug Zuko.

"Thank you," Zuko says giving me a kiss.

"Yep," I say with a smile. I'm gonna go check on my dress," I sigh.

"Alright, then I'll go check on the things outside," Zuko says.

"Okay, I'll meet you there once I'm done," I say and start heading toward Xing's dress room.

"Alright, see you in a little while," Zuko replies and heads in the opposite direction.

----

"Good morning Haley," Xing says with a smile as I walk in after knocking on the door. "Your dress is done," she says and walks toward the middle of the room where a beautiful dress is on a mannequin.

"That's amazing," I say looking bewildered at the dress.

"Thank you, try it on," Xing says handing me the dress and nodding toward a door to the right. I giddily head to the room and put it on. I come out and I look at the mirror on the wall. The dress is amazing and flows like a dream. Xing smiles at me.

"You look beautiful," she says behind me.

"Thank you and you did a stunning job on this dress in just a few days. That must have been a lot of work," I determine.

"I've worked here for a while so I'm used to the hectic work that I have to do," Xing shrugs modestly. "So do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it," I say with a smile.

Xing smiles and studies the dress seeing how it fits. I just need to adjust the middle and it'll be perfect for you by tomorrow."

"Sounds good," I say and go back to change back into my clothes.

"Thanks again," I say before leaving the room.

"Sure thing," Xing smiles as I leave.

I make my way through the halls and head outside. Zuko's ordering a bunch of people where to set up table and everything.

"Hey," I say coming up from behind Zuko.

"Hey, so how's the dress?" he asks.

"It's pretty much done," I smile.

"That's great," he smiles back.

"So how's everything coming?" I ask looking at people setting up tables and chairs.

"Alright I guess. It'll look better when everything's in place. The girls are in the ballroom inside. They're setting up in there too just in case in gets windy or something," Zuko says watching the people set up. "The bakers are doing their job too. The kitchen smells amazing," Zuko smiles.

"Oh food," I say dreamingly.

"Agni," I hear Zuko sigh.

"I was just kidding," I smirk causing Zuko to fake a glare at me.

"Want to go check on the ballroom?" he asks.

"Sure," I shrug and we make our way inside and into the ballroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, I know it's short but I've been so busy. I've been writing something else since I've had a major writer's block for this one. Once I'm finished with this one I'll probably post the other one.

Sorry it's been so long .

Thanks for your patience.


	55. One Day to Go

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

One Day to Go

We enter the ballroom and see it elaborately decorated. There are red drapes beautifully hung from above framing the ceiling and the walls. The middle of the room is an empty circle. There are long tables leading to the wall from the circle.

"Hey, Haley," Jackie says smiling at me from a ladder where she's hanging the rest of the drapes.

"Hey," I smile back.

"So what do you think?" Ning asks looking from me to Zuko.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing," I reply eagerly.

"How's the outside coming?" Katara asks walking towards us.

"It's getting there," Zuko shrugs.

"They both look great," I smile. "Where are all the guys?" I ask remembering that they weren't outside.

"I think they're setting up decorations in the hallways," Katara guesses.

"Okay," I shrug.

I spend the rest of the day making sure everything is going good and all is in its right place. I freaked out a couple times but hey, I'm the bride and not to mention pregnant. Don't make me mad.

At the end of the day everything is ready. The outside and inside party areas are good to go.

At the end of the night, I end up in my room on the balcony taking it all in.

"Hey," a voice says behind me.

"Hey," I reply without turning from leaning on the balcony. In a second, Zuko's arms wrap around me. I smile and lean back into him.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko questions.

"Everything. I guess. I really wish my parents could be here tomorrow," I say. This is the first time I actually talked to anyone about my parents. Even Zuko.

"I'm sure they'd be happy for you," Zuko replies.

"Yeah, I know. My mom's probably worried about me," I sigh.

"Were you two close?"

"Not really, she was okay and everything, but I don't know. I guess I was more of a daddy's girl," I shrug. _I really wish Dad could walk me down the aisle. So much for that part of the fairy tale coming true._

"Do you still want to get married?" Zuko asks with a hidden bit of sadness in his words.

"Of course," I say turning around. "I want more than anything to marry you," I say smiling up at him as I lace my arms around his neck.

"Good, cause I don't know what I'd do if couldn't be with you forever," Zuko states looking down at me. "You're not the only one without parents here, you know."

"I know," I reply suddenly feeling selfish.

"It'll be fine. Uncle's here for the both of," Zuko smiles.

"Speaking of Iroh. How much tea did he order for tomorrow?" I question.

"You don't even want to know," Zuko shakes his head causing me to giggle.

"That much, huh," I smile.

"Oh yeah," Zuko smiles back. "Come on let's go to bed."

"Sounds good," I yawn and we reenter the room from the balcony.

"Good night," Zuko kisses me as we get into bed. I fall asleep against his warm body and him playing with my hair.

&

Yeah I know it's been forever since I last updated. I've been so unbelievably busy.

I know this chapter's short but I'll try to get the next one up faster and hopefully longer.

Sorry again.


	56. The Morning Of

The Morning Of

I wake up slowly as the sun streaming through the window strikes the room.

"Morning," Zuko smiles as I open my eyes.

"Morning," I smile back.

"You ready for today?" Zuko asks cautiously probably thinking about last night.

"Yeah," I smile making the caution in his eyes disappear and be replaced by sheer joy. Zuko starts to get up but I grab his arm. "Can we just stay here for a little bit?"

"Sure," he smiles and lies back down. I wrap my arms around him and place my face against his chest. I smile as I feel his arms wrap around me and presses his head against mine so he's looking down at me.

"I love you," he says staring deeply into my eyes.

"I love you," I reply smiling up at him.

We both look at the door hearing a knock from it.

"Who is it?" Zuko asks with a hint of annoyance.

"It's Jackie. Get out of bed right now you two lovebirds. We only have ten hours to make sure everything is ready," Jackie says from the other side of the door.

"We'll meet you in the dining room," Toph states. "Don't make me get you guys up. I know you're not moving," she pressures.

"We'll meet you there," I state as I sit up.

"Good. Hurry up then. We don't have all day," Jackie replies and we hear footsteps walking away.

I get up and hurrily put on pants and a top. "Come on lazy bum," I state to Zuko who's just finishing putting his pants on.

"Geesh, I'm hurrying," Zuko insists as I slip on a pair of black shoes.

I stand by the door tapping my right foot as Zuko slowly puts his shoes on. I'm sure he's doing it intentionally.

"You are really impatient, you know that, right?" Zuko smirks at me.

"Don't give me that look," I retort with a smile.

"What look?" Zuko asks walking toward me with a smile on his lips.

"That look," I state placing my hands on my waist. Zuko just keeps smiling at me and then kisses me. My hands move up to his neck and his move to my waist.

"We're gonna be late," I say breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes.

"You're right," Zuko says before giving me another kiss. "Let's go," he adds taking my hand and we head toward the dining room.

"Well about time," Jackie smiles as we walk through the doorway.

"Yeah yeah, quit you're complaining," I smirk as I sit down.

"So today's the big day," Toph says plunging a fork full of food into her mouth. I nod.

"I bet you two are excited," Sokka says grabbing more food from the table and piling onto his plate.

Zuko and I, who are sitting kiddy-corner from each other, smile as we catch each other's gaze. I look down as I feel my face grow red suddenly feeling like the first time we kissed.

"Leave them alone," Katara says although giving me an I'm-happy-for-you smile.

"Where are Iroh, Loc, Phil, and Aang?" I ask looking around.

"They went to town to pick up our dresses and the guys' tuxes," Katara replies.

"You sure we can trust them with that job. We're already rushing this wedding as it is. We don't need them stalling at a tea shop or something," I state finishing my breakfast.

"Relax, Phil is with them. I highly doubt he wants to stop for tea," Jackie adds.  
"True," I nod.

"Well, we better get going," Jackie says as she, Katara, Ning, and Toph stand up.

"Going? Going where?" I question confused.

"Chill, you're coming with us," Jackie states grabbing my arm on her way past me.

I wave bye to Zuko as Jackie keeps pulling me. He waves back seemingly confused as I am.

"Where are we going?" I question again once Jackie let go of my arm and the girls start walking down the hallway.

"To get our hair done," Jackie replies.

"And you couldn't have told me this back there why?" I ask.

"Dunno," she shrugs but is smiling.

"Ahh, whatever," I shake my head.

We end up in a small salon type room. The mirrors are rimmed with gold trimmings and the midmorning light is shining through the far side window.

"Good morning girls, Fire Lady Haley," a thirty some year old woman with shiny straight ebony hair smiles.

"You don't have to…," I start.

"Shush," Jackie turns to me and back to the lady. "Morning Cai, she's still not used to this whole queen thing.

"Well, I don't want anyone thinking I'm above them when I'm not. I bet Cai knows more about the Fire Nation than I do," I explain.

"Didn't I tell you to shush?" Jackie rolls her eyes and turns back to the smiling Cai.

"We just came in here to get our hair done," Katara states getting to the point.

"Splendid," Cai smiles with lit eyes.

"_Man this woman must love doing hair. Good thing I don't have to deal with it."_

"Girls," the woman calls and out pops four other girls who look to be in their late twenties. They are all dressed in the same thing- flowing red dresses with short sleeves. The only difference between theirs and Cai's is that Cai's has gold trimming.

"Now how do you want everyone's hair to look?" Cai asks me.

"Uh, I don't.." and before I can finish Cai raises her hand and the girls each raise a poster with a different hair design on each one.

One has the hair half up and half down in curls and a flower behind the ear. Another one has it all pulled up and the hair curled and twisted around the ponytail (although covering it). That one looks like most wedding pictures I've seen in the past. The third one looks like it has two buns in the back. They're tiny buns so they're not too bad and they have little diamond hair pins on the top part of the bottom one. The fourth one has romantic curls in a loose bun and has small red gemstones.

"These are our best ones but if you have another idea, we could try it," Cai states.

"That's alright, I'll have these two," I point at the last two. "They can have that one," I say indicating the two bun one to the girls. "And I'll have that one," I smile taking the one with red stones for myself.

"Perfect, that'll look really great on you," Cai smiles and claps her hand. "Now let's get to work."

Cai does my hair while the others get their done by the younger girls. It takes about two and a half hours to get our hair done.

"That was fun," Ning smiles as we walk down the hall after just leaving the room.

"Those girls were nice and all, but did they have to pull on my hair so hard," Toph whines.

"I think I have a hundred bobby pins in my hair," Jackie complains as well.

"You got the tuxes?" Zuko's voice comes from down another hall.

"Yes Zuko, for the hundredth time, they're in your dressing room." Iroh voice echoes down the hall.

"Hey Haley, can you open that door for me?" Jackie asks as the two voice come closer to turning to this hall.

"Why?" I ask as I open the door. Just as I do, I'm shoved into the closet and the door closes behind me.

"Jackie," I shout trying to open the door but find someone leaning against it.

"I'll open the door in a sec, ok?" she whispers back.

"Hey girls," I hear Iroh say.

"Hi Iroh," the girls say simultaneously.

"Where's Haley?" Zuko ponders.

"Get me out," I shout from my side of the door.

"Why is she in a closet?" Zuko questions.

"Stop asking questions and kill Jackie," I shout.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. In our world anyway," Jackie says and I can tell she's smiling.

"Jackie, dumbo, that's if I'm in my dress. Now let me out," I yell.

"I don't care. You two aren't gonna see each other till then, got it?" Jackie says.

"Ahh, how romantic," I hear Iroh say.

"No it's not. Jackie you have to the count of three before I blow this door down," I shout remembering I can airbend.

"Fine, just give me a second," she replies and I can hear whispering on the other side. I huff angry that I can't make out what's going on.

"Okay, I'll open the door now," Jackie says and a couple seconds later she does just that.

"Thanks," I glare and look around.

"Where's Iroh and Zuko?"

"Who?" Jackie smiles and all the girls begin walking away.

"Oh, don't give me that," I retort quickly catching up with her.

"They had to finish some things," Toph shrugs. Oh so there all in it. Traitors.

"Did you have to shove me in a closet?" I ask glaring slightly at Jackie.

"It was the only thing nearby," she shrugs.

"Unbelievable," I mutter and we head back to the kitchen to get a small bite to eat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, what did you think. Sorry I've been taking so long to update. But I've been busy.

I'll try to update sooner but school's coming to a close and idiot teachers are packing on the homework and tests.

Thanks for reading.


	57. I Do

I Do

We spend the next three hours, or was it four, double checking everything. From the outside to the inside decorations, hallway decorations, food, etc. Luckily I wasn't shoved into any more closets.

"Come on already. We have to go get in our dresses. Where did the guys put them?" I ask hurriedly walking down the hall.

"In Xing's room." Katara says seemingly agitated. Good that's where I was heading anyways.  
"Don't give me that tone. We have an hour to go and people are already starting to show up. Now where are all our shoes?"

"In the same room, for the thousandths time," Toph mutters the last part. I heard it though and I glare at her.

We turn down the hall leading to Xing's work room.

"Nice to see you again," Xing smiles at us.

"Same here," I smile back.

"A little bit rushed for time, are we?" Xing smiles.

"Yeah, a little," I sigh back.

"Well, your dress is done. You girls, your dresses are over there," she points to the closet by the dressing room. "And the shoes are underneath them."

"Thank you," Ning says and they all head to get their dresses.

"One second, Haley," Xing smiles and gently removes my dress from the mannequin. "Here you go," she hands me the beautiful dress.

"Thanks," I smile and head to the last dressing room not being occupied. "Jackie, can you zip up the back for me?" I ask.

"Sure, give me a sec," I hear her in the dressing room next to me. After what seems like longer than a second for waiting, she opens my door.

"There," she says zipping it up.

"Thanks," I nod and exit the room.

We all stand in front of the mirrors looking at ourselves. I can't believe I'm actually getting married. In this gown. In the Fire Nation. To Zuko.

"Well, now's the time to back out," Toph says.

"Gee thanks," I mutter. I'm already freaking out as it is.

"I think you look really pretty, Haley," Katara smiles at me.

"Thanks, you all look amazing," I smile at them in the mirror.

"Yeah yeah, we're all pretty, now what? Are we just supposed to sit here and wait until someone says they're ready?" Toph asks.

"I guess one of you can go check on the guys, see how they're coming," I shrug.

"I'll go," Toph volunteers.

"I'll go with," Katara adds.

"I'll right. Be back after you've figured it out okay?" I arrange.

"Sounds good," Katara nods and they leave with the sound of her heels clicking the floor. At least Toph isn't complaining about her sandals.

"So, now what?" Jackie asks sitting down on a cushiony chair.

"I don't know. Wait I guess," I shrug as I smooth the dress under me before sitting down on a chair.

"So are you nervous?" Ning asks as she too takes a seat.

"You have no idea," I exhale.

"You're still going through with it right?" Jackie raises an eyebrow.

"Of course," I ensure.

"Good, because Haley, you look really pretty," Jackie smiles.

"Thanks," I smile shyly.

"And Haley?" Ning starts.

"Yeah?"

"I think you'll make a great Fire Lady," she smiles.

"Me too, if I had to place a bet on anyone who would be a great ruler, I'd bet on you," Jackie smiles.

"Thanks guys, you have no idea how much that means to me."

--

"Guess what?" Katara says opening the door.

"What?"

"Dad, the Kyoshi warriors, and everyone else who fought with us are here," she smiles.

"I thought they were worried about what all the firebenders would think of them," Jackie adds.

"Yeah, well they heard about how Zuko's speech went and well I guess they're willing to try it out," Toph shrugs.

"That's great. Maybe this can start the beginning of change," Ning smiles.

"Let's hope so," I agree.

"Okay, enough dilly dally. The guys are ready and they're heading up to the balcony," Toph says. "So in other words, let's move it."

"Right," Jackie nods and the three of us get up.

"Good luck, Haley," Xing says.

"Thanks," I smile and she heads the opposite direction as we head toward the stairs.

--

"Good you're all here," the same woman who gave us directions on where to stand at Zuko's speech says. By now I've learned her name is Yuan.

"The guys are in that room," she adds pointing the room across the hall.

"Here's how it's going to work. The Fire Sage will be standing in the middle of the balcony on the platform. On the step below will stand Zuko and Haley. On the same step and a couple steps to their side will stand Philip and Jackie. On the next step will stand Katara and Aang respectively on Haley and Zuko's side. And the next step is Loc and Toph, and the next Sokka and Ning," Yuan instructs.

"Got it?" she asks and we all nod. "Then you all can head to that room," she adds pointing to the door next to the men's.

"We'll come and get you before you're introduced," she adds as we head toward the door.

"Sounds good," Jackie says and we enter the room. It's a smaller room and the bay windows across from the door are letting the sun shine through. There are a few couches and chairs against the walls. Jackie and I are on the couch on the left wall. Cross from us are Katara and Ning with Toph sitting on the chair beside them.

"Today is a beautiful day for the Fire Nation. It is one of matrimony not just of two loves but of the world. This day starts the beginning of a new era. A peaceful one. Let us watch this day become a great one for the history of our nation," we hear a woman's voice shout.

"Gee, no pressure," Toph says.

"Haley, you're gonna do great," Katara smiles after hitting Toph in the arm.

"Thanks, I hope so," I smile slightly as I hear faint music begin playing.

"Miss Jackie, you're up next. Please follow me," a different woman says opening the door.

"K," Jackie says and stands up. "See ya'll in a bit," she smiles.

We talk shortly between each departure. Pretty soon it's just Ning and I left.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Fine," I reply my voice cracking a little.

"Haley, you love Zuko right?"

"Yes, of course," I retort.

"And he loves you so what do you have to worry about?"

"I don't know. What if it doesn't work out?" I question bringing my fears to light.

"Haley, I've seen you and Zuko together. You've been through harder times before and gotten through it. And you both love each other so much. Sure you might have some fights down the line but you too always have and always will work things out," she smiles.

"Miss Ning, you're up next," the same woman says and Ning nods and heads toward the door.

"Ning?" I question and she looks back. "Thanks," I smile.

"No problem," she smiles and heads out.

Barely a second later the door opens. I look up surprised to see Iroh.

"Hey," I smile and stand up.

"How are you doing?" he asks walking toward me.

"Everyone seems to be asking me that today," I say. "I'm fine," I say as I smooth out his collar on his shirt, having to do something to keep my nerves down.

"You look beautiful," Iroh smiles at me.

"Thanks," I say as Iroh pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," Iroh pulls back with his eyes glistening. "I wish Ursa could be here to see this," he adds with a small smile. "She would love you." I smile not knowing what to say to that.

"Milady, you're up," she says standing in the doorway.

"Ok," I nod.

"May I?" Iroh asks extending his arm.

"Sure," I smile and hook my arms around his.

We exit the room with locked arms and head to the entryway of the balcony. The entire wedding party is looking out at the nation as Ning and Sokka head to where they're supposed to be standing.

I take a deep breath realizing that this is really happening.

"Just breathe. You'll do fine," Iroh encourages quietly and I just nod.

The woman nods at me and Iroh and I make our way slowly around everybody and up the steps to where I'm supposed to stand. I swear the entire world went quiet and all eyes are on me as I started walking up the stairs Iroh lets go of my arm as I reach the top and I turn to look at Zuko smiling at me. I smile back.

"We are gathered here today…," the sage begins. I just tune out what as the sage continues to say and keep smiling at Zuko and staring into his golden eyes. After what seems like a short time I hear Zuko say two words: "I do." Knowing I'm up, I open my ears.

" Miss Haley, do you take this man your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in heath, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I say and Zuko's smile brightens.

A second later Iroh walks toward us with a cushion. Zuko and I smile at Iroh as we take the ring bands from him. He winks at us and heads back down.  
"Zuko, repeat after me…"

And Zuko says, "I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," he smiles slipping the ring onto my finger.

My turn. "I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," I smile placing the ring on his finger.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the Fire Nation and Almighty Agni, I now pronounce you Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Haley, man and wife. Fire Lord Zuko, you may now kiss the bride."

Zuko smiles and leans toward me. Forgetting the world, I wrap my arms around his neck as we deepen the kiss. We pull away hearing clapping.

Unexpected to me, two people come up behind Zuko and me and place crowns on our heads. I turn my eyes upward to try and catch a glimpse of my crown as Zuko take my hand.

"Come on, we've got a party to catch," he smiles at me as the wedding party begins to head back by twos.

Zuko and I descend the stairs hand in hand and head back through the balcony doors. We turn the corner to the hallway that leads to the stairs. We stop seeing a mirror.

"_Wow, that's some crown," _I think looking at the golden crown sparkled with diamonds surrounding a huge red gem.

"You look beautiful," Zuko's reflection smiles.

"And you look incredibly handsome," mine smiles back at his reflection of his crown in his dark hair. "So what's it like to be Fire Lord?"  
"What's it like to be Fire Lady?" he smiles back.

"It's not too bad," I smile turning away from the mirror to look at him. He smiles down at me and kisses me.

"Come on, we're gonna be late," I say taking his hand.

"We rule, I think they can wait a second or two," he smiles and kisses me again. This time I wrap my arms around his neck as the kiss deepens. I open my mouth as his tongue slides into my mouth and searches around. He retreats his tongue and kisses me lightly on the lips again.

"Let's go," he smiles and takes my hand. I lean into his side as we descend the stairs and make our way to the wedding table outside. Once we step onto the lawn everyone turns and begins to clap as we make our way to the table.

"I love you," Zuko whispers to me.

"I love you, too," I whisper back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know its been awhile since I last updated.

Yeah, school is officialy out. Let the summertime begin!!

Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter.


	58. Five Years Later

Five Years Later

Dear Journal,

_Five years ago, I married Zuko. After our wedding, it took about six months to get all the peace treaties in order. At first Zuko opposed to the idea of me coming with- traveling while pregnant apparently isn't good- but I convinced him otherwise. Today, everyone is at peace, thankfully. After that, we all met at the South Pole for Katara and Aang's wedding. I was really pregnant by then. A couple days after we arrived back at the palace, I had Jian. He is so beautiful- dark hair exactly like his father. But according to Zuko, my eyes and my airbending ability we later found out. After Sokka and Suki's wedding, I had Zan. A firebender like her father. A couple months after Zan, Katara had Keung and he is an airbenderr. Next to be married was Jackie and Cheng. They had a girl firebender Zhi and an earthbender son Rong. Not far after their wedding, Phil and Ning got married and had two waterbenders- a year apart- Tai and Min. Phil and Ning now run that earthbender base. Six months ago I had Lei, another firebender. She is wonderful and doesn't cry much at night, unlike how the other two were. I love all my kids and we are all happy. Loc is dating a wonderful girl named Chun. They have both been wonderful around the palace. Loc is like an uncle to the kids. And Iroh of course had been great with them. I am so grateful to have him around. He helped out a lot when Zuko was busy attending to business and I was exhausted. Toph has been trying to get her parents to understand her, but somehow they still can't see how great she is. So she is now in Ba Sing Se teaching earthbending and organizing their army and reshaping the Dai Li. Despite all that on her plate, she seems to be handling it with ease. _

_Nevertheless, I am extremely grateful for landing into this world. I never would have thought where I am now to be possible. Happily married to Zuko and with three children. My friends married with kids. And the world at total peace. It's like a dream come true._

"Mommy," I hear behind me.

"Hold on a second hon," I smile at Jian.

_Yours truly, Fire Lady Haley. _I sign at the bottom of the page. I place the diary in a drawer of the dresser and get up.

"Hurry up or we'll miss the boat. Daddy's going to take us to Ember Island. Zan and Lei and Daddy are already on the boat. Come one," he adds and airbends on an airball away.

"_Why did Aang have to teach him that. He could get hurt." _

"Stop that right now," I say and airbend after him. He laughs and turns a corner. Being faster than he, I catch up to him. I take him in my arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that inside the house?" I say but inwardly, I'm smiling a little. He's learning fast.

"I love you Mommy," he says hugging me.

"Uh huh, you're still in trouble young man," I say as I walk outside and toward the boat.

"Can I airbend now?" he asks looking at me with those big golden eyes.

"Fine. Don't run into anything," I order and set him down.

"Thanks Mommy," he adds and quickly hugs my legs before spinning an airball and riding it toward the ship.

"Hey," Zuko say and leans to give me a kiss with Lei sleeping in his arms.

I look down feeling a tug on the bottom of my dress. Zan looks up at me with her arms stretched up. I smile down at her.

"Hey sweetie," I smile picking her up as the boat sets sail.

"Emb Land," Zan smiles.

"Yep, we're going to Ember Island," I smile back and look out at the water.

I lean against Zuko and look up at his smiling face. This seems like the perfect moment. Two kids in our arms and one airscootering around. "_Wait what?" _

"Jian, how many times do I have to tell you about not using your airscooter on the boat?" Zuko says turning around.

"Come on Daddy, please," he begs puffing out his lips.

"_I love my life." _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The End.

I hoped you like this story and for those of you who gave me advice or constructive criticism, I thank you. I hope to use that in my next story so I can make it better.

Well, that was a lot of writing for one long story.

Thank you for all those who reviewed.

And for those that didn't review but still like my story, thank you too.

Well, I off to France tomorrow. So if you review, don't feel bad if I don't reply. You might have to wait a few weeks till I come back.

For all who read my story, thank you.

I'm writing another story as of now. I'm not gonna start posting it until, I'm more than half way through so that you don't have to wait forever before I put up another chapter.

So look out for that one. It's another Zuko/oc. It's still about a girl who fell into this world, but trust me it's completely different from this one.

Once again, thank you.


End file.
